Where the buffalo roam
by WhiteOokamiKiss
Summary: *SPOILERS* Evelyn 'Eva' White has moved to the MacFarlane ranch after trouble has risen in her home town. She stays with the MacFarlanes until she meets a certain young Marston. She soon joins him in a life of adventure and, maybe,romance? JackXOC
1. The MacFarlane ranch

**A/N - Here is the first chapter of my new Red Dead Redemption story. :) I've played and completed Red Dead Redemption so many times and I'm in love with the game! I hope all the characters are aren't OOC or anything. One thing that I've found hard it getting the 'lingo' right. -_-' I hope facts are correct. I've tried my best to get it as historically correct as possible and we recently finished the wild west at school so hopefully that will help. This first chapter may be a little slow (the first 2 or 3 may seem like it) but I rpomise you it will pick up after a while. :) I have an interesting plot in store. This is also a Jack MarstonXOC and so contains MAJOR SPOILERS.  
>UPDATE: 111/12 - Edit. I've edited a little of my writing style for the opening, not happy with it upon looking back. Hopefully I've omproved it. :) Feel free to leave reviews, no matter what they be. I'm happy to know your opinions on my story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever own Red Dead Redemption or anything related to it. This fanfiction is purely fan made and I only own characters and places that are new. I apologise if any of this material offends any one. I assure you I don't mean to offend in any way, shape or form. This story will contain coarse language and graphic violence.**

Chapter 1 – The MacFarlane ranch.

The sun beat down on the American soil, ripples of heat distorting the horizon. I gave my horse another spur, keeping the gallop as we moved gradually upwards and in to Hennigan's Stead. As we moved into Hennigan's we left behind the sparse plains of Cholla Springs and entered a more shaded area, with green trees granting blessed shade. My appaloosa stallion whinnied and threw his head back. "Whoa, boy," I cooed, giving him a pat on the neck. His skin was hot under my touch, as was I. It was the middle of the day and the sun was at full strength.

We moved along the path, hooves pounding a rhythm and kicking up dust. We passed a fair few ranch hands – men who tipped their hats politely. My hair whipped behind me in a mess, wild strands waving like a waterfall behind me. Ahead, the ground raised and I could hear the chatter of men and the moos of cattle. I pulled on my horse's reins, slowing to a gentle canter. He snorted and flicked his tail. Ears flicked back as I reached up and quickly pulled my hair back into a bun. Hair away, I returned my hands to the reins and slowed to a trot now, the MacFarlane ranch coming into view. Two men walked past on their horses, nodding me a greeting. "Afternoon' miss."

"Afternoon," I replied, offering them a smile. I passed them and was now at MacFarlane ranch, trotting over the iron tracks of the steam train and past pens that held cattle on my right and horses on my left. The ranch was alive with people, men carrying hay to and fro, wagons rumbling through. This was where I was to call home.

I, Eva White, was to be spendin' time at the MacFarlane ranch whilst my pa took care of business back home. The MacFarlane's (from what I had heard) were a kind family, the ranch owned by Miss MacFarlane and her father. And now I was here with my beloved stallion, eager yet hesitant about the new surroundings. My hazel eyes scanned everything they could, getting a feel of the place. I sat up straighter in the saddle, quickly smoothing out my blouse and split skirt, ready to look presentable.

I walked my horse to the other end of the ranch, where a grand wooden house sat, situated right by a bridge. The front door to the house opened and a woman emerged onto the shaded porch, her blonde hair tied up in a bun. The woman smiled and raised a hand in greeting before walked over to me as I was dismounting. I landed soundlessly on the ground and brushed the dust off my split skirt before turning and greeting the woman. "Afternoon Miss MacFarlane," I said, nodding and smiling at the blonde woman. She grinned back, her blue eyes dancing. "Afternoon Miss White, glad you're here." She motioned to my horse who was biting at an itch on his rump. "If ya want you can hitch your horse over there and then come into the house for a nice cool drink." I beamed as my thirst was reminded by the promise of something to quench it. "Oh, yes please, Miss. It's rather hot out here," I said, fanning myself slightly. Miss MacFarlane smiled.

"Well, I'll be in the house. Just hitch your horse then come right in."

"So, how was your ride here?" Miss MacFarlane asked as she set down a tray of ice cold drinks on the small table. She took a seat in the chair near the couch where I was sat. I thanked her and took a drink, sipping it gratefully. The two of us were now in her living room, where it was much cooler than outside. I relaxed slightly and glanced around the room. After a quick look I looked back at Miss MacFarlane and answered her question. "It went fine. Nice to see the scenery around here. It's a little different to back home." Miss MacFarlane nodded.

"I suppose, though it gets a little boring sometimes," She chuckled. My eyes widened. _How could she feel bored in a place as beautiful as this?_ I smiled and shook my head. "That's why I'm so glad to be out here. Makes a change to working on the ranch back home. Yours is a lot bigger than ours." Miss MacFarlane smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to have you out here Miss White."

"Please, call me Eva," I said. She cocked her head to one side.

"Eva? I thought your name was Evelyn?" I giggled. I had been asked this question many times before.

"Yes, well, my Ma wanted to call me Eva but Pa wanted me to be called Evelyn. He said Eva sounded too Spanish but Ma really like the name so she used to call me Eva. Pa wasn't too pleased but he let Ma call me that none the less." Miss MacFarlane smiled.

"Well, I'll call you Eva if you call me Bonnie." I grinned.

"Sure thing, Bonnie."

Bonnie took a sip of her drink before looking out the window. "I trust ya didn't run into any trouble on your way here?" My mind was cast back to the horse thief who had decided to try his luck. As soon as the thief had sat in the saddle he was thrown from it by my horse and then nearly had a chunk bitten from his shoulder. A smile crept onto my face, "None at all." The woman nodded and took a sip of her drink. "Bonnie, I'd just like to say thank you for allowing me to stay and work on your ranch." She raised an eyebrow and waved her hand dismissively.

"Nonsense. I'm glad to have ya here. When your father telegraphed explaining your situation I could hardly say no." Bonnie smiled warmly at me. "We need the help anyway, what with my father getting on in years... anyway, enough of my rambling. I'll give you a tour of the ranch later but first I'll show ya to your lodgings. I've decided to let ya stay in the guest room we have upstairs. It's not decorated much but I hope it's acceptable." I blinked and shook my head furiously, surprised by the kindness. "Oh, Miss, you didn't need to go and give me a room in your own house. Heck, I'd sleep in the stables with the horses if ya let me!" Bonnie shook her head.

"No, no, no. You aint sleepin' in the stables. Your Pa's a dear friend and I aint gonna let no daughter of his sleep in a rusty old bed, or a pile of hay for that matter. Trust me, it'll be nice to have someone else in the house besides my father." I sighed in defeat and nodded.

"I guess a bed will suffice. I still think that a stable would be much better." I said, narrowing my eyes playfully and grinning cheekily. Bonnie rolled her eyes, set down her drink and stood up. "Let's get ya upstairs and unpacked. Your belongings arrived earlier today. They're already up there." I nodded and swallowed the rest of my drink before setting down the glass and following Bonnie up the stairs.

"Oh my! This room is lovely!" I cried as Bonnie lead me into the spare bedroom.

The room was large and spacious, with a single bed on one side and a closet and desk on the other. The floor was bare with a red rug and the walls had dark green wallpaper over them. I glanced at my belongings which were set on the bed before I walked over to the windows. I looked out a window and was greeted with a beautiful view of the landscape around the ranch. "Wow, nice view," I said as I turned back to Bonnie.

"Now, I know it aint much, but I hope it's to your liking."

"This is more than enough Miss MacFarlane," I laughed. She raised her hand.

"I told you to call me Bonnie," She reminded. I laughed and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. It's my parents fault. Always hammering manners into me, they were." I shook my head and sighed. Bonnie smiled.

"Do you need a hand unpacking?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes please." The two of us opened the cases and began pulling out possessions, such as clothes and books, and then storing them in their correct place.

After five minutes of work, in which the two of us made small talk, we had finished and we stood back to admire our work. "We aint done a half bad job," Bonnie said as she looked around the room. I nodded in agreement. "It was nice to hear about your father. Now, how about that tour of the ranch?" Bonnie asked, her blue eyes shining. I nodded enthusiastically, my brown hair starting to slip from its bun. "Ooh, that would be lovely Miss MacFarlane." Bonnie scowled.

"I told you to call me Bonnie." My mouth made the shape of an 'O' before I, again, smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. Again." Bonnie smiled and began heading down the stairs.

As soon as her back was turned I poked my forehead, mentally reminding myself to call her Bonnie.

The two of us walked out the grand front doors and into the blazing sun and over to our horses. As soon as my horse, Dot Dot Dash, caught sight of me he whinnied excitedly and began to bob his head up and down. Bonnie chuckled and climbed onto her mount, a strawberry roan blanket appaloosa. "Mount your horse and follow me!" Bonnie said, clicking her tongue and spurring her horse. I quickly mounted Dash and trotted after Bonnie, falling into place alongside her.

Bonnie smiled at me and began explaining the ranch. "As ya can see the ranch has its own general store as well as a train station, Foreman's office and doctor's office. There's also a carriage service that runs to most towns." I followed around the ranch as Bonnie spoke and took in everything, making sure to memorize every detail I could. "Wow, this ranch has damn near everything," I commented, nodding towards the general store.

A few ranch hands cantered past on their horses as Bonnie scoffed. "I wish. Otherwise we'd have all them fancy machines ya hear about. Make my life easier, I tell ya. Coming up on our right is the corral for all the horses." I looked right and my chocolate eyes widened. The corral was full of horses of all breeds and colours. My mind cast back to home, to my father's ranch, where we only had a handful of horses. "You sure do have a lot of horses Miss. And they're all so beautiful!" Bonnie smiled, blue eyes creasing in the corners.

"They sure are. Finest in all the land, I reckon. But not as eye catching as that Appaloosa of yours." Bonnie complimented, looking at my trusty steed. I blushed,

"Why, thank you Miss. He was a gift from my father, had him since a foal. His name's Dot Dot Dash, Dash for short." Bonnie chuckled and spurred her horse. I did the same. "What an appropriate name. Have a fun time breaking him?" She asked. I sighed as my mind was cast back to the memory.

"I broke him okay, it was the ranch hands who had trouble. He's a real toughie this one. He's also very intelligent and crafty. He really didn't like any of the ranch hands trying, especially since they're male." Bonnie silently raised a brow, a small smile on her face.

"So he's not too fond of men?" I shook my head, thinking of the time Charles, a ranch hand, tried to break Dash. As soon as Charles sat down he was thrown and Dash charged around the pen bucking, before he bolted straight at him. If Charles hadn't have leapt out of the pen he would've been chopped up under Dot Dot Dash's hooves. I gulped and looked at the horn of my saddle. "Not really. He's okay once he gets to know them, in fact he can be quite the softy. It's just at first he's naturally suspicious of 'em." Bonnie chuckled and pulled back on the reins, slowing her horse. I quickly followed suit. Bonnie turned and smiled at me.

"I don't blame him. Some men are okay, but others are nothing more than womanizing cheats who spend their money at saloons while their wives sit at home." I nodded my head in agreement. At home I was surrounded by men and rarely had the chance to talk to another woman. "I agree. And the way some of them treat women is awful. Just thinkin' about it makes me wanna storm the nearest town and hogtie the bastards then leave 'em out for the wolves." Bonnie laughed and shook her blonde head.

"I'm not even sure wolves would touch 'em!"

"I think you're right Miss, they're bad meat. But what really gets on my nerves is the way that you don't get treated like a woman if you work on a ranch. Men just expect you to dress in skimpy things and to be ready to crawl into bed with 'em anytime of day. Of course, not all men are like this. Some are nice," I said, calming down a little. I mentally reminded myself not to make a bad impression on Bonnie and to keep my more 'enthusiastic' side under strict control for the time being.

Bonnie sighed. "I guess we're women in a man's world." I nodded slowly, also sighing.

"True Miss, true."

"What did I tell ya about calling me Miss?"

"Sorry, again."

A few minutes later we had finished the tour of the ranch and were galloping around the nearby landscape. Our horses thundered along the path, weaving in and out of trees. I felt up to my bun and felt the hair beginning to slip out. I sighed and used one hand to pull it out, letting my hair flow freely. Dot Dot Dash snorted and Bonnie's horse whinnied in reply. I smiled at the two horses before Bonnie spoke. "So, you get the lay of the land? That way's Pike's Basin, I'd avoid that area. That way's Armadillo, Mexico is also that way and Blackwater is _that_ way. So is thieves' landing but I'd stay out of there if I was you," Bonnie explained as she pointed a slender finger in all the right directions. I nodded and tried to memorize the way.

"I'll try to remember, though I think I will have to buy a map," I said. Bonnie chuckled.

"Now don't worry, you'll learn it soon. You made your way here didn't ya?"

"Yes, but that was just sheer luck," I joked. Bonnie chuckled.

"Maybe," She said. I shook my head and laughed slightly.

Eventually we slowed down and we were brought to Bonnie's house. "So that's the ranch, and judging by the sun I'm guessin' it's getting pretty late. I should start dinner soon but first would ya like to go look at the horses?" Bonnie asked, catching the looks I had given the animals earlier.

I grinned and nodded, "Yes please, Bonnie." She smiled and walked her horse towards the corral. I followed and we hitched our horses on a hitching post just by the fence. Bonnie walked around the side and climbed over the wood whilst I laid one hand on the fence and swung my body over. I smiled as a beautiful bay stallion with a white stripe trotted over. He nickered and pressed his muzzle into Bonnie's hand. "Hello boy," Bonnie cooed as she pet the stallion's great head.

The stallion's mane was long and black. His legs were powerful and his hooves a shining black. His tail whipped around and I spotted a small scar on his left flank. I moved to his side and stroked his left shoulder. His coat was glossy and felt like luxurious silk. "He's ever so soft," I said, running my hands over his coat. Bonnie smiled and replied, "Well, you have Duke to thank for that. He makes his own horse shampoos. Maybe you could help him wash the horses one day?"

"He makes his own? That must take a lotta work," I said with my eyebrows raised, impressed. Bonnie shrugged.

"I suppose. He don't let no one help him make it though," She said. I nodded but smiled.

"Well, I think I'd enjoy helping very much. Maybe Duke'll let me use some of his shampoo on Dash." Bonnie smiled.

"I'm sure he'll give ya some." The bay stallion swung his great head my way and moved towards me. I smiled and rubbed his cheek. He snorted softly and I sighed in peace. His shining coal black eyes began to close and I could feel his warm breath as he relaxed. I began to scratch behind his ears earning me a soft nicker. Bonnie giggled besides me. "I think he likes you, Miss White." I smiled.

"You know what; I think he does Miss MacFarlane."

After a while in the horse pen, I managed to tear myself away from the horses and went with Bonnie back to the house. We walked in and Bonnie immediately went to the kitchen. "So, what would ya like for dinner?" She asked, walking into the kitchen. I shrugged, and straightened out my split skirt. Bonnie's kitchen was relatively large and had a large stove, metal pots sitting on top ready to be used. A wooden table and chairs sat in the centre, just begging for people to sit around it. I hesitantly took a seat and placed my slender hands in my lap. "That is up to you, Bonnie."

Bonnie placed her hand on her chin for a few seconds before she smiled. "Rabbit stew it is!"

A half an hour later and Bonnie had cooked up a beautiful and wonderful smelling stew. My mouth began to water and I felt my hunger grow, stomach rumbling out in protest. "Oh, Bonnie, that smells delicious!" I exclaimed. Bonnie only laughed at me.

"Well, I hope ya like it," she said, placing a steaming bowl in front of me. I waited as patiently as I could for Bonnie to collect her own bowl and sit at the table. "Well, what're ya waiting for? Dig in!" I did just that and spooned a large amount of vegetables and rabbit meat into my awaiting mouth. I chewed and swallowed the remarkable food with joy. "Bonnie, you are a wonderful cook!" I said, grinning widely at the blonde woman sitting opposite me. Bonnie blushed and nodded her head.

"I'm glad ya like my cooking Eva." We ate in silence for a few minutes before I spoke.

"Say, Bonnie, if ya don't mind my asking, where is your father?"

I waited for Bonnie to finish chewing her mouthful before she replied, "He's currently in Armadillo attending to some business with a friend of ours. He should be back the day after tomorrow."

"Ahh, that explains his mysterious un-attendance."

"What did ya think? That I had him locked in the cupboard under the stairs?" Bonnie laughed, raising her eyebrows. I playfully raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Why not? I do it all the time with my Pa." Bonnie laughed loudly and dropped her spoon with a clatter. I grinned and ate another mouthful as Bonnie calmed down.

"Well Evelyn White, I never pegged you for the murderous type," Bonnie said, still giggling. "But I guess looks can be deceiving."

I shrugged and swallowed my mouthful, "You'd be surprised what a woman will do when pushed to extreme lengths." Bonnie nodded her head slowly, smiling.

"Now that I can agree with."

That night I lay in Bonnie's spare bed unable to stop the grin that was dominating my face. My fingers were tapping hoof beats on the duvet; a sign I was happy. The night was silent save for the odd dog barking or horse neighing. It was a peaceful silence, one that made me feel oddly at home despite the strange ranch. Bonnie was kind for letting me stay at her ranch. Even more so for giving me one of her spare rooms. Then I thought back to what she said; _"It'll be nice to have someone else in the house besides my father."_

I frowned ever so slightly. _Did Bonnie get lonely? I suppose she is un-married. _

I sighed and turned over onto my left side and looked out the window. The creamy moonlight flooded in and highlighted my desk. I had left one of my books; _Riders of the Purple sage _by Zane Grey on my desk. The cover caught the glow and the title shone. I smiled and my eyelids suddenly felt heavy. They drooped lower and lower before I closed them and didn't open them again till morning.


	2. Cattle drive and trigger twitch

**A/N - Here is chapter 2 of my RDR story. :) Hopefully things will be more interesting in the chapter as Eva's life on the ranch begins. Don't worry, Jack will make an appearance soon! (next chapter in fact!) This chapter was to just explore Eva a little more and show how skilled she is at handling a gun and explain a little more about her life before coming to the MacFarlane's ranch. In the story when Eva had a bath I put they had running water. I don't know if they had it back then, or if only the rich/city people were the ones who had it, not the people who lived on a ranch... either way I wasn't sure what to put so I just put that they did. *shrug* Ah well. Thank you to everyone reading and alerting this story. :) **

**Also; a massive thank you to TannerBananer for her very kind review. Thank you, I'm glad you like my story. ^-^ I was especially nervous on writing for RDR as it's a lot more difficult and it's set in real life; I also have to come up with a totally original plot, everything is new and I get to write it in my own 'style'. Anyway, don't worry! You don't have to wait long for Eva to meet Jack! And I'll try to update fast (which I probably will since I have a few chapters already written out.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever own Red Dead Redemption or anything related to it. This fanfiction is purely fan made and I only own characters and places that are new. I apologise if any of this material offends any one. I assure you I don't mean to offend in any way, shape or form. This story will contain coarse language and graphic violence.**

Chapter 2 – Cattle drive and trigger twitch.

The next morning came quick. I awoke as soon as the rooster's crow cut through the crisp morning air. I sleepily opened my eyes and scanned the room. For a moment I felt confused as to where I was then I remembered. _The MacFarlane ranch._ I got out of bed and stretched, waking up my limbs. Afterwards, I gathered my clothes for the day and changed. I was now wearing a chequered shirt which was tucked into my blue jeans, kept tight with a black leather belt. The buckle had a skilfully crafted 'W' on it, decorated with intricate engravings. I then slipped on my boots and tied my hair up in a messy bun. I smoothed out my clothes and stored away my old ones, before poking my head out of the room and into the hall. I welcomed the smell of breakfast as it assaulted my nostrils. It made my mouth water and led me downstairs and into Bonnie's kitchen. I walked in to see Bonnie standing, cooking, at the stove. "Good morning Bonnie," I said as I sat down at the table. Bonnie turned and looked at me over her shoulder and smiled. "Good morning Eva. I trust ya slept well?" She said, turning back to her cooking.

"Yes, I did. Did you sleep well?" I asked. Bonnie replied without turning to face me.

"I slept jus' fine, don't ya worry." I nodded and changed the subject.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Bonnie turned around with a plate of sausages, eggs and toast. I grinned. She walked over to the table, her boot heels clip clopping on the floorboards, and laid the plate down in front of me. "Here, we've got a busy day ahead of us," she said smiling. I nodded and began to dig in, hungry and looking forward to today. As I was eating I made conversation. "Bonnie, what jobs we got today?" Bonnie finished washing the pan before glancing at me over her shoulder. "Well, we got some cattle out in the pasture and they needa' be brought in. Then there's tending to all the chickens and horses, and then my vegetable patch out back needs tending to. Do ya mind helping?" She asked. I mentally listed all the things in my mind and nodded. I finished my last mouthful before standing up and taking the plate to the sink. "Thank you, Eva. Now, do 'ya wanna start work and go round up the cattle from the pasture?" I grinned and tightened my bun.

"Show me the way!" I said. Bonnie smiled and nodded, also adjusting her hair.

"Well, we just need to meet a few ranch hands then we can go."

Bonnie and I walked out the house and towards the stables. I took in a deep breath of fresh air. Call me crazy and lynch me but the air smelt, and felt, different to back home. It felt fresher and lighter and filled me with a new enthusiasm. A smile spread across my pale lips as we walked into the stables. The familiar smell of horses met my nose and it relaxed me. Dot Dot Dash stood with his head poking over the stable door; his ears perked and coal black eyes shining. "Mornin' Dash," I said, reaching up and tickling his muzzle. He stuck his lip out in response. I giggled and walked into the stall, pushing Dash back. I reached up to a hook on the wall outside the stall where his bridle hung. I picked it up and slipped it on. Dash snorted and cleared the dust from his nose, jingling the reins. "Come on boy," I said as I held the reins and led him out. I walked him outside where I let him stand still as I fetched his saddle. When I came back Dash was in the same place, not moving. I slung the saddle and blanket on and adjusted the girth. Once it was all on right I mounted and trotted him out where Bonnie was waiting. "Took ya sweet time," she joked. I smiled and dipped my head.

"Sorry ma'am," I said. Bonnie chuckled and spurred her horse. I followed quickly on Dash, his tail swishing side to side with excitement. We walked to the other end of the ranch, near the train station where a collection of about five men on horseback were resting in the shade of a tree. When they spotted Bonnie and me they nodded their heads. "Miss MacFarlane," one greeted. Bonnie nodded. "Howdy boys. We all set?" They nodded. "Well then, boys this here is Evelyn White. She's here from the White ranch in Westwood. She's here to help the ranch in any way she can, right?" Bonnie turned to me. I nodded with a smile on my face. "I'd be happy to help with anything ya need," I said, nodding to the men. The men chuckled in response.

"Well, in that case I think I'll let you take all the night shifts," one man said. The man had short black hair with a black cowboy hat sat proudly on his head. Everyone chuckled and Bonnie playfully slapped his arm. "Now, Ed, don't you go working Eva to death. Or her father will skin ya alive." The other men and I chuckled as Ed's face paled. A black man spoke up. His face was lined with wrinkles and he had thin white hair, mostly hidden under his brown hat. "Say, Miss, may I ask why 'ya jus' called her Eva? I though' her name was Evelyn?" Bonnie and I chuckled.

"It is sir," I said. "But I just prefer being called Eva." The black man nodded and smiled, satisfied with the answer. "Now," Bonnie clicked her tongue and her horse began trotting off. She called back over her shoulder, "Let's get going!" The rest of us spurred our horses to move and we followed along behind Bonnie. As we moved along the dusty path a man rode up alongside me. We were going at a canter now and he smiled and tipped his hat at me. "Hey there Miss." He greeted. I looked at him. He was young, probably only 23, not much older than me, and he had a clean shaven face, with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. I nodded in greeting and corrected him, "Now, please call me Eva. None of this Miss business." He chuckled.

"Okay Eva. My names Thomas, but 'ya'll can call me Tom for short." I smiled.

"Hello Tom."

"That's an unusual lookin' horse you got there." He stated, admiring Dot Dot Dash. I grinned and patted Dash's neck. "Yeah, he's special all right. He's an appaloosa." Tom nodded.

"I'm afraid I'm not too good with my horse breeds. Now cows, I can tell a breed from a mile off without a moment's hesitation," He boasted, grinning. I smiled.

"Really? See now I'm the total opposite. I can tell you a horse breed but not a cow," I said. "I guess growing up on a ranch didn't make me any better at it." Tom chuckled.

"Now, Miss, can I ask what your age is? I don't mean to sound funny or anything..." I cut Tom off by raising my hand. "It's Eva and I'm 19 years old," I said. Tom raised a brow.

"Really? You look older than that."

"I feel older," I admitted. Tom chuckled slightly and his horse whinnied, throwing its bay head up in the air. "Ah, them cattle must be near," Tom said. I grinned with excitement.

"This is gonna be fun."

As we arrived at the pasture I saw many cattle milling around, chewing cud. Bonnie whistled and called me over. "Eva, you get into position behind the herd and drive them forwards, I trust you've had experience?" I nodded.

"Lots. Don't worry, you can trust me." Bonnie smiled.

"Good. Now, everyone get in ya positions!" Everyone did as they were told, and took up their positions. I moved to the back of the herd. Dash pawed at the ground as we waited for Bonnie's signal. "All right, let's get these animals back to the ranch without losing any!" Bonnie shouted, causing all the cattle to bunch together and moo out. I clicked my tongue and moved Dash forward, sending the cows trotting forward. The rest of the men and Bonnie moved around the cattle, keeping them from spreading out and thinning. "Come on Dash. Work," I said, requesting for Dash to move into a canter. The cattle had sped up and we were now going down a small slope. Dash snorted as some of the dust brought up from the cattle's thundering hooves billowed back into our faces. I coughed slightly and wished I had a bandana. As we kept going, I noticed a sandy yellow cow break from the herd and veer off to the right. I sighed as it charged back up the hill. "Bonnie, there's a straggler, I'll go get him," I called before turning Dash around and spurring his sides. "Come on, let's go!" Dash shot forward, chasing after the stray cattle.

We crashed through the undergrowth as we came to shady area. I looked around for the cow but couldn't locate it. "Damn cow, where the hell is it?" I said to myself. I sighed and walked Dash forward, checking everywhere for the cow. As we emerged back into the growing morning sun I shielded my eyes from its rays and spotted the cow grazing not too far from me. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Of course, off eatin'." I clicked my tongue and moved Dash into a trot and circled around the cow. The cow mooed and swished its tail. I urged Dash forward, making the cow move. "Come on ya silly bovine, move. You've lost all ya friends!" The cow mooed again and charged forward, back through the bushes and trees, the way we had come. "Move it, move it," I encouraged as the cow tumbled through the brush. I clicked my tongue constantly, keeping the cow motivated to keep moving and not stop for a snack.

Eventually we ran up the hill and broke over the edge. I spotted the herd not too far off. "Move it! Move it!" I shouted, urging the cattle to charge forward as fast as it could as I followed behind on Dash. Soon the cow had rejoined the herd, its beautiful sandy colour lost in the swirling sea of black and white and brown. "The cows back, we can keep moving!" I shouted at the men. They nodded and began yelling and cheering at the cattle, urging them to move faster. Dash whinnied and followed after the thundering herd. Nearby noises were drowned out by the pound of cattle hooves accompanied by horse hooves. I patted Dash's neck. "Good boy, not too far now." Eventually, the ranch came into view and we all cheered. "Come on, let's get these cattle really movin'" Bonnie yelled from up front, speeding her horse up. We all did as we were ordered by the blonde woman, and sped the cattle up. I made sure to keep them going in the right direction. Soon, the cattle were rounded into their pen, and the wooden gates swung shut. I sighed in relief and ran a hand over my brow. It was still early but the sun was already heating up the land. "That was some mighty fine herding there, Eva." Bonnie complimented as she walked her horse over. I grinned.  
>"Thank you Miss." Bonnie gave me a stern look. "Sorry, thank you, <em>Bonnie,"<em> I corrected. She replaced her stern look with a soft smile. "Now that's over, how about them chickens?"

"Oh my god, I've never had to work that hard back at Pa's house," I gasped as me and Bonnie entered her house. Bonnie chuckled and closed the doors. "Well, I'm sorry if I've been working ya too hard," She said. I shook my head.

"No, no, no. Look, I absolutely love working hard, I really do! In fact, I prefer this to working back at home! In fact, let's work even harder next time!" I cheered. Bonnie burst out laughing and laid her hands on my shoulders. "Slow down there, cowgirl." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just getting a little excited," I said. Bonnie smiled softly at me.

"Well, jus' you calm down a bit, or you'll run yourself down. Ya need to save all that energy for tomorrow," she said. I cocked my head to the side.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow we're going to Armadillo to meet my father and escort him home. I also thought we could do a little shopping while we're there."

"Oh, okay. That sounds fun, I have yet to visit Armadillo."

"Well, it's a lovely town, though I'll warn ya, there's a saloon," Bonnie said and she watched as my eyes widened. "A saloon, oh great," I sighed and scowled at the floor. Bonnie only chuckled softly.  
>"Don't worry, I don't think the men'll be that bad." I nodded and smiled a little. I wandered into the living room and sat down on the couch. I was careful not to make it dirty or dusty and reached up behind me and pulled my hair from its bun, freeing the brunette strands. Bonnie suddenly walked through carrying a tray with cups and a tea pot on. "Want some tea?" She asked. I sat forwards a little more, running a hand through my silky hair. "Yes please." Bonnie set the tray down on the table and began to pour the drink into two cups. "I got some beef stew on the stove; I hope ya don't mind stew again?" Bonnie said, looking at me uncertainly. I giggled and shook my head.<p>

"Oh, no I don't mind. I love your cooking Bonnie!" I said smiling widely. Bonnie sighed a little in relief. "Well... that's good." She finished pouring the tea and set down the pot. She then handed a cup to me. "Thank you." I took a sip and sighed as the warm liquid ran down my throat. I and Bonnie sat in silence for a while, enjoying our drinks before she stood up. "Well, I'm gonna do a quick check on the chickens before we have dinner. Feel free to take a bath; you've earned it with all that hard 5work." I nodded and gave her a smile before she walked out of the room. A few seconds later I heard the front door open and close. I drank the rest of my tea before setting my cup down with a clatter and walking upstairs.

I walked into the bathroom where a large tub sat at the side; it was just calling out to me. I turned the hot and cold taps on, making sure to get the perfect balance. The water filled up and, after sitting on the side for a few minutes tracing my hand through the water, I unclothed and climbed in. I sighed as I slid into the warm water and it eased my weary muscles. I quickly washed my hair and body and got out, feeling much, much fresher. I quickly dried and dressed back into my clothes, ready to go downstairs and tuck into Bonnie's lovely stew. I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I yawned and stretched as I walked into the kitchen. Just as I leant over the stew and smelt the beef I heard Bonnie come through the front door. "Eva? Eva, could ya come here a sec?" Bonnie called up from the hall. I removed myself from over the stew and walked out into the hall. I saw Bonnie standing, waiting for me. "Is everything okay?" I asked, concerned. Bonnie sighed and shook her head. "It's those damn coyotes. They've somehow got into the chicken pen and killed a few hens. I'm afraid they might come back for more so I'm gonna do a night watch. Would ya like to join me? Ya don't have to if ya don't want to..." Bonnie explained everything in one breath and trailed off as she looked at me, standing staring at her. I smiled warmly at her. "Bonnie, I'd love to help you with a night watch. Jus' let me grab my boots and we can be on our way."

A few moments later, I was ready to go on a night watch with Bonnie. To tell the truth, I was close to bursting with excitement. It had always been looking forward to working on the ranch at night, and maybe getting to handle a rifle again. I had always been good with guns; my Pa would always say I had a natural talent with them. I hadn't used a gun in a while and I was just itchin' to get a hold of one. "Say, Bonnie, any chance we gonna use guns?" I said, pleading silently with my eyes. She grinned and looked at me as we walked towards the chicken coop under the silver moonlight. "I've heard all about your trigger itch, Eva. Your Pa says your real good with a gun," she said, playfully narrowing her eyes and smiling. I gave a fake 'innocent' look. "Well, I don't know about trigger itch. I'd say it's more of a trigger twitch." Bonnie raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Oh, trigger... _twitch?_" She said, giving me a look that plainly read; _I don't believe you._ I shrugged.

"Lets jus' say I was good with a gun and wasn't afraid to use it," I said, grinning. "So... guns or no guns?" Bonnie rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Guns." I couldn't stop the small cheer that escaped my pale lips as I thought of holding a gun in my hands again. "Ya know, I don't think I've ever met a woman who likes guns as much as you," Bonnie said smiling warmly at me. I blushed and nodded. "I grew up with 'em and they've kinda become a second nature to me. Pa would always bring home these guns from his... err work, and I'd get to try 'em out. 'Course Pa would be there to supervise me and sometimes his 'friends' would teach me. I don't know why Pa taught me, a woman, to handle guns and never taught me how to stitch and cook and such. 'Course I learnt all that from my aunt Annabelle, but that's a different story," I explained, waving my hand dismissively. Bonnie nodded her head as she led us to the Sheriff's office. "Well, I suppose you'll make good friends with some the other men on this ranch. I jus' know you and an old friend of ours would make _very good _friends," Bonnie muttered to herself as she shook her head. I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head. "Who?" Bonnie seemed to snap out of it and shook her head, clearing her head. "Never mind, never mind."

Bonnie and I walked up to the Foreman's office where a black man dressed in the usual working clothes stood, adjusting his black cowboy hat and his red bandana. "Hello, Dallas," Bonnie said, surprising the man.  
>"O-oh, hello Miss. What brings ya out here?" he stammered, jumping and straightening. I silently chuckled at the man's nerves. "I'd like ya to supply me and Eva with a rifle each, we're gonna be taking a night watch tonight." Dallas nodded and tapped the brim of his hat.<p>

"Well, follow me young miss," he said turning to me. "And I'll get ya equipped with one of the bes' rifles we have." Dallas motioned for me to follow. I glanced at Bonnie and she nodded, waiting to follow me. I walked into the Foreman's office after Dallas and was greeted by the strong smell of smoke. A small round table sat in the middle of the room, and two cells were on the far side of the room. A man, who I presumed was the Foreman by the gold star that sat proudly on his chest, was sat at the table smoking a cigar. I quickly looked at him, then back to Dallas. "Here, this here is a Henry Repeater, good gun, it is. This'll stop those coyote's dead!" Dallas said, handing me the rifle. I grinned and accepted the gun from him, weighing it and mock pointing it, getting used to its feel. I was left handed so I held it in my left hand, my left index finger poised over the trigger. "This gun feels good, good power and range as well," I muttered. "Can I borrow it for tonight?" Dallas laughed.

"Ya'll can keep it if 'ya wan'." My eyes lit up.

"Really? We'll that would be lovely! Thank you, sir." Bonnie chuckled beside me and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Well, now that that's sorted let's get going. Those hens aren't gonna protect themselves."

Bonnie and I left the Foreman's office, me carrying my new gun grinning widely. Bonnie smiled and held her own rifle ready should we spot any coyotes. "See any?" Bonnie asked. I shook my head.  
>"Not yet." My hazel eyes scanned the horizon; looking carefully at the bushes and trees in the distance. "Maybe we should walk the perimeter of the ranch, just in case any of them are trying to sneak in," Bonnie suggested. I nodded and prepared to walk off but Bonnie laid a slender hand on my shoulder. "Hang on a second, you go that way and I'll go this way, and we'll meet back here in about an hour or two. But take Charlie with ya, he's a good one at sniffing out trouble." Bonnie whistled and a dog, not too far off, barked. All of a sudden, a border collie with black and white fur trotted over. I 'awed' and bent down, holding out my hand palm up for him to sniff. He did so and wagged him tail, so I took to scratching behind his ear. "He's adorable," I said, smiling. Bonnie laughed. "Well, you go with him and he'll help ya. Good luck." I stood straight and nodded to her before walking away, Charlie following me obediently. As I got to the edge of the ranch I looked down at Charlie. "What can ya smell boy?" I asked, smiling. Charlie barked and began sniffing the ground. He began to walk off so I followed.<p>

I and the dog walked through the brush, slipping in and out of silver moonlight. Charlie had his nose glued to the ground, sniffing for scents. I kept alert and vigilant, listening intently for sounds. However, my mind began to wander as we found no coyotes. My mind flew off to a distant land where I was hunting bears and elk in the wilderness of Ghost man's woods, Westwood...

_The rifle in my hands felt natural as I pointed it into the misty distance. The tall pine tree's trunks provided cover as I watched the spot where I had spread my bait. I watched with growing tension as a four legged figure emerged from the mist, like a ghostly apparition. The figure turned out to be a proud stag elk, its antlers large and pointed. A smile spread across my face as I watched it lower its head to graze. I shifted slightly on the tree, pointing my rifle around more; to get a clearer shot. The elk's ears perked up and it snapped its head up. I held my breath as its coal black eyes scanned its surroundings. It lowed its head again, slowly, as it relaxed and I released my breath. I shifted a little more, so I had a clear shot and pulled my twitching trigger finger. The rifle banged and the bullet shot out and hit the grand elk in the head, killing it instantly. I grinned and stepped from my cover, pulling out a knife I had on my side. I walked towards my kill and readied the knife to skin the elk. Just as I bent down to claim my kill I heard a rumbling roar in the distance. My head snapped up and I spun around, wide eyed, as a hulking mass of black fur emerged from the mist like the grim reaper. The hulking animal roared and stood on its hind legs, its red eyes glaring. I quickly pocketed my knife and pulled out my rifle. I held it level and prepared to shoot the grizzly. The grizzly bear roared and charged forward, the ground shaking beneath me as its thundering paws pounded the frosty grass. I pulled the trigger once, twice, three times; sending three bullets whirling towards the bear. The bear leapt up, the bullets making contact and searing holes into the bears flesh. It roared in pain and fell to the ground with a crash, sliding to a stop at my quivering feet. I held my gun firmly, pointing it at the bear for a few more seconds before lowering it and pulling out my knife. I grinned with satisfaction and bent down, ready to skin the dead predator and prey before a sudden howl erupted in the distance..._

I was snapped suddenly out of my hunting reverie by a howl and Charlie's alerted barks. "What is it boy?" I asked, whispering to the dog. Charlie's ears were perked and his were hackles raised. His eyes were focused to the bushes nearby. I readied my gun and walked forward slowly. I had my finger poised over the trigger, ready for anything.

As I crept towards the bushes my heart began to beat wildly. Suddenly, another howl erupted in the distance. My hazel eyes slid towards where the howl came from before they went back to staring intently at the bush. A cool wind blew past, rustling the bushes. My muscles tightened as I moved closer; so close that I pushed the bushes aside with my foot and found nothing. I sighed and relaxed. _False alarm._ I laughed nervously, surprised at how panicked I had become. _I was never like this before... I'm getting rusty._ I shook my head, adjusted my bun with one hand, and turned back to Charlie. The dog was still growling at the bushes I was standing at. "It's okay boy, there's nothing here," I said softly, encouraging the dog forward. Charlie only barked. I sighed and turned towards the bushes. "See, there's nothing her-" My sentence was cut short as a coyote leapt from the darkness and snapped its bared teeth at me, barely missing my arm. I yelled in surprise and pointed my rifle at the creature and pulled the trigger without a moment's hesitation. The coyote yelped before it fell to the ground dead in the silver moonlight, its blood creating a crimson pool. I gasped and moved backwards, holding my gun ready for anymore coyotes.

I scanned the area as Charlie barked and growled beside me. I slowly lowered my gun a little, still on guard. _Concentrate Eva, concentrate!_ I bent down a little and stroked Charlie. "Come on boy, let's get the rest," I muttered. Charlie panted and trotted forward, pausing to sniff the dead coyote only for a second before he trotted forward again, following his wet nose. I walked after the dog, making sure to keep on my toes.

Charlie and I searched the area for any remaining coyotes and it was a while before we discovered tracks left in the dust. I bent down and looked closely and identified them as coyote. "Hmm, they're heading towards the front of the ranch... come on Charlie." Charlie barked in response before he trotted forward, following the tracks. I followed as well, still holding my gun ready. We followed the tracks for a few more minutes before Charlie erupted into a fit of growls, snarls and barks. "What? What is it boy?" I asked. Charlie charged forward, leaving me staring at the coyote track marks. "W-wait! Wait ya damn dog!" I yelled at Charlie before running off after him. I saw him dart towards the ranch and immediately understood. "Of course... the chicken coop!" I gasped and ran faster, making a bee line for the chicken coop.

As I got closer I could hear gunshots rip through the air and smell gunpowder. "Bonnie? Bonnie!" I yelled out into the black night and kept running. Charlie's barks and snarls melted into the background as I drew closer to the scene. As I turned the corner my eyes widened, nearly to the point where I feared my eyeballs would pop right out the socket. "Oh my goodness!" What seemed like a hundred coyotes were running around near the chicken coops, a few had dead or dying chicken clutched in their jaws. Bonnie stood, her hair slipping from its bun, firing her rifle at as many coyotes as she could. Charlie was barking and attacking a few coyotes but he was having a hard time. "Eva, I need your help! Now!" Bonnie screamed, firing another two shots, killing a coyote.

"Sure thing!" I shouted back, before I pointed my gun and began shooting as many as I could. I killed one, then another, then another. I moved quickly, remembering my training I had received years ago, and shot many coyotes down. Eventually the last one fell as my bullet went through its brain. I took in a deep breath and lowered my gun. Exhaling I turned to Bonnie. "You okay?" I asked, as she stood there panting. She turned to me.

"Well Miss Eva, ya sure are good with a gun." We both cracked a smile and relaxed a little. Bonnie began to assess the damage. "They got a few chickens, not too many so we should be okay. Thank you, Eva. Without you I'm sure those darn coyotes woulda got a few more," Bonnie said, giving me a tired smile. I smiled warmly back at her. "No problem ma'am." Bonnie scowled.

"Dammit, I said call me Bonnie!"


	3. Armadillo means new weapons

**A/N- Here is the next chapter in my Red Dead Redemption story! Finally, this is the chapter you have all been waiting for! (I pressume) Jack and Eva finally meet! It would have been out earlier but I was watching the Royal Wedding (which was nice as we are one of the countries that still have a monarch and I also got a day off school for it!) which was lovely. Kate looked beautiful! After that I got distracted by Mythbusters then fell asleep on the sofa. I then had to update my Transformers sequel (Honey Pot) and finally, I've got round to this story. :) After this I'm looking forward to watching some Durarara! Anyway, a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has alerted and reviewed this story. :) I feel so inspired when I get emails saying someone had review alert or whatever. :) But, please forgive me for rambling and enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever own Red Dead Redemption or anything related to it. This fanfiction is purely fan made and I only own characters and places that are new. I apologise if any of this material offends any one. I assure you I don't mean to offend in any way, shape or form. This story will contain coarse language and graphic violence.**

Chapter 3 – Armadillo means new weapons.

When my eyes cracked open the next day at the rooster's crow, my mind instantly flooded with the memories of last night. It was my first night watch at the MacFarlane ranch and it had turned out to be rather eventful. After the coyote attack Bonnie and I decided to turn in for the night. After returning Charlie to Dallas Bonnie and I dragged our bodies to bed, where I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow. As I fully woke I yawned and stretched, ready for a full day's work. I quickly dressed in the same clothes as yesterday and made my way down Bonnie's stairs. I found the kitchen empty, save for a bowl of oatmeal and a note. I sat at the table and picked up the note. Scrawled across the front was my name: _Eva – please read._ I stared at the neat handwriting before opening the slip of paper. Ink words immediately attacked my eyes. The note read:

_Dear Eva, today is the day we go to Armadillo, I hope you didn't forget! We will be leaving around 12 noon, maybe earlier. Please enjoy your oatmeal, I hope it is acceptable; I wasn't sure what else to make. After you have ate breakfast meet me near the stables. - Bonnie._

I read the letter in silence then looked down at the steaming bowl of oatmeal. I glanced back at the note and thought about today. _We're going to Armadillo to meet Bonnie's father._ I smiled and placed the note down on then dug into my oatmeal. A few minutes later, after I had ate my breakfast, I left Bonnie's house and headed to the stables. I walked in and was hit by the familiar smell of horses. I smiled somewhat and looked for Bonnie. I couldn't find her so decided to go see Dash. I found that he was not in his stall. I frowned slightly before walking back out the stables and to the corral. Upon arriving there I found Bonnie standing with Dot Dot Dash's reins in her left hand, and her horses reins in the other. "Good monin'," she greeted, spotting me walking over. I raised a silent eyebrow at the tacked up horses. "Good mornin'. What's happening?" I asked.

"Well, we're gonna take the cattle out to pasture then we're gonna head into Armadillo. While we're there we can do a lil' shopping. Ya can buy some guns if ya want," Bonnie said as she passed Dash's reins to me. My eyes lit up as she said 'guns'. "I can? That sounds interesting," I said, grinning. Bonnie rolled her ocean eyes and mounted her horse.

"Let's get going then, cowgirl. Those cattle aren't gonna herd themselves."

"Come on, move, move, move!" I shouted as I egged the cattle on. They mooed and charged forward, throwing up a billowing cloud of dust as they went. Bonnie was at the front while I drove from behind. "Not too far now, Eva," she called back. I could barely hear her as her voice was drowned out by the thunder of hooves. I shouted back but I was sure my words were swept away by the current of noise. I swayed Dash left and right, making sure to keep the herd together. Every now and again stray cattle would break from the ground, only to be chased back by Dash and I. The sun was growing hotter by the minute as it grew closer to midday. "Move ya damn cows," I shouted. The cows mooed again but kept running. Soon, the trees broke and the ground became more open. We lost our dappled shade and were greeted by direct baking heat. I sighed and quickly reached up and tightened my bun before I snapped my hands back to the reins. Dash's dotted legs pounded along the ground and carried us along behind the cattle. In the distance the old oak tree loomed, and marked the pasture for the cattle. _Finally._ Bonnie slowed down up front, as did me and Dash. Soon we slowed to a stop and allowed the cattle to mill around and begin grazing. "Finally. Now, Armadillo?" I asked, giving Bonnie a huge grin. Bonnie sighed and nodded her head, as she leant forward and patted her horse. "Let's get going," she said, smiling back at me. I grinned and spurred Dash's sides.

"Yah!" I yelled and directed Dash towards Armadillo. Dot Dot Dash sprung forward, his hooves thundering into the dusty ground. Bonnie followed on her horse and together we made our way towards Armadillo.

"So, where're we meetin' your Pa?" I asked as we cantered along.

"We should find him in the Sheriff's office around noon, but judging by our timin' I'd say we got some time to shop first," Bonnie replied. I nodded and grinned as I imagined what guns would be available. I had grabbed some of my money prior to herding the cattle (I also grabbed my satchel) and also had my Henry repeater slung over my shoulder in a holster. "Let me guess, first stop Gunsmiths?" Bonnie asked, amusement in her voice. I gave her a wide grin and battered my eyelashes.

"Yes please, ma'am." Bonnie rolled her eyes but smiled none the less.

"Don't worry, we can go there. The one in Armadillo is good," she said.

"Ooh, I can't wait to get my guns!" I giggled, getting more and more excited as Armadillo sat in the distance. "I'd also like to go hunting one day, too," I commented, looking at Bonnie out of the corner of my eye. "I think my farther would be best to go with, I'm afraid I'm not much of a hunter," she sighed.

"I'm sure you're not that bad. Ya shot them coyotes well enough," I said.

"Yes, but that's to protect my livelihood. It's different when you're doing it for fun or money."

"I guess so. How's your Pa at it?"

"He's good, if a little impatient," Bonnie said as we rode up to Armadillo. We arrived at the top of the town, entering near the saloon. "How's about a good few minutes shopping?" Bonnie asked, smiling. I grinned, "No need to tell me twice." I jumped off Dash and hitched him at a post outside the saloon. I looked at the saloon with disgust and walked off towards the gunsmiths.

Walking into the shop I was greeted by the strong smell of gunpowder. "Good mornin'! How can I help ya?" the shopkeeper asked. I looked around the shop, gazing at all the different types of guns on display, before walking to the counter and smiling at the shopkeeper. "Goon mornin' sir, what guns do ya have for sale?" I asked looking past him at a buck head mounted on the wall.

"Ahh, well, I have many guns for selection. For example I have this beautiful Schofield revolver, a cattleman revolver, a volcanic pistol, oh and of course, I have this beautiful..." I tuned out what the man was saying; I was more focused on the weapons around me. The guns were mounted on the wall proudly, displaying their deadly power. I grinned at the guns and snapped back to reality as the gunsmith spoke to me. "So, which one would ya like?" I snapped my head to him and thought hard. What gun did I want?

"Erm, could I have a Schofield revolver with ammo and a hunting knife please; as well with ammo for a Henry repeater." The gunsmith beamed ridiculously wide and almost squealed with pleasure.

"Yes ma'am, please wait here while I go get ya new weapons!" he cried and scurried off to the back of the shop. I rolled my eyes but smiled. A few seconds later the man rushed back out with my Schofield revolver, a gleaming hunting knife, and ammo for my two guns. "That'll be 350 dollars please, ma'am," said the gunsmith. I nodded and fumbled in my satchel for the correct amount of money before handing him it and taking my newly bought weapons and ammo. "Good day ma'am," the gunsmith said, greedily smiling at the money. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the shop. I put my ammo in my satchel and slipped my revolver into its holster. I then put my knife away in its hip pouch. I spotted Bonnie resting under the shade of the porch and walked over to her, grinning. "We can go meet your Pa now, I've got all my weapons," I said, grinning at her.

"Well, Miss Eva, I'm glad you've got your guns to play with. Let's go meet my father," Bonnie said smiling back at me. I nodded and tightened my pesky hair in its bun.

Bonnie and I walked to the Sheriff's office where we waited outside. Inside, I could hear voices. "Well, pleasure doin' business with ya sir," a male voice said. I watched the door intently, waiting for Bonnie's father to reveal himself. Bonnie only sighed beside me. "Hey, Pa, hurry up," she shouted. Inside the office came laughter followed by muffled comments, which I guessed related to Bonnie's outburst. The wooden door opened and three men walked out; the first was older and looked similar to Bonnie. The second was young, probably a similar age as me, and he had a white button up shirt on and a sandy coloured jacket. The third was, as I guessed, the Marshall. He had the customary gold star on his chest, along with a grey beard and shining black eyes. "Ahh, here's my daughter," Bonnie's Pa said. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Can it ya old man, we aint got time for ya games," Bonnie commented, smiling. Her Pa laughed.

"Would ya mind introducing me to ya friend, here?" he asked, motioning to me. Bonnie nodded, apparently having forgotten I had never met her father.

"Pa, this is Eva White, remember she's staying at the ranch for a while, on her fathers request." Bonnie's father nodded and turned to me. He held out his hand.

"Good to meet ya Miss White." I shook his hand firmly, smiling.

"You too Mr MacFarlane." Mr MacFarlane nodded then turned to the other two men.

"This here is Marshall Arrington, sheriff of Armadillo." We shook hands.

"How do ya do?"

"I'm good thank you." Bonnie's Pa then turned to the third and final man, who looked younger than the other two, and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"And this here is Jack Marston, an old friend of ours." I smiled and held my hand out for Jack to shake.

"Pleasure to meet ya Mr Marston," I said.

"Pleasure's all mine Miss White," Jack said, smiling at me and shaking my hand gently. Bonnie then spoke up.

"Now, we must get goin'. Thank you Marshall Arrington."

"Yes, thank ya Marshall. Without you I'm afraid our business woulda never got done," Bonnie's father, added, shaking the Sheriff's hand.

"It was nothin'. I'm always keen ta' help ya out," the Marshall said. The last goodbyes were said before Bonnie, her Pa, Jack and I were walking away and towards the saloon.

"Where're ya horses hitched?" Mr MacFarlane asked. Bonnie nodded towards the saloon.

"Just there. How did the business go?" she asked, talking to her father. He nodded.

"It went as expected." Bonnie nodded back. I only raised an eyebrow and cocked my head to the side. _They're obviously talking about somethin' secret... I know I shouldn't stick my nose in places but..._ I shook my head, clearing my thoughts as we walked up to Bonnie's horse and Dot Dot Dash. I grinned as Dash neighed at my presence. "Hello Dash, miss me?" I asked rhetorically. All I got in reply was a snort and stamp of a hoof. I unhitched Dash and Jack stood beside me admiring my steed. "That's a mighty fine horse ya got there," Jack said. I looked at him and shrugged.

"I guess. You wouldn't be sayin' that if you owned him, that's for sure." Jack chuckled and motioned to Dash.

"What's his name?"

"Dot Dot Dash, or Dash for short." Jack laughed.

"That's a fine name for a fine horse Miss. Appropriate too," he said. I smiled.

"Of course, couldn't be anything else. And please, call me Eva. Just about everyone else does," I corrected, giving Jack a warm smile. Jack nodded.

"Only if you call me Jack, not Mr Marston, makes me sound old," he chuckled. I raised an eyebrow and gave him a mock suspicious look.

"Say, just how old are you? If ya don't mind me asking." Jack shook his head.

"'Course not Miss." I gave him a stern look. "Sorry, Eva. I'm 19." My eyebrows shot up.

"19? You look older than that," I said, surprised at his young age which was also the same as mine. Jack shrugged.

"Well, I had to grow up fast. How about you?" My eyebrows calmed down and returned to their normal place.

"I just so happen to be 19 also," I said, humour in my voice as I mounted Dash.

"Ya are? See now I thought you were older than that," Jack said. I shrugged and mentally smirked.

"I had to grow up fast," I said, giving him a playful smirk. Jack smiled back before my brow creased. "Where's ya horse?" I asked. Jack took a step back and pointed behind the saloon.

"That way."

"How ya gonna get him?"

"Like this." Jack stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled. We waited a few seconds before horse hooves could be heard coming out way. I gaped as a beautiful golden stallion trotted around the corner. "Is that your horse! Is he a Kentucky saddler? Am I right?" I asked, blabbing with my mouth hanging open. Jack smiled and nodded as his horse trotted over.

"Sure is, Miss." He mounted his horse, ready to ride. I snapped out of my shock and scolded him.

"I told ya to call me Eva."

"Are we all ready to leave?" Bonnie asked. We all nodded, Mr MacFarlane now sitting on his own horse. The sun was still hot and I was starting to become thirsty for an ice cold drink. I had almost forgotten about my new weapons but I remembered as my hand grazed my holster. I smiled as my right hand clasped over the hilt of my new knife. I couldn't wait to go hunting. "Okay, let's get back to the ranch," said Bonnie as she spurred her horse. Her horse whinnied and sprung forward, moving into a canter. The Armadillo citizens that were milling around quickly moved out of our way as the four of us cantered out of Armadillo. Bonnie led, followed closely by her father, with Jack and me, now galloping, side by side behind them. "So, you're stayin' at the ranch, Miss Eva?" Jack asked as we cantered back. I mentally sighed. _I suppose Miss Eva's better than nothing._ "Yeah, stayin' at the ranch while my Pa tends to some business," I said. Jack nodded.

"So you're a ranch girl?"

"Born and raised," I said proudly. Jack chuckled. "What about you? I'm sure ya must have some interest story as to why you're helping the MacFarlane's." Jack shrugged.

"Like Mr MacFarlane said, I'm an old friend and they needed help." I nodded slowly, still having lots of questions to ask.

"So, what do you do?"

"I'm what I guess you'd call an outlaw... though I don't have any bounty. I mostly travel around helping people and running errands," Jack explained. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, ya do? What about your parents? What do they think about it?" Jack's smile faded slightly.

"I don't know. They're dead." I gasped slightly, flinching as our conversation became awkward. I too knew what it is like to lose a parent, but not both.

"I-I'm so sorry. I know what it's like to lose a parent, if it's any consolation," I muttered, giving an awkward smile. Jack smiled back and I searched desperately for a conversation change. Luckily, the distraction came in the form of Bonnie shouting up front. "Slow down a second!" she said, slowing her horse. We stopped and looked at Bonnie for an explanation. "Listen," she said, "Do you hear that?" We all fell silent and, very faintly, in the distance we could hear gun fire.

"Maybe some one's hunting?" I offered. Mr MacFarlane shook his head.

"Too many for that. If ya listen careful enough, ya can hear people fire back." I listened careful again and, sure enough, Mr MacFarlane was right. I glanced at Bonnie as I made Dash walk forward.

"We gonna go check it out?" I asked. Bonnie was hesitant.

"I'm not so sure..." she said, her brow creased in worry. I offered her a warm smile.

"We'll be okay, besides I've got my new guns." Bonnie rolled her eyes at my comment. I took this as a 'yes' and spurred Dash's sides. He whinnied and cantered towards the gun fight.

"Eva! Wait!" Bonnie shouted. I heard hooves follow me and Dash as the other three followed. Jack rode up beside me on his Kentucky Saddler.

"Are you sure this is safe, Miss Eva?" he asked. I rolled my eyes but had a small smile on my face.

"One; I told 'ya to call me Eva, not Miss Eva and two; I've been using a gun a good part of my life, I think I'll be okay. Perhaps I should be worried about you, Jack." Jack chuckled at my stubbornness and shook his head. "I think I've been in enough gun fights for both of us, _Eva."_ I grinned and faced forward again. We emerged through some trees and came across an interesting scene. A carriage sat in the middle of the clearing; only three horses were attached to the front and the forth laid dead on the ground, blood seeping from a gun wounds in its chest and neck. Cowering behind the carriage was a man dressed in ranch clothes. He had a rifle clenched in his hands but was making no effort to use it. Firing at him was three men dressed in Bollard gang outfits. I frowned as the poor cowering man pointed the gun around the edge of the wooden wagon and began firing randomly. "Hey, stop that!" Jack yelled beside me. Immediately the Bollard gang goon's attention was snapped to me and Jack. I silently gulped as their guns were turned to us. "Jus' keep on ridin'," one of them sneered, "This ain't none of 'ya business." I frowned and inched Dash closer a miniscule amount.  
>"Now, I'm sure there is a logical reason for this, how about you put your guns away, huh?" I said, attempting to reason. Another man laughed hoarsely.<p>

"Shut it girly, shouldn't ya be in some man's bed?" he sneered. My eyes widened then narrowed as anger welled up inside me.

"Excuse me?" I growled. He laughed then fired his rifle, narrowing missing Dash's side. I gasped and Dash skirted to the side a little, frightened by the narrow miss.

"Hey! Watch the horse, ya brainless dope!" I screamed at him. In a flash I reached down to my holster and whipped out my gun and pointed it at the man's arm and fired, sending a bullet straight through his gun wielding arm. He screamed out in pain as the bullet pierced his flesh and dropped his rifle. "Ya stupid wrench!" he screamed, through clenched teeth. "Look what ya did to me arm!" His friends looked at his bleeding arm (which he was clenching tightly) before looking back at me. Their faces appeared shocked before they hardened and they pointed their rifles at me. "No ya don't," Jack said as he raised his own rifle and fired two quick shots, hitting the men square in their chests. They both grunted before falling heavily to the ground, dead. "What the... go to hell!" The last man hissed, spitting in Jack and mine's direction. I sighed before raising my Schofield revolver. "It is you who shall be going to hell," I muttered as I pulled the trigger and sent a bullet straight into the man's chest, killing him also. I put my gun in its holster and turned to Jack. "Think I can take care of myself?" I asked, giving him a confident smile. Jack chuckled.

"See I don't know, Eva. If it wasn't for me then those two guys would've shot you," he countered, smirking. I opened my mouth to retort but was cut off by the rancher.

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much! Please, please take this money. It's not much but it's all I have on me right now and I want to thank you for saving my life!" The rancher ran over to me and Jack and began fumbling in his pockets. He pulled out a small wad of cash before splitting it in half. "Please, take half each. Thank you again," he panted, breathless. I smiled a little awkwardly as he shoved half the cash into my hands then shoved the other half into Jack's. "Thank sir, it was nothing. Glad we got here in time," Jack said, nodding his head. The man thanked us again and quickly climbed onto his wagon. He grimaced as he looked at the dead horse before snapping the reins and sending the remaining ones into a canter. "Thank you!" he yelled as he drove off.

As he disappeared I turned to Jack. "You had that happen to you before?" I asked, judging by how well he handled the man earlier. Jack shrugged,

"You get used to it after a while." I nodded my head as Bonnie and her father approached.

"My, that's quite a shot ya got there Miss White." Mr MacFarlane said with a small smile on his face. I shrugged nonchalantly. He then turned to Jack. "And nothing short of what I expect from you Jack." Jack chuckled and shifted slightly in his saddle.

"Thank you, sir," he said. I smiled and mentally laughed. _So he gets nervous when complimented by Mr MacFarlane but not a random stranger? _Bonnie then sighed and spoke too.

"Yes, you two handled that well. Now, I hate to ruin the fun but I'd like to get back to the ranch before dinner time," said Bonnie, giving me a relieved smile.

When we arrived at the ranch Jack and I offered to take the horses to the stable. Bonnie happily agreed, saying she had to start dinner before the sun set. I sat atop Dot Dot Dash and held Bonnie's horse's reins in my left hand. Jack rode his golden horse on my right and held Bonnie's father's horse. "So, you staying for the night, or off to lands afar?" I asked Jack as we rode in near silence. Jack shrugged. "I guess I'll be stayin' a few days, then I'll head off to Armadillo and check in with the Marshall." I nodded.

"I trust you'll be joining us for dinner?"

"If you're offering for me to join."

"Of 'course I am," I said, smiling at Jack. Jack bowed his head, sending the brim of his hat covering his eyes.

"Then I would love to join you and the MacFarlane's," he politely said, raising his head again. I stared at his rugged, yet handsome, face. I found myself taking in as many details as I could in those few seconds before I torn my gaze away, not wanting to be caught staring. "Good," I simply said before spurring Dash into a few paces faster. Jack just smiled and sped up along with me. Soon we walked into the stables and took each horse to their stall. I walked Dash in after Bonnie's horse and closed his stable door. "Don't worry, some stable boy will come and un-tack you boy," I said, rubbing his muzzle. He snorted and pawed at the ground. I smiled and looked over at Jack. He had finished putting away Mr MacFarlane's horse but was still holding his horse's reins. I pointed questioningly at the horse. "What about your horse?" I asked. Jack pointed outside.

"My horse gets hitched up out there. I got my own safe house," Jack explained. My eyebrows shot up.

"You got your own safe house?" I asked. Jack smiled and walked forward with his horse.

"Yep. Really it was my Pa's but now it's mine," he said as we walked towards his safe house. I smiled and gaped in awe.

"Wow, they must like you a lot to give you your own safe house," I commented admiringly. Jack chuckled.

"I guess so." Jack and I walked up to a small cabin near the general store where he hitched his horse. I grinned and patted his horse gently.

"Your horse is beautiful," I said. Jack chuckled and gave his horse a heavy pat.

"I guess, my dad used to own him," Jack said, giving a smile and staring out into the distance. I watched silently as his eyes seemed glazed over. I cleared my throat.

"We better be getting back to the house," I said, snapping him back to earth. "Before Bonnie skins us and sells our hides." Jack nodded and the two of us walked to Bonnie's house.

"There you two are!" Bonnie cried as Jack and I walked into the kitchen. Her father chuckled slightly from his seat at the table.

"Calm down Bonnie, the two were only gone a few minutes." Bonnie sighed and began dishing up bowls of stew.

"Well, take a seat, the stews ready." Jack took a seat next to Mr MacFarlane while I took the seat opposite Jack, next to Bonnie. I thanked Bonnie as she placed the food in front of me. As soon as she took her place at the table we all dug in. "Bonnie, this stew is lovely!" I complimented. Bonnie waved a hand.

"Nonsense. Why don't you and me cook sometime soon? Your father says you're quite the cook," Bonnie said. I blushed. _Trust Pa to brag about me to Bonnie..._ I shrugged, trying to keep myself from blushing even more. "Well, I guess I'm _OK,_" I said, staring at my stew and stirring it. Bonnie chuckled.

"Well, we'll see wont we?" And with that she turned back to her stew and swallowed a mouthful. I scowled a little and ate a spoonful of soup. It was Mr MacFarlane who spoke next, after a few moments of soup filled silence. "So, Jack, where you headin' off to next?" he asked. Jack paused before answering.

"Well, sir, I think I'll head back to Armadillo to offer the Marshall some help if he needs it," Jack explained. Mr MacFarlane nodded slowly.

"Fine idea," he said after a small silence. I sat there thinking of what Jack had said earlier. He said he was a sort of outlaw... I cocked my head to the side slightly.

"Jack." He raised his head questioningly. "What exactly do you do, if I may ask? Do you hunt outlaws?" Jack swallowed his mouthful and placed his spoon down.

"I guess. Sometimes I do," he answered, giving me and inquisitive look. I smiled as a small thought hatched in my mind.

"Sounds interesting. Is it dangerous?" I asked. Jack shrugged.

"Sometimes, depends on the outlaw." I nodded and smiled. "Why'd 'ya wanna know?" he asked. I also noticed Bonnie look at me curiously.

"I was jus' curious," I said. Jack nodded slowly and went back to his stew. I smiled mentally. _One day I'll find him..._

After we had finished our stew Bonnie collected up the bowls and began to wash them, but she was immediately stopped by her father. "No, no, no, let me do this. You go check the chickens," he ordered. Bonnie only huffed and waved him off before walking out the door. This left me and Jack sitting at the table. "Eva, I may not have known ya long but I have a suspicion that those questions earlier were more than curiosity," Jack said, leaning closer to me. My eyes widened at the un-expected statement.

"W-what do 'ya mean?" I pathetically countered. Jack chuckled lowly.

"I ain't stupid Eva," he said. I pouted at him and crossed my arms.

"With all due respect Mr Marston, It was all due to curiosity, nothing more, nothing less." Jack chuckled again and nodded.

"Right. If ya say so Miss White." I frowned and pouted childishly.

"I told ya to call me Eva."

"And I told _you_ to call me Jack." At that moment an exasperated Bonnie marched into the kitchen. Her face was looking a little flushed.

"Eva, could ya help me with the night watch tonight? Those damn coyotes have been at the chickens again," she said, sorting out her hair. I raised an eyebrow and unfolded my arms.

"Again? Those damn animals don't ever give up do they?" I sighed. Jack cleared his throat and stood up from the table.

"Miss MacFarlane, I would love to do the night watch with Eva, save you the trouble," he said. I looked at him then back to Bonnie. Bonnie was staring at him.

"Mr Marston, you don't have to if ya don't want to." Jack shook his head.

"I'd love to." Bonnie stared at him before smiling and shaking her head.

"Sure, sure. Jus' like ya father you are. Jus' like ya father," she sighed before sitting down in a chair at the table. I glanced at her then stood up and walked out the house with Jack. "Take care," Bonnie shouted as we walked out. I glanced back over my shoulder and smiled. "We will, promise." I closed the doors after that, leaving me and Jack to walk out into the near faded sun.

The sky had turned into a plum purple, with a few hints of pink. I gazed at the sky before looking at Jack. "That was awful nice of you," I said. Jack bowed his head and shrugged with a confident smile on his handsome face. "What can I say? I'm a gentleman," he replied. I raised my eyebrows and smiled.

"Oh, you are? Well, I think I'll take your word for that," I said, giving him a playful grin. Jack chuckled but played along.

"You don't think I'm a gentleman?" he asked, stopping and standing with his arms spread open. I giggled.

"Maybe. Maybe not," I sighed before spinning on the heel of my boot and walking off. Jack shook his head and smiled to himself. "You coming or not?" I asked over my shoulder. Jack began walking again and the two of us walked to the over the bridge and onto the outskirts of the ranch. We walked across the fields, now bathed in moonlight, one hands near our guns just in case. We remained in silence for a while, both of us comfortable enough to keep the peace and not need awkward conversations. However, after a while I felt the need to talk. "So, where d'ya live?" I asked, looking at Jack as we walked through the dry grass. "Well, at the moment I jus' travel around, but my home is in Blackwater," Jack answered. I nodded and smiled.

"Blackwater, I've never been there," I admitted, sighing and looking up at the moon.

"No?" Jack asked. I shook my head.

"I'd love to though. I'd love to go to all sorts of places. The only places I've been so far is my home ranch in Westwood, places in and around Westwood and here; places in New Austin. I really do wish sometimes that I could go to new places. See new things. See the world a little. I'd love to see them automobiles they've invented." I spoke more to myself then Jack, becoming lost in my own little world of hopes and dreams. "I love working on a ranch but the wild west is coming to an end, what with the war in Europe." I sighed and turned to look at Jack, who was watching me with interest. I blushed slightly and my hazel eyes darted around a little, trying to avoid Jack's gaze. "What?" I asked.

"I never knew you had such dreams," Jack said. I cocked my head at him.

"But we've only known each other for about half a day," I stated. Jack laughed.

"I guess so," he said. I raised an eyebrow, not really understanding the humour.

"Okay, so what about you? Any hopes or dreams?" I asked. Jack sighed and turned towards the moon like I had.

"Not really. Ever since my Ma and Pa died I've kinda lost my way..." Jack said, his voice growing fainter. I gave him a sympathetic look and laid a hand on his broad, firm shoulder.

"I'm sure it'll all work out in the future. Things like this always do, right?" I said softly, attempting to cheer him up. Jack looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you, Eva," he said softly. I grinned and he raised a brow.

"What?"

"You called me Eva."


	4. Cattle rustlers and horse washing

**A/N - Chapter 4! Woo ~ Thank you so much to everyone who has read and alerted or favourited this story, and a MASSIVE thank you to all my reviewers: TannerBananer, Shadow knight1121 and Hobbitchik! I just love getting feedback! (expecially when it's positive, it makes me feel so inspired!) This chapter is kind of long, (the longest so far I think) and it kind of explores Jack's and Eva's relationship a little bit more. I think they fit together pretty well, don't you think? :) And don't worry, Jack hasn't left forever! He shall be back! :) Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever own Red Dead Redemption or anything related to it. This fanfiction is purely fan made and I only own characters and places that are new. I apologise if any of this material offends any one. I assure you I don't mean to offend in any way, shape or form. This story will contain coarse language and graphic violence.**

Chapter 4 – Cattle rustlers and horse washing.

A loud yawn escaped my pale lips as I woke up the next morning. The sun was just peeking over the southern hills and was leaking into Bonnie's spare room. I stretched and sat up, rubbing my hazel eyes. Last night had past quick, with me and Jack finding no coyotes. We had spent our time talking, discovering more about each other. I yawned again and began dressing into my clothes for the day, making sure to grab my weapons before leaving the room. As I walked downstairs I found the house empty. "Huh? Must be outside," I said to myself. I walked out the front doors and onto Bonnie's shaded front porch. I scanned the ranch and spotted a gathering of people not too far from me, Bonnie being one of them. "Ah, there you are," I said, walking over to the group. As I drew closer their previously distant conversation became more understandable. "What're we gonna do? This is our livelihood at stake!" one man cried, throwing his hands up.

Bonnie sighed, "I know Amos, I know. We're just gonna have to look for them and hope they haven't gotten too far." Bonnie sounded extremely stressed and worried, causing me to become worried as well. "What's going on?" I asked, walking up to the group. Everyone turned to look at me but Bonnie explained.

"It's the cattle, we left them out at pasture during the night and some cattle rustlers came and stole a few of them," she explained. I gasped.

"But I thought we had ranch hands lookin' after them?" I said. Mr MacFarlane spoke this time.

"They were taken by surprised and shot at, luckily no one was killed but they've all got serious wounds," he said, sounding just as stressed as Bonnie. I nodded slowly before frowning at the ground. "We gonna go search for them?" I asked, finally looking up after a moment's silence. Bonnie nodded.

"It seems it's the only thing we can do." Bonnie's father nodded his head and clapped his hands.

"Well then, let's saddle up and search the area. Bonnie and I will take Hennigan's stead; Amos, you take the other ranch hands and get out towards Armadillo and check around there. Jack, you and Miss White head out towards thieves' landing," Mr MacFarlane ordered, taking charge. Everyone nodded and immediately marched off to their horses. I looked for Jack and found him mounting his horse. "Hang on, let me get Dash," I said before running off towards the stables. A soon as I got near I spotted Dash hitched to a post near the corral, tacked up and ready to go. I shrugged and wrote it off as everyone preparing to search for the cattle. I quickly mounted and grabbed the reins, before spurring his sides. "Ya!" I shouted and we cantered out of the ranch, alongside Jack. I allowed Jack to go first due to me having no idea where Thieves' Landing was. "Jack, how long is Thieves' Landing away?" I asked as we moved into a gallop, sprinting in and out of the morning sun. "Not too far, should be there in about ten to twenty minutes. Jus' keep an eye out for cattle," he said, spurring his horse to go faster.

"Will do."

As we moved further away from the ranch, I noticed we took a left fork in the road, and the ground became wetter and the area darker and marshy. We moved fast, both of us keeping a sharp eye out for any signs of cattle. I kept my eyes scanning the distance, looking through the trees but finding no signs of Bonnie's cows. I sighed and looked down at the blurred path. I patted Dash on his neck, but widened my eyes as I spotted something. "Whoa. Hang on a sec'," I said, pulling back on Dash's reins and slowing him to a stop. Jack also halted his horse.

"Slow down now," he said to his horse before turning back and looking at me. "What'd ya find?" I pointed to the floor.

"Tracks." In the water soaked ground was obvious cattle tracks, their split hooves leaving deep indentations in the mud. Jack peered at them before dismounting and bending down to get a closer look. "Looks like we're on the right track. They're fresh too; not covered up by horses." Jack stood up again. "Let's keep going; they can't be far ahead." I nodded and quickly adjusted my bun. Several strands of hair had slipped loose from the force of galloping. "Sure." Jack mounted his horse and spurred it.

"Let's go!" he shouted to the horse, causing it to neigh and gallop off. I spurred Dash and followed closely to Jack.

We passed few people on our way to Thieves' Landing, only a few sketchy looking men trotting past. We moved deeper and deeper into the marsh and eventually hit wooded bridges. In the distance a town loomed, appearing out of the haze that seemed to continually envelop the area in a suffocating blanket. Jack and I slowed to a walk as we arrived at the town. "Let's hitch our horses and check the area," Jack suggested as we walked towards the saloon. Outside were several posts for hitching so we dismounted and left our horses there. I felt nervous about leaving Dash but reminded myself this was all for Bonnie. The town was relatively small and smelt strongly of alcohol and stagnant water. It was a disgusting combination, much worse than cow manure. I scrunched my nose slightly and followed after Jack. "Keep close; this place aint the most innocent of towns," Jack said, moving slightly closer to me. I nodded and darted my eyes around, glancing back at Dash every now and again. "Sure, don't worry about me wandering off," I commented, glaring at a drunken man lying in a heap on the side of the path. Jack and I walked around the back, near pens holding several pigs. We could see no sign of the cattle. I sighed and edged closer to Jack, feeling unsettled. "I can't see any cattle," I said. Jack sighed as well.

"Me neither." Suddenly, a distinct sound of cattle cut through the fog, followed by a gravelly voice. Jack and I looked at each other. "I think we found our cattle," smirked Jack. We both immediately headed towards the noise. We emerged through the mist and saw a small poorly constructed pen holding eight of Bonnie's cattle. "Quick, behind here," Jack said, gently grabbing my arm and pulling me down behind a few wooden crates. We peeked over the edge and watched as around six men stood near the pen talking. I glanced at Jack. "What're we gonna do?" I whispered. Jack smiled. "Well, how about we split them, three each?" he suggested. A smiled spread across my face.

"Sounds fair." Jack nodded and reached behind him and pulled out his rifle. I raised my body slightly, ready to move to a better position but was stopped when a firm hand gripped my wrist. I stopped and looked back at Jack questioningly. "Be careful, don't get yourself killed," he said, giving me a serious look. I smiled slyly.

"Trust me, I'll be fine," I said confidently before walking along (using the crates as cover) to the other side where I picked three targets. I pulled out my Henry Repeater and aimed it at the head of the first target. My finger was poised over the trigger and I counted down the seconds. Suddenly, a man's head burst with blood and a thundering shot rang through the air, signifying Jack had shot his first target. I smiled and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight into the man's brain. He coughed and gasped before collapsing, dead. The other men spun round in confusion, looking for the attackers, but Jack and I polished them off, one by one. I shot my last target and stood up, walking from my cover. The cows were mooing in their pen but settled down a little as the firing stopped. Jack also walked over and together we looked down at the bodies. "That was pretty good," Jack complimented. I grinned.

"Not too bad yourself, Jack," I replied. I turned to the cattle. "Now, let's get them home."

Jack and I whistled for our mounts (Jack insisted that I tried it for Dash, and it worked) and then proceeded to herd the cattle out of Thieves landing. We worked hard to get the cattle home as quick as we could, to put Bonnie's mind to rest. Not too far from Thieves' Landing I turned to Jack, "You know, we should do things like this more often!"

"Things like what?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know; anything like this. Shootin' outlaws and what not," I said, waving my hand in the air. Jack nodded and smiled.

"I guess. That sounds fun." Jack and I smiled at each other before a gun shot rang through the air and a bullet whizzed past my right arm.

"Whoa!" I shouted as Dash neighed and bucked a little.

Jack glanced back and growled, "It's some more of those damn cattle rustlers." I also looked back and saw around five men on horseback chasing after us. I sighed and glanced at Jack.

"Looks like we're gonna have to take them out," I said. Jack nodded and pulled out his rifle.

"Just try to keep the cattle together," he said, as he spun the top half of his body around and pointed his rifle at the oncoming men.

"Where'd ya think ya going!" a man shouted behind us. Jack growled before firing his gun and shooting him square in the chest. The man's horse neighed and bucked before stopping and falling away into the misty distance. The other men shouted and fired their guns at us, missing by bear inches. The cattle mooed and fanned out, running off into the trees and off the trail. I gritted my teeth. "Damn it! You idiots are costing us time!" I shouted, turning around in the saddle and pulling out my Henry Repeater. I quickly shot at two men, hitting them and sending them tumbling off their horses. Two bullets flew past me, one just grazing my left arm deep enough to draw blood. I grunted a little as the cut stung and shot down another man. Jack quickly shot down the last of the men and soon enough we were left alone with the cattle disappeared.

We slowed and stopped our horses and gathered our wits. "Damn, we lost the cattle," Jack said. "We better go round them up before they get too far." I nodded and glanced at my cut. I looked at the red stain surrounding it and sighed. I turned back to Jack to see him looking at me with mild concern. "You okay?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I'm fine, just a graze." Jack nodded slowly, giving me an unsure look before turning his horse.

"Well, let's go round up the cattle." Jack spurred his horse and moved off into the woods. "Yah!" I also turned Dash and clicked my tongue.

"Come on." Dash quickly caught up with Jack's horse and now the two of us were galloping through the mist, weaving in and out of trees like eagles in flight. In the distance I could spot a cow shaped silhouette. "Look, there's one," I said pointing. Jack spurred his horse faster and circled around the cow. The cow mooed and trotted slightly towards me. I halted Dash and kept the cow in place. "Wait here, I'll go round up the rest," Jack said, before turning and cantering off into the mist. I patted Dash on his neck and waited patiently for Jack to return. A few minutes later Jack emerged back through the mist along with seven cows. I smiled and waved. "You found the rest of the cattle then?" I asked, giving him a wide grin. He tipped his hat, smiling.

"Yes ma'am, I found them."

"Well, let's get them home."

When me and Jack finally arrived back at the ranch with the cattle we were bombarded by ranch hands. "Steer the cattle this way!"

"Where'd ya find 'em?"

"Good ol' Jack Marston, saves the day again!"

"The new girl as well! Well I'll be!"

"Wait till Bonnie here's about this."

"I already heard about it!" Bonnie said, striding over to Jack and me as we dismounted by the cattle pen. "Well, Eva and Jack, you two did it. Ya saved the ranch." I grinned and bowed.

"You're welcome Miss MacFarlane," I said cheekily. Bonnie scowled and batted her hand at me. She turned to Jack.

"And you, you're jus' like ya father; good with cows and a gun."Jack tipped his hat.

"Why thank you ma'am." Bonnie sighed.

"Not you as well. I thought I told you to call me Bonnie!" she cried. "I'm starting to feel ganged up on." I giggled.

"We would never do such a thing," I said, giving her an innocent look. Bonnie sighed and waved us over as she walked away back to the house.

"Well, let's go get us a nice cold drink. You two deserve it." Bonnie walked back into the house while I and Jack led our horses to the nearest hitching post. It wasn't far away.

"Well, that was fun," I said, hitching Dash, Jack chuckled.

"It sure was." I giggled and went to walk past him put his arm shot out like lightning and gently grabbed my left arm.

"Hang on. You're bleeding," he said, frowning at the blood patch. I looked at it and shrugged with my right arm.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt much." Jack pulled my arm closer and inspected the small wound. My crimson blood had dried to a brown colour put it still stung. Jack let go of my arm and allowed the two of us to walk towards Bonnie's house. "You better get that bandaged by a doctor later," he said. I laughed.

"Relax, I'm not gonna die."

I thanked Bonnie as she handed me the ice cold drink. The midday sun was now burning and high in the sky and I welcomed the rest and drink. "So, you two run into any trouble?" Mr MacFarlane asked, setting down his drink. I glanced at Jack and we both shrugged. "Nothing we couldn't handle," I said. He nodded but had a knowing smile on his face. Bonnie sighed and sat down.

"It's getting harder and harder out here," she began. "What with all the cattle rustlers and gangs around. Thank you, you two. Without you our ranch would be finished."

"Yes, thank you." Mr MacFarlane spoke softly and nodded slowly, his tired eyes glassy as he was lost in his own mind. I waved a hand dismissively as I took a sip.

"Nonsense, I enjoyed it," I said, laughing mentally to myself. Jack also nodded.

"Eva's quite good with a gun," he commented, giving me a smile. Mr MacFarlane seemed to be pulled out of his reverie by this information.

"Oh, is she now?" he said, giving me a calculating look. I nodded sheepishly.

"Yes, sir. So I've been told." He rubbed his bearded chin thoughtfully.

"How do ya feel about hunting?" he asked. I grinned.

"I love it, sir. Gets your heart pumpin', that's for sure." He chuckled slightly before nodding to himself and sitting back in his chair. Bonnie spoke up,

"I told you my Pa was a hunting enthusiast, that and lassoing horses." I giggled and swallowed the rest of my drink. We all sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So, what now?" I asked. Bonnie looked at me quizzically.

"We got the rest of the day, what needs to be done?" Bonnie smiled and stood up, putting her class down on the small table.

"Well, how about I take ya to met Duke and see if he has any horses for ya to wash?" Bonnie asked, already walking towards the door. I grinned and followed her eagerly. I paused at the door and glanced back at the two men left sitting down. "See you men later," I said, giving Jack a cheeky smile and walking out the house.

Bonnie and I were now walking towards the blacksmiths, near the corral, and the strong smell of smoke reached my nostrils. "So, d'ya think he'll let me have some for Dash?" I asked as we walked closer. Bonnie shrugged, "I do not know. You'll have to ask him." We walked to the open blacksmiths and walked in, Bonnie briefly knocking on the wood. A man, who was hammering hot metal into the shape of horse shoes, looked up at me and Bonnie as we entered. He nodded curtly before setting aside his work and striding over to us. "Afternoon Miss MacFarlane," he said in a deep voice as he rubbed sweat from his forehead. Bonnie smiled and nodded. "Afternoon Duke, this here is Eva White. Eva, this is Duke Bolden." I smiled and shook Duke's outstretched hand. His hands were like shovels and warm from the metal. Duke was a tall man, with deep brown eyes and dusty brown hair. He was slender and had a welcoming smile. "Nice to meet ya, Miss White," he said, smiling. I nodded my head politely. "You too, Mr Bolden." Bonnie laid a hand on my shoulder.

"We were wondering if you have any jobs spare for Eva? Especially anything in the direction of horse washing," she asked, giving me a sly smile. Duke paused for thought before running a hand through his choppy black hair. "Well, I got some horses out back that need washin', if that's what you're after?" he said, giving me a handsome smile. I grinned.

"I would love to. Bonnie told me all about your famous shampoo." A dark blush faintly spread across Duke's cheeks and he cleared his throat.

"Well, I don't know about famous." Bonnie and I grinned at each other as Duke gathered himself. "Well, come with me then, and I'll show ya to the horses." Bonnie nodded and said goodbye as Duke lead me out the open back of the blacksmiths. Outside in the corral were around five horses. Duke motioned towards them as we walked in. "These horses need to be washed, the dust is a real problem to get out of their coat, jus' to warn ya," Duke gave me a small smile. "All the stuff ya'll need we will take with us. My shampoo works in the same way as normal shampoo, so don't worry about that. We'll be going down to the creek to wash 'em, since water's short. Is that okay?" I grinned and nodded but paused.

"How we gonna get them all down there?" I asked, cocking my head to the side slightly. Duke chuckled.

"Well, you have your horse, I can ride one of the ones we need to wash; we ride them down to the creek, and wash 'em there. I reckon we could take two each?" Duke explained, giving me a smile. I nodded and saluted. "Yes sir." Duke rolled his eyes but smiled and walked out into the pen. The five horses were quietly grazing.

"So, you wanna go get ya horse while I lasso these ones," Duke suggested, motioning towards the stables. I nodded and walked away to fetch Dash. I walked into the stable and found Dash chomping on the remaining wisps of hay in his hay net. I cooed and rubbed his muzzle as he came over to greet me. "Wanna go out boy?" I asked, gazing into his coal black eyes. His snorted and I grinned. A few minutes later I was mounted on Dash and exited the stables. I found Duke waiting outside, mounted bareback on a blanket appaloosa. In his hands he held four ropes, each one leading to a lassoed horse. Duke nodded as I approached. "Here, you take these two." He handed me two horses. "Now we'll jus' ride on down to one the shallow crossings at Montana Ford," Duke explained as he gently spurred the appaloosa. We walked the horses to the gate where a ranch hand opened it for us. We nodded our thanks and moved along the main path running through the ranch. We walked out of the ranch where we then moved into a slow canter, moving through the trees towards Montana Ford.

"So, how come your at the ranch, if ya don't mind my asking," Duke said after a few moments of riding in silence. I smiled.

"That's okay, you can ask. My father has run into a little tough business and so he wanted me to come here, were I could be free from it all," I explained, sighing a little. Duke nodded slowly, a small frown spreading over his brow. "You okay?" he asked. I shook my head and smiled.

"Yes, yes, I am fine," I smiled. Duke nodded and slowed as we arrived at Montana Ford.

"Ya ready to wash these horses?" Duke asked, dismounting his horse. I grinned and dismounted Dash, leaving him in the shade of a tree, allowing him to peacefully graze. I lead the other two lassoed horses over to the water's edge. "Let's get washing," I said, smiling as Duke walked forward, bringing the horses under the tree and letting go of two of them, taking the appaloosa he rode down to the water's edge. He brought the horse close, stopped then took off his boots and socks and rolled up his trouser legs. He then waded into the water till it was only just near his knees and held the horse steady. He talked to the horse to reassure it and began to scoop water onto its back. After doing this he reached into his satchel and pulled out a clear glass bottle. I watched as he wet then horse more then proceeded to pull the stopper out of the bottle. A sweet scent wafted from the bottle and reached my nose. I inhaled deeply and grinned. "That smells wonderful!" I said, walking one horse closer to the water. Duke chuckled. "Well, thank you Miss, I'm glad my horse shampoo smells good," he said. I laughed and pulled my own boots and socks off. I then rolled my jean legs up, like Duke. I then quickly waded into the water, leading the horse in. I patted its neck gently, reassuring it that it would be safe. The horse nickered and bent its head down and began to take a drink. I rolled my eyes but smiled and began to wet the horse. Its coat was a rich bay colour and went even darker in the water. I then turned to Duke, once my horse was wet enough for the shampoo. I turned around and saw the appaloosa he had was now richly lathered in pearly white foam. I laughed at the sight of the horse. "I'm ready for shampoo," I said. Duke nodded and handed me the bottle of shampoo. "Thank you." I took it and emptied some of it onto my hand then stuck the bottle in-between my knees. I then rubbed my hands over the horse's back, working the shampoo into lather. "Good boy, you're okay. Stay still now," I cooed as the horse fidgeted slightly. Soon the horse was fully lathered and the foam had turned a shade darker from all the dust and dirt from the horse's coat. "Let's get ya rinsed, eh boy?" I said rubbing the bay's muzzle.

"Miss, could I have the shampoo?" Duke asked. I turned around and passed it to him. He stuck it in his satchel and led the newly washed appaloosa out of the water. I turned back to the bay. I scooped up water and thoroughly washed all the shampoo out. The bay was now looking much cleaner. I smiled at my work and led the horse out of the water. It shook as it reached dry land and walked a little ways to graze on the fresh grass. I approached a strawberry roan mare and grabbed her lasso. "Come on, girl," I said encouragingly leading her to the water. She snorted and pulled backwards, shying away from the water. I clicked my tongue. "Come on, jus' walk in, you're okay," I said. Eventually the mare trudged into the water, looking rather fed up. I giggled. "Only for a few minutes, then you can go graze," I said. I repeated the process with the mare and soon she was a glowing strawberry roan.

As I finished with her I turned to Duke. "Well, one more left," I said, motioning towards the chestnut stallion rolling in the dirt. Duke laughed.

"At least he's doing that before we wash him, right Miss?" he said, chuckling. I laughed and shook my head.

"Please, call me Eva." Duke bowed his head.

"If that is all right with you, Eva," he said, smiling. "Ya'll can call me Duke then," he added. I grinned.

"Well, let's get washing this last horse," I said motioning to the stallion. Duke shook his head.

"There's another horse," he said, a large knowing grin on his face. I cocked my head to the side.

"Pardon?"

"Your horse; he needs a washin' too," Duke said. His face suddenly dropped. "Oh, no, I didn't mean to offend ya Eva, I jus' meant it in a nice way..." he stammered. I laughed at his panic and waved him off. "I know what ya meant, and are you sure? Your shampoo is special and I don't want to waste it on Dot Dot Dash," I said, motioning to my horse who was currently rubbing his rear on the thick tree trunk. Duke laughed a deep throaty laugh at my horse. "Well, as special as my shampoo is I'm sure it's good enough for your horse, there." I smiled and called Dash over. He neighed and trotted over to me where I affectionately rubbed his cheek. "You want a wash?" I asked him. I got no answer but a snort so I took this as a 'yes'. "Come on then," I said as I took his saddle off and lead him to the water. Dash swished his white tail and bolted for the water eagerly, dragging me along behind him. "Damn it horse! Slow down!" I cried. Dash plunged into the water, deep enough that the water came up to my waist. "Ahh! You stupid horse! I'm all wet!" I cried, throwing my hands up in the air. From the dry shore Duke burst into laughter.

"Now _that_ is a special horse," he gasped in-between fits of laughter. I scowled but found it slightly humorous as well.

"Well, I'm glad ya find it funny," I pouted, folding my arms across my chest. Dash waded over and rubbed his nose against my cheek. I scowled but my gaze softened as I looked at my horse of five years. "Aw, who am I kiddin'? I can't stay mad at you, no matter how stupid you are sometimes," I sighed, scratching behind his ears. He nickered softly and leant into my palm. I smiled and patted his neck. "Let's get you washed."

After washing Dash and the chestnut Duke and I mounted the horses and rode back to the ranch. Dash was still slightly wet and kept shaking, sending tiny droplets of water spraying over me. As refreshing as it was in the hot setting sun it was still irritating. Soon we arrived back at the ranch and took the horses back to the corral. "Thank you Eva, for helping me this afternoon," Duke said, bowing his head to me. I nodded back. "It's nothin'. I enjoyed washing the horses, well, for the most part," I said, motioning to my still wet trousers. Duke chuckled.

"Well, you take care now; I'll take Dash to his stall. You go in and get out those wet clothes before ya catch a cold." I raised an eyebrow.

"A cold? In this heat, now I don't think so. And here I thought you were smart, Mr Bolden," I said playfully. Duke chuckled and took Dash's reins as I dismounted.

"You keep saying that, Miss White. Goo'night." Duke bowed his head one last time before leading Dash away.

"Good night," I called. I turned and trudged to Bonnie's house, my wet clothes becoming uncomfortable. A few people greeted me as I walked past, especially Dallas and Charlie. Dallas waved enthusiastically in the air and called my name. "Hello, young Miss!" I giggled and waved back.

"Hello, Dallas." He pointed questioningly at my wet jeans while Charlie barked and trotted over to me. I waved my hand dismissively. "It's a long story." I bent down and fussed Charlie as he came over. "Hello boy. How ya been? We'll have to another night watch some time," I said to the collie He barked and wagged his tail. I waved good bye and carried on to Bonnie's house where I walked up the steps to the porch and into the house. I walked in and was greeted by the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. I walked in and smiled. "I'm back." Bonnie turned and grinned.

"Ah, Eva, I was starting to think you'd got lost," she said while tending to food on the stove. I laughed sheepishly.

"It took a little longer than expected," I said. Mr MacFarlane, who was sat at the wooden table, stroked his grey beard.

"May I ask why you are soaked, Miss White?" I giggled.

"When I was washing my horse he got a little excited and went in too deep." Bonnie giggled and Mr MacFarlane chuckled.

"Well, I reckon you should head on upstairs and change then come back down for dinner," Bonnie said, smiling. "Jack should be here soon as well," she added. I nodded and left the kitchen. On my way out I met Jack as he walked in through the front doors. "Oh, hello Jack," I greeted, smiling. He smiled and nodded back.

"Hello, Eva." He paused as he looked at my wet clothes. "Why is your butt all wet?" he asked, standing with his hands on his hips. I laughed.

"I was washin' some horses and when I washed Dash he got excited and went in deep," I explained. Jack nodded and chuckled.

"Now that sounds like a mighty fine tale I wouldn't mind hearin'," he said.

I grinned, "Well, maybe I'll tell you once I've changed. These clothes are awful uncomfortable wet." Jack nodded and waved.

"Well, I'll let you get along with that. See ya in the kitchen," he said as I began walking up the stairs.

I walked back down the stairs, now changed into a long skirt. I very rarely wore skirts (due to my work and being almost constantly on a horse) but they were useful for just wearing around the home. I walked into the kitchen and was greeted by a brilliant smell. My mouth began to water instantly. "My, this smells good," I said, as I took a spare seat at the table. Bonnie turned around and began to lay the plates of food onto the table. The plates were filled with vegetables, from Bonnie's garden, as well as beef, taken from one of the cows on the ranch. "Thank you, Miss," Jack said politely as the plate was laid down in front of him. "Thank you Bonnie," I also said. Bonnie took a seat at the table and we all dug in.

"So, Jack, you headin' off to Armadillo tomorrow?" Bonnie asked a little into the meal. Jack nodded.

"Yes ma'am," he answered. Bonnie sighed.

"I thought I told ya to call me Bonnie." She sighed with defeat. "Never mind," she said, stabbing a carrot chunk. I looked up from my own food.

"You're leaving tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded. I saddened a little. "All ready? Oh, well... have fun..," I finished awkwardly. I blushed and looked back down at my food, trying to hide my red tinted cheeks. Bonnie giggled slightly from beside me and I shot her a look. Jack chuckled. "I didn't know you'll miss me so much," Jack said playfully. I blushed a little more. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon," he said, giving me a smile. I nodded and stared back down at my plate, finishing the rest of the meal in near silence. After the meal Bonnie and her father gathered up the plates as Jack said goodnight. "Goodnight everyone, I might see ya tomorrow morning, might not," he said as he began to back slowly out the room. He tipped his hat. "Thank you, for all the hospitality." Bonnie waved her hand dismissively. "That's okay. You're welcome back to the ranch anytime." Jack nodded and bowed slightly before walking out of the room, and out of the house. Bonnie watched him leave before glancing at me. Suddenly, she grabbed a few spare carrots she had on her counter and shoved them into my hand. "Here, take these to Dash, they're a treat for him," she said, pushing me out the room. I was confused and my legs were working slowly. "O-OK... Thank you, I guess." Bonnie smiled and left me standing near the front door as she went back to the kitchen. I glanced down at the carrots before walking out the front door. As I walked out Jack, who was now at the end of Bonnie's small front yard, turned around and spotted me. "Eva, what're you doing out here?" he asked. I held up my right hand which had the carrots. "Going to give Dash a few carrots, apparently," I answered unsurely. He looked at me a few moments before nodding slowly.

"Okay, wanna walk there then?" he asked, pointing towards the stables. I nodded.

"Yes, yes." I quickly jogged from the porch and fell into stride next to Jack as we walked right, deeper into the ranch. It was silent for a few moments before I began to speak. "So, what do you think you'll be up to next?" I asked.

"Well, I'll probably run a few errands, hunt a few outlaws maybe," he answered. I nodded.

"Sounds fun," I said, kicking up a little dust as we walked. Jack shrugged.

"I guess." I looked down at the two carrots in my hands. I held one of them out towards Jack.

"Here, you can give one to your horse. Can't have Dash having too many treats now can we?" I said jokingly.

Jack chuckled, "I guess not. Thanks." He took the carrot and walked right, towards his cabin.

"See ya tomorrow, hopefully. If not, then thank you, for doing that night watch with me and... stuff," I said, rocking forwards and backwards on my heels. Jack nodded and smiled.

"That's okay, I enjoyed it. See ya tomorrow morning'," he said before he turned and walked towards his cabin. I smiled and walked along towards where Dash was.

The next morning I awoke twenty minutes early but still got changed and ready for the day. I put my hair up in its usual bun and walked downstairs; all of this was done in less than ten minutes. I sighed as Bonnie wasn't up yet so I did the only thing I could think of. I went to see Jack. On my way to his cabin I mentally scowled. _Since when do I always want to talk to Jack? I've only known him for three days!_ I shook my head and cleared my thoughts. As I turned the corner to Jack's cabin I saw him walking outside, stretching, already dressed in his usual attire. "Good morning," I greeted, smiling. Jack yawned before waving at me as I stopped in front of him. "Good morning. You're out here early," he said, raising a brow. I shrugged and grinned.

"I woke up early, then thought I'd come see you, before you go." Jack nodded and began to stroke his golden horse.

"You know, I think he appreciated the carrot," he said. I giggled.

"Oh, did he know?" I said, smiling. Jack nodded and grinned back.

"Yep, told me so himself." I laughed at Jack before walking in front of his horse, and gazing into his white striped face.

"Did you enjoy the carrot? Is it 'cause Jack don't ever give 'em to you?" I asked the horse, shooting Jack cheeky grins. He laughed and shoved me ever so lightly on my left shoulder.

"Hey, I'll have you know I give my horse treats all the time." Jack paused, looking at my arm. "How's your arm?" he asked. I looked at my left arm, as if I could assess it through my clothing.

"It's okay, it's not stiff or anything. It was only a graze," I said, moving my arm around to emphasis my point. Jack nodded.

"Well, I'll trust you." Jack yawned again before adjusting his satchel. "I better get going," he said. I pouted.

"Aw, and leave me on this ranch all alone? With nothing to do?" Jack chuckled.

"Well, you got Bonnie ain't ya?" he said. "And you got plenty to do."

"Yeah, but nothing exciting. I've spent my whole life on a ranch, it'd be nice to do something else for a change, that's all," I explained, shrugging. I sighed before un-hitching Jack's horse. I handed him the reins. "Here, but you'd better check in with Bonnie before ya go, or she'll have your head for not sayin' a proper good bye." Jack chuckled.

"I bet she would; she'd mount it on the wall over the fireplace." Jack mounted his horse as I began walking back towards the house. Jack followed me on his horse. As we approached the house Bonnie came out from the front doors, dressed for the day. "Morning Bonnie," I called. Jack did the same. Bonnie walked over and calmly patted Jack's horse.

"Now off then?" she asked. Jack nodded. "Well, you be careful now, and come back soon."

"Yeah, come back soon!" I added, grinning. Bonnie glanced and me and playfully rolled her eyes. I childishly stuck my tongue out.

"Well, good bye Jack Marston," Bonnie said, releasing his horse. Jack spurred its sides.

"Good bye Miss MacFarlane. Good bye Eva." I smiled and waved at him as his horse cantered off.

"Bye!" I called. Jack waved back whilst glancing back. Bonnie frowned suddenly then shouted at Jack's retreating figure.

"I told ya to call me Bonnie!" As Jack disappeared from view I turned to Bonnie.

"So, what jobs is there for us today?" I asked. She sighed.

"Jus' the usual. Got some cows that need milking and that, but I wanna get them done quick, there's a storm rolling in." I glanced up to the sky and for the first time noticed the black clouds approaching in the far distance.


	5. We stumble across a mystery

**A/N - Finally! I aplogise for not updating in a while but lately I've been so taken up with exams! *sigh* Anyway, I have a break until Thursday so I'm going to update now, while I can. Don't worry everyone, It's not ended! :D I didn't even realise it kind of sounded like an ending... woops! Thank you again to everyone who reads and alerts this story, and a massive thank you to my reviewers: DeathBliss69, HobbitChik, TannerBananer and Shadow knight1121. Your reviews really help motivate me. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever own Red Dead Redemption or anything related to it. This fanfiction is purely fan made and I only own characters and places that are new. I apologise if any of this material offends any one. I assure you I don't mean to offend in any way, shape or form. This story will contain coarse language and graphic violence.**

Chapter 5 – We stumble across a mystery.

Around midday Bonnie and I stopped for a small drink of tea before we cracked on with mucking out the horse's stalls. We had spent the morning milking cows, in which I got chased by the bull at least three times. I sighed as I gulped down the warm liquid. "Stupid bull," I cursed under my breath. Bonnie chuckled.

"And here I thought you had a way with animals," she teased. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her childishly. She laughed again before finishing her tea. "Well, let's get to mucking out those stalls. We can groom Dash and my horse after that, if ya want." I nodded.

"Fine by me. As long as I don't get chased by anymore bulls." Bonnie laughed again as we now began walking towards the corral and stables, leaving our tea cups on a small table on the porch.

"Well, I should think you're relatively safe from charging bulls," she said, laughter still in her voice. I grinned.

"I don't know. Sometimes I can have rotten luck," I said. Bonnie shook her head but remained smiling. We walked to the stables where Dash had his spotted head poking over the door. He neighed when he saw me. "Hey Dash, you wanna go outside?" I asked my horse, hugging his head. He snorted and attempted to chew my bun. "Oi, don't do that, ya silly animal," I laughed whilst pulling back. Behind me Bonnie chuckled. I slipped Dash's rope made head collar on him and lead him outside and into the corral. I then let him go; leaving him to wander around with the other horses as well as graze. "See ya later boy," I said smiling before walking back to the stables. Inside, Bonnie had begun work on an empty stable which belonged to her own horse. I walked into Dash's stall and began to clear up his muck. I sighed after five minutes of work. "Damn, my horse sure does poop a lot," I said flatly. Bonnie chuckled.

"You should see my horse!" she said. I grinned.

"No thank you, your horse has an unnatural tendency to smell," I joked. Bonnie laughed.

"Now Eva, don't you go degrading my horse," she laughed. I rolled my eyes but grinned as me and Bonnie worked.

Soon the stables were clean and smelt somewhat better. "Now I'd say we did a darn good job," I said to Bonnie as I stood with my hands on my hips, admiring the clean straw. Bonnie joined me at my side. "I think you're right, Eva," she agreed, smiling. "Shame the horses are gonna come in here and muck it up again." I laughed.

"Yeah. I guess so. Kinda like a never ending cycle, huh?" I said. Bonnie nodded and sighed.

"Well, we got more work to do, unfortunately." I sighed and slumped my shoulders.

"More? We already milked the cows and cleaned out the stables," I grumbled. Bonnie laughed and walked to the door leading to the corral and stood watching the horses proudly.

"You know, I fear for this ranch," Bonnie began as she sighed deeply. I cocked my head and looked at her. "This whole ranching business, it's goin' out of fashion; fast." I fell silent and listened to the normally strong woman admit her worries. She sighed and straightened up. "But, I suppose standin' here whining ain't gonna do nothin' about it," she said, her voice gaining its edge. I smiled and straightened up with her, inspired. "You're right Bonnie, you gotta do something, at least then you can say you tried," I added, grinning. She laughed.

"Well, still, we got our jobs to complete, then this day will finally be over." I sighed in relief.

"That sounds good."

"Looks like we made it in just in time," I said whilst looking out of Bonnie's living room window. Outside rain was pouring down from the blackened sky. I felt, and heard the distant rumble of thunder and stepped away from the window. Bonnie and her father were sat behind me on the couch. "Thank goodness," Bonnie sighed. I grinned.

"You know what I feel like? Reading a book out on the porch." Bonnie stared at me.

"In this weather? Are you nuts?" I laughed and shrugged.

"I guess, a little," I said. "Can I?" Bonnie stared at my eager face before sighing.

"I guess so, but don't blame me if ya catch a cold," she warned as I jogged out the room and up the stairs.

"Don't worry, I won't," I called over my shoulder before running into my room. I snatched my book _Riders of the purple sage_ from the desk and ran out of the room again, back down the stairs and out onto the porch. I closed the door almost soundlessly behind me and took a seat under the porch, sheltered from the rain. I watched as it fell from the sky and dripped off the wood. I opened my book to the correct pages and began to read, relaxing to the noise of the rain. The rain had a calming effect as it brought life to the barren land. After a while of reading I heard hoof beats approach. Out of curiosity I looked up and saw a couple of ranch hands canter past, soaked to the bone. I giggled slightly and went back to my book, sucked into a different world. I read and read the book, becoming increasingly unaware of my surroundings. Suddenly, a sharp tap on my shoulder broke me from my alternative universe. I jumped and looked up to see Bonnie standing there with a wide smile on her face. "I tried callin' you but you were miles away," she said, a trace of humour lining her voice. I chuckled and closed my book.

"Sorry, I got so absorbed in my book that I guess I lost track of time. What time is it anyway?"

"Time for dinner."

"Oh, okay. Jus' let me put my book upstairs then I'll join you at the table," I said as I rose to my feet. Bonnie nodded.

"I'll be waiting in the kitchen with my Pa for when you fully leave your own little world," she joked as she walked back into the house. I followed closely but walked up the stairs as she walked into the kitchen. "See ya in a minute," I said as I walked into my spare room. The red rug was the first thing I saw as I walked in and caught all my attention. "That rug is bright!" I said as I laid my book down on my desk. I sighed and walked back out the room and into the homely kitchen.

Bonnie, Mr McFarlane and I all sat at the table making idle chit chat. Mr McFarlane was interested in what my father had got up to in the past year or so I went through a long and detailed account of mine and my father's life. Mr McFarlane was interested but Bonnie not so much. I yawned and stretched my arms as I laid a hand politely over my mouth. "Excuse me," I said half way through. Bonnie chuckled, "That's okay, I'm sure we could all do with a goods night sleep. We've certainly earned it." I nodded slowly and rose from the table.

"Well then, if you don't mind I think I'll head off to the wonderful realm they call sleep," I said before leaving the room waving goodnight.

"Goodnight Eva, sweet dreams," Bonnie called. Her father also spoke.

"Make sure to get a good night's sleep, don't want you fallin' asleep tomorrow during work," he joked, chuckling slightly. Bonnie, however, didn't find it funny.

"Oi, what did I say about pushin' the girl too hard?" she scolded in the background as I walked out the room and up the stairs.

"Oh calm, daughter. She's fine. She's a strong girl and if she's anything like her Pa then she's gonna be able to handle all this hard work," Mr McFarlane said. I grinned and trudged up the stairs, my eyelids feeling extraordinarily heavy. I slumped into my room, shut the door, glanced fleetingly at my book before I collapsed onto my bed. I felt lazy and decided not to change into my pyjamas, only to shed my shoes and socks and slip off my jeans. I clawed my way under the covers and curled up tightly; wrapping the cover around me like a silk cocoon. The world around me became blurry as my eyelids fell slowly over my eyes, sending me into welcomed blackness.

The next morning I was roused from sleep by the rooster. I blinked a couple of times as my eyes came into focus and slowly sat up, yawning and stretching. I scratched my neck and slid out of bed, throwing on clean under-garments and slipping on my jeans from yesterday. I tucked them into my boots (as always) and tied my hair up into a bun again. I stretched my arms and legs one last time before grabbing my guns and knife and walking out of the room and down the hall; down the stairs and toward the kitchen. "Morning Bonnie, morning Mr MacFarlane," I said cheerfully as I walked into the kitchen. I was, however, not greeted by the smell of food, nor was I greeted by Bonnie or Mr MacFarlane. Instead I walked in and was greeted by Jack Marston sitting quietly at the kitchen table. I froze as I stared at the man. Slowly, he turned to me. "Hang on," I began, pointing at him. "Didn't you leave yesterday?" I asked unsure. Jack chuckled.

"Don't worry, you're not goin' mad. I came back here this mornin'," Jack explained, standing up from the table and adjusting his hat. I cocked my head to the side.

"You did? Whatever for?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I went and saw Marshall Arrington and he's got a little bit of a problem," Jack said, stepping closer and stopping in front of me. I raised a brow suspiciously.

"What kind of problem?"

"Well, some gang has took Tumbleweed as their hideout and they want me to check it out, maybe run out the gang. And I was thinkin' that you'd like to help me. You're good with a gun and I thought you'd enjoy it," Jack said, grinning. I stared at him for a moment as my brain processed the information it had recently received. My eyes widened and I grinned.

"I'd love to! Thank you Jack! When do we leave? Do I need to tell Bonnie?" I burst out, blabbering. Jack chuckled and motioned with his arms for me to calm down.

"Whoa, whoa, one at a time. Firstly; you're welcome. Second; we can leave now. Thirdly; Bonnie's outside with your horse waiting to speak to you," he said, still chuckling. I smiled and rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry, I guess I got a little exited. Let's go see Bonnie then." Jack nodded and together we walked out the house and towards Bonnie who was waiting under the tree near the bridge with Dash's reins in her hand. "Bonnie! Morning!" I called as I walked over. She raised her hand in greeting.

"Good morning Eva. Now, Jack's told me all about it and I know that no matter what I say you're going to go help anyway," she said, all in one go. I stood stunned before grinning.

"Darn right I am," I said. Jack laid a hand on my shoulder as Bonnie shook her head.

"Go then, jus'... make sure ya come back in one piece," she said as she let go of Dash's reins and took a few steps back. I mounted Dash and Jack mounted his own horse.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," I reassured Bonnie as me and Jack began to walk away. Bonnie nodded and watched as me and Jack walked deeper into the ranch, disappearing from her view. As we moved out of the ranch and into the growing morning sun we moved along the main road and I turned to Jack. "So, Tumbleweed, is it far?" I asked. Jack shook his head.

"It's not too far. We should get there soon if we gallop." I nodded and spurred Dash, shooting off and leaving Jack behind.

"Try to keep up!" I shouted over my shoulder. Jack laughed.

"Eva, do you even know where Tumbleweed is?" I froze. _Damn!_

Jack and I galloped through Hennigan's Stead and towards where I presumed Tumbleweed was. We moved quickly, both our horses running flat out. As we rode I noticed the landscape change. Hennigan's Stead had more trees and richer grass. The plains in Cholla Springs and around Armadillo were open, with little shade as well as many a cacti. As we passed through Armadillo and carried on westward, the landscape was still open but becoming more rocky. Dash whinnied as we moved along a rocky path and came near the edge. "Whoa boy, it's okay," I reassured him. Dash snorted and moved away from the edge slightly. By now the sun had rose high but was occasionally blocked by cotton looking clouds. "Jack, how much further?" I asked.

"Not too far. See that wooden bridge up ahead?" I looked forward and saw a small wooden bridge with a wooden structure over it. I nodded. "It's just over it. We'll slow down and stop just across it and leave the horses. Don't want them gettin' shot." We rode over the wooden bridge, the horse's hooves making a solid thump as we ran over the boards and stopped nearby, taking the horses off the path. I patted Dash's muzzle as I dismounted. "You stay here boy, we'll be back soon," I cooed softly to him. He snorted and I backed away. I turned to Jack and pulled out my Henry repeater. "So, you ready?" I asked him. Jack chuckled and pulled out his own rifle.

"I sure am, Eva. Let's go," he said, walking away down the path. I quickly followed. As we approached Tumbleweed I felt a growing tension build inside of me. I knew I would never admit it but I felt nervous and scared. _What if I got shot? What if Jack got shot?_ All sorts of unanswered questions were running through my head like wild horses so I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. Jack glanced at me. "You okay?" he asked kindly. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I'm fine," I said confidently. Jack chuckled and nudged me gently.

"You sure? You look a bit green," he teased. My hazel eyes widened before I straightened up.

"Yes I'm sure," I said. Jack laughed.

"Well, here it is," he said as we walked onto a path leading into a small desolated town. I scanned the area. The buildings were missing chunks and looked burnt in some places. The town had a creepy and ghostly aura, even in the middle of the day. An abandoned church, along with its abandoned dead sat at the front of Tumbleweed with the town's main settlements clustered in the middle. I gulped and slowed my pace slightly. "This place is so... lonely," I said. Jack glanced back.

"Yeah, it's been abandoned for years. Ever since the railroad was complete this town went of business." I nodded and stopped, looking at the church and graveyard. It was in relatively good condition, some of the grave stones were still clean and intact. _I wonder if anyone comes here to attend to their lost loved ones? _I stared at it for a few more moments before tearing my eyes from it and running to catch up with Jack.

Jack and I walked into Tumbleweed, still catching no sight of anyone. I stayed close to Jack, feeling jumpy and skittish. Jack noticed this. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem... jumpy," he asked. I gulped and nodded. "I'm fine, really, jus'... this town is so... odd. It's starting to creep me out," I explained. Jack nodded and smiled.

"Well, don't worry. I, Jack Marston, am here to protect you," he joked, moving closer to me. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Thank you. If we get shot at your my first stop for cover," I said as I patted him firmly on the shoulder and moved away to look at the sheriff's office. I walked up the derelict building and slowly pushed the door open, expecting to see slaughtered bodies everywhere. Instead I found an empty room, save for a rotting desk. I scanned the room before backing out and closing the door. "Nothing in here," I said to Jack. "You know, I'm starting to think that the gang's up and left or somethin'." Jack nodded and seemed to be in thought.

"Or," he began pointing in to the distance. "They're holdin' up in that mansion up there." I followed Jack's finger to a large mansion perked on top a hill a little ways away. I flinched. The mansion was extremely old and looked the creepiest. The windows were dark which prevented me from seeing in. I looked at Jack. "So, we gonna check it out?" I asked. He nodded. I was sure I paled slightly as Jack nodded. "O-okay, well, let's get going then."

We walked up the path towards the mansion but we saw no obvious signs of people. We walked up the grand steps and onto the porch before Jack tried to open the doors. "They're locked. They ain't budging," he sighed, taking a step back. I cocked my head to one side slightly.

"Couldn't we shoot the locks or something? Or jus' climb in? This thing barely has four walls," I commented, looking at a smashed window.

"Good idea. Come on then," Jack said as he moved to the window. He peered inside, checking the coast was clear, before he stepped inside. "Watch the broken glass," Jack warned. I put my repeater back into its holster, which was hung diagonally across my back, and stepped in the window. Jack held his hand out and helped me in. "Thank you Jack," I said. We were now both inside. The house was just as creepy on the inside as it was on the outside. It was very large and open, and must have been beautiful in its prime. "Oh my... are they bloodstains?" I asked as I looked at the wall where suspicious stains were smeared. They were old now but were unmistakable. "I'm afraid so," Jack replied, peering at them over my shoulder. I stared at the blood stains for a while longer while Jack inspected more of the house. "Somethin' don't feel right..." he said, walking slowly up the stairs, his rifle drawn. My mind was coming up with a story of how the house became abandoned on its own accord. I laughed mentally. _That would make a good book._ I noticed Jack had begun to disappear from my field of vision. "H-hey, wait for me!" I cried, running up the stairs to Jack. He chuckled as I caught up with him. "I thought you weren't scared?" he said, humour lacing in tone. I pouted.

"I'm not scared... I jus' don't want you getting your brains blown out," I said, masking my unease and fear. Jack chuckled and was about to retort but was cut off by a thump.

"Hang on, hear that?" Jack readied his gun and I reach down and pulled out my own Schofield revolver. We cautiously approached the room where it had come from. Jack positioned himself on one side of the worn, once white door, and I the other. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded.

"Ready."

"Alright, on the count of three; 1, 2, 3!" Jack pushed the door open and we rushed in, guns drawn and finger on trigger. We ran in but halted as we came across a gruesome sight. In the middle of the room laid an unrecognisable body with a bird perched on it; blood was smothered everywhere and it had a stomach-lurching stench. I gasped and brought my spare right hand up to my mouth and nose in a vain attempt to prevent the ghastly smell from reaching me. Jack lowered his gun and fanned the smell away as best he could. "That reeks," he grimaced. The large black bird (which had flown in through the broken window and had caused the thump) squawked loudly at us before flapping wildly and soaring out of the window again. Jack walked closer and began to inspect the body. "This is still fresh," he muttered. He began to look in the pockets while I bent down near the dead person's head. The face was twisted in pain and the scalp had been cut off. I could see their skull which had been gruesomely smashed. "Hang on..." Jack pulled out a slip of yellow paper from the man's pocket. He stood back up as did I. I walked over to Jack's side, reading it with him. The paper turned out to be an advert for Armadillo saloon with a few scrawls over it. The words were written hastily in ink and were almost un-readable. "What do they say..? Can't read the damn writing; it's too messy!" Jack sighed. He passed the paper to me and began to search the rest of the room. I moved the paper into the sunlight where I could read it slightly better.

"I think they say... Wednesday, and the other's a name. Cara... Worthington..." I read the scribbles carefully then turned to Jack. He looked puzzled.

"Cara Worthington? Maybe she's a working girl? It is on an advert for the saloon after all," Jack said. I nodded slowly.

"Maybe, what're we gonna do now?" I asked. Jack paused, staring down at the body before looking back at me.

"Well, I think we should head back to Armadillo and have a word with this 'Cara' and see what we can find out." I folded up the slip of paper and stored it away safely in my satchel.

"Lead the way," I said, smiling at Jack as he turned and left the room.

"Dash, here boy!" I cooed as my horse came trotting over after Jack and I had walked back to our horses. Dash neighed and nuzzled my cheek before cheekily trying to eat my hair in its bun. "Hey, now you stop that!" I said while laughing. I stepped back and gently smacked his muzzle. He only snorted in response. Jack chuckled

"Your sure are close with ya horse, Eva," he said. I smiled.

"I had him since a foal," I said, watching as Jack moved closer to Dash. I watched as Dash's ears went back.

"Whoa, careful. He's a lil' funny with men," I said. Jack froze. I reached out and gently took Jack's wrist as he reached his hand out. "Slowly," I pulled Jack's wrist closer; close enough for Dash to turn and sniff his hand. Dash's ears were laid flat back and he stamped his hoof but slowly his ears rose and he became more relaxed. I grinned as Dash finally leant his muzzle into Jack's hand. "See, there ya go!" I said, smiling so widely. Jack began to fuss Dash before he took a step back.

"Your horse is a big softie," he commented. I laughed.

"Yeah, he is."

"You say he's not friendly towards men?"

"No, but he's been really nice to you. You should see him with other men. A stable hand back home had a chunk bitten out of his shoulder one time 'cause he got too close. And another ended up with a broken leg and dislocated shoulder." Jack raised his eyebrow and stood with his hands on his belt.

"This horse did that?" He shook his head. "I guess I'm lucky then." I giggled.

"You are, trust me." Jack smiled before he turned and walked towards his own horse.

"Well, I think we better get back to Armadillo," he said. I nodded and mounted Dash and patted his neck.

"Let's get goin' then," I said. Jack spurred his horse.

"Let's go!" he shouted, egging his horse to go. I clicked my tongue and spurred Dash.

"Come on boy!" Jack and I rode our horses all the way back to Armadillo, staying mostly silent. We moved through the landscapes, passing friendly cowboys and farm wagons. I saw horses of all breeds and colours, but none as golden as Jack's horse, and none a spotty as mine. Soon Armadillo rose on the horizon and we headed into town.


	6. Cara Worthington

**A/N - Finally! Here's chapter 6! I'm sorry I havn't updated in a while, I haven't really had the chance to, what with exams and everything... Urgh. In this chapter we are introduced to the wonderful prostitute Cara Worthington! I hope you like her personality and... What-not. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, and don't worry, there's plenty more to come. :D Thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts e.t.c.. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever own Red Dead Redemption or anything related to it. This fanfiction is purely fan made and I only own characters and places that are new. I apologise if any of this material offends any one. I assure you I don't mean to offend in any way, shape or form. This story will contain coarse language and graphic violence.**

Chapter 6 – Cara Worthington.

"Let's hitch out horses here and head in," Jack said as we stopped outside the saloon. We hitched our horses to a hitching post and entered the building. As soon as I entered the room the strong smell of whisky hit me like a bull. I looked around the saloon and saw that it was a lot quieter in the day than the night. Several card games were going on and only three people were sat at the bar drinking. Jack and I looked around a little more before Jack walked up to the bar. I quickly followed behind the man. Walking up to the bartender, Jack spoke, "Good afternoon sir." The bartender nodded politely.

"Good afternoon, what can I get ya?" The bartender was an ageing man, with a grey moustache and glasses. Jack turned to me and nodded towards my satchel. I reached in and pulled out the slip of paper we had retrieved from the body. I handed it to Jack, who unfolded it and held it out for the bartender to see. "We're looking for a Cara Worthington, does she work here?" Jack asked. The bartender examined the paper a little longer before adjusting his glasses.

"I know her. She works here, fine girl she is. I presume you've heard of her 'excellent services'," the bartender said, chuckling. I grimaced. _Disgusting. I think I've lost my appetite._ Jack shook his head. "No sir. I've got a letter to deliver to her, that's all." The bartender laughed loudly.

"That's all eh? Ya won't be sayin' that once you've seen her partner," he chuckled. I frowned, this time at the bartender. _If looks could kill._ The bartender laughed a while longer before addressing me and Jack. "If ya lookin' for Cara then ya need to come back at sundown, then I'll show ya to her," he said, looking over his glasses at us. I sighed. _Sundown? That's a few good hours away!_ Jack also sighed, apparently thinking the same as me. "Sundown? Fine, we'll come back then. Thanks anyways," Jack said as he folded up the paper and walked away from the bar. I nodded to the bartender and murmured thanks. I sighed and walked away, following Jack as we weaved back through the card game tables. As I followed Jack out I strayed too close to a man who was playing cards. All of a sudden a hard smack was felt on my behind. I flinched and immediately my hands went to my rear. I frowned and turned back, glaring at the man who had slapped me. "Hiya sweet cheeks," he chuckled. I gritted my teeth, trying to hold back the string of insults that were desperate to burst past my lips. "How about it? You and me?" he asked, chuckling and raising his eyebrows suggestively while a provocative smirk spread across his chapped lips. I grimaced and clenched my fists. "I am not a prostitute, _sir,_" I said in a strained voice. I was trying my best to keep calm. The man and his 'friends' laughed at me. By now Jack had paused, sensing I wasn't behind him, and was looking back into the saloon from the swinging doors. "Aw, sweet cheeks don't be like that, I'll pay yer," he said, smirking. I gritted my teeth again.

"That's the problem with men like you," I began as I slowly reached my hand behind me. "You always think with your groin rather than your head, don't ya?" My searching fingers touched cool glass and clasped around the neck of a bottle. The grubby man before me raised a brow before standing up from his chair, a confident smile smeared across his face. "Look, I'm willin' to pay top dollars, especially for a body like yer's," he said as his eyes slid over my figure. I cringed. "So, how about we go up stairs now?" he breathed, leaning in closer and grasping my upper arm.

"Let. Go. Of. Me," I growled viciously. I gripped the bottle tight and swung it round, hitting the man square in the left side of his head. A shower of alcohol and shards of green glass flew over the card table where the man's friends sat with their mouths agape. The man who had been hit with the bottle slumped to the ground; unconscious and soaked with alcohol and blood leaking from his temple. It mingled with the alcohol to create a fowl combination. The bar fell into a thick, choking silence as all eyes were on me. I straightened up cleared my throat, regaining my composure. I spun on my heel and marched from the bar, out past Jack and onto the dusty Armadillo street.

Jack was stood with wide eyes as he slowly closed the saloon doors and followed me to our hitched horses. "Eva, that was... wow," he stuttered, gazing at me. "Ya sure put him in his place." A wide grin spread across his face. I shrugged and tightened my bun.

"Well, I wasn't gonna stand for it... A prostitute," I scoffed, crossing my arms across my chest. "I don't even look like a prostitute! I mean... I-I don't, do I?" I said unsure, as I unfolded my arms and looked at Jack. Jack chuckled. "No, of course not. You look fine as you are," Jack answered. I smiled and sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Jack." I began to absent minded play with Dash's mane as I thought about our current predicament. "So, where we off to now, since we have to wait until sundown," I asked. Jack sighed and put his hands on his belt.

"We've got a while, but not enough to go back to the MacFarlane ranch. I'd suggest we go check in with the Marshall," Jack said, motioning with his head towards the other end of town. I nodded. "Maybe he'll give us an outlaw to hunt," I said hopefully. Jack laughed.

"An outlaw? Now why on earth would you wanna go after an outlaw for?" Jack asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"You go after outlaws, yes?" Jack nodded. "Then I'd like to go after an outlaw. I mean, it sounds interesting and exciting, and I am bringing justice and earning a few dollars all at the same time!" I explained enthusiastically and grinned at Jack. Jack smiled and shook his head.

"Bonnie was right, you are headstrong."

Jack and I walked to Marshall Arrington's office, leaving our horses hitched outside the saloon. We walked in and found his office empty, except for a woman who was sobbing loudly on a chair in the corner of the dark room. She shot up when she heard us enter. "O-oh my! Marshall, I-I." He sentence was cut short when she saw it was only Jack and me. Her eyes were bloodshot and blotchy and had black bags under them. Her face was as wet as a marsh and had a very stressed and tired look about it. The poor woman was trembling and could barely stand. "O-oh it's... have you seen the Marshall?" she asked. I glanced at Jack and shook my head.

"No," I said slowly. The woman nodded stiffly before bursting into another wave of fresh tears and collapsing back into the wooden chair.

"Hey, Miss, you alright?" Jack asked softly, stepping forward slightly.

The woman choked out through her tears, "I-it's my husband. My husband, he's been captured, and he's..." She trailed off and sobbed harder into her hands. Jack looked at me and I shrugged slightly while my eyebrows knitted together in worry for the woman. I walked forward and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "What's happened to your husband?" I asked just as softly as Jack. She gasped and latched onto my arm which was on her back. I jumped, startled by her sudden movements, and instantly became uncomfortable. "He's goin' to be killed!" she cried. I stared at her wide eyed. Jack frowned.

"Killed? By who?" he asked. The woman sniffed and wiped under her eyes.

"A gang; they say he cheated in poker and they've took him! They've took him out to Hanging Rock and they're gonna kill him!" she screamed the words out before collapsing into fresh tears. As she released my arm I stood up straight and look directly at Jack. Our eyes met. Jack nodded and turned to the woman, gently touching her shoulder. "We'll go find him, Miss. We'll bring him back, don't you worry." The woman's head shot up.

"Oh please! Please, please, please!" she begged, reaching out to Jack. Jack moved back and stood beside me. Slowly, we turned and walked out the office. "Please, save my husband!"

As we walked out into the sunlight I sighed heavily. I turned to Jack who was readjusting his hat. "Hanging Rock, is that far?" I asked. He shook his head.

"It ain't too far. We should be there in less than four minutes." I nodded and stuck two fingers into my mouth. I whistled and watched as Dash came cantering over. Jack also whistled and his horse followed. We mounted swiftly and I waited for Jack to go first, before following behind him. "That poor woman," I said as we cantered along the trail. "Does that happen often?" I asked. Jack nodded.

"Yep. There's always someone who need's my help." I giggled.

"Does it bother you?" Jack shrugged.

"Not really, I normally get paid so I ain't complaining," he answered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Money? I never pegged you for the money driven type." Jack chuckled.

"I ain't, it just pays to have a little cash with ya, ya know." I gulped and looked shyly at Jack.

"A-are you implying... Prostitutes?" Jack's eyes widened before he erupted into laughter.

"No Eva, most of them are too old for me, and if I did then I'm sure my ma would turn over in her grave," he answered, chuckling still. I nodded and giggled at my own rash thoughts. "Besides, I don't need to pay for it," Jack said, winking at me. I laughed at him and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say, Jack Marston, whatever you say."

Up ahead, amidst the cacti, loomed a cluster of large rocks. Atop the largest rock stood a bony tree, its branches like skeletal fingers clawing at the sky. "I take it that is Hanging Rock," I said to Jack as we slowed our horses. He nodded and pulled out his rifle from off his back.

"We'll leave our horses here," he said as he slid out of the saddle. I followed suit. I pulled out my Henry Repeater and held it ready, finger sitting close to the trigger. "Stay quiet," Jack whispered as we crept closer to Hanging Rock. We hid behind a large boulder and peered cautiously around it. Hanging from the skeletal tree was a long, thick rope; the end was looped and in that loop was a man whose hands were clawing desperately at the knot. Men surrounded the struggling man and were circling him like a pack of wolves. I frowned and looked at Jack. "Ready?" I asked. He nodded.

"Ready. I'll take out those bastards and you shoot the man down," he said. I nodded.

"Fine by me, though feel free to save a few for me," I whispered before crawling to the very edge of the rock.

"Ready... go!" Jack leapt from cover and began shooting; cutting down his opponents left and right. The men yelled with surprise and pointed their own guns towards us. I ran from cover and ran as close as I could in order to get a clear shot. A few bullets whizzed past me but I resisted the urge to flinch and aimed the gun steady. I pulled the trigger and a bullet shot out towards the rope. The bullet cut through the rope; causing the man to fall to earth and gasp like a fish out of water. "Damn you!" one man yelled, as he fired his gun at me. I yelped at it just missed me. I pointed my own gun at him and sent two burning bullets into his chest. He coughed in pain and shock before falling to the ground, blood gurgling up from his throat. I watched as the other men were shot down and soon, there was none. I glanced back at Jack who was jogging towards the rock and ran forward to the man's aid. I pulled out my brand new knife (which I still had yet to use) and easily cut through the ropes binding his legs together. The man was writhing on the ground; gasping for air. Jack came over and helped the man sit up. "You okay, partner?" Jack asked. The man nodded and managed to choke out a few words. "Yes... Yes, thank you..." The man coughed and rubbed his neck gingerly before stumbling to his feet. Jack helped him stay steady. "Thank you, so much... How..? What..?"

"We met your wife and she said you were out here," Jack explained. The man coughed again and rubbed at his eyes. They were watering.

"God bless her soul, I must! I must go see her!" he yelled, suddenly determined to get back to his wife. He began to stumble, almost blindly, around, trying to get to Armadillo. "Whoa there partner, you're in no condition to walk. I think it's best we give you a ride to town," Jack said. I nodded, whistled to call our horses over, and turned to Jack. "I think it best if you take him, Dash doesn't look too happy," I said, motioning towards my horse whose ears were laid back flat against his head with a wild look in his eye. Jack nodded and moved towards the man. "Come on, you can ride on my horse." Jack mounted his horse and helped the man up. I mounted Dash and together we cantered back to town.

We rode back along the dusty trail, past the tumbleweeds and into Armadillo. We took the man to the Marshall's office, where he all but fell off Jack's horse in a desperate attempt to be reunited with his wife. "Nancy! Na-Nancy! I-I'm back! I'm alive, honey!" he began yelling and scrambling at the dust as he staggered to his feet. The door to the Marshall's office swung open and the woman from before emerged, red eyed and sobbing. "Joe? Joe! Joe, dear! You're alive!" she cried, rushing forward and enveloping her husband in a hug. Jack and I sat on our horses, watching the two. I couldn't help but smile at the happy couple. After a few more hugs and sobs the man turned to us. "Thank you, thank you so much! Please, take this money, the both of you, please. I-it's not much but I want you to have it!" he begged as he walked forward towards me and Jack. He thumbed in his pockets before pulling out a small wad of cash. "Here." He handed it to Jack before rushing back to his wife's side. "Thank you!" she shouted one last time as Jack and I nodded and turned our horses away from them. We walked down the street and back to the saloon.

"That was kinda sweet," I said, nodding backwards to the husband and wife.

Jack shrugged, "I guess." He handed me half the money and I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't think it's sweet? How they were reunited?" I asked curiously as I stuffed the money away in my satchel. Jack shrugged again.

"I think it's sweet, jus' sweeter if it was me," he mumbled. I smiled slightly.

"You ain't got a sweet heart?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. Ya thought I did?" I giggled and nodded.

"In all honesty, yes. I imagined you to be the type with a girl back home, waiting eagerly for you to return home for a few days before you head out again into the wild west," I explained dramatically, grinning. Jack chuckled.

"Well, I'm afraid that I'm very much alone," he said. I laughed slightly.

"You and me both," I replied. Jack looked at me.

"You haven't got a man either?" he asked. I shook my head and waved my hand dismissively.

"No, Pa would sometimes introduce me to his friend's sons but that never went anywhere..." Jack nodded slowly.

"You know, it gets awful lonely out there, on the trail all the time," Jack said softly. I could hear a hint of sadness in his voice.

"It is?" Jack nodded.

"I'm afraid so," he sighed. I looked down at the horn of my saddle then back up at Jack.

"You know, it wouldn't be so lonely if I was with you," I said slyly. Jack raised a brow.

"I'm not sure Miss MacFarlane would agree," he said, smiling.

"Aw, come on, please, I won't get in the way! You've seen how I handle a gun! Can't I come with you jus' for a while? Please?" I begged, leaning forward in the saddle. Jack chuckled. "It's Bonnie you should be talkin' to. If I had my way we'd be out exploring Mexico," he said. I gasped.

"Mexico?" Jack grinned and nodded. "That's so exotic! I'd love to go to Mexico!" I whined. Jack only laughed at me. I pouted and crossed my arms. "Jus' you wait, Jack Marston. I'll convince Bonnie to let me go, jus' you wait and see," I said firmly. Jack laughed and tipped his hat.

"I look forward to it," he said as we stopped outside the saloon. I looked at the sun. It was the very beginning of sundown and I sighed.

"Should we jus' go in and wait?" I suggested. Jack shrugged.

"Sure, ain't got anything else to do."

Jack and I walked in the saloon to find the mess I had created cleared up and the man and his friends missing. I suppressed a giggle. We walked to the bar and sat down; the bartender from before walked over while he wiped clean a glass. "Ah, you two again; Cara should be here in a while. How about a drink to wet ya whistles while ya wait?" he asked. Jack turned to me.

"You want a drink? They're on me," he asked. I chuckled nervously and shook my head.

"Alcohol doesn't exactly... agree with me. It's a long story, best saved for around the campfire," I replied, shifting my position on the stool. _A very embarrassing story, one I hope to never share..._ Jack turned back to the bartender. "One whisky please," he said. The bartender nodded and walked off to fetch Jack's drink. He glanced at me. "So, alcohol?" he asked. I blushed slightly.

"Yep; we ain't the best of friends," I said. Jack chuckled.

"I can only imagine it."

"Please don't." The bartender returned with Jack's whisky and handed it to him. Jack thanked him and took a gulp.

"Jus' you two hang on, I'll go see if Cara's here," the bartender said before walking away into the back of the saloon. I watched Jack drink his whisky and felt my cheeks heat up. _Now that I think about it, he is kinda handsome... Very handsome. Certainly more than some of Pa's friend's sons... And he's got a lovely personality too... No! Eva, you must not think like this! It's inappropriate!_ I frowned and shook my head, clearing my thoughts. It was then that I noticed Jack watching me. I blushed and adverted my eyes forwards onto the bar. "What?" I asked. Jack chuckled but said nothing. We sat in silence for a while longer before the barman emerged from the back of the bar. "Cara's here; come with me an' I'll take ya to her," he said, waving us over with his hand. I glanced at Jack as I pushed away from the bar; he swallowed the rest of his drink before laying the glass down and walking over to the barman with me.

We followed him away from the main saloon (which was steadily filling with more people) and into the back rooms. He lead us into a room that smelt very strongly of alcohol; so strongly that it made my nose burn and caused me to bring my hands up and cup them around it. I glanced at Jack to see him grinning at me. Apparently he had no problem with the smell. I looked forward and saw a group of women sitting on tatted sofa's with bottles of drink in their hands and some a cigarette. The barman cleared his throat and the giggling girls' attentions were snapped to us. Their heavily made up eyes scanned me quickly before gliding, and staying, on Jack. The barman coughed and spoke, "Cara, these two wish to speak to ya." The scantily clad women giggled and a few nudged a woman who was sat near the centre.

"Speak to me? Do they want my services?" Cara asked in a soft voice. The woman giggled again and I shifted nervously.

"No ma'am, we jus' wanna talk to you," Jack answered, ignoring the swooning and giggling woman that surrounded us. Cara nodded and stood up.

"Come with me, we can speak somewhere more quiet," she said, winking at us. I rolled my eyes and followed the woman out of the room. Her heels made a distinctive clip clop on the wood as we followed her into another room; one that smelt less like alcohol and smoke. She motioned to a table and chair. "Please, have a seat," she said as she lit a cigarette and sat haphazardly on a chair. Me and Jack pulled out seats and sat. It was now, when I was level with the woman that I fully took in her appearance. She had golden curls, tied up scruffily in a bun with lots of makeup around her icy blue eyes. Her lashes were long and she had a confident and suggestive smile on her rouge lips. She took a puff of her cigarette before exhaling and making small hoops. "What do ya wanna talk to me about? Are ya'll sure ya don't want my services, ya'll look a little lonely?" she asked, giving Jack a hungry look. I raised an eyebrow at the woman and couldn't help but feel a small pang of protectiveness. "No thank you ma'am, I'm alright. What we're here for is to ask you a few questions," Jack said. Cara gazed at him for a few seconds before speaking.  
>"Fire away," she said. Jack reached into his satchel and pulled out the slip of paper we found on the dead body. He unfolded it and handed it to Cara.<p>

"Here, we were up in Tumbleweed checking the place out when we found this on a dead body." Clara stared at the paper, turned it over and looked at the back, before looking at us again. "It's just a piece of paper," she said, raising an eyebrow. I decided to speak.

"Well, we were wondering if anyone came in and asked for you specifically, maybe they used this paper?" I suggested. Cara glanced at me then scanned me up and down. I frowned slightly, feeling somewhat exposed; like being caught in the open in the middle of a gunfight. A small smile spread across her face. "Darlin' have ya'll ever thought about being a working girl?" she asked. My eyes widened with shock before I raised an eyebrow.

"Erm... No, prostitution is not a career I'd particularly enjoy," I answered carefully. Cara burst into a light laughter and began fanning herself slightly.

"Are ya'll sure? With looks like that you'd do well, especially with a body and bust like that," she said, her eyes gazing over my chest. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment and immediately folded my arms over my chest protectively. "No, I'm sure I don't want to be a prostitute," I said through gritted teeth. Cara laughed again. "Oh honey, no need to get so worked up. I was just makin' a suggestion, that's all," she said, taking another puff of her cigarette. I adverted my eyes and took to taking in my surroundings before I suddenly grew impatient. "Well?" Cara raised a brow.

"Well what?"

"Did someone use this piece of paper of not?" I asked, my voice rising slightly. She sighed and brushed away some dirt from her corset.

"Well, I think I can remember someone, but then again, Wednesday was a _long_ time ago, and I'm havin' trouble remembering. Perhaps some proper stimulation would help _bounce_ things along," she said in a soft, husky voice as she leant forwards on the table slightly. I felt myself grow angry at Cara and quickly looked at Jack. He moved backwards in his chair and looked slightly uncomfortable. I turned back to her and glared at the prostitute. "Listen lady, we didn't come all the way here from Hennigan's Stead just for you to lay with my friend here," I snapped, jabbing a thumb in Jack's direction. Cara raised a brow and sat back in her chair. "He's already said he don't want any... _services_, so are you gonna answer our questions or not!" I finished, feeling my sudden burst of anger slowly ebb away. Cara stared at me for a few moments, the silence suffocating us. She suddenly smiled at me with some sort of new found respect. "No woman's ever talked to me like that," she said with a smile. I shrugged and put my hands in my lap. "Well then you ain't ever met a woman with a backbone," I said. She giggled before extinguishing her cigarette.

"I will help ya if ya'll help me," she said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Help you how?"

"Ever since I was a lil' girl I've always wanted my own horse. Now, bein' a lady of the night, even though I make money I still don't have enough to buy my own horse, 'specially with that wretched old Herbert Moon running the store. He makes us whores pay extra! I would be mighty grateful if ya'll could get me a horse, but it can't be any old horse. See, at Ridgewood farm they have a beautiful Tobiano Pinto and I'd love him but I can't afford him. Maybe ya'll could... oh, I don't know, maybe steal him or buy him. 'Course if ya'll buy him I can pay ya back later with favours." She winked at Jack as she finished her explanation. Again I felt anger surface inside me and I decided to cut the meeting short. "We'll get you your horse by tomorrow," I said standing up. Jack also stood up. Cara grinned and nodded.

"I look forward to it," she sung cheerily. I nodded goodbye and stiffly walked out the room. Jack, however, politely tipped his hat.

"Good day ma'am, thank you for the help."

"Goodbye, handsome man, come see me next time you're in town," Cara said with a wink.

Jack and I quickly left the room and walked back out to the front of the saloon. On our way we passed a few prostitutes who gave us curious looks. Some even commented to Jack, "Hey handsome, are ya busy?" _Very busy, too busy to waste his time with you, _I thought sourly.

"What a lusty specimen you are, I like that!" By the time we had escaped the hookers and slid past the gamblers and drunks, I welcomed the fresh, night air with open arms. "Well... that was interesting," Jack said as we stood outside the saloon. By now the sun had almost disappeared behind the western horizon and the sky was painted a deep purple and blue, turning almost black. Stars were just beginning to peek through the clouds and I spent a few more seconds gazing at the sky before I sighed. "Very interesting..." I muttered. Jack chuckled.

"You did well though," he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"I did?" He nodded.

"You stood up to her and kept her from straying too far from subject," he said. I nodded.

"I guess so." A proud smile worked its way onto my face despite my best efforts to keep it hidden. Jack saw it and patted me on the shoulder.

"Now, I think it's about time we got back to Bonnie and explained to her what's happened," Jack said. I nodded and grinned up at him.

"She's probably gonna bite our heads off when we get back," I said. Jack chuckled.

"Probably." We both walked over to our horses and mounted. I settled myself in the saddle before yawning. "Let's get goin'," Jack said, spurring his horse. I spurred Dash and together we trotted through Armadillo, moving into a gallop once we cleared the buildings. We moved quickly under the silver moonlight which had now emerged through the clouds. I was beginning to grow more and more tired, longing for a warm, comfortable bed. I mentally sighed. I felt my eyelids grew heavier and heavier, my mind becoming cloudy. I yawned again and slackened my hold on the reins a little. Dash kept galloping while I sat still in the saddle. I looked up at the stars and saw there was thousands, millions, of them scattering the sky. I smiled and concentrated back onto the dusty road.

I and Jack soon arrived at the MacFarlane ranch, both of us feeling weary. I yawned for what felt like the millionth time and stretched as I dismounted near the stables. Jack stood nearby holding his horse's reins. I walked Dot Dot Dash into his stall and quickly took his saddle and bridle off. He immediately went to the hay and began chewing away. I smiled at my horse before walking out of the stall and following Jack to his cabin. "What're we gonna do about this horse then?" I asked as we walked. Jack shrugged and sighed. "Well, I suppose we're gonna have to go up to Ridgewood farm tomorrow and see how much they want for the horse," he said. I bit my lip in hesitation before I finally asked, "And what if it costs too much?" Jack paused before shrugging slightly.

"I don't know... we'll think of something," he answered. I nodded and yawned again. Jack chuckled. "Are you tired? You've been doin' a lot of that since we left Armadillo," Jack asked, laughter present in his deep, rich voice.

"Jus' a tad, no one, man or beast, can run forever," I said. Jack laughed again.

"Yes, but for someone who aint done a lot of running you sure are tired." I rolled my eyes but smiled at the man before slapping him lightly on the arm.

"Hush you," I said.

We walked up to Jack's cabin where he hitched his horse and left it some food to eat. Next we walked to Bonnie's house; it stood as impressively as it did this morning with its windows alive with the golden glow of lights. As soon as we walked in the front door we were greeted by Bonnie. "There you two are! I thought the coyotes had got ya," she said, with a smile on her face. I grinned back.

"I'm afraid not, but we did find ourselves a dead man and a hooker." Bonnie froze and stared at me.

"Pardon?" she asked. I giggled.

"Let me explain..." I then proceeded to explain the day's events; from finding the dead body in Tumbleweed to meeting with Cara in the dusk. Bonnie listened carefully but frowned as I finished my story. "So, I've been here all day, wondering about your wellbeing for you to come back and tell me you're leaving again first thing in the morning?" she asked, her voice rising slightly. I swallowed back the growing guilt as best I could.

"I'm sorry Bonnie if we made ya worried..." I trailed off and Bonnie's expression lightened.

"I'm sorry if I'm a lil' snappy, I was jus' worried for you, that's all. But, I guess I should trust you more Jack, especially if you take after your father," she said, smiling at us. I smiled back and looked at Jack to see him smiling slightly, but he had a pained look on his face. _Does it still hurt for him to talk about his Pa like that?_ I thought as I studied his face carefully. I quickly shook my head and paid attention to Bonnie again. "Well, you better get off to bed, both of you. 'Specially if you're leaving in the morning," Bonnie said, bidding us goodnight and walked away up the stairs. I turned to Jack once the blonde woman disappeared out of sight.

"Well, that went better than expected," I said, smiling. He nodded.

"Yeah, it did," he said quietly. I frowned softly as I looked at Jack.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He seemed to snap out of some reverie before he looked at me.

"I-I'm fine," he said. I looked at him unconvinced.

"Are you sure? You don't look okay." I stepped forward and laid a hand on his broad shoulder, giving him a warm smile. "Why don't we get some shut eye? We got a big day ahead of us tomorrow," I said. Jack smiled at me and nodded.

"Good night Eva," he said, tipping his hat and walking out the room.

"Good night," I said. The door closed, leaving me alone. "Jack."


	7. Welcome to Ridgewood farm

**A/N - Ah, finally, here's the next chapter of Where the buffalo roam. I can't thank everyone enough for all the reviews and alerts and etc. They inspire me so much! I now have a schedual up on my homepage about updating. If you look at it you will see that every thrusday this story will be updated. :) I'll try my hardest! Please enjoy this chapter and feel free to review and what-not. Also, I was think that for Halloween (which is a while away) I could do a sort of spin off from this based on Undead Nightmare. I was thinking of calling it Where the undead roam. Clever, no? It would involve more Jack and Eva but would be in a sort of aulternative story line. Basically like the game. Would you fans like that? Leave a comment expressing your opinions if you want. :) And, again, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever own Red Dead Redemption or anything related to it. This fanfiction is purely fan made and I only own characters and places that are new. I apologise if any of this material offends any one. I assure you I don't mean to offend in any way, shape or form. This story will contain coarse language and graphic violence.**

Chapter 7 – Welcome to Ridgewood farm: look but don't touch.

The next morning I woke up much the same as I did most mornings; to the roosters crow. I dressed quickly, grabbing my satchel, extra money, guns and knife and anything else I would need. I all but ran down the stairs, stopping at the bottom to listen for sounds from the kitchen. There was none. I walked outside, into the weak sunshine and looked around for anyone. I saw no one, only a few ranch hands going about their business. I decided to walk to the corral and stables to see if anyone was there. Upon arriving there I spotted Bonnie and Jack standing at the corral fence with mine and Jack's horses fully tacked, ready to go. I walked over and Bonnie spotted me. "Ah, Eva, we were just talking about you," Bonnie said, smiling. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the two suspiciously.

"Oh? You were?" Jack and Bonnie chuckled.

"Jack was just telling me about how you hit a man around the head with a bottle 'cause he thought you were a prostitute," Bonnie said, laughing. I mouthed the word "oh" and grinned. "It was an amazing tale that I might share with my Pa," Bonnie said. I paled slightly.

"I don't think it's _that _amazing," I said, shifting my feet. Bonnie giggled.

"Right, well, anyway, I think it's about time you two got going," she said, motioning to our horses who were currently grooming each other. I awed at the two horses and fought the urge to hug Dash. I walked over to my horse and clicked my tongue, calling Dash over. He responded by snorting and trotting over to me. I grinned and rubbed his muzzle affectionately. "You ready to go?" I asked Jack as I hugged Dash's neck. Jack nodded and mounted his horse. I quickly mounted Dash.

"Have fun you two and make sure you come back in one piece. When can I expect your return?" Bonnie asked.

Jack answered, "Well, me might end up spending the night away Miss MacFarlane." Bonnie nodded.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped," she sighed. I smiled down at her.

"Sorry Bonnie," I apologized. Bonnie waved dismissively.

"Don't go apologizing," she said. I shrugged and stroked Dash. "Well, best you get goin' then, see ya sometime," Bonnie said, waving us off.

"Good bye Bonnie," I said as I spurred Dash in the sides. Jack followed

"Good bye Miss MacFarlane," he shouted over his shoulder as we rode away, out of the ranch and to Ridgewood farm.

A few minutes later we were galloping along the dusty trail, heading towards Armadillo which could be seen looming on the horizon. My stomach began to grumble with a lack of breakfast. I hoped that the sound was drowned out by the beating of horse hooves. Unfortunately, Jack heard it clearly. "You hungry?" he asked. I blushed slightly and nodded slowly. "Err... a lil'," I answered. Jack chuckled and thumbed in his satchel for something. A few seconds later he pulled out a ruby red apple and held it out towards me. "Here, take it," he said. I reached out slowly, careful not to fall off my horse as we kept galloping and took the apple gratefully from Jack. "Thank you Jack," I said before taking a bite from the juicy fruit. I ate it quickly and threw the core away as we ran along, past Armadillo. I let Jack lead the way. I swallowed the last of the apple before speaking; "How far is Ridgewood?" I asked. Jack stayed silent for a few seconds before answering.

"It ain't too far, all we need to do is keep along this path, go left and right a bit and then we're there," he explained. I nodded and patted Dash on his warm neck.

We kept moving fast along the trail, occasionally passing other cowboys and the odd wagon or carriage. They often tipped their hats in greeting to us as they kindly moved over slightly, allowing us more room to pass. I was amazed at their politeness. We also spotted an array of wildlife; from deer's to coyotes; birds to armadillos and wild horses to snakes. We rode all the way along, past places that Jack helpfully pointed out; such as Odd fellows rest. Soon, we came to a more rocky area, where the path curved in-between the rocks. Jack slowed down and we trotted over a small hill, revealing a small ranch, with pens full of cattle and another full of horses. We trotted in and hitched our horses near a small open shed, built for weary travellers to rent out for the night. I dismounted Dash and next thing I knew Jack had pulled out two apples and handed one to me. "Here, for the horses," he said, smiling and feeding one to his horse. I took the apple and thanked him and held it out for Dot Dot Dash. Dash greedily took it and chomped away on it. I smiled and patted my horse on the neck before following Jack. We walked past the grand house and towards a large well constructed barn. Several ranch hands were walking around, some leading horse and some carrying sacks of feed. I smiled and nodded as a few tipped their hats in greeting. I jogged up to Jack's side and together we walked to the barn. Jack walked in while I peeked in, then I followed him quickly. The inside of the barn was cool and a welcoming refuge from the sun. There were several stalls, some occupied by horses, some not. One horse that caught my eye though, was a beautiful pinto. I smiled and glanced at Jack who was also looking at the horse. We walked over to the horse and noticed a man on the other side. He was busy humming to himself while he groomed the pinto. Jack cleared his throat and the man jumped, snapping his head up and peering at us over the horse's brown and white back. "Can I help you?" he asked, watching us carefully. Jack shrugged nonchalantly and gently stroked the horse's back.

"Howdy partner, I was just wondering about this beautiful stallion here. A Tobiano Pinto, if I'm correct," he said. The man nodded slowly, still watching us.

"Yes, Tuskus here is indeed a Tobiano Pinto," the man replied. I moved round to the horses head where I clicked my tongue and gently stroked his head.

"Hello boy, aren't you just the prettiest!" I giggled. The man frowned slightly and cleared his throat. I ignored him and continued to fawn over his horse.

"My name's Jack Marston and she's Eva White," Jack introduced, motioning to me when he said my name.

I nodded towards the man, "Nice to meet ya." The man watched us for a few seconds before a friendlier look spread across his face.

"Well, Jack Marston and Eva White, I'm Johnny Newland, I'm a stable boy here," he introduced.

"Nice to meet ya Johnny," Jack said. Johnny suddenly narrowed his eyes at Jack.

"Say, what you wanna see my horse for?" he asked. Jack slipped his thumbs in the belt loops of his jeans and took on a casual look.

"Well, a friend of mine has expressed interest in this horse," he said. Johnny's face hardened and his eyes narrowed even more to snake like slits.

"What kind of interest?" he asked lowly.

Jack shrugged, "Well, she says that this here horse is for sale." Johnny snorted.

"Sale? Yes my horse is for sale, but he ain't cheap, certainly not in the price range of people like you," he sneered, scanning Jack up and down. I frowned and moved away from the horses head and besides Jack. "What do you mean 'people like us'?" I asked sourly. "In case you didn't guess, we're both ranch hands too, of course we do the odd bounty hunting job here and there, but I'm pretty sure we make more than you!" Johnny's face slackened a little and twisted into a look of doubt. Jack gently laid a large hand on my shoulder. "How much for the horse?" he asked, getting down to business. Johnny looked thoughtful for a minute before replying, "$2000," he said after the pause. I mentally gasped but my eyes visibly widened. $_2000 for a horse! I didn't think the horse was this darn special!_ Jack was apparently thinking along the same lines. "$2000? Now come on friend, I'm sure the horse ain't worth that much," he said, trying to reason. Johnny flicked his nose up.  
>"What would you know; this horse is worth every damn cent!" I frowned and pouted slightly. <em>Now how are we gonna get the horse?<em>

The barn was filled with a tense silence as Jack and I stood trying to bargain with Johnny. I resorted to staring the man down in some vague and delusional hope that he would back down and give the horse to us for free. So far my plan was failing. Johnny was staring right back at me. It was Jack who spoke first. "How about I win the horse off ya?" Jack suggested. Johnny looked hesitant.

"What do you propose?" he asked.

"How about a duel? Or a card game? Somethin' like that."

"Well, I do enjoy a game of five finger fillet every now an' again." Johnny paused and mulled over the proposal. "Fine then, if you can beat me in a game of five finger fillet then you can have the horse for half price." I tightened my hands into fists. _Even then it's $1,000!_ Jack held out his hand.

"Deal?" Jack asked. Johnny shook it.

"Deal," Johnny answered. He smirked and moved towards the stallions head. He began to stroke the horse affectionately. "Come back in half an hour and I'll have a place set up for us," Johnny smirked. Jack nodded, turned and began walking out of the barn. I quickly followed him. I didn't speak until we were out under the golden sunshine. "Five finger fillet, is that where you have a knife and have to stab in-between your fingers?" I asked. Jack nodded.

"I'm afraid so," he said. "I was kinda hoping he'd agree to a duel to be honest." I tightened my bun while humming.

"I'm guessing you don't like five finger fillet?" I asked. Jack shrugged and walked over to a nearby fence.

"I don't hate it, I just prefer not chopping off one of my fingers," he answered as he sat on the fence. I plopped down on the dusty ground. "It ain't exactly my strong point." I sighed and shielded my eyes from the sun.

"But you can still do it okay? Well enough to beat Johnny?"

"I'm not too sure, we know nothin' about this guy, he could be an expert for all we know." We both sat in silence for a while, under the hot blazing sun.

20 minutes later and I had almost fallen asleep. I had fallen backwards onto the ground and laid a hand over my face and dozed off. Had it not been for Jack laughing at me and telling me it was time to go meet Johnny I would have happily laid there all gosh darn day. I sighed and got up, dusting off my jeans. Jack and I walked to the barn and upon walking inside we saw a small crowd of men gathered around an upturned wooden crate. On either side of the crate sat two wooden chairs and in one sat Johnny, a confident smirk creeping across his face. "Ah, Mr Marston, I've been waiting for you!" he cheered. I frowned and all but glared at the men who chuckled. Jack pulled out the empty chair and sat in it. "Let's get this over with, we ain't got all day," he muttered. Johnny chuckled and pulled out some money.  
>"$100," he said, slamming the money down on the crate. Jack looked through his own satchel before pulling out $100 and placing it on the crate, next to Johnny's. Johnny was the first one to pick up the large knife that was stuck into the wood. He gripped the handle tightly and stated off fairly slowly. He stabbed the knife down in-between each outstretched finger. He did it perfectly, earning a cheer. After he finished he held the knife out for Jack to take. Jack took it and held it ready. He stretched his hand out as wide as it would go and began to jab the knife down between each finger. He successfully completed the round. The men around us cheered and I found myself shooting them annoyed glances. Johnny smirked at Jack and took the knife, but quickly shot me a suspicious look, a look like the one he wore earlier. I stared back and eventually, after what seemed like minutes but was only a few seconds, he tore his eyes back down to the knife clasped in his hand and spread out his hand. He repeated the movement of stabbing but much quicker this time. It was getting harder. The men cheered as he finished. Jack snatched the knife from Johnny and took his own turn, successfully completing it. This continued for a while, each round getting faster and more dangerous.<p>

Ten minutes had felt like ten hours in the barn. It was relatively cooler than outside in the midday heat but I found myself wanting to be anywhere else than that barn. By now they were stabbing the knife impossibly fast; faster than I cared to try. I found myself slowly progressing outwards, being shoved aside by the other men. I sighed as the game was blocked from my view. I looked around the barn and found no other life; except for the beautiful Tobiano Pinto stallion. I glanced back at the game and decided that they were all too busy to notice if I petted the stallion. I walked over with a growing gin and held my hand out for the stallion to sniff. He nickered softly and gently nuzzled my hand. I softly talked to the horse and I began to stroke the beautiful creature. The stallion snorted causing me to giggle as dust rose into the air. I then understood why Cara was interested in this horse; he was beautiful and I knew that Tobiano Pinto's were very good natured horses as well as having a good stamina. I reasoned with myself mentally; _Cara is gonna be one lucky girl once she gets this horse._ I patted the horse on the withers and picked a stray piece of straw from his coal black mane. It was then that a gruff and angry voice cut through the dusty barn air. "Oi! Get away from that horse!"

I snapped my head towards the men and found them all staring at me. I stared back wide eyed and innocently at them. "What?" I asked. I heard a clatter of a knife and saw Johnny rise from his seat, his hand bleeding. "Get away from my darn horse!" he snapped, a furious look coming over his features. I backed away from the stallion with my hands up. "What, so now I ain't allowed to touch him?" I asked, my eyebrow raised. Johnny stormed forward.

"You were gonna steal him, weren't ya?" he asked, seething. I frowned.

"No, I was not," I answered. Johnny shook his head and behind him Jack rose from his seat, his own hand bleeding slightly.

"What the hell! Ya stupid wench!" Johnny hissed. He advanced towards me with a wild look in his eye. I frowned and stepped back, preparing myself to fight. Johnny raised his hand in the air; it turned to a fist in the process. I flinched slightly and prepared to block the hit. I knew I wasn't terribly good at blocking but I tried my best. I waited for the blow but Johnny's wrist was grabbed by a hand. I relaxed slightly as I noticed that the hand lead down to a white button shirt and beige jacket sleeve. I mentally cheered. "I wouldn't do that if I was you, _friend,_" Jack said behind Johnny. I moved around Johnny so I could clearly see Jack. He did not look happy. Johnny ripped his wrist from Jack and turned around, his characteristic suspicious and untrusting look spreading across his face. "How do I know ya weren't gonna steal my horse?" he asked, his eyes narrowed like snake eyes.

"Trust me, we weren't," Jack answered forcefully. It was clear he had the upper hand. Johnny stared at us for a few seconds longer, some of the other men shifting uncomfortably. "Look, partner, I suggest we finish our game, before someone gets hurt," Jack said. Johnny stared at him before taking a defiant step back.

"You think I'm gonna let you have my horse now? You must be stupider than I thought." I gritted my teeth and felt my hands tighten to fists. Before I had any chance to comprehend my next movements, I had grabbed Johnny by the scruff of his shirt. "Now, you listen, and you listen carefully. We need this horse and you are going to give us this horse, whether you like it or not," I growled. A look of shock spread across Johnny's face before it was replaced with a slightly shaken glare.

"What if I don't give ya the horse?" he asked, but froze as I pressed the end of my Schofield revolver into his stomach.

"I blow your stomach right open," I said, glaring at him and daring the pale, frightened man in front of me. Johnny gulped slowly, his adam's apple bobbing before he nodded slowly. "O-only if ya pay me... $1,000..." I pressed the gun harder into his gut. "I-I mean, $500..." he trailed off as I smiled.

"That's much better," I said as I released his shirt and stepped away from him. I holstered my revolver and glanced at the other men. All were staring at us and looked edgy. I was secretly glad that none of them had decided to pull their guns on us. I knew Jack and I were both able gunmen (woman in my case) but we were clearly out numbered. I reached into my satchel and produced $500. "Here," I said handing it to Johnny. He took it quickly and backed away, his frightened look being took over by a suspicious one again. I sighed and turned to Jack who was watching the other men carefully. "I hope this hasn't affected our welcome at the ranch," Jack said. The men shook their heads no. "No, no, ya'll still welcomed here, 'specially since we have a lot of horse breaking jobs," a man answered. Jack and I nodded and I walked towards the stallion. I un-hitched him and held his reins, walking him out of the barn. "See you gentlemen later," I called back over my shoulder. The barn remained silent.

"You okay? Your hands bleeding," I asked as Jack and I walked away from the barn. Jack's hand only had small cuts on it and was bleeding a little, not as much as Johnny's was. Jack chuckled. "My hand's fine," he answered. "But I'm afraid I don't think you should come places with me anymore." I froze and my heart skipped a beat, I also faulted. "W-what? Why?" I asked, gaping at him. Jack burst out laughing at me and I was extremely confused. Was I missing something?

"Yeah, I'm afraid you might take all my action," Jack said in-between laughs. I calmed down and realised that Jack was only joking. I shot him a playful glare.

"Well, what do you expect? Being all yellow bellied like that," I said. Jack stopped laughing.

"Hey! I ain't yellow bellied!" he protested. I grinned at him and jogged off with the stallion, him trotting alongside me.

"Hurry it up, _yellow belly_!" I shouted back over my shoulder with a smile. Jack chuckled and shook his head, but quickly caught up with me. I walked the stallion over, letting him greet Dash and Jack's horse. The horses nuzzled and I asked Jack for some rope. "Could I have some rope to lasso the horse?" I asked. "Then we can get going to Armadillo, _finally._" Jack handed me a lasso and I slipped it over the Pinto's neck. I mounted Dash and tied the rope to the horn of my saddle. I clicked my tongue and trotted off, Jack following behind me. "Let's go!" I shouted, moving the horses into a fast canter as we moved out into the wilderness and towards Armadillo.

We arrived at Armadillo and walked the horses to the hitching posts. We hitched them and went into the saloon, looking for Cara. _Finally,_ I thought. _Finally we can get some answers. _We walked in to an almost empty saloon. There were a few prostitutes milling around and they perked up as soon as their heavily made up eyes locked onto Jack. I shifted uncomfortably and Jack caught this. "Don't worry," he said lowly, leaning down near me. "They don't bite." I rolled my eyes.

"Better not do, I don't want any diseases." Jack and I walked over to the barman who chuckled at seeing us again.

"Welcome back you two," he said, grinning at us. "Here to see Cara again? Or have ya came for the drinks?" Jack nodded politely.

"We're here to see Cara again, I'm afraid." The barman laughed.

"Right this way, right this way," he said, motioning for us to follow him back behind the bar and into the rooms behind. He led us to the same room as before and left us at the door. I glanced at Jack as he walked forward and pushed the door open; revealing a cluster of woman sat giggling. It was almost a replay of yesterday. I immediately spotted Cara, and she spotted us. "Oh, well look who it is!" she cried, rising from her perch on the couch. Her clothing was even more revealing today. "How nice of you two to come back!" she cooed.

"Well, we did promise you a horse miss," Jack said politely. She giggled and leaned forward slightly.

"Yes, you two did. So? Have you got him?" she asked. I nodded.

"He's outside," I said. Immediately Cara squealed and rushed past us, almost skipping out of the room and into the main part of the saloon.

The woman had trotted past everyone, flicking her golden curls around her like a show pony. _Who knew she would be this excited?_ Jack and I followed behind her and soon the three of us had walked out of the saloon and onto the landing. Cara's made up eyes scanned the hitching posts and she squealed with delight. "Oh my!" she cried as she ran over to the stallion's side. "Oh my goodness! I didn't think you would actually get him! My oh my, he's so beautiful!" she cooed. She hugged the horse around his neck and mumbled words into his mane. Jack and I stood side by side watching the delighted woman. After a few more moments she withdrew herself from its neck and turned to us, an unstoppable grin on her face. "Well, this certainly deserves some answers, doesn't it?" she said, strutting towards us again. I nodded and spoke, "So, did someone come in and ask for you specifically?" She laughed and leaned casually against the wooden rail.

"Well, honey lots of people do that." I frowned and folded my arms.

"If you're just gonna play us around-"

"Calm down, no need to get your panties in a twist," she interjected, giggling. "I was jus' havin' a little fun. Now, there was this man, who came in with a piece of paper suspiciously like the one you showed me."

"What did he look like? What was his name? Did he tell you anything? What did he want to see you for?" Again, Cara laughed at my eagerness and fanned her hand.

"He said his name was, if I remember it correctly, George Abraham. He was an interesting fellow, awful nervous and edgy. He came to me and said a friend of his had recommended me. I was awfully flattered!" She laid a hand on her chest and grinned cheekily at Jack. I audibly sighed. Cara only giggled. "Anyway, he said he wanted my services for the night, to give him a break. Now, I was curious as to why he was so edgy and I asked him a few questions."

"Like what?" Jack asked. Cara waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Just stuff like why he was so nervous. He said he was a man living life on the edge, said he used to work up at that mine in Gaptooth Breach 'till he left after he got the one of their wives pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Jack muttered. I cocked my head in confusion.

"I suppose that's a reason to leave... But why tell you that?" Cara raised an eyebrow at my statement.

"No, I mean, why tell a prostitute all this stuff about you when you're gonna be gone the next day," I explained. Jack nodded slowly, his brain at work. Cara shrugged and began to inspect her painted nails. "I don't know. He was a tad drunk and I think he jus' wanted a shoulder to cry on. Anyway... The next mornin' he had upped and vanished, 'course I thought nothin' of it. Then, few days later you two strangers turn up asking about him." As she finished her story we all stood in silence for a spell, listening to the sounds of Armadillo. Jack was the first to speak. "Thank you Miss, your information has helped us a lot."

"Oh, shush, you're makin' me blush," Cara cooed, her cheeks the same colour as they were before, no hint of a blush. "I guess I should get back inside now, don't want to keep my customers waitin'." She pushed off from the wooden rail and began to walk towards the saloon doors. As she reached them she glanced back over her shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want a quickie?" she asked 'innocently'. Jack shook his head.

"I'm OK miss," he turned down politely. She laughed and flicked her curls.

"Eva must be doin' a fine job then," she said before she disappeared into the bar. I flinched and snapped towards her.

"What's that supposed to mean!" I demanded but unfortunately she had left. I held my glare a few seconds longer but sighed and relaxed a little. _No point in getting riled up. We've got our information so I doubt we'll see her any time soon._ I looked up at Jack who was gazing out at the slowly setting sun.

I watched the world pass with him for a few minutes before talking. I was itchin' to voice my thoughts. "So, what do we do now?" I asked. Jack paused before answering. "You know Eva, I'm not too sure."

"Do we go tell Marshal Arrington?"

"I think that's about all we can do," Jack sighed. "We ain't got anything particularly special on our hands. Just some dumb guy who was careless and runnin' from a bunch of angry miners who eventually found him and killed him." I nodded slowly as Jack stood up straight and stretched.

"But... What if we hunted down these miners and brought them to justice," I suggested, my mind once again hatching some form of a plan. Jack chuckled and nudged me as he began walking towards the sheriff's office. "You just wanna go on a bounty hunt," he said, seeing right through me. I gasped and mock pouted.

"Jack Marston, I can't believe you are accusing me of lying," I said, following after him. He chuckled at my childish actions.

"I ain't accusing 'cause it's true."

"Oh... But please. We told Bonnie we'd most likely be spendin' the night away from the ranch so why not go on a hunt for these miners?" I begged. I was dying to explore the wild frontier and so I had resorted to begging the man before me. Jack rolled his eyes and stopped in the middle of the road to look at me. I clasped my hands together and gave him the cutest look I could muster, using the setting sun to give me an angelic glow. "Please Jack, please." I watched as his resolve wavered slightly in his eyes. "I don't know... If anything was to happen to you, Bonnie would..." he trailed off as I forced tears into my eyes. This had to work; I wanted to explore the New Austin wilderness awful bad. Jack stared at me before sighing and taking his hat off his head. He ran a hand through his brown hair and sighed again. "Alright, we can try findin' these miners," he grumbled, caving in to my requests. I grinned and jumped slightly on the spot. "Thank you so much!" I laughed, wanting to hug Jack but I held back. Instead, I grabbed his elbow and dragged him off towards the Marshal. "Let's get cracking then!"


	8. The noises of Armadillo saloon

**A/N - As promised, here is chapter 8. :) This one is by far the longest, a total of 7,903 words (excluding the Authors note and Disclaimer)! In this chapter we get to experience the wonderful Armadillo saloon at night, (yay!) and meet two old, familiar friends. I hope you enjoy this and again a massive thank you to everyone who reviews: AllieKat626, Shadow knight1121, Night stalker and Flufferz. Your reviews (and to the people who have reviewed past chapters) mean so much and really help motivate me. :) Enjoy! Also, I've decided to do my Halloween Undead Nightmare special! :D I look forward to writing it! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever own Red Dead Redemption or anything related to it. This fanfiction is purely fan made and I only own characters and places that are new. I apologise if any of this material offends any one. I assure you I don't mean to offend in any way, shape or form. This story will contain coarse language and graphic violence.**

Chapter 8 – The noises of Armadillo saloon.

Jack and I headed to Marshal Arrington's office and as the two of us walked in we were confronted by two men, who I presumed were his deputies. One man was skinny and wore dark clothes while the other man was his near opposite; this man was overweight and wore light clothes. The two men's attention was snapped to Jack and I as we walked in. The skinny man rose out of his seat and slowly stalked towards us with a glare on his face. "What d'you want?" he asked. His voice was high and had a strong southern accent. I raised a brow and glanced at Jack who was watching the man carefully. "We're here to see Marshal Arrington," Jack said. The man growled and stepped closer to us making me step backwards, bumping into Jack. "What you wanna see 'im for?" the man asked, a nasty sneer on his face.

"We got business with the Marshal," Jack replied, laying a hand on my shoulder and pulling me closer to his side. "We're here to talk to him about a recent killing." The overweight man suddenly chirped up. "Hey, aint you Jack Marston, son of John Marston?" he asked, sitting upwards in his wooden chair. He also had a strong accent. The first man glanced back at him before staring hard at Jack. Jack nodded. "I am." The first man stepped back slightly before bringing up phlegm from his throat and spitting it out to the side. I cringed and shrank back into Jack's side. "That don' mean nothin'! For all we know you's could be runnin' with that Bollard gang." I frowned a little and decided to speak up. "Do we look like we run with some gang?" I asked. The dark haired man turned his nasty sneer to me.

"Who're you?" I opened my mouth to answer but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Mr Marston! Miss White! How good to see ya again!" We all turned around as the rectangle of orange light was cut off by a figure. It was Marshal Arrington.

"Marshal, good to see ya," Jack greeted, turning around to face the man and letting go of me. I smiled at the Marshal.

"We've come to speak to you," I said, getting right down to business. The Marshal chuckled and walked fully into the room, his spurs clinking on the wooden floor boards. "Well, I was wonderin' when you'd come ta' see me after I sent you out to Tumbleweed." He paused and sat down on his wooden desk as his two deputies watched carefully. The first man still had a scowl on his face. "Please, tell me what you found. Did you chase the gang out?" Jack shook his head and sighed.

"Afraid not, when we got there was no gang." The Marshal nodded slowly and Jack continued. "But... We did find a dead body. We searched it over and found a slip of paper which lead us to Armadillo saloon and to a woman named Cara Worthington-" At the mention of the prostitutes name the skinny dark haired man went into a fit of rage. "That no good whore!" he snapped loudly, making me jump and my left hand twitch towards my Schofield revolver. "She aint fit to lay with no man! She rob ya of your god damned cash! That stupid wretched whore!" The man threw his arms up in the air as he ranted. The Marshal just looked sideways at him.

"Calm down Jonah." I watched the man seethe with anger and kept my distance. _Jonah? So that crazy fellah's name is Jonah?_ Jonah calmed down slightly but not before kicking a spit bucket, spilling foul looking liquid onto the wooden boards. I glanced down at it grimacing a little before turning back to the Marshal. Jack was staring cautiously at Jonah. "I take it your deputy here has heard of her?" he commented. The other man, who had yet to be named, spoke up.

He snorted, "Who hasn't? That lady of the night is as beautiful as the day is long." The man spoke with a tone of wonder and amazement with an undertone of respect. I was confused as to why he looked up to her so much.

The Marshal sighed and took his hat off his head. He ran a hand through his thinning grey hair and scratched his bearded chin. "So what did Cara tell you?" he asked, ignoring his idiotic deputies. "She explained that the man had came in previously to see her and that he seemed a lil' suspicious so she asked him why and he explained that he was being hunted down by his miner friends 'cause he got the one of their wives pregnant," Jack explained. The Marshal nodded and absorbed the information. "So, do we have a name?" Jack nodded.

"A Mr George Abraham." The Marshal rose from his perch on the desk and walked behind it and opened a draw. He leafed through some files of paper before he pulled out a yellowed and torn wanted poster. He held it out to us. "This him?" he asked, handing it to Jack and I. The wanted poster showed a man around his mid thirties; he had tousled black hair and an aged face, engraved with many wrinkles and lines. He had dark eyes and a naturally nervous look. Jack shrugged. "We can't be sure... The body was unrecognisable but... Judging by the information on this poster, I'd say this is our man." Jack handed the poster back to the Marshal. He read it once over quickly before folding it up and sticking it in his breast pocket. "It says he works – or rather worked – with the miners stationed up at Gaptooth Breach. But that doesn't explain why his body was found at Tumbleweed," the Marshal sighed. I thought for a moment, my mind whirling. Suddenly, my brain started to hatch a suspicion, but I need a map to help me. "Erm... Excuse me, Marshal, do you have a map of the New Austin territory?" I asked, stepping forward. All eyes snapped to me. The Marshal nodded and reached into his back trouser pocket. "Here." He handed the yellow folded paper to me and I unfolded it quickly, revealing a detailed map of New Austin. I located Gaptooth Breach and then proceeded to find Tumbleweed and Armadillo. I checked the distances and my mind began to fit the puzzle pieces together. I looked up and saw everyone was staring intently at me. Jonah still had a scowl on his face.

I walked forward and laid the map down on the Marshal's desk. "What you found, Eva?" Jack asked, walking over and looking over my shoulder. I glanced at Jack (on my right) and then at the Marshal (on my left) before looking down and at the map and jabbing my finger on Gaptooth Breach. "Well... I'm not familiar with this area but, he worked here. He was then found dead in Tumbleweed mansion." I dragged my finger across the paper and stopped it on Tumbleweed. "This town is a notorious gang hideout, right?" I looked at Jack for conformation. He nodded. "So it's possible that he fled to Armadillo looking to get away from them and that's when he... _laid_ with Cara... then, sometime the next day, he was found by them and they took him to Tumbleweed," I explained. The Marshal spoke up.

"But why did they drag him all the way to Tumbleweed?"

"It's a well known gang hideout so why not stage the death there? They're at less risk of being found, they have all the privacy they want, it's not too far from Gaptooth, if anyone does come looking for the body then they won' find it if they look in the mines but they'll find it in Tumbleweed, a place where any old gang could have killed him," I finished. I stood back up from leaning over the map and looked at Jack's and the Marshal's reactions. The Marshal was grinning in disbelief and Jack was staring at me with a smile on his face. The stunned silence was cut by Jack chuckling. "Well Eva, you've amazed me," he said, tipping his hat. I felt my cheeks heat up and bowed my head. "It was nothin' really," I said, waving my hand dismissively. The Marshal stood up.

"Well... I say that we head out to Gaptooth Breach first thing tomorrow morning and have a talk with them. And, I must say Miss White, you've out done yourself. To work all this out, you mus' be a real smart girl!" Marshal Arrington laughed. I grinned and felt my cheeks burn with a heat equivalent to a forest fire.

"Thank you, Marshal."

Jack and I had left the Marshal's office on the agreement that we would all meet there at around 7 in the morning. It was now that I realised how long we had been in the building for the sun had disappeared and given way to the pale moon. Stars littered the sky like millions of tiny jewels. I tilted my head up, staring at them in wonder. I was so lost in the dark expanse that I jumped when a hand gripped my shoulder. I followed the hand up to the connecting arm and found it lead to Jack. He smiled down at me. "I think you should keep your eyes on the road before you walk into something," he said, a trace of laughter in his voice.

I smiled at him, "That sounds like a good idea." I paused before continuing. "Where we gonna sleep tonight?" I asked the man next to me. Jack sighed.

"Well I guess we could rent a room in the saloon. That wouldn't upset ya too much would it, Eva?" he said, grinning cheekily at me. I scowled.

"Well... If it means sleeping on a bed then I guess I can stand it for one night," I sighed. Jack chuckled.

"Well, then we better get going, before all the rooms become _occupied._" Jack chuckled, nudging and teasing me. I huffed and jogged off.

"Well then you better get a move on, _Jack Marston,_" I shouted back, a playful grin on my face. I jogged over to the saloon and my horse and began to fuss him behind the ear, waiting for Jack to catch up. When he did I watched as he unhitched his horse. I cocked my head in confusion. "Where you taking your horse?" I asked. Jack motioned his head towards the saloon. "There's a barn and paddocks 'round the back. We can leave the horses there so they can rest up and feed," Jack explained. I nodded my head and unhitched Dash. "Show me the way."

Jack walked first, leading his golden horse away and around the back of the saloon. I followed with Dash, petting and cooing to him. Upon walking behind the saloon I saw that indeed there were a few paddocks and a large barn. "Where we gonna put them; barn of paddock?" I asked. Jack glanced back over his shoulder. "Barn; It's safer that way," he replied. I nodded and continued to follow him. We walked our horses into the large barn and the familiar smell of hay and horse feed hit my nose. I breathed in deep and felt my head spin slightly. I giggled as I became a little dizzy on my feet. Jack looked back and raised a brow. "Now, now Eva, don't you go getting high on me," he joked. I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't high I was just light headed from breathing in too deep," I replied smartly. Jack laughed.

"I'll take your word for that, now, we can put our horses in here where they have water and then we can give them some feed," he explained, walking his horse into a stall. I took the stall next door and walked Dash in. I quickly un-tacked him and walked out; closing and locking it behind me. Dash poked his head over and snorted. I smiled at my horse and picked up a nearby bag of feed and carefully began to pour it into a manger on the wall near the door. Dash immediately began to swallow the food down and I couldn't help but smile. "Eat too fast and you'll give yourself hiccups," I mock scowled at my horse. Of course he ignored me but Jack poked my shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my arm. Jack raised a brow, stuck his thumbs into his belt loops and chuckled.

"I thought you was tough?" Jack asked. I turned my head away and pouted childishly.

"I am," I replied. "How about we just go and get a room? I'm awful tired." At that moment a yawn decided to slip past my pale lips, helping me to prove my point. Jack chuckled. "I can see that. Come on then, let's go." Jack and I walked out the barn and towards the saloon.

The saloon was alive with laughter and alcohol. Men sat gambling at tables, drinking with their friends or chatting up prostitutes. All were activities I didn't care to participate in. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and began to push Jack towards the barman. "Hurry and get us a room," I ordered. Jack laughed and put his hands up.

"All right, all right, I'm going." Jack and I walked up to the bar where we waited a few seconds before the surprised bartender walked over to us.

"Back a third time?" he asked, his glasses nearly falling off the bridge of his nose. Jack nodded and began to search in his satchel.

"Here," he said, pulling out a small wad of cash. "We'd like to rent a room please." The bartender took the money and raised a brow but a knowing smirk sat on his face. "A room eh? My, my, you're lucky tonight. There's one room left," he said, sticking the cash in his pocket. "Up the stairs, turned right, right again and then the last on yer left before the balcony," he gave us the directions and we thanked him. The bartender chuckled as we walked away. "Have fun tonight, must be real special for you to rent a room out for her," he shouted at us. I faltered and was about to spin on my heel and confront the man but Jack grabbed my elbow and nearly dragged me up the saloon stairs. "H-hey, I was gonna give him a piece of my mind!" I complained. Jack sighed but smiled.

"I think you've given enough pieces of your mind today, Eva. Let's just go to bed." Jack continued to hold my elbow and guide me to our room. The upper part of the saloon had less people around but it was noisier in a much different way. Chairs were set out on the hallway and there were many rooms. I felt curious and wanted to explore them but feared discovering something I didn't want to discover.

When we finally got to our room I collapsed in and slumped to my bed. The room smelt slightly of smoke and was lit by two table lamps by the beds. Luckily there were two small beds and they were fairly comfortable; however they didn't compare to the one back at Bonnie's. As my weight sank into the bed it made a hair curling screech as the springs sighed under the weight. I lay with my face buried in the sweat smelling covers before fidgeting and lying on my side and watching Jack move around the room. He seemed to be checking it. "What're you looking for?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Just for rats and things... You know," he replied nonchalantly. I yawned.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the hay... _Finally._" I stood up and stretched before plopping back down on the bed (making it groan out in protest) and folding my left leg over my right. I then proceeded to pull my dusty boots and patchy socks off and wiggled my free toes. It felt good to left cool air circulate around them. The cool current weaved through my toes as I swung them in front of me. "You know, the Marshal's deputies strike me as funny," I said randomly, earning a confused look from Jack. I shrugged. "I don't know, it's jus' Jonah is a real character," I said, laughing. Jack nodded his head and smiled.

"He sure is. You outta be careful around him, he can have a real hillbilly temper." I giggled and stretched a little more.

"You now headin' to bed?" I asked. Jack nodded and yawned for the first time. I couldn't hold in the laughter and so it slipped past my lips causing Jack to look at me strangely. "Sorry, it's just that's the first time I've ever seen you yawn," I said. He rolled his eyes but smiled and sat down on the other bed. He yawned again and took off his hat, placing it on the small bed stand next to him and ran a hand through his hair. He took off all his guns and holsters before reaching down and taking off his boots. I watched him for a second longer before pulling off my own guns and knife. I stretched and pulled my checked t-shirt out of my jeans. I then looked out the small window at the night sky. Its stark beams broke through the dirtied glass and spilled across the wooden floor. I looked away from the distanced moon when Jack stood up began to peel off his beige jacket. My eyes were drawn to his torso, taking in his well built physique. I felt heat erupt in my cheeks as I blushed and I quickly averted my eyes. My hazel orbs sneakily slid their way back to Jack's figure despite my attempts to keep them on the floor. He hung his jacket on the end of the bed and glanced at me as he sat on the bed again. I blushed even harder at being caught staring and quickly wriggled under the cover. "Good night," Jack said as he climbed in his own bed and switched the small lamp near him off. I smiled and turned off the last lamp. "Good night." The room was engulfed in darkness with only a sliver of silver light coming from the moon. The sounds of the saloon could be heard downstairs; the piano was merrily playing and cheers could be heard from gambling men. I sighed and closed my eyes, thankful for the long awaited rest. But as I lay in the black night trying to fall into the realm they call sleep images of Jack in his white button up shirt were engraved into my mind. I flinched and buried myself deeper in the cover, trying to hide my burning blush that I was sure could be seen even in the darkness. Sometime later, as I was willing the mental images of Jack away, I slipped away from conscious and in to a deep, well earned sleep.

I snapped my eyes open as I was disturbed from my sleep; I was greeted with nothing but darkness and a small sliver of moonlight. I frowned in confusion; _shouldn't it be morning?_ I stifled a yawn and turned my head to look at Jack. His eyes were wide open and staring at me. "AHH!" I yelped with fright and nearly fell out of my bed. Jack sat up and flicked the lamp on beside his bed. "You okay?" he asked. I laid a hand over my beating heart.

"What the – You scared the life outta me!" I complained. Jack chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but I was woken up by... Err... Someone next door," he said, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the room next door. I cocked my head in confusion but listened carefully. It was then that I heard strange noises – strange _certain_ noises – coming from the room. I paled as moans and groans reached my poor virgin ears. "Eww... Eww: eww, eww!" I gasped, my eyes widening with disgust and shock. Jack chuckled but shook his head.

"Well, I suppose we _are_ in a saloon," he reasoned. I snapped my head towards him.

"B-but still... It's just... Eww!" I listened for a second longer before falling backwards in the bed. I drew the covers up and over my head in a vain attempt to shut the noises out. The walls were thin so the noises were easily heard; my cover was also thin and the cotton lining did little to block the sound waves. "Oh my goodness... I can still hear it!" I cried. I heard Jack's laugh clearly and scowled. "This ain't funny!" I snapped. Jack laughed even louder. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Marston," I said, pulling the cover off my head. "Jus' you wait, one day you're gonna do something embarrassing and I'm never gonna let you live it down!" I declared. Jack's laughter stopped un-characteristically.

"What was that?" he asked somewhat darkly. I paled at Jack's new character.

"E-err, nothing, I was just saying... That I was gonna... Laugh...," I trailed off as Jack's hand started moving towards his guns. I was extremely confused; _have I said something to upset him?_ I gulped and began to shuffle backwards and slightly towards my own guns. Jack's hand reached out and hovered over his gun for a second before he erupted in a fit of laughter. "J-Jack?" I asked, confused and my heart still pumping furiously. Jack doubled over with the force of his laughter. He kept it up for a few more minutes before he calmed down. "I-I'm sorry, Eva. I couldn't help messing with ya," he choked out between laughter. I breathed a deep sigh of relief and pulled the covers up to my chin. "You're mean," I said, pouting childishly. Jack sighed, still shaking with silent laughter, and laid back in bed. He switched the lamp off and we were again engulfed in darkness. Sounds of the prostitute working could _still _be heard from next door. "I'm sorry," Jack said, breaking my concentration on the noises. I shrugged, though he couldn't see it. "It's OK," I said, smiling.

"It's jus', I aint used to being around someone else so much, especially someone who's my age," he admitted.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you, but you owe me," I said sternly, though it had a trace of humour. It was my turn to mess with him.

"I guess I do, just please make sure It aint something embarrassing," he replied. I grinned wickedly, secretly plotting my revenge.

"I'll try, though I aint making any promises," I stated confidently. I heard Jack chuckle.

"Well, I'm done for," he sighed dramatically to himself. I huffed.

"It's your own fault. You're lucky I didn't shoot you!" Jack laughed.

"I woulda put seven bullets in you before you could even put one in me," he boasted. I frowned and sat straight up. I turned to him.

"Excuse me? If ya'll so confident then how about we have a duel? Right here, right now!" I demanded, pouting. Jack chuckled.

"Settle down, I was joking."

"Hey, I'm as deadly as any man! I'll do it! I'm a woman on the edge!" Jack erupted into even more laughter. I blushed but still had a pout on my face. _He has a nice laugh... Even if it is directed at me._ I dropped back in my bed and waited for Jack to stop laughing. Once he did we were engulfed in sleepy near silence. I turned my head slightly and asked him a question that had been manifesting in my mind. "Is it really that lonely out there?" I asked. Jack was silent for a moment before he answered. "It is." We laid in silence, neither of us talking. Eventually, I drifted off despite the noise coming from next door.

The next time I awoke it was thankfully morning. I opened my eyes and blinked slowly before sitting up. I looked towards Jack and saw he was still asleep. I yawned and stretched, shaking the sleep from my limbs. Outside the sun was just barely peeking over the eastern hills and the low morning rays were flooding in through the window. I scratched the back of my head and realised I had slept with my hair up last night. It was half in and half out the bun. I sighed and yanked it out and began to run my fingers through it, pulling out all the knots. After ridding myself of nearly all the knots I stretched a little more before throwing my legs over the side of the bed. I then began to pull on my socks and boots over my jeans. Once they were on I stood up and tucked my shirt into my jeans and pulled on all my holsters and guns. I then retied my hair into its bun. Once everything was on securely I glanced at the sleeping Jack. He looked awful cute as he slept. I shook my head and told myself to stop thinking such thoughts and so I walked out of the room. The rest of the saloon had a sleepy atmosphere as the bar was quiet and the prostitutes tired after a night of entertaining. Noises from last night began to resonate in my mind causing me to flinch. I rubbed my eyes and walked out of the saloon upper half and on to the outside balcony. As I walked out I had to shield my eyes from the low rising sun. I positioned myself so a building was blocking it and I could open my eyes freely. I looked down at the dusty streets of Armadillo and saw that the town was slowly coming alive. Cowboys on horses were walking past, some driving carriages. I watched as one carriage pulled up outside the general store and a man (who I presumed was the shopkeeper) came out and began to help unload the stock. I then moved my hazel eyes along and looked at the Marshal's office down the other end of the street. There were no signs of life but I was sure that they were all up and in there, readying up for the day. I then realised that we needed to be ready for 7. I stretched one last time before turning and heading back into the saloon. _I wonder what time it is... It can't be too late or the Marshal would be out the front waiting. _I walked back into Jack's and mine room to find him sitting up in bed stretching and yawning. I smiled at him as I walked in. "Good morning. Sleep well?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. You?" I shrugged.

"As good as you can with two people having sex next door," I answered, looking around for a clock. I couldn't find one. "Damn, there's no clock," I muttered. Jack's head snapped up. "Eva, did you just curse?" I shrugged and blushed a little.

"Sorry," I murmured. He chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. Now, I think we need to get going." I nodded and waited as Jack pulled on his boots, guns, jacket and hat. Finally, we were ready to go.

Jack and I left the saloon and walked around the back to the barn we left our horses in the previous night. As we walked into the hay smelling barn Dash whinnied loudly and began to kick the stable door. "Hey, cut that out!" I scolded, scowling at my horse. Jack chuckled.

"He looks excited to see ya," he commented. I sighed and nodded.

"It appears so. I bet it's 'cause he knows I'm gonna to feed him." I grabbed a handful of feed and held it out for Dash; he ate it quickly so I grabbed some hay for him to chomp on and walked into the stall. I threw it onto the ground and Dash lowered his head to eat. I then began to tack up my horse and prepare him for the day. I patted his neck as I finished adjusting his girth. "Good boy," I cooed, smiling affectionately at him. I grabbed the reins and led him out of the stall just as Jack was mounting his own horse. "Ready to hunt some outlaws?" he asked, grinning. I nodded eagerly.

"Ready as a horse at a race!" I chirped as I mounted Dash. Jack chuckled and spurred his horse.

"Let's go!" he ordered, moving his horse forward and out of the barn. I clicked my tongue and followed on Dash.

"C'mon!"

We trotted our horses around the front of the saloon and down the street to the Marshal's office. Outside were three horses waiting patiently. We halted our own horses and dismounted as the door to the Marshal's office opened. Three figures, Marshal Arrington and his two deputies, emerged from the darkened room and walked out into the growing sunlight. "Mornin' Mr Marston, Miss White." Jack tipped his head and I nodded.

"Mornin'Marshal."

"Good mornin'." Jonah had his usual scowl on and it came as no surprise. I had known him for about 2 hours and I could already predict him. "Now, I don't believe you've all formally met," the Marshal began. He motioned to Jonah and the other deputy. "These fellows are my deputies, Jonah and Eli." The overweight man now had a name: Eli. "Nice to meet ya!" Eli chimed, grinning widely. Jack tipped his hat and mumbled a greeting. I nodded and smiled at the man.

"Nice to meet you too!" I said happily. I preferred this cheerful man to his grumpy opposite. Jonah grumbled out a string of curses to which I rolled my eyes.

"Jonah, Eli, this is Miss White, a friend of Mr Marston's," the Marshal continued. "She's here all the way from..." The Marshal was waiting for me to answer.

"Westwood."

"Westwood, so she's a long way from home," the Marshal finished before turning towards his horse. "Right, with introductions done I think it's time we wen' to Gaptooth Breach and had a talk with these here miners." We all nodded and moved towards our own horses. I mounted Dot Dot Dash quickly and watched as Jack mounted his golden stallion, Eli a bay mare, Jonah a blanket strawberry roan appaloosa and the Marshal a chestnut with flaxen mane and tail. "Right, onwards to Gaptooth Breach!" the Marshal declared, spurring his horse and cantering off through town, with the rest of us following him.

The ride there was going to be fairly long (or so Jack said) so I took to making conversation with anyone who would. "So, how long you two been deputies?" I asked casually to Jonah and Eli. Jonah sneered. "What business is it of yours?" he asked lowly. I heard Jack clear his throat and saw him glancing back, sending a warning look at Jonah. I giggled. "I'm sorry, it was jus' a question," I said, raising my eyebrows with a smile on my face. Eli chuckled.

"Please, excuse him, he's jus' a little sour that he didn't get promoted to Marshal after Mr Leigh Johnson retired," Eli explained. I nodded and glanced at Jonah to see he still had a scowl on his face. "Now, you be nice ta' Eva, or she might just put a bullet through ya head," the Marshal added, chuckling to himself. Jonah's scowl lessened slightly. "But, she's a woman, she ain't supposed to be out on a mission like this," he muttered. I heard it and snapped my head towards him.

"Either you're sayin' that 'cause you're concerned for my safety or you're being sexist. I'd prefer it if it _wasn't_ the latter," I warned, glaring at him. I was tempted to ride Dash into his horse but thought better against it. _It's not the horse's fault that its rider is a foul hillbilly._ I heard Jack chuckling. "I'd be carefully if I was you, Jonah. I've seen this woman smash bottles over men's heads, shoot down cattle rustlers and threaten a man at gunpoint," he laughed. Jonah's scowl slipped and a look of suspicion and surprised crossed it. I giggled slightly and faced forward, concentrating on keeping Dash on the dusty road. The sun had grown stronger now and the sky was a cloudless blue. I couldn't help but envy the bird that was flying over head. It was free to fly through the vast expanse of the sky. I wanted to ride through the vast wilderness of Mexico and West Elizabeth, but I was stuck in New Austin. Not that the area was bad or anything, it certainly made a change from home. "Hey, Miss White?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked to my left to see Eli staring at me.

"Pardon? I was lost in my thoughts," I admitted, laughing sheepishly.

"That's OK Miss, I was just asking why you were so far from home," Eli repeated. I nodded and smiled.

"Well, see my Pa ran in to a little tricky business so he sent me out here to stay on the MacFarlane ranch for a while, to get a little change in scenery and jus' get away from it all," I explained, being vague. Eli nodded and Jonah suddenly cut in.

"What? So your Pa deals with good-for-nothin's?" he asked. I stiffened at the way he put it.

"N-no," I started. Jonah cut me off.

"So what? What your Pa done that you had to leave for?"

Jack suddenly shouted back, "You shouldn't keep poking your nose where it aint wanted." Jack's voice was low and carried a hidden threat. I blinked at him. _Is he standin' up for me? Why's he so protective all of a sudden? Not that I don't mind... _I blushed slightly as Jack smiled slightly at me and I averted my eyes down to the horn of my saddle. _Actually, I quite like it._

We moved quickly through the landscape, the sun quickly growing hotter and hotter. We moved out of Cholla Springs and into Gaptooth Ridge. On the way we passed places I could remember, Critchley's ranch for example. We also passed all manners of wildlife. Birds soared above us and deer leapt gracefully out of our way. We even passed a small pack of wolves which perked my interest. I managed to keep my twitching hand off my Schofield long enough for us to pass and the wolves to become blurs. Dash kept fighting for his head, wanting to run faster but I held him back, behind the Marshal and Jack. Eventually though, the area became more rocky and the vegetation sparse. Joshua trees sprouted from the dry earth and tumbleweeds rolled in the wind. The Marshal began slowing his horse upfront to a canter and we followed. "We're nearly there," he said, glancing backwards at us. I heard the deputies chuckle.

"Time to shoot some outlaws!" Jonah cheered.

"Actually, I think it best if we deal with this diplomatically first. We need ta' hold back on our shootin'," he ordered. Jonah sighed.

"Yes sir, Marshal, sir," he muttered. Eventually we rode towards a highly rocky area and came to the base of a mountain. We slowed our horses to a trot as we travelled along a path to what I guessed was the mines. Ahead I could see tan tents and stacks of crates. It appeared to be a camp of some sort. As we approached, two men came walking towards us on their horses. We stopped nearby and they stared us down. One man had a small beard and a black bandana tied around his neck. The other was beard free and had a large brown hat on his head. Both of them were dirtied by dust that I assumed came from working in the mines all day long. "You aint welcome here," one spoke in a gruff voice.

"We're here to speak with the man in charge of this place," Marshal Arrington said. The two men glanced at each other before coming to a silent agreement.

"What you wanna see 'im for?" the second man asked. The Marshal hesitated.

"We're here to... ask him a few questions. It aint nothing ta' do with the mines, if that's what ya'll wonderin'." The two dirtied men glanced at each other before turning their horses. "Follow us," one of them said. They began to walk their horse further into the camp.

Marshal Arrington glanced back at us quickly, "Now, jus' keep your hands off ya guns for a little, maybe we can get by this without shootin' up the whole damn camp." We each nodded in understanding before we followed on our horses.

The camp was a series of tents set up around a few wooden buildings and a track for the mine carts. There were a few people milling around as we walked through the camp and immediately all eyes were drawn to us newcomers. It made me feel slightly uneasy. The miners were rather large and gruff looking, with their faces and clothes dirtied from working in the mines. I looked around, assessing how many miners were currently in the camp and where they were positioned. I knew there had to be more down in the mines. "Mr Thompson, sir, there's some guys here to see ya," a man called as we finally stopped at a building next to the mine tracks. There was a clatter inside before the door opened and a man walked out into the sunshine. "Are they now?" he asked as he walked out. He was fairly tall and well built, had a gruff, almost black from mining, wrinkled face and a mop of brown hair. He was wearing jean overalls over his shirt and had thick black leather gloves on. A grin was spread across his face as he looked at the Marshal, me and the others. It made me feel even more nervous than I currently was. "Yes sir, we're here jus' ta' ask ya a few questions." the Marshal said, dismounting his horse. We remained seated in our horses saddles. Thompson glanced at us before looked the Marshal dead in the eye. "What's a Marshal, such as yourself, doing out in these parts?" he asked. The Marshal looked behind Thompson at the other miners who were watching curiously.

"I think it would be better if we spoke some where a little more private," the Marshal said confidently. Thompson nodded before turning backwards to his men.

"Ya'll keep workin'!" he ordered. The men grumbled then dispersed quickly, following their higher ups orders. "C'mon, we can talk in this here tent over there," Thompson said, pointing to a nearby tent. The Marshal nodded and grabbed his horse by its reins and following Thompson. We followed the two men still mounted on our horses and we waited outside. "I'll jus' be a sec. Eli, look after my horse for me," the Marshal ordered. Eli nodded quickly before dismounting and snatching the Marshal's horse's reins as well as clutching his own horse. I dismounted Dash and sat on a nearby crate. Jack and Jonah also dismounted and sat down or leaned casually as we waited for the Marshal. My horse lowered his spotty head and I began to stroke his muzzle absentmindedly. If I listened carefully I could make put parts of the Marshal's conversation. "So, what you really here for Marshal?" asked Thompson.

"There's been a recent murder of a guy named George Abraham," the Marshal replied slyly. "You wouldn't have happened ta' know anything about it?"

"No, I don't I'm afraid."

"He worked under you, am I correct?"

"That you are."

"And that he got your wife pregnant." There was a stagnant pause and I could imagine Thompson bristling.

"Where on Earth did ya'll hear that?" he asked finally.

"Offa friend."

"Well... He did get my wife pregnant."

"That's a good a reason as any other to kill him, don't ya think?"

"No, Marshal, you shouldn't go around accusing people of such things... or ya might get hurt." I could hear the hidden threat in Thompson's words. I began to feel tense as tempers flared in the tent. My left hand began to descend from Dash's velvety muzzle to my Schofield. "A friend of mine came up with this marvellous idea... that you staged the death to happen at Tumbleweed in order to keep suspicions low," the Marshal stated calmly.

"Now why would I do that?" Thompson asked, his voice lower than ever.

"I don't know, you tell me." A second later a echoing shot rang out in the tent, startling me and sending the horses (including Dash) rearing up into the air. Their neighs shrieked out and they turned and cantered off, away from the fight. "Marshal!" Eli shouted out, rushing towards the tent. Jonah followed and Jack and I gathered behind them. Eli opened the tent's flaps and the Marshal walked out, luckily unscathed. "Marshal! Marshal, you okay, Marshal?" Eli flustered, checking the Marshal over for wounds. Marshal Arrington waved him off. "I'm fine. The same can't be said for Thompson though. I woulda preferred ta' take him back alive but he pulled his gun on me." It was then that some shouts were directed our way.

"Hey, what was that gunshot for?" one man shouted. We all looked behind the tent to see men clustering and staring in our direction.

"Those sons-of-bitches... They shot Mr Thompson!" one man declared. I flinched as a bullet was fired at us, skimming me and hitting the dirt. Marshal Arrington immediately dove for cover behind some crates. "Looks like we're gonna have ta' take these guys out as well!" he shouted at us as more bullets whizzed past us. I reached behind me and pulled out my Henry repeater. _Finally, what I came here for. Some shootin'!_

Everyone dove into cover and I was left standing in the open, feeling slightly stupid. "What? W-wait!" I cried, running as quick as I could to the nearest stack of crates. Two bullets narrowly missed my side and a third grazed my left arm in nearly the same place as the cattle rustling instance, drawing blood. I yelped slightly like a dog as I slid along the ground and behind cover. A billowing cloud of dust followed me. I switched my gun to my right hand and looked at the graze on my left lower arm. _Damn it! I shoulda been quicker!_ I mentally cursed and peeked over the crates. Men had seemingly poured from the mine like ants from a disturbed nest and were now taking cover behind various objects. Their heads could be seen peeking over or around cover. I watched as the Marshal, deputies and Jack began to fire their guns, shooting down the enraged miners. I switched my gun back to my left, readied the weapon and swiftly stood up and shot at two men. I killed one and disarmed another. I was forced to duck down behind the crates, however, as bullets hit the wood, splintering it. Adrenalin was coursing through my veins as I peeked over my cover and waited for a nearby man to carelessly rise from his cover. I watched carefully, my muscles ready like a cougar stalking its prey. Eventually the man moved from his cover to shoot at Jack, so I took this as my chance to shoot. I jumped up and pulled the trigger three times, sending one bullet into his left side, one into his chest and the other into his stomach. He coughed up a flurry of blood before collapsing dead onto the dusty ground. I silently cheered as a grin spread across my face and I ducked back behind my cover.

The miners were losing fast and the few remaining men glanced between themselves before turning and making a desperate retreat. I heard the Marshal shout, "Move up and push them back where there's less cover!" We all nodded and we charged towards the retreating miners. I vaulted over the crates and sprinted to the next stack of the wooden items. I had to duck as I was running in order to narrowly avoid a bullet aimed for my head, which caused me to forward roll to my cover. "Whoa! That was close!" I commented, peering over the crates. I had positioned myself well. Next thing I knew a body was thrown beside me. I jumped, yelped and pointed my gun at the intruder. However I calmed once I saw it was Jack. "Jack! You scared me," I sighed. He smiled at me then pushed the offending barrel of my gun away from his face. "As much as I trust you, I'd prefer it if you didn't point ya gun at me," he said. I giggled and nodded.

"Right; sorry," I admitted. I peeked again over cover and watched as one man slumped to the floor, leaving a blood smear on the rocks behind him. I rose up and shot down another two men. Jack also stood up beside me and shot three men. I couldn't stop the laugh that slipped out. "This is mighty fun!" I shouted as I cocked my gun. A few moments later and the last man fell to the ground dead by my bullet.


	9. Decent into the mines

**A/N - Here is the next chapter of Where the buffalo roam. I hope this story is keep its quality and everyone is enjoying it. :) I'd also like to say another big thank you to everyone who reads/review , especially the reviewers. It's really nice to hear your thoughts on the story and the positive feedback is really helping to motivate me. :)  
>white blood walls: No, Cara didn't, her name is just accidently similar. :L<br>****Shadow knight1121: Yes, West Dickens probably will be making an appearance soon. I found him pretty funny as well. :P  
>Flufferz: I'm so glad you enjoy the story! :) Thank you. And I can't wait to write Jack and Eva in Mexico. :D<br>night stalker: Heehee, thank you, glad you enjoyed the chapter. :) And, really? That's pretty cool. :D****  
>AllieKat626: Haha, no, that would freak me out too much to write! :D<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever own Red Dead Redemption or anything related to it. This fanfiction is purely fan made and I only own characters and places that are new. I apologise if any of this material offends any one. I assure you I don't mean to offend in any way, shape or form. This story will contain coarse language and graphic violence.**

Chapter 9 – Decent into the mines.

The five of us emerged from our cover and assessed the damage. Several bodies lay on the ground, blood splattered and smeared. I looked at the Marshal as he began to march towards the mines. "There's, more than likely, gonna be guys in the mine still," he said, glancing back to us. "We need ta' check it out." We all nodded and advanced on the mine. The adrenalin could be felt in the air as we all walked towards another fight. Jonah began to chuckle and point his gun. "Did you see that? I was shootin' them guys down!" he cried, pointing his gun at a dead corpse and firing it.

I flinched and snapped at him, "What was that for? You're wastin' bullets!" Jonah turned to me.

"Why don't you shut your yap, this aint no place for a woman," he retaliated. I gritted my teeth together.

"What's that supposed to mean! I can shoot as good as any man!" I replied, my voice rising slightly.

Jonah scowled, "Woman'll never be as good as men at this sotta thing!"

"Oh, shut it ya stupid hillbilly!" I snapped and marched off ahead.

The Marshal spoke from behind me, "Miss White, slow down, I don't think ya'll should be headin' off like that." His voice was laced with concern. I glanced back in a huff.

"I can take care of myself! I'll show you Jonah!" I was borderline furious. Jonah's words had ticked me off so bad but I knew that the adrenalin and excitement were part to blame in my rashness. Had I been level headed then I would have been more careful.

I arrived at the mouth of the mine and peered in. It was hard to see clearly in the darkness so I advanced in a little ways to be able to see more clearly. I could hear echoing shouts further down in the mine and I knew there had to be many more men. The mine was lit up by small lanterns and I could see crates and TNT down the tunnel. I glanced backwards as shadows were cast from the entrance. It was Jack and the others. I nodded to them and began to advance down the mines. I could hear boots quickly catch up to me and I looked sideways and saw Jack walk beside me. "Now, Eva," he began, "I think you should calm down a little. I know Jonah said some things that you didn't like hearing but you should just ignore him. He don't know what he's talkin' about. You and I both know that you're good with a gun, so you don't need to prove yourself to him." I paused as Jack finished. What he said did have a lotta sense in it. I looked at him.

"Well... I guess that makes sense..." I admitted. "It's just-" I was cut off by bullets streaming past me and Jack. We flinched and quickly dove behind cover. Jack glanced back at the Marshal. "Stay there, there's a couple of guys but nothin' me and Eva can't take care of." The Marshal halted on his decent into the tunnels and eyed us. "OK, but be careful," he warned. I peered over my cover (which was a wooden box) and saw another two men pointing their guns at us. I frowned and quickly tore my eyes away in order to reload my gun. I reached in to my satchel and pulled out some ammo for my Henry repeater. As I was reloading I looked over my cover and kept an eye on the miners. Jack cocked his gun and aimed near a miner. "Watch and learn," he said with a large grin on his face. I cocked my head in confusion and, next thing I knew, the burning lantern near one of the miners was shot and it burst into flames. The fire engulfed the box and the man hiding behind it. He dropped his gun and began to scream in gut wrenching pain. I couldn't help, even with all the adrenalin, but feel a little scared and a trace of pity for the man. I shook my head and compressed the inappropriate feelings into a tiny box in the pit of my soul. The man let out a few more dying screams before he fell to the ground as a charred corpse. His friend looked at the body with pure terror written across his features. He continued to stare at it like a deer caught in headlights and Jack took this opportunity to shoot him in the skull.

Despite the stench of burnt flesh invading my nostrils I had to be impressed. "That was mighty clever Jack Marston," I said, a smile spreading across my face. Jack chuckled and stood up. He tipped his hat and grinned. "Well what do you expect? I am the son of John Marston after all," he said proudly. I cocked my head to the side with a slight confusion. "Is it alright that I've never heard of your pa before?" I asked. Jack chuckled and nodded.

"It is." I sighed and my smile returned. Marshal Arrington walked over with the deputies with an impressed grin on his face. He chuckled and patted Jack on the back.

"Miss White's right, that was some fine shootin'. And a damn clever idea, shootin' the lantern like that." Jack waved his hand.

"It was just somethin' I picked up. Don't forget we still have all the others left." The Marshal nodded.

"That we do. Well, let's get to it!" And with that the Marshal began walking again and we fell into step behind him.

We continued our advancement down the mines, shootin' down miners left, right and centre. The mines were like a rabbit's warren, many tunnels linked together to form a huge network. As we approached the middle we passed a lift used for transporting goods up or down. I had shot a few miners, even hitting a lantern and setting a few alight, like Jack had shown me. I couldn't help but feel proud as Jack praised my lantern shooting. "Well what do you expect? I did learn from Jack Marston after all," I giggled, playing on his sentence earlier. He rolled his eyes and playfully nudged me. Eventually we came to the very centre, the heart of the mine. Jack was first and he turned the corner only to run into a group of angry and frightened men. He froze and I quickly grabbed his arm and yanked him back behind cover, just as a storm of bullets were fired his way. "You dolt! You should be more careful!" I scolded, shaking his arm that I had clasped and frowning at him. He stared at me for a second before smiling. "Thanks for savin' my life!" he said, grinning. I frowned even deeper.

"Just be more careful from now on!" I warned as I let him go. Jack chuckled and straightened out his hat before turning to the Marshal. I scowled at the man but sighed and readied my gun. The Marshal peered around the corner and fired his rifle twice before turning back to us. "There's around ten guys in there, and they've got a pretty good defence going. Jonah, Eli, I want you two to get to the other side an' shoot them from there, that way we can distract them while Jack and Eva circle behind 'em," he explained. I cocked my head.

"Circle behind them? Where?" I asked. The Marshal pointed back the way we came.

"If you go that way and take a side path you should come to a small ledge that over sees that area. I want you two to go up there and shoot the ones that we can't reach." Jack and I nodded in understanding. "Understood, let's go Eva," Jack said we turned away from the Marshal and the deputies.

"Good luck!" I shouted back as Jack and I began to retrace our steps.

I jogged off with Jack and we went past all the shot down bodies, the still smouldering flames and the dangerous crates of explosives. Eventually, like the Marshal said, we came across another path that split off from the main one we took. I hadn't noticed it the first time we came down the tunnels. We slowed down and quietened our footsteps as we approached the ledge to keep our presence concealed. The small ledge looked down at the gunfight and sure enough we were positioned almost behind the miners. I glanced at Jack and aimed my gun. Jack nodded and pointed his own gun, but he suddenly withdrew it. I was confused. "What is it?" I whispered. He nodded his head down towards the miners.

"Look, there's a load'a TNT down there. If we shoot it it'll blow up." I nodded slowly.

"That's a damn good idea," I said, smiling. Jack grinned.

"Well, I am Jack Marston after all," he retorted cheekily. I mock scowled and lightly pushed him.

"Now, now, there'll be time for your boastin' later, let's shoot that TNT crate!" I said. Jack nodded and aimed his gun. There was a second's pause as he lined up his shot before he pulled the trigger. I heard the rifle fire before a deafening blast hit me. I yelped and ducked down behind my cover a little more as I watched the area bathe in bright light before it was consumed by dust. There was a moments silence as the dust settled and rocks slipped. I looked at Jack and he was grinning at me. Slowly, a smile worked its way onto my face. "That... was... amazing!" I all but yelled. Jack chuckled and stood up. He began to dust off his clothes and holstered his rifle. He shrugged nonchalantly and smirked, "As I said before, I'm Jack Marston, son of John Marston." I grinned playfully and was about to retort about his ego but was cut off by the Marshal. "Good Lord! What the hell did you two do?" Jack and I looked down over the ledge to where the Marshal and the deputies had now emerged. The dust had settled and pieces of bodies were strewn across the floor. Blood had mingled with the chars from the explosion to create a dusty crimson mix. Jack reached out sideways and pointed a finger at me. "It was Eva," he said bluntly. I flinched and turned to him.

"Hey! It wasn't me! It was your idea!" Jack flashed me a grin and began walking back along the tunnel to meet up with the Marshal. "W-wait! Why you sayin' it was me?"

When Jack and I met up with the Marshal and the deputies we saw they were a little black with smoke. I then understood that the explosion would have taken them completely by surprise. Jonah had a face like thunder, but he had a tiny smirk on his chapped lips. _He musta loved that explosion. _Eli looked a little annoyed but he was more taken with searching the area for any remaining miners. The Marshal didn't look too impressed himself but he did praise Jack for his idea. "Well, as dangerous as that was that was a good idea. Saved ammo," he said as he pulled out a handkerchief and quickly mopped his face. It managed to take off some of the dirt but his face was still black around the edges. The handkerchief itself was now black. He then addressed us all. "I think that was the las' of 'em. Let's head back up outta the mines." We all nodded in silent agreement and, with one last glance around the place, double checking for enemies, we turned and began to wind our way through the twisting mines. Just as we began to walk I had a brainwave. I stared at Jack's back and smirked deviously. I knew the perfect way to get him back for Armadillo. "O-oh!" I cried, stopping suddenly and clutching my left ankle. The four men halted and looked back.

"You okay?" Jack asked, coming back and to my aid.

"I'm afraid I've hurt my ankle," I said, grinning uncontrollably. Jack raised a brow.

"Hurt ya ankle? On what?"

"I don't know, but you gotta carry me now," I stated flatly, standing up perfectly fine. Jack froze.

"You want me to carry you?" he asked slowly, as if this was a dream. I nodded with the grin still on my face.

"Yup. Piggyback." Jack stared at me like I was an insane treasure hunter who had lost their mind in the search for gold. "Think of it as payback for Armadillo." Immediately Jack spluttered. "This is what this is?" he asked. I nodded. "B-but... I don't..." He paused then sighed, "Fine. Hop on." He turned around and spun his rifle and holster forward so it was going across his broad chest and bent his knees slightly, allowing me to get on his back. I smirked with triumph and walked forward. "Don't drop me," I warned as I laid my hands on his shoulders. Jack chuckled.

"I won't." I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and he slid his arms under my knees, holding me up. I grinned and pointed forward.

"Onward, Jack Marston!" I shouted, enjoying the small exert of power I held over him at the moment. Jack sighed and began walking. The Marshal and deputies couldn't take their shocked eyes off of us. Jonah had a nasty scowl on his face, which didn't take me by surprise. Eli looked confused and shocked, mentally debating whether or not to comment. The Marshal had a grin on his bearded face as he shook his head slowly. "Miss White, you sure are a character," he said. I grinned at him as we began walking, or rather, Jack and them began walking while I was happily seated on Jack's back. "Well, this is jus' sweet revenge for me," I said. The Marshal chuckled well heartily, "Revenge? What for?" I grinned and patted Jack on his head.

"Well, Jack here thought it would be funny to give me a scare last night. I told him I was gonna get revenge and, well, here it is!" The Marshal laughed and I grinned. It was then that I decided to lean forward and look over Jack's shoulder and peer at his face. He was pouting and glanced at me before huffing. I giggled and settled my chin on his left shoulder. It was firm and I began blushing slightly. "What's the matter Jack? Why the long face?" I giggled more as he grumbled.

"Jus' you wait, I'mma get you back for this!" he declared, a smirk working its way onto his lips. I pouted childishly.

"But if you do that then I have to get revenge on you again!"

The Marshal chuckled, "You two keep doin' that and it'll never end!" I raised my head and cocked it slightly.

"Ya know; that's a good point. Oh well, I'm gonna win anyway," I said confidently. Jack coughed and dropped me slightly. I yelped and threw my arms around his neck to keep a hold. "I think you'll find I'm the one who's gonna win," Jack said. I pouted again.

"Nu-uh. I am."

"I am."

"I am."

"I am!"

"I am!"

Jack and I kept arguing all the way until we emerged out of the dark and dusty mines and into the golden sunshine. It was there that Jack laughed and dropped his arms, sending me to the ground. I yelped as I was dropped ungracefully on my butt and a small dust cloud rose from the ground. "Hey! You could've warned me!" I complained. Jack laughed. "Where's the fun in that?" he asked. I playfully scowled.

"If you keep this up I might just havta' put a bullet in that hat of yours... Or your head, your choice," I said. Jack laughed and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. Once I was settled on the ground he let go off my hand. However, I couldn't help but notice my increased heart rate and Jack's lingering touch. It was almost like he didn't want to let go. I blushed and shook my head, clearing myself of the thoughts. Jack regarded me strangely. "What was that for?" he asked. I blushed harder and I began to fear he could notice it. "Nothin', just getting the dust off me," I lied. He seemed to buy it and nodded to himself before we followed the Marshal towards the tent where Thompson was shot by the Marshal. As I approached the stench of a dead body reached my nose. It wasn't as strong as George Abraham's corpse was but it still stunk. Eli pulled back the tan flap and revealed for the first time the inside of the tent. Inside was a small bed, desk, a couple of crates and Thompson's body. His body was sprawled across the floor in an un-natural fashion and had a bloody lake around it. I inwardly cringed as I circled around the body. The Marshal stood over the body and shook his head, "Fool, he mighta' still been alive had he not pulled his gun on me." He sighed and turned towards the deputies. "Well, justice has been served I guess. Let's head back to Armadillo, I don' think there's much else we can do here," he said. The two deputies nodded and began to back out of the tent. I stared down at Thompson's body a second longer before I began to leave the tent. However, just as my eyes were leaving his body I noticed a slip of paper in his chest pocket.

I stopped and turned back to it, staring down at the yellow folded item. _What if it's something important? It can't hurt to look, right? _I silently reasoned in my head and eventually curiosity won over. I crouched down and reached out to the parchment, my fingers lightly brushing the paper before I snatched it and yanked it out of the pocket. Once it was safely in my hand I stood up and opened it up. I unfolded it multiple times and eventually it stretched out to a map of some sort. On it was several rough scribbles and they seemed to be a map of sorts. It looked familiar and I recognised one feature: a sketch of a skeletal tree with a swinging noose. My eyebrows creased as I struggled to work out what it was supposed to mean. I even tried rotating the paper round, as if it would somehow help me understand. "A map? Why is it...? Is it..." I stared at it for a further 10 seconds before an idea arose. "Is it... No! There's no way!" I couldn't believe my eyes. I was almost sure of it. "It's a treasure map!" A shocked and ecstatic grin spread across my face. I was about to march out of the tent with my prize but froze. _Hang on... Perhaps I should keep this to myself. I don't want to be greedy but... _I glanced at the tan flap hiding my map from the world. I sighed as I began to fold it back to its original size. Once I had finished folding it I stowed it away in my satchel, away from prying eyes. I then quickly exited the tent with one last glance back at the dead man whose map I had just stole.

As soon as I exited I was hit by the familiar wall of heat and I quickly brought a hand up to my eyes so I didn't have to squint. Jack was standing nearby with his horse and Dash's reins in his hands. The Marshal and deputies were already mounted. The Marshal spoke as I walked over to the men, "Well, we're off back to Armadillo, feel free ta' drop by later and I'll see what I've got for you. Thanks for helpin' us out. We have alotta trouble with Gaptooth Breach; miners tend ta' get a lil' protective." Jack and I nodded and the Marshal turned his horse towards the exit of the camp. "Have a safe journey back!" I called as he spurred his horse. He tipped his hat and a smile spread across his bearded face, "Will do, Miss White!" I watched as the three mounted men cantered off, leaving a billowing trail of dust behind them. Once they were out of my line of sight I turned excitedly to Jack. "Guess what I found!" I burst giddily. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know... But it's gotta be good to get ya all like this," he replied. I grinned and shot to my satchel on my side. I rifled through it and pulled out the treasure map. I proudly held it out to Jack. "Ta-da!" I giggled. Jack stared at the folded map for a few seconds before he looked up at me.

"What is it?" he asked. I smirked and began to unfold it.

"I believe it is a treasure map!" I announced. Jack stared at the map apprehensively.

"A treasure map?" he asked carefully. I nodded my head furiously.

"Yup, I found it on Thompson, he had it folded up in his chest pocket," I explained. Jack moved forward and offered me my horse's reins. I took them and handed the aged map to Jack. He took it in his spare hand and allowed his dark eyes to scan the page. After a few silent moments of scrutinising the page he looked up at me. I grinned widely at him. "So? What's your verdict oh great Marston?" He rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Well, I think we do have a treasure map on our hands," he said. I grinned even wider and took the map back.

Sliding it into my satchel I turned to Jack, "Really? So are we going to go and have a look?" Jack shrugged and began to mount his horse.

"I don't see why not." I let a giggle slip past my lips as I jumped onto Dash's back. Once I was in the saddle and settled I turned to Jack.

"What's our next move?" He paused slightly in thought, scanned Gaptooth Breach for a few more seconds before he turned back to me.

"Well, we've still got a while before the sun begins to set... I say we make our way back through Gaptooth Breach back towards Armadillo and have a look for this treasure on our way back," he said, smiling at me. I grinned and nodded.

"Well, you lead the way. I have a feelin' that I'd get us lost," I sighed. Jack chuckled.

"Still?"

"Yes, still."

Jack and I made our way back through Gaptooth, similar to the way we came. We passed the Joshua trees, passed the cacti and passed the large rock formations. We kept on galloping though as we neared Ridgewood we slowed to a slow canter. We passed through the small ranch and found it was fairly busy. Men were milling around, going about their work. I even spotted Johnny Newland walking out of the barn leading a bay stallion. I couldn't help but grin as I thought back to the last time Jack and I were here. I remembered the way Jack had almost beaten him at 5 finger fillet before Johnny caught me standing near his horse. I wasn't doin' nothing, just lookin'. I shook my head and focused forward, following Jack and his golden stallion. Once we were clear of the farm Jack sped up to a fast canter and I quickly matched his speed. I was a little curious as to why we weren't galloping. I drew level with him and looked sideways at him. "Why ain't we galloping?" I asked. Jack shrugged. "I don't know... I just thought it would be nice to canter for a while. Give us a chance to talk." I smiled and nodded my head.

"That sounds good... So, what do ya want to talk about?"

"Well... I was thinkin'... Perhaps we could persuade Bonnie to let you come with me?" I fell into a stunned silence. _Jack really does want me to go with him... I'd love to! _I grinned widely at him and stared at him. He seemed to be shyly looking down at the horn of his saddle. "Jack Marston, what do you think the first thing out of my mouth was goin' to be when we get back? I was gonna whine to Bonnie so much she'd have to let me go!" Jack looked up from his saddle to me with a smile on his face. I smiled back and giggled slightly. "Why'd you seem so nervous for?" Jack flinched and tried to shrug it off.

"I wasn't, I was bein' polite."

"Polite?"

"Yeah, I was letting you have a choice." I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Jack Marston, you are a real gentleman." He seemed to gain his confidence again and smirked.

"Well, what can I say?" he chuckled. I laughed as a playful idea came to mind.

"How about you explain to Bonnie what we heard in the saloon last night?" Jack's face fell.

"Why would I do that?" he asked. I laughed at his confusion mixed with panic and couldn't help but tease the man.

"Because someone's gonna have to explain to her why I now have recurring nightmares," I joked. Jack calmed a little once he understood I was playing and not being serious. He cleared his throat and sat up straight in the saddle. "I will explain to her about Armadillo if you can beat me in a race," he challenged, a confident grin spreading across his face. I raised a brow but welcomed the bet. "Okay... I think I can do that," I answered, just as confident. Jack tipped his hat down so it was nearly covering his eyes. They held a mischievous glint to them. "First one to Hanging rock wins," he stated. I nodded and shifted in the saddle.

"Agreed, ready?"

"Set."

"Go!"

We both shouted in unison as we spurred our horses sharply in the sides, causing them to whinny before swiftly accelerating, like an eagle that had just spotted its prey. Our horse's hooves pounded into the dust and they galloped off, neck to neck. The wind from the speed we were running buffeted me and sent Dash's mane whipping back into my face. I couldn't suppress the surge of adrenalin that arose in me as we galloped through the wilderness. It brought back memories of racing back home; sweet memories which I had forgotten until now. I leaned back in the saddle and risked taking my hands off the reins. I threw them up in the air and let the wind whip through my open fingers. I began to laugh as we galloped and Dash even neighed with excitement. Perhaps he was reminiscing all the times we used to race as well. Jack looked over at me and I heard him laugh but he quickly spoke to me, "Be careful Eva, I don't want ya fallin' off." I heeded his warning and grabbed the reins and lent forward in the saddle. I called across to him, "I guess I should listen to you. It's the least I can do seeing as I'm goin' to beat you!" Jack barked out a laugh. "I'm sorry Eva, but you are sorely mistaken!" Jack spurred his golden stallion, causing him to whinny and suddenly speed up.

"W-what..." I watched as Dash and I was overtaken by Jack on his horse. Dash seemed to understand what was happening so he himself began to gallop harder; but, no matter how hard my stallion ran Jack's horse kept the lead. As we galloped Jack cockily shouted back to me, "Do ya want me to slow down a little Eva?" I rolled my eyes and leant forward, making it easier for Dash. "You're gonna eat your words, Jack!" I yelled back. We kept galloping, with him shouting back at me every now and again. "I thought you said you were going to win?"

The race ended with the two of us reaching the Hanging rock and Jack was the proud winner. His horse seemed to sense his victory and held his golden, white striped head high in the air. I pouted and gave Dash a pat on his neck. His head seemed to droop, like he knew we had lost. "Don't worry boy, we can't win them all," I said softly to him, patting his neck before dismounting. As soon as both feet were planted on the ground, Jack all but waltzed over to me. I rolled my eyes but kept a smile on my face. "Well, well... Look who won," Jack chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, shut it Marston. You just got lucky," I retorted, crossing my arms and pouting. Jack chuckled and motioned to my satchel.

"Well, how about we find this treasure of yours?" he suggested. I nodded and pulled out the map and quickly unfolded it. Jack came to my side and together we stared at the map. "Well," Jack began. "Looking at this... I'd say the treasure is somewhere behind that rock." Jack pointed towards Hanging rock, where the skeletal tree still loomed gloomily despite the afternoon sun. We walked towards it and then behind it. I was beginning to understand the map now; it showed us where to go and was leading us step by step. Once we were behind it we tried to match the sketched rock to one in real life. "Is it that one?"

"No, that one's too big."

"What about that one?"

"Maybe, let's try." Jack and I advanced toward the suspected rock and looked behind it. I sighed as I found no traces behind the rock of buried treasure. I pouted and backed away back into the sun. "Perhaps we had the wrong rock?" I suggested, trying to be optimistic. Jack was still searching behind the rock and he suddenly perked up. "Hang on... I think I found something!" his excited voice came. I brightened up and quickly advanced towards him.

"You have? Let's have a look-see!" I giggled excitedly. This was the first time I had ever found treasure and I couldn't help but wonder just how much there would be. Jack was crouched near a pile of tan rocks of varying sizes. It was clear that someone had buried something. Jack began to pick the stones up and move them out of the way almost painstakingly slow. Apprehension was coiled inside me like a curled rattle snake and eventually Jack had moved enough stones to uncover a small, red chest. My eyes widened and my smile grew as my hazel orbs fell onto the chest. "Treasure..." I whispered. "Treasure... Jack, we found treasure!" I cheered with glee and resisted the urge to dance on the spot. Jack chuckled and opened the chest. I crouched down next to him and together we looked at our reward. Inside the chest was a bar of gold, along with another folded piece of paper. "Gold?" I gasped. Jack chuckled beside me.

"Well, I'll be..." Jack picked up the gold and weighed it in his hand. "This should sell for a fair price," he commented.

I giggled and shook his arm slightly, "I can't believe it! Gold!" Jack laughed at my childish excitement and handed me the gold.

"Here, you wanna look after it?" I nodded and carefully took the gold, handling it like its value could go down just be being scratched slightly, and stored it in my satchel. I then looked back at the chest to find Jack pulling out the folded piece of paper. He opened it up to find another treasure map. "Looks like there's a second treasure," he said with interest.

"Really?" I gasped. "I wonder how many more there are!" Jack folded up the map and stood. I followed and grinned widely at him. "Can you believe it?" I asked. He chuckled.

"No, I sure can't. How about we get this to Armadillo and get a price?" I nodded eagerly and skipped back to Dot Dot Dash.

"Let's get a move on then, Mr Marston," I said, grinning. He smiled and shook his head as he walked and mounted his steed. Then the two of us cantered to Armadillo.

Once in Armadillo we went straight to the general store with the intent of selling our gold. As we entered the store we were greeted by the shopkeeper, "Hello there, I'm Herbert Moon."

Jack nodded politely, "Hi, I'm Jack Marston and this is Eva White." We walked to the counted and I pulled out the gold. "We have some gold her we'd like to sell," Jack said, motioning to the bar that I held. Herbert's glasses nearly fell off his face as he stared at the gold bar. "My, my, where'd you find this? It ain't Jewish is it?" he asked as a nasty sneer overcame his aged face. I flinched and was taken back. _Why is he asking that? Does it matter whether or not it is?_ Jack was apparently thinking the same as a confused look made its self present on his face. "I don't know... Why?" Herbert straightened up and dusted off his clothes.

"Because I hate Jews," he stated, somewhat proudly. I gaped at this man. Was he for real?

"I also hate the British, Natives, Blacks, Catholics, homosexuals as well as other lesser beings." I felt my blood begin to boil within my veins. _What's with this fool?_

"Pardon me, _sir,_ but what has this got to do with anything? And _lesser beings?_" I was shocked by how negative this man was. Herbert Moon stared at me strangely as if I had grown a second head. "You don't agree?" he asked. I frowned and shook my head, brown hair slipping slightly from its bun.

"Of course not! I completely _disagree_ with you," I snapped. Jack stared between the two us as we sent each other disapproving glares. "I happen to know a very kind Jewish lady and she is most certainly not a _'lesser being'_. The same goes for blacks. I know many and they are very kind! In fact, you're the only lesser being here!" I snapped, seething. Herbert Moon looked as if he had just been punched in the gut. "W-why you wrench!" he countered. I opened my mouth to fire a remark back but Jack cut me off, "Now, friend, we don't mean to cause trouble, we just want to sell our gold." Herbert turned his eyes from to Jack and barked out a laugh.

"After bringing her along? I can only offer you half the original price now," he spat. I paled.

"What? That's ridiculous!" Herbert smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

"That's what you get, you Jew-loving wench." I gritted my teeth together and turned on my heel to march out of the store.

"Fine! We'll take our gold elsewhere, you Jew-hating fool!" I quickly exited the shop, leaving Jack standing confused and frustrated at the counter.

Once outside and marched over to my horse and began to angrily adjust his saddle. I was just doing it to occupy my angry hands. Jack emerged from the shop shaking his head and sighing. "What will I do with you?" he asked as he walked over. I looked up and him and sighed.

"I'm sorry Jack... I couldn't help it; he just got me so angry. I know people who are like family who are Jewish or Black or what not, and to hear him call them _that..._ I just snapped." I looked back to Dash's saddle guiltily. Now we had to go elsewhere to sell the gold. Why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut for a few minutes? The sound of laughter met my ears and I looked up to see Jack laughing and shaking his head. "What?" I asked, thoroughly confused by his behaviour. He grabbed his hat with one large hand and plucked it off his head, running his free hand through his hair. "You worry too much. You don't need to go apologizing for standing up for family, and it doesn't matter that we have to go elsewhere. We get more money now and it's another excuse to explore the rest of New Austin," Jack explained with a grin. I gaped at him before a soft smile found its way onto my lips. "Thank you Jack," I simply said. He nodded and shrugged.

"Well... how about we get going back to Bonnie? I'm sure she'll want to hear all about our adventures," he chuckled. I grinned, gaining my happy attitude back.

"I bet she does."


	10. I fear I may be worked to death

**A/N - Finally! Here's the next chapter, and, It's double digits! Woo~! To celebrate hitting chapter 10 I decided to give the story a theme song, and It would have to be Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros. This song has been a constant when righting this story, and has always got me in a 'wild west' mood. The song its self has a western-y theme to it, and the lyrics (thought a bit modern for**** 1914) I feel apply very well to Jack and Eva. The lyrics will definately applu more as the story progresses. So, I suggest listening to it and if anyone wants me to, I'll be more than happy to creat a sort of 'soundtack' (a song list) of songs that I think will suit each character of part of the story, or just the whole thing together. I think that Home applies mostly to Jack and Eva, as well as the story on a whole.  
>Although 10 chapters have passed not much time in the story has and - hopefully - it will start to pick up a bit more, and Jack and Eva finally come closer to exploring the wild west.<br>Thank you to all my readers, and a biiiiig thankyou to my reviewers. You guys help motivate me so much. :D Please enjoy this chapter of Where the buffalo roam! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever own Red Dead Redemption or anything related to it. This fanfiction is purely fan made and I only own characters and places that are new. I apologise if any of this material offends any one. I assure you I don't mean to offend in any way, shape or form. This story will contain coarse language and graphic violence.**

Chapter 10 – I fear I may be worked to death.

"So, you and Jack - along with the Marshal and his deputies - went and cleared out Gaptooth Breach?"

Jack, Bonnie, Mr MacFarlane and I were all currently seated around Bonnie's kitchen table enjoying a warm bowl of beef stew. The sun was just disappearing behind the western hills and the landscape was being bathed in the golden light. The sky had turned a palette of reds and oranges, mixed with purples and blues, signalling the approaching night. Back in the warm and familiar house of the McFarlane's I nodded at Bonnie confirming her summary. I had explained, in a lot of detail, what Jack and I had been through and Bonnie and her father had happily listened. Mr MacFarlane sat back in his chair and chuckled. "Well I never, a woman aiding the Marshal in taking down a bunch of outlaws..." he said, shaking his head in laughter. "And, of course, I expect nothing less of you, Jack Marston." Jack bowed his head appreciatively while I shrugged and spooned another mouthful of stew into my mouth. "Jack taught me some interesting tactics though!"

Bonnie raised a brow and gave Jack a sceptical look, "Oh, really?"

I nodded, "Yup. He showed me that if ya shoot the lamps they burst into flames and burn people nearby, and if ya shoot TNT then it explodes!" Bonnie's faced paled and her spoon fell into her stew with a clatter and a splash. "Good Lord! Eva have you been burning people alive!" she cried. I swallowed and shot Jack a nervous glance. "Y-yes," I answered meekly.

"Is that anyway for a lady to behave? That's a terrible thing to do! You're too young!" Bonnie cried.

Her father sighed and turned to his daughter, "Now, now Bonnie, I'm sure Eva didn't mean-"

"This is terrible! What would your father say if he knew about this?"

"Now, Bonnie, you and I both know that her father would be proud of her. He'd say that this was a show that Eva's capable of looking after herself," Mr MacFarlane reasoned, with a strong, calm tone. Jack and I looked at each other. I was sure that I looked horrified and he looked shocked and confused himself. This was not the reaction I was expecting. _W-why is she so upset? It's not like I got hurt or anything... I was with Jack – the Marshal too!_

Bonnie's blue eyes calmed down and she slowly regained her normally calm composure. Taking a dead breath she turned towards me, "I'm sorry, Eva. I was just so damned worried, and those things you've been doing... It aint lady-like." I looked down at my stew before looking back at Bonnie with a weak smile on my face.

"That's OK... And I know it aint lady-like, not at all. But, at home with Pa I got so used to doing stuff normal women wouldn't do. Growing up around men does that to ya. I'm sorry I made you worry, but you don't need to! I'm with Jack. He's been lookin' after me and I can stand on my own two feet," I explained softly, my smile growing. Bonnie softly smiled back and – for the first time in a decade – I felt a painful tug in my chest. "I know Jack is more than capable of looking after you, especially if he's anything like his Pa. I just worry. It's been a long time that I've had anyone else around like you, Eva." Bonnie and I smiled warmly at each other for a moment longer before her Pa cleared his throat. "Well, now that you two have made up, can we get back to dinner?" he asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow clear on his face. Bonnie scowled and began eating her stew again. "We didn't fall out," she muttered. I giggled at her and we both shared a laugh. Mr MacFarlane rolled his eyes and turned to Jack. "Women, eh?"

Jack chuckled and nodded his head in agreement, "Tell me about it, sir."

I snapped my head towards them and playfully whined, "Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

The two men chuckled and Jack shrugged nonchalantly, "Nothin'."

Bonnie cut it, "It aint nothin' if it involves my Pa."

Mr MacFarlane laughed at Bonnie and turned to Jack, "Look at this! Accused by my own daughter!"

Jack laughed and shook his head, "I suppose Eva will turn on me soon."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Here we go." I scowled and pouted, folding my arms across my chest and glaring straight at Jack.

"Jack Marston, you have exactly 10 seconds to explain yourself before I take my gun and shoot you in the head," I threatened. Jack and Mr MacFarlane burst out laughing and I frowned even more. "What's so funny?" I asked, insulted. Jack shook his head but kept a merry smile on his face.

"I just find it funny how you threaten me so well," he said. I raised a brow, not fully understanding him. He waved his hand dismissively and I scowled at my stew and quickly finished the rest off.

We sat for a little longer making idle chit-chat between the four of us. It was then that I found that not much had happened at the ranch in the two days we'd been gone. Bonnie explained that one cow managed to get out of its pen and into the horses' corral but that was about as eventful as it got. It was then that I felt slightly sorry for Bonnie, and all her hesitation at allowing me to leave was justified. She was stuck on the ranch, doing the same thing day-in, day-out. Then there was me, who was supposed to stay on the ranch and work with her, off having nothing short of an adventure with Jack. I was probably the closest thing she'd had to a best friend in a long time. I doubted she talked to the other women on the ranch as much (she had never mentioned any of them to me) and men just aren't the same as women. I smiled and stood whilst excusing myself from the table. "Please excuse me, I'm just going to go put Dash in a stable for the night," I said politely. Bonnie smiled and waved me away. "Of course, there's some fresh hay and some horse feed you can give to him," she explained. I nodded and quickly left the kitchen and the house.

Once outside I took in a deep breath of crisp, night air and quickly descended the steps leading to Bonnie's porch and headed towards the corral. I had taken a few steps before all of a sudden the door to the house opened and Bonnie emerged from the house, the golden house lights casting a heavenly glow. "Wait up, Eva," she called over to me as she closed the door and jogged to me. I smiled at her and cocked my head slightly. "How come you're out here?" I asked.  
>She shrugged and replied, "I thought I'd come an' help you. I've missed you since you left."<p>

I smiled and giggled, "I was only gone for two days." Bonnie shrugged and scuffed her boots in the dirt.

"I know... But I still missed you, believe it or not," she muttered. I giggled again and smiled warmly at the woman beside me.

"I believe ya, and, I missed you too," I replied, speaking softly. Bonnie smiled at me but remained silent as we arrived at the corral. My eyes scanned the area for Dash and I spotted him not too far away grazing quietly. I grinned and whistled sharply. His head snapped up, ears alert and coal black eyes searching the edges of the corral for me. He spotted me and whinnied delightedly before trotting over, his head and tail held high. "Hello boy," I greeted fondly and began to scratch behind his ear. Bonnie also joined in on fussing him. "He's still lookin' fine and healthy," she commented. I nodded in agreement.

"Jack and I had a race on the way down here and, while Dash did well, his horse is very fast. Good stamina too," I said, giggling at the memory of the race to Hanging Rock. "How are you and Jack?" Bonnie asked. I cocked my head at her.

"What do you mean? We're both fine, last time I checked." Bonnie giggled and shook her head. Clearly I hadn't understood the question.

"No, no, I mean, how're you two getting along?" I mouthed the word 'oh' and understood what she'd meant now.

"We're getting along fine. He's real nice," I said vaguely, smiling to myself.

Bonnie giggled and patted my leg, "Well, I'm glad you two are getting along well."

We both walked towards the stalls, with Dash following, where I led him into a stall and gave him plenty of fresh hay and feed. It was at that moment that I decided to ask Bonnie a pressing question. I waited until we emerged from the stables and into the silver moonlight. There were many stars scattered through the sky creating a beautiful scene. I took a deep breath and decided to ask her straight – it was now or never. "Bonnie, can I go with Jack and explore New Austin?" I spoke rapidly and avoided looking at her for fear of her reaction. There was a stagnant pause before she choked out a few words, "Y-you want to what?"  
>"Explore New Austin," I replied, giving her a sheepish look, "And possibly Mexico."<p>

"Mexico?" she cried. I flinched at her raised voice and quickly took to giving her my best puppy eyes.

"Y-yes, Mexico... But, it'll be OK, since I'll be with Jack!" Bonnie gaped at me for a few moments and I could feel the seconds crawl by.

Finally she answered, "Eva! I don't know – you just got back and your Pa sent you here to work, not to go off and possibly get killed!"

"But Bonnie!" I countered, "Pa sent me here to be safe- and I will be safe with Jack! We're going there to explore and have a vacation of sorts, not fight outlaws! I promise!" I begged her with my eyes and I could see there was a mental war being raged in her conscience. Bonnie sighed and ran a hand through her tied up blonde hair before an eerie calm facade washed across her features. She spun on her heel and marched back towards the house, followed quickly by me, apprehensive of her answer. "I'll talk to Pa about it... But I can't make any promises! I trust Jack an' all but... I don't want anything to happen to you," she sighed. I smiled warmly at her and was glad she was considering it (it was better than nothing). "Thank you Bonnie, so much," I whispered. Bonnie gave me a tired smile as we walked back to the house in silence.

Last night did not go well. Here I was, slavin' away on the ranch for the next four days because Bonnie was too hesitant and worried to let me go. The sun was scorching and heat waves could be seen rippling off every surface. Sweat dripped down my brow as I shovelled another forkful of fresh hay into the once dirty horse stall. I was overheating, tired and my back was aching like an old mule's. My mind kept wandering to exotic lands names Mexico and I found it extra hard to concentrate in the sweltering heat. Last night, Bonnie and her father had debated whether or not to let me go with Jack to explore distant lands, namely New Austin, West Elizabeth and Mexico. The two had argued long into the night, Bonnie intent on keeping me at the ranch. I had been sure before, when we talked under the stars, that she would allow me to go with no fuss. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"_But Pa, what if something happens?" Bonnie argued back to her father, worry and concern growing. He father gave her a small smile and used his large, worn hands to motion to his daughter to calm down. "Now, now Bonnie, I'm sure if we make them promise then we can get them to be safe. Jack and Eva aint stupid; they aren't gonna go pick no trouble with some gang. They've been safe so far so I say we let them go for a bit, but just get them to send us a letter or something, once a week. How 'bout that?" Her father spoke with wisdom and reason and Bonnie had no choice but to listened and turned to Jack and I. "Well... I suppose so- but you have to send us a letter at least once a week!" she ordered. I nodded enthusiastically, trying my hardest not squeal with joy. _

_"Yes ma'am," Jack confirmed._

_"And... You have to stay and work on the ranch for four days before you can go!" Bonnie stated, crossing her arms across her chest. I hesitated; __**Four days? That aint that long but... I can't wait!**__ Jack and I glanced at each other and I nodded to him, silently telling him we had to accept Bonnie's conditions. I turned to the blonde woman and nodded with a determined smile on my face, "We shall stay on the ranch for four more days, startin' tomorrow." Bonnie stared at me before nodding firmly._

_"Good. Well, now that that's sorted I think we should all call it a night," she sighed as she began walking out of the room and towards the stairs. "After all," she paused at the bottom and looked back at us with a confident smirk in place, "You've got a lot of work tomorrow." _

Bonnie was not lying. She had separated Jack and me and was working us to near death. This was certainly the case for me, and I could only imagine how much Jack had to do. He was probably worse off since he was a man. I sighed again once the last stall was finished and threw down my fork. I then stretched out my limbs and tried to relieve the ache in my lower back. The devilish ache stayed where it was and added to my frustration. I growled and stalked out the stables and to my next job; cow milking.

I wasn't too fond of cow milking. Whether it was the fact that I was squeezing milk out of a cows udder, or the fact that I always seemed to get it over myself I don't know. Either way I was dreading it. I walked over to the cow pens and spotted two familiar faces; Tom and Ed. The two men were leaning casually against the cattle pen gate, which was next to the chicken huts. The two were talking and laughing and as I approached their attention was snapped towards me. "Oh, Eva! We aint seen you in a while," Tom greeted cheerfully. His eyes were still blue as ever and his hair looked a touch lighter, perhaps bleached from the sun.

"I know, I been a little busy," I admitted, smiling at the two men. Ed raised an eyebrow and plucked his black hat off his head and ran a hand through his short black hair. "You been busy? I aint seen you on the ranch much," he stated.

I shrugged, "Well, I been out exploring the wilderness and shootin' down outlaws!" I exclaimed proudly and a grin broke out across my face. The two men shot each other confused looks and cocked their heads at me. "Are ya'll pullin' my leg?" Tom asked. I shook my head in a definite and clear 'no'. "Well I'll be... A woman shootin' outlaws? Now I've seen everythin'!" Tom gasped with a smile on his face and disbelief in his tone.

Ed, beside him, rolled his dark eyes, "You say that 'bout everything. Now, Eva, I'd like to hear 'bout this outlaw shooting, but we've also got some cows that need milking. Can you work and talk?"

"'Course I can," I giggled. "I am a woman after all." Ed rolled his eyes and dropped his hat back onto his ebony hair and pushed off from the fence.

"Well I aint gonna argue with that. Let's get milkin'!"

In the pen were buckets ready for milking. The cows due to be milked had been separated from the herd and were milling around the smaller, adjacent pen. Their pink udders were swollen with milk and looked ready to burst. Ed and I positioned ourselves near the buckets and waited for Tom to bring us a cow to milk. The dirty blonde man walked around the pen and grabbed two cows and led them over to Ed and I. We grabbed a bucket each and began to milk the cow once it was brought over. "So, what's this about outlaws then?" Ed asked. I grinned and began to tell the story of how Jack and I went to Tumbleweed to clear the place of outlaws, only to find it empty; of how we then assisted the Marshal in clearing out Gaptooth Breach. The two men listened carefully, chuckling and laughing at some parts, and commenting when they thought to. By the end of it Tom was amazed and Ed was chuckling, "Eva, you're a one-of-a-kind woman, I must say. To want to go into these situations? Well, gosh darn!" I giggled as I finished milking my last cow and picked up the full bucket and took it away ready to be stored.

"I guess so. I think it's my upbringing. Pa always treated me like I was his _son_ sometimes," I sighed. I shook my head at the memory and stretched again.

Around an hour had passed and the sun had moved across the sky. I guessed it had to be around two or three in the afternoon by the position and was secretly glad. I was looking forward to a relaxing bath tonight in order to soak my aching muscles. I was also intent on catching up with Jack to see what hell Bonnie had put him through. Ed, Tom and I left the pen and headed towards the horse's corral. "So, what job have ya'll got next?" Tom asked. I sighed and shrugged.

"Hopefully somethin' not too strenuous," I grumbled. Tom and Ed chuckled, earning a scowl from me.

"What happened to your happy work-ready attitude you had when you first came here?" Ed asked. I shrugged and kicked dust up as we walked.

"It's still there, It's jus'- I didn't want to be worked _this_ hard." Ed and Tom laughed and Ed clapped a large calloused hand on my small shoulder. This caused me to flinch automatically, adding to the men's mirth. "I think our little Eva has finally realised what it means to work hard," Ed announced. I scowled again and pushed his hand off. "I know what it's like to work hard," I defended. "I'm just a little rusty... that's all."

"Yeah, and I'm a sane treasure hunter," Tom laughed, playfully grinning. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

When we got to the corral I noticed Bonnie holding a large chestnut stallion. "Afternoon miss," Ed and Tom greeted.

"Afternoon boys. Oh, Eva!" She turned her blue gaze to me, scanning me up and down, from my dishevelled hair to the wet patches on my shirt from misfired milk. She giggled and nodded towards my shirt, "I see you still can't remain dry when milking." I pouted and crossed my arms across my middle section.

"It's the cows fault," I answered childishly.

A deep, rich voice cut in, "A bad workman blames his tools." Our heads snapped towards an approaching figure. I immediately recognised it as Duke Bolden. I smiled at the man and greeted him cheerfully, "Afternoon Duke."

He nodded and smiled back, "Afternoon Eva." He then turned to Bonnie and motioned to the chestnut. "This the horse than needs shoeing?" he asked. Bonnie nodded and pointed to the stallions back left hoof. "The shoe came off this morning while we were taking the cattle out to pasture." Duke nodded then moved to the horse's side, patting it reassuringly before picking up the hoof and examining it. "I should be able to fix him with a new shoe – a new set if ya like," he explained, standing back up and addressing Bonnie. "That would be mighty fine Duke. This stallion is real good when it comes to herding," Bonnie sighed, then turned to me. "Eva, I've got another job for you." She said it with confidence and humour which she didn't bother to hide. I paled and gulped, my mind conjuring up wild ideas. "Follow me," she ordered; an unstoppable grin on her face. She handed the stallion over to Duke and began to walk towards her house. "See ya'll later," Tom said, laughing silently at me. I pouted and slumped after Bonnie. "Bye," I sighed, waving over my shoulder at the three chuckling men. I followed Bonnie obediently, like a dog will follow its master, over to the front of her house. Nearby a loaded wagon was waiting, with two bay horses ready to pull it to its destination. Bonnie stopped beside the wagon and turned towards me. I cocked my head in confusion; did she want me to drive it somewhere?

"This here wagon has some supplies that need to be taken Warthington Ranch, just up the road. They had some trouble with their harvest this year so we're helping them out," she explained. I nodded and moved towards the driver's seat.

"So, you want me to deliver these supplies to them?" I asked and Bonnie nodded in confirmation. "I'll be going then." I climbed up and in to the driver's seat. I took a hold of the reins and snapped them, letting out a "Hiiya" to spur the horses into movement. The horses whinnied and began to pull the wagon away from Bonnie's house. "See ya when ya get back," Bonnie called as the wagon slowly trundled its way along.

"See ya," I shouted back. I turned forwards and was greeted by a few men passing by on horses as I drove through the ranch.

"Afternoon miss," one man greeted.

I nodded my head politely and smiled, "You too, sir." Soon enough, we were out of the ranch and headed towards the Warthington ranch, in the same direction of Armadillo. I clicked my tongue and snapped the reins again, moving the horses into a steady canter.

In a matter of minutes I had arrived at the Warthington ranch and was now helping the owners unload the wagon. Warthington ranch was a small, family owned ranch, one that I had only glanced at before. "Thank you again for these supplies," Ray Warthington spoke. He was a middle aged man with greyish hair, a tan hat and remnants of a beard. I giggled and waved his thank-you off. "It's OK, but it was really all down to Bonnie," I replied. Helen Warthington sighed happily with a wide smile, "That woman truly is a godsend, helpin' us out like this."

I smiled as the last sack of corn was unloaded, "Bonnie is amazin', and I'll be sure to tell her of your kind words, Mr and Mrs Warthington." The two ranch owners nodded their heads in thanks and I swiftly boarded the wagon. I snapped the reins and drove the wagon out of the ranch, waving goodbye to the Warthingtons. I continued away from the ranch, heading back to the MacFarlane's. The drive back was fairly peaceful. I admired the surrounding wilderness as I purposely drove slow – only a trot. It really was relaxing livin' out in Hennigan's Stead. The sun, combined with the rich green trees and amazing view of the rest of New Austin created a breath taking combination. It was one I was glad to experience. However, my peaceful drive was interrupted by the distant sounds of gun shots. Immediately, my heart rate quickened and my hand snapped to my Schofield in my holster. It was a reflex I had become accustom too recently. I frowned and returned my hand to the reins, telling myself sternly that it was probably someone hunting. There were many coyotes around these parts, as well as deer, rabbit and boar. _It's probably just someone huntin' some boar._ The gunshots grew louder and clearer as the source drew nearer. I could hear multiple shots being fired. My hand twitched again towards my Schofield. _Yeah, jus' a group of people huntin' some boar..._ I grew less confident of my boar hunting theory as the shots grew louder and closer still. I decided to halt the horses, stopping the trundling wagon dead. If there was trouble ahead then I didn't want to drive right in to it. Instead, I waited with baited breath as the shots grew louder.

It was then that a figure emerged from the trees ahead. The figure was a man (this was easy to tell from his bulky frame and the rag clothes he wore) and he was tearing through the grass like a bolting rabbit fleeing from a cunning fox. Puffs of white smoke rose in the distance from the gunshots and as the man sprinted in my direction two more figures emerged from the trees. These two were furiously firing their guns at the first man, the shots missing by mere inches. "Get back here you slimy no good son-of-a-bitch!" one man yelled out. As they drew closer I realised that they were, in fact, lawmen, hunting down an outlaw. The outlaw glanced back at the lawmen and sneered, "You aint gonna catch me, ya shit lawmen." _Lawmen? And they're after him... Perhaps I should help them out. _My mind began considering helping before my logical and reasonable side could tell me otherwise. "_It's not you place! Let them be!"_ it ordered, but my already descending hand snatched my Schofield out of its holster and pointed it towards the man. _Now, do I kill him or just injure him?_ I was unsure and my mental battle was over in a split second before I decided to just injure the man – just in case. I aimed as accurately as I could towards the man, aiming for his thigh. I pulled the trigger and the gun fired. The shot didn't make contact. There was no blood, no screaming in pain, no collapsed body, no swearing in anger - just the echo of my shot and a few wisps of smoke. "W-what... How did I miss?" I asked myself, confused. I even looked at my gun accusingly, as if it was to blame. I then looked up to see the scruffy outlaw staring straight at me. "U-uh oh..." I paled as the man drastically changed his course and began sprinting faster than ever towards me. I yelped in panic and thumbed with my gun, pointing it straight at the man, daring him any closer. "Stay there or I'll shoot!" I warned. However he ran closer and looked intently at my gun. As quick as I could, I aimed at his leg and fired twice. This time there was an echoing shout of pain and a fluent string of curse words. Slumped on the ground was the outlaw, hunched over and clutching his right leg in pain. Blood was seeping through his trousers and leaving a small pool on the floor. The two lawmen quickly caught up and one of them literally jumped onto the man and began to tie his arms and legs up.

"Thank you so much ma'am. Without you we might of been chasin' this bastard all day," the lawman (who wasn't busy roughly tying the outlaw up) said to me, smiling gratefully. I lowered my gun finally, taking note of my shaking hands, and smiled at the lawman, calming down. "It was nothin', I'm glad to help ya out." The lawman tipped his hat and motioned towards the roped up outlaw.

"That bastard here has been givin' us the slip all week. His name is Max Johns. This son-of-a-bitch runs with ol' Whitaker's gang. It's a new one, recently moved into the area. But boy, are some of the members scumbags. Aint that right, _Max?_" Said man grunted as he continued to struggle against his restraints. He turned his crazed eyes to me and spat out at me, "You filthy whore, I'll gut you alive, you cock-sucking, man-touchin' -"

"That's enough you rat-bastard!" the lawman who had restrained him interrupted, quickly punching the man in the gut. Max doubled over in pain and began coughing. I gasped and frowned at the man, insulted by his words. _Who the hell does he think he is?_ _Talkin' to me like that..._ The first officer turned to me and smiled apologetically. "Ignore him miss, he's just a foul bein' who aint got no niceness left in him," he said kindly, giving me a comforting smile. I smiled back and nodded confidently. "That's OK, I'm sure he's just grumpy because he got took down by a woman," I spoke with hidden anger behind my voice, knowing that this would get Max Johns riled up. Sure enough, my words hit a saddle sore and he lunged forward as if to attack me. I shrunk back just a touch, even though there were wagon steps, rope and two lawmen between him and I. "You wrench! When I get outta jail I'm comin' for you!" he screamed, spitting blood and saliva everywhere. I wrinkled my nose with disgust and shuffled away, just to make sure I wasn't splattered with any of the putrid substance. The lawman holding him just rolled his eyes and began to drag the man away, "Yeah, yeah, you aint gonna be getting out of jail. It'll be the rope for you." The other lawman bowed his head to me one last time before departing. "Take care, Miss err..." he froze, waiting for me to fill the gap.

"White. Eva White," I answered. He smiled and raised his hand.

"Take care Miss White, be safe." I waved back and watched as the three men began walking away into the trees. I presumed they had horses or some form of transport waiting for them to cart the foul man away. I stared after them a second more before holstering my gun and grabbing the reins. "Get goin'," I commanded, snapping the reins and moving the horses into a canter.

Once I got back to the ranch I stopped the wagon outside Bonnie's house and climbed down. A few moments later Bonnie emerged from her house and descended the steps and strode towards me. "Everything go okay?" she asked. I nodded my head 'yes'.

"The Warthington's were very happy and grateful for you helpin' them out," I spoke, leaving out the part about shootin' an outlaw in the leg.

Bonnie smiled and said, "Well, it wasn't much. We have plenty. No harm in helpin' out our neighbours." I nodded in agreement and grinned at her. Bonnie put a hand on my shoulder and gently moved me out of the way of the driver's seat and continued speaking, "Now, ya silly girl, I have to go put this away, then I just got the chickens to feed. After that I'm gonna be servin' dinner." I felt my mouth water and stomach begin to grumble at the thought of delicious food.

"I look forward to it!" I exclaimed earnestly. Bonnie giggled and rolled her eyes before climbing onto the wagon.

"You don't have any more jobs now till tomorrow, so you're free till dinner," she said from the driver's seat. I nodded and couldn't prevent the face-splitting grin that spread across my face at those words. Bonnie again rolled her eyes at my delight and snapped the reins. "See ya in a bit," she said as she began to turn the wagon around. I nodded and debated what to do now I _finally_ had no more jobs to do. I began to casually sway on the spot as I thought. "Hmm... Perhaps I'll go see Jack!" I thought aloud. "Yes, that's a good idea." I confirmed it with myself then began walking towards the cattle pens hoping to find Jack there.

My strides turned into little skips as I moved down the main path in the MacFarlane ranch. I took the first left towards the barn and then to the smaller cow pen that I had been milking in earlier. I leant on the gate and looked around the pen and the one next to it for Jack. However, at the moment the pens were empty of cattle. I spotted a ranch hand nearby forking hay. "Excuse me, where is ev'rybody?" The man looked up from his work and smiled at me.

"They just gone out to get the cows in from the pasture. They should be back any time soon." I nodded and thanked him before walking over to the corral. Perhaps he was there instead?

Unfortunately, said man was not at the corral. It was then that I guessed he was most likely with the cattle and decided to absent mildly pet a random horse from the corral. "Hello, you're a beautiful horse, aren't ya?" I asked the paint, not expecting an answer. The horse gave none, unless you count the snort it made through its nostrils. I just smiled and continued to pet its velvety nose. After petting the horse for around 10 minutes I heard the distant moo of cattle. I turned my head and looked over my shoulder, my chocolate hair whipping round and a smile spreading over my face. "Looks like they're back," I said to the horse. The paint snorted again and I give it one last final pat on the neck before walking away from the corral and heading back over to the cattle pens. The herd of cattle came pouring over the nearby hills, guided by the ranch hands. They were controlled neatly and were herded into the large pen, each cow swiftly moving through the gates that were propped open. The ranch hands hollered out calls of "keep moving" and "hee-yah". I watched as the cattle were all chased in and one man hopped off his horse and closed the gates. I made my way over to the other end of the pen where all the ranch hands had conjugated. My hazel orbs scanning each man and horse to find Jack. I spotted him easily, his Kentucky Saddler stallion's golden coat standing out amongst the bays. Jack was sitting in the saddle chatting with another ranch hand. I hopped over the fence and cut across the cattle pen, weaving my way through cows, and waved in greeting to the men. "Afternoon, Miss White," one man called, raising a hand. I nodded back and thanked him as he opened the gate to allow me through. Greetings were exchanged between the men and I and I walked straight over to Jack. His horse whinnied in greeting and nuzzled me, asking for some attention. I complied and began to fuss the golden stallion. "Afternoon Mr Marston," I greeted, ginning up at Jack. Jack looked down and smiled at me. "Afternoon to you too, Miss White," he replied. The man next to Jack nodded towards me.

"Oh, so this is the Eva White you's been talkin' about?" he asked, grinning cheekily. I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head.

"Jack's been talkin' about me?" I asked. The man nodded and grinned wider.

"Stories of you helpin' him take down some outlaws." I smiled and giggled slightly.

"Err, yes, I did help him," I said.

Jack chuckled and spoke to me, "How's your day been?" I immediately paled and sighed, nuzzling Jack's horse.

"Exhausting. I enjoy work, but this much?" Jack and the unnamed man chuckled, before the latter clicked his tongue.

"Well, I best be goin'. See ya!" he called as he kicked his bay in the sides and trotted off.

"See ya," Jack called before turning to me again. "So she gave you alotta jobs?"

I nodded and said, "Bonnie gave me a hell lot of jobs! What about you? I suspect she's been drivin' you harder than a pit pony." Jack chuckled and dismounted his horse. "You got that right. You know, I think she's jus' doin' it on purpose," he sighed. I nodded in agreement.

"I think she's just tryin' to stop me from going," I sighed. Jack grabbed his horse's reins and began to lead him towards the large barn. I followed alongside Jack. "You know," I began. "I think Bonnie is lonely." Jack glanced sideways at me and cocked a brow, waiting for me to explain. "If you think about it, she must be awful lonely here by herself. I know she's got her pa, but that can only do so much. She doesn't seem to talk much to the few women that are on this ranch and she works all day long." Jack listened carefully and nodded in agreement. I continued, "I guess I'm the first person to really talk to her and spend nearly all day with her. I think she's jus' gonna miss me when we leave." After I finished speaking we lapsed into silence, each of us thinking over what I had just said. We walked around the side of the great barn and towards the small shed that Jack owned.

Once we arrived at the small shed Jack hitched his horse and turned to me. "I think you're right Eva," he said. I smiled at him and shrugged. "I never really looked at it that way. But then, I've never had someone travel around with me," he admitted. My smile weakened as his words struck me. _Again, he's hinted that he's been lonely. He's the same age as me and I get lonely after spending just one day away from people! I can't imagine what it's been like for him..._ My smile soon faded completely from my lips and Jack noticed this. "What's that look for?" he asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked straight at him, "What?"

Jack put his hands on hips and said, "Are you okay? You don't look it." I quickly shook my head and grinned at Jack.

"I'm fine; I was jus' thinking about Bonnie." Jack smiled softly at me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," he said reassuringly. "Now, how about we go get some dinner?"


	11. Off to explore the west

**A/N- Ah! Finally, here is chapter 11, where Jack and Eva finally get to go and explore the wild frontier! Woo! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviwed and whatnot, and thank you so much for being patient with me. I can be such a lazy author at times. -.- And for that, I deeply apologise. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever own Red Dead Redemption or anything related to it. This fanfiction is purely fan made and I only own characters and places that are new. I apologise if any of this material offends any one. I assure you I don't mean to offend in any way, shape or form. This story will contain coarse language and graphic violence**.

Chapter 11 – Off to explore the west.

The rest of the four days passed fairly quickly. Each day passed much the same as the one before it, with both Jack and I busy with work around the ranch. Each day I would work under the baking sun then spend the night laying awake, counting down the moments till Bonnie would allow us to leave. And soon that moment came. On the fourth and final day I worked as diligently as I could, determined to prove to Bonnie that I had earned the right to explore the dying west. And so, when night fell and we were all seated around Bonnie's kitchen table for supper, I couldn't help but smile giddily and giggle. Bonnie cocked an eyebrow at my unusual behaviour and asked, "What's up with you?" I giggled again and shrugged.

"I guess I'm just excited for tomorrow," I answered, shooting Jack a grin.

Bonnie was perplexed by this and asked, "Why? What's happenin' tomorrow?" My grin faded to a confused frown.

"What do ya mean? Jack and I are leavin' tomorrow," I answered, cocking my head to the side. A look of realisation dawned across Bonnie's face and she quickly looked down at her soup. "Ah, I forgot about that," she muttered. I weakly smiled at her – she was worrying again. I sighed and laid down my spoon.

"You don't need to worry, Bonnie, I'll be fine," I softly said. She glanced up from her food at me and scanned my face for any signs of lying. I was tellin' the god-honest truth and she seemed to understand that. She sighed and sat upright. "I guess I trust ya, ya silly girl," she said, smirking. I pouted playfully.

"Why you keep callin' me a 'silly girl'?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.

"'Cause you are one," Bonnie replied, as if that made all the sense in the world. I playfully scowled and stuck my nose in the air. _This is the real Bonnie! Playful and not above insulting me, _I thought, smiling on the inside. "Well, if I'm a silly girl, then you're an even sillier woman," I retorted.

Bonnie raised a brow and laughed, "Is that what you think?"

"Sure is."

"Well, Eva White, you are sorely mistaken."

"Is that so? I don't think I am."

"Better to be a silly _woman_ than a silly little _girl_." I flinched and swear I felt my eyelid twitch. _She said that on purpose,_ I thought, looking over at Bonnie's confident smirk. _She knew that would irk me._ I opened my mouth to retort but was cut off half way through, "Yeah, well-"

"Look at you two, arguing like a couple 'a halfwits," Bonnie's father sighed. Both of us turned our heads towards him and I pointed at Bonnie.

"She started it!" I declared. Mr MacFarlane sighed but chuckled.

"And here I thought you were mature."

I paled and jumped to my own defence, "I am!" Bonnie laughed at me from across the table and was turned on by Mr MacFarlane.

"And you, my sweet and lovin' daughter, should know better," he scolded. Bonnie's smile dropped and it was my turn to laugh at her.

"Oh, hush you old timer," Bonnie countered. Her father raised a bushy grey brow and looked straight at her.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Old timer, you heard me. Or are ya goin' death at well?" Bonnie smirked. I began to laugh as Mr MacFarlane was roped into arguing with Bonnie. _This is so much better when it's like this. I'm certainly gonna miss them when we leave tomorrow._

I smiled as I watched the two fire good-hearted insults at each other. I looked at Jack to see he was watching the two with humour as well. I grinned at him and decided he needed to join in as well. "How about you? Got any insults for us?" I asked, cheekily grinning at him. Jack rolled his eyes and turned to me. "I aint gonna start somethin' I'm not gonna win," he laughed.

I grinned at what he was implying and asked, "So you, the great Jack Marston, are admitting that you can get beat by me?" Jack chuckled and shrugged.

"I suppose," he said. I laughed and was about to cheer before he cut me off. "However, a more accurate assumption would be that I don't want to have to put up with your bosh." I was sure my jaw dropped and my eyes widened. _Curse that Jack Marston!_

I immediately scowled and began to fire words back at him, "What do you mean bosh? I don't talk no nonsense!" Jack chuckled and shook his head.

"Whatever you say Eva, whatever you say."

"I mean it! You're the only one who speaks bosh!" Jack only laughed at me, getting me riled up. _What's that fool laughin' at? I'll show him!_ "You're jus' between hay and grass!" I insulted, knowing it would probably strike a chord in Jack. Sure enough, his laughter halted and he turned towards me. I smirked triumphantly and stuck my tongue out at him. "Was it something I said?" I said, smirking and playing dumb. Jack's face scrunched into a scowl and he pointed a finger at me.

"I aint no boy, I'm a man. I aint stuck in between neither!" I giggled and waved him off.

"Whatever you say _Jack,_ whatever you _say._" Jack growled and leaned forward.

"I'll show you! You'll be takin' back those words Eva," he stated. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"I probably will be, but you do know I mean nothin' by it. Just some harmless teasin'," I said, giving him an innocent look.

Jack smiled back and nodded, "I know, I was just teasin' back. Though I do mean it when I say I'm a man."

"I know you do, I aint stupid." Jack pretended to look thoughtful.

"I don't know," he muttered. I scowled and stuck my tongue out at him. "Now, now Eva, that aint very lady like," he teased.

"Oh, shut your yap."

Our playful arguing lasted long into the night, the house seemingly coming alive with laughter and good-natured teasing. At some point I remember slumping off to bed, tired but excited for the next day. What was New Austin like? What about Mexico? West Elizabeth? My drained mind swam with these thoughts and as I fell asleep they continued to buzz in my thoughts, invading my dreams.

The next morning I awoke somewhat early and was already dressed and packed, ready to leave before Bonnie had even made breakfast. I had stuffed as much ammo as I could into my satchel, along with my prized treasure map, all of my money, some bandages and a canteen of water. My bag looked close to over flowing. I emerged outside to fetch Dash, noting the warm, rising sun and the familiar smells of a working ranch. I smiled to myself and quickly prepared my horse, leading him back over to the house and tying him to the picket fence. Bonnie came out from the house a few seconds later, carrying some saddle bags and a rolled up mat for sleepin' on. It was then that I realised that I would need these key items and mentally sighed. I was a renowned bad packer and often forgot the most essential items while worrying about the less important ones. "Here," Bonnie said, handing me the rolled up mat. "If ya goin' away I might as well help you do it properly." I watched in silence as Bonnie attached the saddle bags on to Dash's saddle then handed her the rolled mat when she asked for it.

"Thank you," I said suddenly, breaking our silence. Bonnie paused momentarily in her work and glanced at me. "Thank you for everything Bonnie," I began, "You've been so good to me. You've looked after me on my pa's request, you let me go off for a bit, and now you're practically settin' me free in America." I gave her a warm smile, meaning everything I had just said. "I know it's a lot, askin' you for all this, and I sure as heck know that there's a chance that I might not even come back-"

"Don't talk like that!"

"But I promise you, I will try my darn hardest to stay alive and in one piece. I aint gonna go findin' no trouble on purpose, promise! So, thank you, for everything. I'm gonna miss you..." Bonnie and I stood in silence after I finished speaking, when all of a sudden I was enveloped into a tight hug. "Ya silly girl! I'm gonna miss you too!" Bonnie cried. I smiled contently, hugging her back. As I inhaled my nose was filled with the familiar smell of Bonnie's stew which made my mouth water and my stomach growl. I was snapped out of my growing hunger by Bonnie's stern voice. "And too right ya aint gonna go findin' any trouble! Or I'll personally hunt you down myself!" I laughed at this and we pulled back, breaking the hug. "I'd like to see that!" I exclaimed, grinning widely at her. Bonnie scowled and tugged on my bun, sending a shot of pain through my scalp and making me yelp like a dog. "Ow! What was that for?" I asked, pouting. Bonnie only shrugged and turned back to Dash's saddle. I sighed and petted Dash's velvety nose, waiting now for Jack to appear.

After a while Bonnie disappeared then re-appeared carrying a small sack of apples, some other food items and a bundle of various objects to put in the bags. "You go get some clean clothes while I put these in," Bonnie orders. I nodded yes then jogged back into the house. Running up the stairs, I tripped forward, collected myself then jumped into my room and began to open draws, grabbing all the clean clothes I could. Clothes collected, I turned to run from the room, but paused, staring at the few books that lined my bookshelves. _Hmm... I might as well take one jus' in case._ I quickly read all of the titles then decided on _'Sunsets and horses'_, a tale about a man's struggle to find love in the wild west. I plucked the book from the shelf then made my way down the stairs and out the house.

Once outside, I noticed Jack had appeared, packed and ready to go. "Oh- mornin' Jack!" I greeted cheerfully, peering over my bundle of clothes. Jack yawned morning back and Bonnie sighed. "Eva, jus' how many clothes do you have there?" she asked, shaking her head. I paused for a second, attempting to count the actual number of clothes before realising it was pointless (and that I had clearly brought too many), and shrugging. "A lot...?" I answered, grinning weakly. Bonnie rolled her eyes before taking half the clothes and then putting them away in another bag. In the mean time I turned to Jack with an excited smile. "You ready to go?" I asked. Jack chuckled and nodded. "I am, and, by the way you're smilin', I'd say you are as well."

"Of course I am! I can't wait!" I said with growing enthusiasm. Jack could only laugh at me and shake his head.

Finally, once Bonnie had scolded me for being a bad, unprepared packer and everything was ready, Jack and I got ready to mount our horses and said one last goodbye to Bonnie. "Have fun you two, and remember don't get-"

"Into trouble, got it," I interrupted, grinning at the woman. Bonnie sighed and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Listen Eva... Please... don't..." Bonnie stared awkwardly to the side, not knowing fully what to say. I peered at the woman, watching her carefully. "Jus'... be careful, okay?" I stared at her and saw all of the worry etched into her face, like names into a tree. I smiled as reassuringly as I could.

"Of course we will. I don't wanna die jus' yet, so don't worry about me doin' anything reckless."

"Reckless ought ta' be your middle name," Bonnie muttered, frowning. I smiled sheepishly at her and shrugged.

"But that's what makes me, me, right?" Bonnie laughed lightly, nodding in agreement.

"I guess that's true..., Ya silly girl."

"What's with the silly girl?" I asked, frowning slightly, but was cut off by Bonnie wrapping me up in another hug. "B-Bonnie?"

"You better come back alive!" Bonnie scolded firmly, but I could hear the sadness underneath the scolding and firm tones. I gasped at Bonnie but eventually hugged her back, smiling to myself. "I promise. Haven't I said that enough recently?" Bonnie pulled away and shoved me towards Dash.

"No, now get on your horse and get goin' before I change my mind." I smiled at her from over my shoulder, before mounting Dash and straightening up in the saddle.

"Well, I guess we'll be goin' then."

"Make sure you send a letter at least once a week!" Bonnie reminded, as we began to walk away in the direction of Armadillo.

"We will," I called back over my shoulder. She stood by the entrance to the house awkwardly, kicking the dirt as if not knowing what to do. Suddenly, her head shot up and she shouted out to me, "And don't go huntin' down outlaws!"

"We won't."

"And stay clear of places like Tumbleweed!"

"We will."

"And don't separate from each other!"

"We won't. Goodbye Bonnie! See ya'll soon! Tell everyone I said thank you and that I'll miss them!" Bonnie and I waved at each other until she had faded into a little figure in the distance. We were clear of the ranch and now on our own little adventure. A feeling of excitement and wonder welled up inside me and I stared dead ahead of us, gazing out at the scenery that was just waiting to be explored by us. What wonders would we find? What kinds of people would we meet? This land was just waiting for me to explore it. And I was sure - surer than I had ever been - that I was gonna have one hell of a time doing it.

Jack and I had made steady progress towards Armadillo and just as we were coming down out of Hennigan's Stead and headin' straight for Armadillo, Jack pulled out a yellowed map from his satchel and handed it to me. "Here," he said, passing it over the gap between our trotting horses, "You look at that and decide where we're gonna be headin' first." I stared blankly down at the piece of folded paper before grinning.

"OK!" I agreed happily, before unfolding the map and scrutinizing every inch of it. It was yellowed and the corners frayed and slightly torn, giving it an ancient look. The map was of the New Austin area, as well as a chunk of Mexico and West Elizabeth. It was fairly detailed, showing major towns or settlements as well at the railroad track, San Luis River, Sea of Colorado, Flat Iron Lake and the Redemption Mountains. I also noticed red marks near several locations. I cocked my head but decided to ask Jack about it later. I scanned over the map then pinpointed where we currently were. Once I found that – just inside Cholla springs – I then followed the multiple lines of paths that connected together like a spider's web, and mulled over in my head which one to take. "Well?" Jack asked, "Have you decided where to go yet?" I stared at the map a second longer before choosing my destination. "Why don't we go all the way to Rathskeller Fork? That'll take us straight through the middle of Cholla springs, allowin' us to explore a little on the way," I suggested. Jack nodded and shifted in the saddle a little.

"OK, that sounds good. Let's keep on going through Armadillo then we'll go along past Odd Fellow's rest, through Ridgewood farm then make our way to Rathskeller." I nodded and grinned eagerly, even giggling slightly. "Ah! I'm so excited! I wonder what we'll find!" I asked myself, though I heard Jack chuckling beside me.

"I expect we'll find loads Eva, now how about you calm down before you tire yourself out?" I pouted and huffed, folding up the map and slipping it away in my satchel.

"I can't help it! You're jus' a stick in mud," I declared, turning away from Jack. Beside me, he chuckled and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm a what?" he asked.

"Stick in the mud. You heard me," I repeated, sticking my tongue out childishly. Jack shook his head and opened his mouth to reply. I stuck my hand up and prevented him from doing so. "Save it Marston," I replied, smirking at him. Jack closed his mouth but grinned and spurred his horse.

"Whatever, jus' get a move on!" he shouted back, cantering off towards Armadillo.

"H-hey, wait!" I cried, spurring Dash and following quickly.

We were through Armadillo and now on the long winding road towards Ridgewood farm. We were currently approaching Odd Fellow's rest, a graveyard that looked intimidating and abandoned. We had slowed to a walk, the sun approaching midday, and we were happily chatting away about trivial things. "Say, how about we stop for a rest and read some gravestones?" I suggested, interested in what kind of people were buried here. Jack raised a brow at me. "You wanna read some gravestones?" he asked. I nodded and smiled at him. He sighed but smiled, "Well that's fine by me, let's leave the horses under that there tree." Jack pointed at a black tree with few leaves growing at the back of the cemetery. It went well with the creepy tone of the cemetery and reminded me of the tree at Hanging Rock. We trotted over and halted our horses under the tree before quickly dismounting. I landed on my feet and began to stretch my stiff legs. We had been sitting for a fair while and my behind was beginning to numb. While Jack was petting his horse on the neck I moved over to a nearby gravestone and read the name. One said:

_No Known Name  
>Died on the 4<em>_th__ of November, 1868  
>"Rest in Peace"<em>

I stared at the grave a few seconds longer, re-reading over the engraved words before I shrugged. _At least they gave them a grave, even if their name wasn't known. _I moved along to another grave, reading the engravings quickly.

_Here lies Dorothy Hewitt  
>1858 – 1883<br>"If you are reading this I must be dead" _

I giggled in slight humour, despite the fact that someone was dead and buried underneath my feet. _It's nice to see someone attempt to lighten the mood,_ I thought, smiling down at the grave before glancing up. Jack was walking around the other set of graves, doing the same as me and reading over the name and cause of death. I looked back down at the grave before moving on to another, and another. Some of them were normal graves (as normal as a grave can be) of people wishing their deceased loved ones luck in the next life, or of the traditional "Rest in Peace". However, some had a more _humorous_ grave. One, which I found particularly funny, was:

_In Memory of Ira Somers  
>1860 – 1889<br>"His memory and Syphilis will live on"_

I had spent a while laughing at this, then cringing when I fully realised what Syphilis was. Another one was:

_Lambert Henning  
>Died on April 11<em>_th__, 1908  
>"He stepped onto the track to see if the train was coming. It was." <em>

Immediately the mental image of some poor old fool stepping onto a train tracks, only for a train to approach from behind and... Well... I made sure to shake my head clear of the thoughts before anything got too graphic. I had even called Jack over and shown him a few, and together we laughed at others misfortunate deaths. As I was reading away, I happened across a grave whose owner sounded very familiar.

_In memory of Louisa Warthington  
>Wife of Ray Warthington<br>1868 – 1905  
>"Rest in peace my love, now we will both get some." <em>

My eyes widened and I cocked my head to the sight slightly, confused. _I thought his wife was Helen... unless he remarried? _I stared at the gravestone a moment longer before calling for Jack. "Hey, Jack... Do you know if Ray Warthington ever remarried?" I asked, turning my eyes away from the stone to the man beside me. He joined my side and looked at the grave before shrugging. "I haven't a clue... But judgin' by this I'd say he did. It aint often you get the name Warthington," he said, staring at the grave a second longer before moving away toward our horses who were dozing off under the tree and nibbling at the short, coarse grass. I turned back to the grave for a final time, re-readin' the words before deciding that Jack was most likely right, and moving after him back to our steeds.

Dash pawed at the ground with his great hooves and snorted, touching his muzzle to the saddle on his back. This was his own little way of telling me he was ready to go, and growing impatient. I smiled at my horse before patting his neck and mounting him. I grabbed the reins and, once I was seated properly and ready to go, I turned to Jack. I watched as he fished about in a saddle bag for something. "What're you lookin' for?" I asked, curiously cocking my head to the side slightly. Jack rooted about in the bag before producing a water canteen. "This," he said, holding the bottle up in the air like a long, sought after prize. "I jus' wanna take a quick drink before we get goin'." I nodded and grinned at him.

"That makes sense, since it is pretty hot."

So, I waited patiently for Jack to take a quick, refreshing drink before we set out again. The afternoon was still as hot as midday, and the rippling heat was something I was accustom too. Even so, I could feel my body be affected by waves of heat, and was thankful my hair was tied up in its usual bun, leaving my neck free to breathe. I was also thankful for the little shade that the tree provided, even though it had little leaves on its darkened branches. I was also sure that the horses appreciated it too, for they had not strayed from the shelter whilst Jack and I examined the gravestones. Jack quickly unscrewed the lid to the canteen before bringing the container to his lips and tipping it back, gulping down the refreshing and life saving liquid. I watched, out of the corner of my eyes, as his adam's apple bobbed up and down with every swallow. As a child I had always been confused by the feature and my pa would frequently tell me that men were grown off apple trees – hence the adams apple – and that women were grown from cauliflowers, found curled up between the leaves. Looking back on it, I would always chuckle at how gullible I was, and, how weird my pa was for conjurin' up such bosh. Coming back out of my memories I looked back at Jack to see he had finished drinkin'. He swallowed his last mouthful before pouring some clear water into his hand and rubbing it under his chin and round the back of his neck. I couldn't help my wandering eyes trail after a water droplet as it escaped down Jack's neck, trailing down further past his collar bone and disappearing past his shirt collar and onto his firm chest-

Shaking my head almost violently I felt my cheeks heat to a temperature that could rival the Mexican desert. I faced fully away from Jack and mentally screamed at myself. _What's wrong with you? Get a hold of ya self! That's dangerous territory you're tredin' on! Have some decency, Eva!_ "Ya ready to get goin'?" I blinked and spun around, back to Jack. He had now mounted his golden stallion and was waiting for me to answer. I nodded stiffly and made no attempt to speak, not trusting my own voice. Jack cocked a brown and scrutinised me. "Are you okay? You're face is all red," Jack asked, leaning forward in the saddle and lookin' closer at my face. My blush deepened and I nodded stiffly, again. "Y-yeah, I'm fine! I'm jus' a little hot, that's all," I replied, clearing my throat and straightening up in the saddle. Jack watched me for a few more seconds before nodding and sitting back into his own saddle. "Well, as long as ya don't go gettin' heatstroke," he chuckled. I nodded again and tilted my head down towards the horn. Jack and I turned our horses towards the exit of the cemetery and spurred our rides into a trot. "Let's get goin'!" Jack declared, and we did jus' that.


	12. Rathskeller Fork

**A/N - This chapter's a little short and quick. But, I felt guilty for taking so long that I got it out, no matter what. I hope it's OK though. Please enjoy! Another MASSIVE thank you to everyone who reads and reviews. I especially love my regular reviewers! You guys make me so happy! :')  
><strong>**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever own Red Dead Redemption or anything related to it. This fanfiction is purely fan made and I only own characters and places that are new. I apologise if any of this material offends any one. I assure you I don't mean to offend in any way, shape or form. This story will contain coarse language and graphic violence.**

Chapter 12 – Rathskeller Fork.

We travelled along the winding path, all the way to the western town of Rathskeller Fork. We passed through Ridgewood, passed herds of deer and sparse vegetation and Joshua trees. Rathskeller itself was fairly small, being comprised of mostly pens for animals and an L shape of buildings. There were rooms available to rent for the night as well as a small saloon. Several dogs also roamed the place, quickly trotting out of the way of our walking horses. I absorbed the look of the place, nodding and smiling at the few locals who dipped their hats to me as we walked past. Jack and I hitched our horses outside the saloon and I turned to the setting sun. It was beginning to dip behind the western hills, casting the small town in a dark, cool shadow. I looked to Jack and asked, "What're we gonna do? It's gettin' close to night." Jack also regarded the settin' sun before turning back and answering me. "Well, I say we see about rentin' out a room for the night," he said. I nodded and patted Dash on the rump. "Let's go then."

We rented a room from the saloon owner for $50 a night. We rented it for one night and used the stables to put our horses away safely. The man who attended to our horses was a man named Jeb, who – to be frank – was a little funny lookin'. His hair was black but receding, his smile too big to be real and he kept fawning over our horses and comparing them to his horse, named Lucy. The man rambled about how beautiful his horse was, how his 'special girl' was all that kept him going. I just raised a brow and agreed with the man, sharing a confused an' slightly disturbed look with Jack. "Well, we hope you'll be able to look after our horses alright," Jack said, putting his thumbs through the loopholes of his jeans. The man nodded eagerly, "I will, I will." He reached out his hand towards Dash, who's ears shot back, and lashed at the man's hand, missing it by centimetres. The man yelped and withdrew his hand, hugging it close to his head. I giggled ever so slightly and affectionately patted my horse. "You'll have to be careful with him," I began, sharing a humorous look with Jack. "He doesn't like men." The man regarded Dash apprehensively and I giggled again. "You should be OK, as long as you don't try to pet him or get too close." The man nodded slowly and took Jack's horses reins in one hand then hesitantly reached out for Dash's. My horse's ears flattened again and he backed away. "I'll take him to the stall," I said, waiting for Jeb to lead the way. He did that and nervously skirted around Dash. I just rolled my eyes and walked my horse after him. There were two stalls right at the end and we put the horses there. I walked Dash in and took all of his tack off and placed it nearby. I then kissed his muzzle and left, walking back over to Jack. "We'll get our horses in the morning," Jack said as we turned and walked back to the saloon. Jeb nodded then went to busy himself with another job.

The next morning I awoke early, before Jack. I lay still, blinking at the ceiling before looking sideways to Jack. He was still fast asleep, his breathing steady. I smiled slightly at how peaceful he looked. I had spent the evening reading my book while Jack had a few drinks at the bar. He came back fairly late and we were both tired from the day's ride. We had quickly fallen asleep.

I got out of bed as quietly as I could and pulled on my boots, leaving my satchel handing off the bed post. I left the rented room, closing the door with a quiet click. I then looked about Rathskeller. The place was being slowly bathed in morning light, leaving the air cool and crisp. It was approaching autumn, meaning the mornings and nights were chilling. People were already up working hard before the day had really begun. I headed over to the stables, deciding to greet my horse. His head was poked expectantly over the rails, ears pricked and nostrils flared. "Mornin' Dash," I cooed, rubbing his face and scratching behind his ear. He nickered softly and tried to chew on my let down hair. I giggled and pushed his soft nose away, tying up the loose tresses. "No boy, you can't eat that!"

After spending 15 minutes with my horse I walked back over to our rented room and spotted Jack emerging. I smiled and waved. He waved back and yawned widely. I grinned at him. "Had a nice lay in?" I asked.

"It would have been nicer if you hadn't woken me up," he replied, smirking as my face fell.

"Sorry! I tried to be quiet," I apologised, feeling guilty. Jack just laughed and waved it off.

"That's OK." We stood in silence for a moment, Jack surveying the place and me shuffling from foot to foot.

I suddenly said, "Where're we goin' next?"

"Up to you. If you look on the map you can choose a place to go." I nodded, a grin on my face, before heading inside. I looked for Jack's satchel, found it and then pulled out the map. Unfolding it, I looked about the New Austin area and found Rathskeller, a tiny dot surrounded by vast wilderness. There weren't many towns nearby, but Tumbleweed was. I remembered Jack sayin' that gangs usually used it as a hideout. A somewhat devious smirk curled my lips. _Perhaps we can take a detour._ I looked for a town that would take us either through or close to Tumbleweed. Plainview. I decided upon that. It was placed close to the San Luis River, separating US soil from Mexican, and it allowed us to curl around and head around the outer edge of New Austin. _Perfect_, I thought grinning. I folded the map back after memorising the path we'd take to get there and to Tumbleweed.

Jack came walking in just as I put the map away. "You chosen a place yet?" he asked. I nodded.

"Plainview, sounds like a nice place." Jack raised a brow, causing me to giggle. "Besides, it rounds off this part of New Austin and takes us close to Mexico." Jack nodded then grabbed his satchel. "Let's get goin' then." He spun on his heel and marched to the door.

"Wait for me!" I cried, snatching my satchel from the bed post and following Jack, giving the room a once over before leaving.

We thanked the owner for renting the room to us before we bought some food to eat for breakfast. My stomach grumbled in complaint from the lack of sustenance. I blushed and dug my hands into my belly, tryin' to stop the noise. Once we had eaten the food we walked over to the stables, spotting Jeb grooming a beautiful black horse. He noticed us and waved us over. "Mister! Mister!" he cried eagerly. "This is my horse, mister." Jack deadpanned at the man while I giggled. "Isn't she beautiful?" Jeb asked, rubbing the horse's rump with his gloved hands.

"She is very beautiful," I said, smiling and admiring the strong and quiet mare. Jeb's face lit up.

"Ya think so? She's so strong yet such a lady!" I raised a brow.

"Yeah... I guess she is." Jeb continued to swoon over his horse. Jack turned to me with a disturbed look on his face.

"This is weird," he said. "This aint right. It aint natural." I gulped and looked at Jeb.

"I think you're right. Can we go now? I don't want him to start rubbin' off on ya." Jack pushed me lightly while I giggled.

"Hey, what're you sayin'?"

"Nothin'. I'm just concerned about your sexual preference, that's all." Jack's face dropped and I couldn't help but laugh. "I-I'm sorry Jack," I choked out between side-splitting bouts of laughter. "I couldn't help myself." Jack just gave me a glare and pushed me harder this time, sending me tripping on to a bale of hay. "Hey! What's the big idea?" I asked, my laughter ceasing. Jack just shrugged, a smirk on his face.

"Did ya'll expect me to just let you insult me and get away with it?" I playfully frowned and crossed my arms across my chest.

"I was only playin'!"

"Really? And here I thought you were bein' serious."

I huffed and decided to shove him over and see how he liked it. I went to push him but he barely moved, just rocked on the spot. I blinked. _How'd he not move?_ Jack suddenly lashed out, grabbing me and puttin' me in to a headlock. I squealed and tried to back out, but his grip was too strong. "Dammit Jack! Let go'a me!" Jack laughed. _Damn him_, I thought. My fists began beating on his back trying to make him let go. He just ignored me and addressed Jeb. "Can we go get our horses?" I heard silence and was sure Jeb was staring. All I could see were Jack's drab dusty boots. "Sure," he said finally. "I fed 'em this mornin' for ya mister."

"Thanks," Jack said. I frowned and, if I was a horse, then my ears would be laid flat back. Rolling my hazel eyes, I turned my head towards the body beside me and decided to teach Jack as lesson. I smirked before nipping Jack's side. "Ow!" Jack immediately let go, my head shooting up and a proud smile on my face. Jack looked to his side, expecting blood to leak through his jacket. "What'd you do that for?" he asked. I shrugged with a smirk on my face.

"You shouldn't have attacked me."

"I didn't attack you."

"You put me in a lock."

"So you bit me?"

"Yep."

I quickly tacked up my excited horse while he pawed at the ground, making sure everything was still in the saddle bags. They were so I led Dash out and walked him out into the morning sun. I waited for Jack and Dash decided to whinny to Jeb's horse, which was stood resting one hoof. The mare's ears pricked towards Dash and she suddenly turned her head. The mare approached, the two horses greeting each other. I watched with a smile growing on my face as the mare went to nibble Dash's mane. "Lucy! Lucy!" Jeb came rushing over and pulled his mare away. "Don't you go near him, he's a mean horse." I frowned and spoke up.

"What you sayin' he's mean for? Jus' because he don't like men doesn't mean he's gonna attack another horses!" Jeb looked at my then my horse.

"I don't want his attitude rubbin' off on my horse."

"That's stupid! He aint gonna turn your horse against you. Have some sense!" Jeb just ruined away, making me more worked up. My hands twitched towards my repeater on my back. _Perhaps I should shoot this misguided fool._ My hands were stopped when someone placed their larger ones over mine and pulled them away. I snapped out of my death glare and looked to Jack. "What?" I asked. He dropped m hands and gave me a reprimanding look.

"Now, now, you can't shoot the guy." I pouted.

"Ya sure?" Jack nodded.

"Positive. Now, let's get outta this town."

We left Rathskeller Fork and it's zoophile inhabitants, headin' towards Plainview. I was careful to lead Jack through Tumbleweed. We travelled through Silent Stead, entered Gaptooth Ridge and finally headed towards Tumbleweed. The landscape stretched before us, the sun rippling of the rolling, dusty plains and Joshua trees sprouting from the dry earth. "This way," I said, turning off on to a specific road.

Jack chuckled, "I thought you were bad with directions?"

"I'm alrigh' once I have a map and get used to the area," I replied, tipping my head back and smiling at him.

"Ah, is that why you spend so long starin' at the map?" It was true. Every glance I got my eyes would rove over the paper, my brain takin' in as much it could. I shrugged, "Yeah, but it's useful, right?" Jack laughed.

"I guess."

Eventually we were on the right path for Tumbleweed, headin' straight towards it. We slowed to a trot and Jack shifted around in the saddle, his head turnin' each way. I watched him carefully out of the corner of my eyes, hopin' he wouldn't figure out where we were. "Hang on a minute," he said suddenly. I gulped and looked towards him, clenching and unclenching my hands. "What?" I asked, playin' innocent. Jack's eyes narrowed before he looked at me.

"Are we headin' towards Tumbleweed?" I visibly flinched and adverted my gaze quickly.

"T-Tumbleweed? I think you're a little confused," I said quickly, perhaps a little _too_ quickly. Jack raised an eyebrow at my suspicious demeanour.

"Did you specifically lead us here?" he asked. I glanced at him, then away, then back at him, then down to the horn of my saddle.

"No... Well... Maybe," I admitted, suddenly feelin' guilty. It seemed only Jack and Bonnie had the power to make me feel guilty over little things. Jack sighed.

"Eva, we promised Bonnie we wouldn't go lookin' for no trouble." I snapped my head up and looked at Jack.

"Well, there might not even be anyone there!" I defended, pouting slightly.

"But what if there is?"

"Then we'll shoot them if they shoot us." Jack blew out a huff of air and sat back in silence. I waited patiently, watching him carefully. He reached up to scratch his cheek before he begrudenly spoke, "Alrigh'. I suppose we can go check out Tumbleweed." I giggled and resisted the urge to cheer out and fire my pistol into the air. "But don't you go gettin' in to trouble," he warned. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"I know my limits. Besides, you sound like my pa." Jack chuckled and shook his head, commenting quietly to himself about how soft on me he was. I could only giggle excitedly, as my left hand twitched towards my Schofield.

The sound of horse hooves on wooden planks was rhythmic and relaxing. It also signified our entrance in to Tumbleweed. We were both on alert, our guns held ready and full on ammo. My hazel eyes slid from crevice to crevice, checking carefully for any hidden enemies. "Relax," came Jack's voice. I snapped out of my state of concentration and looked at him. He wore a smile. "We aint there yet. We won't find any this far from the mansion." I nodded silently, still vigilant. We emerged into the open, coming out near the church. Memories of our first outing here flashed through my mind. Of how I had barely known Jack, yet we got along fine. Now, we acted like old friends, like we had known each other all our lives. I smiled at the warm thoughts, but shook my head clear when Jack halted and his horse whinnied. Up ahead of us were two men approaching on foot. In their hands I could see rifles. I looked to Jack. "You ready?" I asked with a smile. He nodded.

"Ready."

The men approached cautiously, each of us sizing up the opponents. The men asked us, "What bring ya here? You aint got no business." I shuffled in the saddle, slowly pulling back the safety on my Schofield so it made a quiet click. "You outlaws?" Jack asked straight. The men looked to each other.

"What you wanna know for?"

"Who's gang you run with?"

"Walton. We part of Walton's gang." I glanced sideways at Jack. He glanced at me. Our eyes locked and we nodded. "I hear you guys got quite a bit of bounty on ya heads," Jack said casually, with a confident grin on his face. I adorned my own smile, my muscles tightening in apprehension. The men raised a brow and shared a quick look with one another. "Yeah..." one of them cautiously said. Jack and I raised our guns and the men's faces dropped. Their eyes bulged out of their head and they raised their guns in an attempt to fire on us before we could shoot them. They were too slow. I raised my Schofield and shot the one nearest to me in the chest once, twice. The man let out a dying groan before falling to the ground, sending up plumes of dust. I felt powerful sitting upon my horse and a smoking gun in my hand. The bang from our guns echoed across the expanse, reverberating off of the abandoned buildings of Tumbleweed. Jack quickly began dismounting his horse and I followed suit. We gave our horses a smack on the rear, sending them out of harm's way. A few bullets whizzed past us, fired from outlaws holding up further in town. Jack and I ran to the nearest cover and dove behind it. It was an upturned wagon. Bullets chipped of splinters of wood as guns were fired at us. Jack and I peeped cautiously over the top, locating enemies. "There's two up there on the stairs," Jack said, nodding in the direction. "There's one in that house" - I caught a glimpse of a man peeking out from behind torn makeshift curtains – "And there's a couple behind those crates. There must be more deeper in town." I nodded slowly and hatched a plan. I carefully scanned my surroundings before confirming my plan.

"Jack," I said, gaining his attention from firing at the outlaws, killing one and wounding another.

"Yeah?" he asked. I pointed to our right.

"If we split up, and one goes that way, then we can surprise them." Jack looked to where I was pointing before dipping down further to avoid getting his hat shot off.

"OK," he consented. "You circle round that way and take 'em by surprise." I nodded and crouched low, ready to make a dash for the nearby building. I was stopped, however, but Jack's hand on my shoulder. I looked back at him questioningly. "Jus' be careful," he warned firmly. I smiled at him and grinned confidently. I opened my mouth to retort but he cut me off. "I mean it, Eva." I stared into his dark eyes before blushing and shakin' it off.

"I will, trust me. I don't plan on dryin' in some dusty, abandoned town."

I darted from our cover, like a rabbit from the brush. I dashed as quick as I could to the building, plastering myself against the wall once I reached the safety of its walls. I looked back and nodded at Jack, sharing a small smile, before he suddenly ran from cover, now firing his rifle. I looked away and towards the other side of the wall I was on. I crept forward, my Schofield held ready in my hand. I reached the edge and peered round the corner. I noticed a few men, maybe 5, 8, all facing away from me and firin' at something – or some_one_ – else. I aimed awkwardly, being left handed and my left side leanin' against the wall, and lined up my shot. I waited till the moment felt right and pulled the trigger. A bullet left the muzzle with a flash, bang and a puff of whispy smoke and embedded itself in the nearest mans skull. He was dead instantly, and collapsed, falling backwards down the stairs he was on. The men near him risked a glance at their fallen gang member before looking back to where I was. I 'eeped' and twirled back behind the wall, hopin' they didn't see me. I gave it a few seconds before peering round it again. The men had shifted, makin' it easier for me to aim and get nearly all of them in the head or upper body. A few were caught in the legs and left crippled, but I finished them off. I grinned at the fallen men before sprinting forward and sliding behind some crates. I peered over the edge and holstered my Schofield and pulling out my Henry. I pulled the safety, cocked the gun and aimed at some men who had taken refuge behind some crates. I was careful to aim steady, and inhaled, calming my breathing. My finger twitched, the muscles tightened as I went to pull it, but I was suddenly hit on the back on the head by something heavy, hard and suspiciously like a gun butt.


	13. A sheriff and a wound

**A/N - Finally here's chapter 13! 13! That's so many! I feel so accompliced with this story! It's my pride and joy! :D This story is going to be long, but only becuase the plot is so long and a LOT of stuff has yet to happen. I hope this doesn't put anyone off. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, escpecially my constant ones. They know who they are. :) I encourage you all to review, let me hear your thoughts and opinions. It makes me happy when people review. I'd alos like to hear your opinions on Eva. :) Anyway, enjoy!  
><strong>**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever own Red Dead Redemption or anything related to it. This fanfiction is purely fan made and I only own characters and places that are new. I apologise if any of this material offends any one. I assure you I don't mean to offend in any way, shape or form. This story will contain coarse language and graphic violence.**

Chapter 13 – A sheriff and a wound.

My nerves tingled as feeling slowly washed over my body, like a warm rain. My world had momentarily turned a dark and lonesome black. My eyes fluttered open, the harsh sunlight hurting my eyes and causing me to squint. Voices reached my ears from somewhere behind me. "What we gonna do? I aint killed no lady before."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." I turned slowly and looked over my shoulder. I could see tree men, huddled close together with rifles in their hands. They were luckily not looking at me, but discussing something between themselves. My mind began working, the gears turning like an old water mill. I realised how vulnerable I was and a feeling of panic spread over me. My hazel eyes flitted over the over the chokingly dusty ground. I spotted my Henry laying arms length away, my pistol nearby. I cursed mentally and reached out, fingers spread wide. I grasped for it but my digits grazed no cold metal, only air. My Henry was suddenly kicked away from my seeking fingers, sliding through the dust. I followed the dirty boot that had kicked my gun all the way to the face of a man. He sneered cockily down at me. "Now jus' what do ya think you're doing?" he asked. He spoke with a strange accent, and an ever so slight lisp. I gulped as fear began to grasp at my throat. _Damn, I jus' need my gun!_

The man addressed his friends. "Boys, this here is why ya don't leave an enemy alive, even if they are a woman." His gaze turned to my sprawled out body. "Aint that right? Ya were gonna shoot me in the back!" I gritted my teeth as the man burst into a cackle. Fear was now clawing at my heart. I shuffled forward, now reaching for my Schofield. My hands craved for the feel of the gun; I craved the safety it brought – but not so much the dangers. The man's heeled boot slammed down on my lower back, sending me collapsing to the ground. Dancing plumes of dust arose beside me, twisting and twirling in to the wind. "Ah, ah, ah," the man hissed. "Not so fast." I heard the click of a gun. _No_, I thought. _I can't die!_ My heart was hammering in my chest, and the dust was suffocating me and sending my head spinning. I let out a few coughs, my ribs shaking. I kept reaching towards my gun, reaching as far as I could. Pain burned within my nerves, my head spun and my body wracked with the icy cold emotion called fear. Its scaly hand constricted my neck as the cold muzzle of the gun pressed mercilessly against the base of my neck. Time seemed to slow. _Is this really how it ends_, I thought, eyes welling up with tears. _Why is this happenin'? I'm good at this! Why am I going to die?_

I screwed my eyes shut and counted my last moments. Suddenly, a gunshot rung through the air, followed by another, and another. I stayed still. I couldn't feel any burning sensations in my body. No searing bullets lodged in my skin. My eyes slowly cracked open, and I attentively looked around me. Three bodies laid dead, blood oozing from the bullet wounds in their head or chest. I stared at them, eyes wide and heart hammering. "Eva!" A voice reached my ears and I suddenly snapped out of my numb state. I was suddenly aware of everything around me, each nerve ending finely tuned to my environment. I blinked slowly and began to slowly get up, my lower back aching from where the man had stamped on me.

Two large hands gripped my upper arms in a strong grip and hauled me to my feet. Jack's face suddenly came in to focus and a sudden rush of relief hit me. "Are you okay?" Jack asked hurriedly. I nodded slowly, aware of the worry creasing his face.

"Yeah... I'm fine, just... that was scary." I placed a trembling hand over my slowing heart. Jack sighed harshly.

"What were ya thinkin'!" he scolded. I felt a pang of guilt and shrugged sheepishly.

"They snuck up on me. They got me from behind, I didn't even see them comin'-"

"God dammit, Eva! I told ya to be careful." I was taken aback by his use of profanities and his angry tone, but his face read worry and relief that I was still alive and in one piece. He sighed and picked up my guns. "Here," he said, handing them to me. "Let's finish what we started, but this time you're sticking with me."

Jack grabbed my elbow and pulled me along behind him. We ran to the side of an old building and plastered ourselves against the wood. Jack peeked around the corner but quickly withdrew his head after two bullets chipped the wood. "There's just two left," he said, motioning to an old abandoned sheriff's office. "They're holdin' up in there, then I think there's some in the mansion and that's it." I nodded and looked around him, chancing a look at our enemies' positions. Two round faces were peering round corners and out of a pane less window. Their dirtied faces were staring at our direction, and one raisied his gun. I quickly ducked back as a shot was fired.

We stood in the shade a moment longer before sharing a look. "Ready?" I asked. Jack nodded.

"Ready." Jack was first to move. He sprung from the cover and fired his gun expertly, before sprinting to the corner of a building opposite. I peeked around the corner then aimed my rifle at the remaining outlaws. Their attention was focused solely on Jack who was shooting at them, as they shot back. I focused on the nearest man; the one who's dirty, sneering face was peeking out of the window opening. I pulled the trigger and closed my eyes tightly as fluffy smoke blew back in to my face. . Once the white gas was out of my face I opened my eyes and peered at the window. The man was gone. _I must've hit him!_ I turned my flittering hazel gaze to the doorway where the last man finally fell.

I stepped from cover cautiously, not knowing whether there were others hiding in the shadows of the boxy, mundane buildings. I glanced around my surrounding and deemed it safe. I walked over to the sheriff's office as Jack stood in the centre of the dust laden path, shielding his eyes with his hands and haphazardly holding his rifle in his other hand. He was staring up at the mansion surveying it's dead appearance. I holstered my gun and seized the house up. From this distance, it looked even more daunting but had an unshakable air of impressiveness.

Faint cried reached my ears. I froze and snapped my head towards the sheriff's building, the direction they had come from. I glanced back at Jack but he appeared to not have heard them. I opened my mouth to alert him but another muffled cry came from the building. I stayed stock still, afraid to even breathe for fear I would miss another minuscule sound. "Help me!" My heart skipped a beat as the cries sounded louder and closer, finally forming words. "In here! I'm a sheriff!" _A sheriff? _

Without thinking I ran into the dilapidated building, my heels thudding on the wood. My eyes fell upon an old cell, shrouded in darkness, its bars rusty and the walls streaked with grime. A man – a sheriff – laid in the centre of the cell, face first onto the unforgiving, hard floor. He was hogtied painfully and a piece of cloth that I guessed had been used as a gag was hanging loosely around his neck. He was breathing heavily, and his face was shadowed by his once white hat which was now smudged with dirt and a tiny splatter of blood going up the side.

He stiffly turned his head up to look at me with surprisingly light blue eyes. They instantly made him look younger, and he suddenly gasped out in a raspy voice, "Girl, help untie me." I nodded and stepped forward to help but a thud and a laboured gasp broke my concentration. I froze and blinked at the moving shape of a man. I narrowed my eyes for the darkness cast over him from the shadows blurred out his face, but they widened with unbridled terror when I realised it was the man I had shot through the window. Blood was smeared across his chest. His breathes were in short, raspy gasps as his trembling hands moved towards his belt. I realised he was reaching for his pistol and instantly my hands flew to my Schofield. In my fear my hands fumbled clumsily, fingers slipping off the cool, smooth metal of my gun. My eyes flashed up at the dying man to see he had drawn it and was slowly aiming at me. I gasped and managed to grab my gun and I ripped it from my holster. I pulled it up and aimed almost blindly and fired. Two shots rang through the air. One from me and one from the man.

My bullet hit its mark, embedding its searing self into his stomach. His shot, however, tore painfully through my arm.

"Ah-" I fell backwards, dropping my gun and letting it clatter to the ground as I landed on my behind. I hissed and clasped my left hand quickly onto my right arm. A gnash had appeared from where the bullet had skimmed through my arm. It was about two inches deep and bleeding freely. I bit my lip, digging my canines into the soft and sensitive flesh, to hold back a string of curses and screams. I gasped and screwed my eyes tight. I had never felt such a pain before! I had had my fair share of kicks, bites and falls from animals, but there was something about a bullet that seemed to magnify the pain and send hot flushes racing over my body. I opened my eyes and looked to the sheriff. He was looking at me with worry. He gasped out, "Ya all right? You been shot?"

I swallowed thickly and said, "No, I just..." I couldn't think of an excuse. I was panicking and something told me to hide the wound. I felt embarrassed, embarrassed that I had been shot by a dying man. "It scared me, and I fell, and I hurt my arm... that's all."

Footsteps outside suddenly hammered against wood as the rectangle of light was obscured by Jack's figure. "Eva! You okay? I heard shots?"

"Yeah, one of the guys was still alive... so I shot him, but then... I fell and... hurt my arm." I tried my hardest to make my voice smooth and pain free. Jack approached, glancing over at the now deceased man. "Is your arm okay?" I brushed him off, fearing he'd see the wound.

"I-I'm fine, but... there's a sheriff all tied up." I motioned to the painting sheriff who was wriggling in his bonds.

"Could ya'll untie me?" Jack stared at the man puzzled before walking over.

"OK... How'd ya get here, partner."

There sheriff answered, "I was here... to clear this god forsaken place out... but the first thing I know... my... my horse is shot out clean from underneath me! Then... I'm all tied up here." Jack began to untie the man while I rocked to my feet. I grabbed my revolver and holstered it with difficulty, before walking over to the dead man.

"I'm gonna check and see... if he's got anything useful on him," I told Jack, weaving a web of lies.

Jack nodded and answered, "OK." I wasn't interested in what the man had. What I needed was an excuse for the blood on my hand. I could lie and say it was from looting the body.

I was confused as to why I was keeping it from Jack. Part of me feared the embarrassment and the fear that he could reconsider our journey and send me back to the MacFarlane's. I had already nearly been shot in the back of my head, so this wound could have the straw that broke the camel's back. I needed to examine my wound so I excused myself from the room. "I'm gonna go have a look around outside," I said, standing and shuffling to the door, shielding my arm from their sight. Jack glanced up as he helped the sheriff to his feet. "All right, jus' be careful."

I slipped from the shade and into the sun. The heat hit me, making my head spin. I glanced around before joggin' over to an old abandoned saloon. A man laid dead near the entrance but I jumped over him, more concerned with my wound. I removed my hand and spread it, palm up, infront of me. It was bloody, with the warm life source slipping between each digit. I sighed and flicked it, shaking the excess blood off it. I then turned my arm and gingerly pulled the wet fabric of my own shirt from the wound. It was luckily not life threatening but still make the world dull to my senses as my body suffered from the loss of blood. The blood flow was slowling, my body undergoing the process of healing. I stretched my arm out and looked around for an old cloth or something similar to wipe my red coated hand on. A dusty, creased and moth eaten cloth was slung over an old chair. I took the opportunity to wipe my hands and seized the cloth.

Back outside, Jack and the sheriff were standing, looking in the direction of the mansion. I shyly stood behind them, worried Jack would see my wound. "I'm thinkin' there's only around 15, maybe 20 in that there mansion," the sheriff said. His voice was smoother and rich, now he wasn't tied awkwardly.

"That aint too many... Eva, you OK?" Jack had spotted me out of the corner of his eyes and now turned to me. I nodded hurriedly and approached on his right, hidin' my arm from his view. "Yeah... I'm fine." I looked at the sheriff who was staring at me curiously. He smiled and held out his hand.

"Sheriff Clarke, pleased to meet ya." I raised my hand to shake but paused as my hand opened to reveal a hideous stain of violent red; my blood. Moth men started.

"Why's your hand red?" Jack asked, concerned. I forced out a laugh, keeping up my facade.

"Oh, sorry, it's from the guy I looted."

"What? All of that blood?" Jack sounded close to being horrified. My heart rate increased as I feared him being smarter than I thought.

"Yeah, I had to reach into his chest pocket and that's where he was bleeding, so there was lots of blood..." Jack stared at me for a few moments, searching my eyes for the truth. Thankfully, he seemed to buy it and backed down. "OK... If ya say so."

I looked to Sheriff Clarke who was looking at my arm suspiciously. "Nice to meet ya, Sheriff Clarke. Eva White," I introduced myself and nodded respectively. His face twisted in concentration for a few seconds before it suddenly changed in to a look of cheerfulness. "Nice to meet ya, miss White."

Clarke was wearing a dirty maroon shirt with a white waist-coat over it. It had brass buttons and all were done up bar one at the top. A customary gold star sat proudly on his waistcoat. His shirt was tucked into his jeans, the item held up by a leather belt with a brass buckle. His boots were black was a little dirt over them. His hair was a dirty blonde colour, and fell a little over his eyes. His eyes were by far his most striking feature. They were an entrancing blue, and this man had to be little over 20.

"I was just saying to Jack here," he began. "You two have some mighty fine shootin' on ya. Ya took out a whole town of outlaws!" I couldn't help the smile at his compliment.

"Thank you!" Jack laid a hand on my un-injured shoulder.

"We're just preparing to go and clear out the mansion," he said to me. I nodded and pulled out my Schofield.

"Let's get goin' then!" Jack sighed but smiled, while Sheriff Clarke chuckled.

"Well, this is a first! A woman with iron!"

Jack commented, "Wait till ya see her in action, she aint that bad!" I raised a brow and pouted at him.

"Pardon me, oh great Jack _Marston._ What did ya say?" Jack chuckled and began walking, followed closely by Sheriff Clarke.

"Let's jus' get moving. We've had enough of your antics Eva," Jack teased. I pouted but followed obediently.

We stormed into the mansion, fallen men scattered around its entranced. We had shot them quicker than some of them could even pull out their guns. Sheriff Clarke was good. He expertly wielded a Double-action revolver, shooting down enemies left and right. He and Jack ran in front while I followed behind, my arm aching. I tried my hardest to shoot normally, though my shots missed more often than hit. Thankfully, Jack didn't seem to notice. The two men dove on to either side of the door, me quickly clamouring up the stairs and diving next to Jack. He glanced back at me before focusing on the enemies round the door. "Are ya sure your okay? Ya seem a little out of touch." My breathing hitched slightly but I acted completely normal.

"Yeah, my arm jus' hurts a little from where I pulled it or something." This wasn't a total lie. My arm ached, making gun wielding hard. I had limited movement and too much exercise would increase the blood flow and I would be likely to reopen the wound again. "Well, when this is all over perhaps I should take a look at it."

"No, no. That's OK. I'm sure it will be OK."

A shower of bullets hit the wood, and I feared that for a second the bullet had pieced the wood. Luckily, they had become lodged in it. Jack and the Sheriff nodded to each other before they leapt round the door and began firing away. I hesitated, but followed them in, shooting my own gun every now and again. Men fell from the dilapidated stairs, then fell from behind their cover made of old, moth eaten couches or chipped tables missing legs. Soon all the men in the lower floor of the house had fallen. It was weird, being back. Last time Jack and I had been here, we had found the place abandoned and had leisurely walked around, finally stumbling across the body of George Abraham. Snapping out of my reverie I discovered Jack and the Sheriff were beginning to descend the creaking stairs. "You go on ahead, I'll wait here!" I shouted up to them. Jack looked back, unsure.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Of course. You don't need me anyway." Jack opened his mouth to say something but Sheriff Clarke cut him off.

"There's some more up here!" His attention was drawn away from me and to the outlaws.

I watched him run up the stairs before walking around the ground floor. The blood splatters up the wall added to the tense and unsettling aura this place had. I heard gunshots up stairs, yells, thuds and the powerful smell of smoke. I peered in each room, trying to imagine the house in its former glory.

I came across a door that opened to reveal a staircase leading down into a basement. I stood hesitantly at the top of the stairs before descending them. I couldn't hear a sound. I deemed it safe and walked down to reveal a large underground room, with brick pillars supporting the house. I looked around, checking every corner for any hidden outlaws. I found none, much to my enjoyment. On the wall I noticed a bull skull, a large portion of the head missing. I looked at it curiously. _What's it doin' down here?_ I walked over to scrutinise it closer when I suddenly noticed a small chest. My eyebrows shot up and I approached it, my hazel eyes scanning the room before I bent down to look. It was luckily unlocked and opened easily. My eyes widened and I had to stop a squeal of excitement. _Oh my... more gold!_


	14. Caught out

**A/N - Next chapter! Not much happens in this chapter, but, BE PREPARED FOR FLUFF IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Well... not loads, but a little near the beginning. :) Anywho, thank you so much to my dear readers! Especially my reviewers. I don't even know how many other people read this story apart from them. If you do, please review and let your voice be heard! *crickets chirp*  
>Enjoy~!<br>****DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever own Red Dead Redemption or anything related to it. This fanfiction is purely fan made and I only own characters and places that are new. I apologise if any of this material offends any one. I assure you I don't mean to offend in any way, shape or form. This story will contain coarse language and graphic violence.**

Chapter 14 – Caught out.

A small beam of light filtered in through a crack in the wooden hatching leading to the outside, and hit the bar, making it shine brilliantly. I grinned down at the gold and quickly shoved it away into my satchel. _I can't wait to tell Jack!_ I looked back into the crate to check if anything was left in it. There was a folded piece of parchment – another map! I snatched up the paper, quickly unfolded it and scanned it briefly before stowing it away in my satchel. I couldn't believe my luck. I had yet again found more gold! I was starting to think I was a gold miner in a past life. I raised and looked about the dark room, double checking for any prying eyes. I then proceeded to leave the room, jogging back up the wooden steps and emerging into the deserted main room. Jack and the Sheriff were slowly descending the creaky old stairs. I looked up, tried my hardest to put a stop to the wide grin on my face and walked slightly sideways. "Is upstairs sorted?" I asked. Sheriff Clarke nodded.

"There were a few but we took care of 'em." We surveyed the house one last time, a habit everyone seemed to have, just in case, then we walked back out into the heat. I stayed standing under the porch while Jack and Sheriff Clarke walked a ways into the sun before stopping and surveying the town, talking in their rich voices about guns, or something.

By now, I was used to the sight of dead bodies. It was like a second nature to me – firing a gun. It was weird- out in the wilderness your life would seem to go so fast that you had little time to stop and think. However, standing in the rickety, shady porch of the Tumbleweed mansion and watching Jack and Sheriff Clarke talk gave me time to think. My eyes gazed across Tumbleweed and I let my mind conjure up the image of how Tumbleweed was back in the days before the completion of the railroad. Images appeared before me, like projections off my brain, of people milling around, children giggling and playing, horses pulling loaded carts and dogs barking and yipping at the heels of their masters. A small smile spread across my face as I leant against the wooden rail. I could hear a few insects in the coarse grass and saw Dash grazing nearby with Jack's horse. The two horses were cropping the sparse tufts, occasionally snorting and swatting at the flies around their rump.

"Eva." I looked away from the horses and to Jack and Sheriff Clarke.

"Hm?" I asked, cocking my head to the side inquisitively.

"We're gonna head to Benedict Point with the Sheriff," Jack explained. I nodded and whistled, attracting Dash.

Sheriff Clarke spoke up, "I'mma go get a horse from those old stables there." He jabbed a thumb in the direction of an old barn. "They aint in the best condition but they'll do."

We followed him and sure enough there was a small pen with four horses crammed in. The horses were deathly skinny, the bones easily seen. The skin looked painfully stretched over their frail bodies and their pelvis jutted out uncomfortably. Their eyes seemed hollow and blank. I gasped and tightened the grip on Dash's reins. "Those poor animals!" I cried. Jack shook his head his head in disgust while the Sheriff sighed.

"I told ya. Ev'rytime some outlaws hold up here they always leave the tired an' sickly nags behind." He opened the pen's gate and shooed them out. The horses weakly whinnied and cantered off towards the mansion, three grouping together. Sheriff Clarke grabbed one, however, by the reins it still wore and stroked its bony face to calm it. "The best we can do is let 'em free an' hope they do well in the wild."

"But they're sick! They aint gonna last more than one week."

Sheriff Clarke shrugged, "I know, but no one will take 'em in. No one wants a sick horse." I opened my mouth to object but I couldn't get the words out. They seemed to be stuck in my throat. Jack glanced at me before quickly looking away. I just stared at the hunched over horse as Sheriff Clarke mounted the saddle-less back. The mare stumbled under the sudden weight before she gained her footing. Sheriff Clarke patted her neck and spoke softly to her, calming her. He then spurred her sides gently, asking her to trot. Jack and I followed behind on our healthy mounts.

The ride to Benedict Point was slow and painful for both me and the sickly mare. Once the small train station appeared out of the horizon I exhaled, shooting the mare worried glances. The poor creature. It made anger bubble inside me and a deep burning hatred for the heartless men who had done that to her fester inside me. I shook my head and scowled at the horn on my saddle. I pushed the negative thoughts to the back of my mind, and slowed Dash with the others.

We walked slowly to Benedict Point. It was made of primarily a train station with a faithful carriage service waiting patiently by the station's building. Four strong, _healthy,_ horses stood patiently, dozing off or chewing the bit. Behind the station's building was a shaded deck with tables and chairs for communal meals. There were a handful of people milling about the wooden deck, and only one woman dressed in a beautiful burgundy dress sat in a seat in the shade. I noticed a small graveyard with three wooden crosses and a man sat in front of the middle cross. There was another building that I wasn't sure of, and a brick fire for melting iron built near a set of three stalls for horses. There were also hitching posts scattered around the edge of the station.

We hitched our horses and dismounted. We all looked about the place before Sheriff Clarke was the first to speak. "Well, this here is Benedict Point. Jack said that you needed to send a letter?" he said to me. I glanced at Jack, sending him a questioning look. _When did he mention that?_ I nodded to the Sheriff. His blue eyes gazed calmly at me, making me feel relaxed. "Yeah, I need to send one to a friend. I promised her I would." The Sheriff laughed.

"Ah, no sweetheart then?" he asked. I shook my head, frowning with confusion. Sheriff Clarke erupted with laughter, while I was left confused. _Did I miss something?_ "Well, anyway," he began, ceasing his carefree laughter. "If ya go into the station there, there should be a mail service. Reckon it goes through the train." I nodded and fished about in my satchel for a pen and paper. I had yet to write a letter. "I jus' have to write it first," I answered. The two men nodded and took seats in the shadow of the building. I also sat, but with a crate in front of me to lean on.

I produced a piece of creased and folded paper and an old pencil. The tip was blunt and smudged easily. It didn't help that I was left handed. I began writing:

_Dear Bonnie, _

_I hope everything at the ranch is OK. Everything is fine with me and Jack. We're having fun, and we haven't gotten in any trouble, like I promised. It's very exciting! I'm finally getting to see all these new places, and it's like the west still hasn't died! It's holding on I guess. We went all the way to Rathskeller, which was a pretty nice town, however we met this creepy guy named Jeb Blankership. He had a-_

I paused, pencil tip hovering just above the paper. How would I explain Jeb's relationship with Lucy?

_-unique relationship with Lucy, his self-proclaimed wife. We stayed in Rathskeller for a night and then we headed to Tumbleweed where we met this nice Sheriff, who has the nicest blue eyes. We then proceeded to Benedict Point, which is where I'm writing this letter. _

_I do hope you haven't worried too much about us. We're fine; Jack's mighty useful for protection, so you don't have to worry about my safety. If we get shot at I'll be sure to hide behind him. Dash is also doing fine. I think he enjoys being out in the wilderness. I think he likes all the running. Anyway, I hope you, your father, Duke and all the other ranch hands are doing well and don't miss me too much! I kinda miss you. I miss not having the company of another woman. It's like being at home again. _

_Love, Eva. _

I re-read my letter. I blushed and puffed out my cheeks, scowling at how stupid I sounded. Truth be told, I hadn't written a letter in years. The most writing I did was from writing my own stupid stories or copying out texts. I sighed and folded the paper in half and half again before rising and walking into the station. Inside were benches, and a counter with a neatly dressed man behind it sat to my right. I walked over to the man and awkwardly handed him my letter. "I'd like this to be delivered to Miss MacFarlane, from the MacFarlane ranch, please," I said. The man took my letter, hastily scrawled the address on it and nodded- all without saying a word. I handed him the correct money before hastily leaving the room.

Back outside, Jack and Sheriff Clarke were chatting. The two seemed to get along very well. I walked over and smiled. "I've sent the letter off." The two men nodded and got up in perfect unison. I giggled slightly. "Well, I guess this is my time to go. I hope you two have fun, and thanks again for helpin' me back there."

"It weren't nothin'," Jack said dismissively. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we were glad to help." Sheriff Clarke shot us a charming smile and nodded.

"Well, I hope to see ya some time- though hopefully not on a wanted poster."

I laughed and answered, "I don't know about me, but ya might see Jack. He's a man on the edge, see?" Clarke's melodic laughter rang out.

"Oh, is that so? Well, don't be scared to come to me if ya ever need help."

"With Eva here havin' a natural talent for findin' trouble I think we might need to take ya up on that offer sooner or later," Jack teased.

"Hey!"

Sheriff Clarke laughed again and waved his hand as he began to walk to the sickly mare. "Well, I best be on my way." He mounted the mare. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her," he said, patting the horse on her neck. I smiled thankfully at him.

"It aint her fault she was used by bad people," I explained. "She deserves a second chance." Sheriff Clarke nodded in agreement.

"That she does, and I'll be sure to give her that. Goodbye!" He spurred her sides gently and began to walk away, leaving Jack and I standing on the decking. Then, as an afterthought, he turned back to us, looking over his shoulder. He spoke with a confident tone and a cocky smirk on his face. "Oh, and Eva? Ya should get that arm checked out and properly bandaged before it gets infected."

My eyes widened and my breathing hitched. _H-How did he know?_ The man trotted away now, chuckling to himself. I just stared after him, my jaw tight. I gulped and looked sideways to Jack who was shooting me a suspicious look. "What did he mean?" Jack asked, putting his hands on his hips and scrutinising me. I stepped back and raised my hands defensively. "I-I have no idea! Perhaps it's the heat?" I answered pathetically. _Ah, who am I kiddin'? _I sighed in defeat and avoided Jack's gaze.  
>"Eva," he warned in a low tone. I took a deep breath and explained about the bullet wound on my arm.<p>

"W-Well... ya see... I kinda got shot-"

"You what?" I flinched and frantically waved my hands.

"It weren't nowhere bad! Jus' in the arm..." As soon as I had finished, Jack grabbed my arm and pulled it towards him. I yelped with surprise and just looked about guiltily as he prodded it. A few passer byes shot us weird looks but I ignored them. "Eva! What the hell am I going to do with you?" Jack exclaimed.

"I was gonna tell you... at some point."

"And when was that?"

"E-err... When it was healed...?" I gave Jack a sheepish smile but he just stared at me emotionlessly. I laughed nervously under his stern gaze. He sighed harshly and released my arm. He had a strong grip when he wanted to. "We need to get you to a doctor," he said in a flat tone.

"N-no, it's ok! I just need to clean it and bandage it up. Nothing I can't do myself!" I answered hurriedly.

"No, knowing my luck you'll probably get an infection an' your arm will drop off," he sighed, turning away and looking over Benedict Point. "Perhaps someone here's a doctor," he mumbled to himself.

"Look, I think Bonnie packed some bandages in one of the saddle bags. I'll look through them and see what I can find," I reasoned. Jack narrowed his eyes at me so I gave him an honest smile. Finally, after a battle raged within him, he sighed and nodded. "Fine, look for the bandages. But, Eva, in the future, if ya do get shot, _tell me_." The way he said, "tell me" made me shiver. It was an order.

"Y-yes..." I answered meekly. Jack frowned and shook his head, grumbling to himself. I quickly scuttled over to Dash.

I began to rifle through the saddle bags, praying Bonnie's well preparedness had allowed her to foresee any injuries. My searching fingers brushed against firm material and, whispering thankful words to Bonnie, I pulled the white bandages from the bag. I smiled at my prize and began to unroll a part of it. I left it on Dash's saddle and pulled out my water canteen. I looked to my arm and flinched. The blood flow had stopped and the wound had scabbed over. I pulled a face of disgust and again tugged the bloodied ends of my shirt out of the wound. I then poured a little cool water over the sore flesh from my canteen, and rubbed it clean the best I could. I then lidded my canteen and picked up the bandage.

This was the tricky part.

I struggled awkwardly with the bandage, trying my hardest to manoeuvre the white roll around my arm whilst keeping it tight and on the wound. After fighting with it for about 3 minutes – but it felt like 3 hours – I grew frustrated and exhaled sharply, glaring at the bandages, as if I could scare them into moving for me. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

Luckily, after he had had his fill of laughing at me, Jack walked over and gently seized my arm. "I'll do it for you," he said. I humphed and pouted. He just chuckled in the same way he always did and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked softly. I half shrugged.

"Set me free on the great plains to run with wild horses and herds of buffalo," I answered sarcastically, shooting him a smile. He rolled his eyes with a smile and began to bandage my arm. Around and around the white material went. Jack was sure to make it tight to support it and keep it clean. He expertly pulled out his hunting knife and cut the end of the bandage and then tucked it under a previous layer. I admired his handwork as he explained to me, "Once we get to a proper town with a doctor we're takin' you to get that properly seen to." I opened my mouth to respond but Jack shot me a firm look.

"Eva," he warned. I sighed and nodded obediently. I felt like a scolded child, and was sure blood was rushing to my cheeks.

"OK."

"Good." He released my arm and packed away the bandages. "You know... You really do worry me sometimes," he said softly, occupying his hands with the saddle bags. I blinked and regarded him strangely. "What?"

"You worry me. You can be so careless sometimes."

"Hey! I'm not that careless..." Though my stubborn pride was a little insulted, I felt complimented and thought it sweet of him to worry. I worried a little about him as well, but I knew that he was less likely out of the two of us to get shot. I was aware enough of myself to recognise my careless streak. Snapping me out of my thoughts, Jack continued, "I think we should get goin' to Plainview. It aint that far and we can stay the night there." I nodded robotically, still half in my thoughts. We readied ourselves and mounted our horses, spurring them and leaving Benedict Point.


	15. A twist and a turn

**A/N - Well... this has a little bit of fluff in it... wI'm not sure if it's classed as fluff. Anyway, I started writing this with the aim of having a nice fluddy chapter but then I switched into a more action-y (is that a word?) chapter. The twist in this is inspirared by the animated movie; Spirit: Stallion on the Cimarron. I LOVE that film! And when I was writing it I couldn't help but slip the scene in. Teehee! The twist does hold relevence to the plot, it just won't seem like it at first. :3 A MASSIVE thank you to all reviewers, especially you, Simbah, who made my day. XD Keep up the reviewing please guys! Enjoy~!  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever own Red Dead Redemption or anything related to it. This fanfiction is purely fan made and I only own characters and places that are new. I apologise if any of this material offends any one. I assure you I don't mean to offend in any way, shape or form. This story will contain coarse language and graphic violence.<strong>

Chapter 15 – A twist and a turn.

I had only ever seen a cougar a couple of times. The first time was long ago when I was young. I was seated on my pa's saddle in front of him as we rode his bay mare around the plains near our ranch. We were coming back from the nearby town and I could remember pa's mare whinnying with fear and rearing up. I would have fallen off if Pa hadn't been seated behind me. The cougar was not after us, but had just killed a deer. The massive feline hissed protectively over its kill, its teeth bared. Pa had regained control over his mare and urged her past the cougar. Luckily, it let us pass with no harm.

The second time I was older and following pa on my old horse, a red roan colt named Sage. We had been trotting along a similar route, heading to the nearby town when the cougar jumped out of nowhere, claws unsheathed and teeth bared. It hissed and roared and took a swipe at our horses. Sage had reared up and thrashed his great hooves in the air before slamming them down and missing the cougar by an inch. My pa's mare whinnied and bolted off, my pa yelling and trying to regain control. I was still stuck on Sage, my tiny hands wrapped in his mane, holding on the best I could while he skirted from side to side, rearing and kicking out. The cougar circled us for a bit before it coiled itself like a snake and snapped forward, sinking its claws and teeth into Sage's shoulder. The colt had thrashed violently and the only thing that kept me on was my entanglement in his reins. I can remember being terrified and had done the first thing I could think of. I reached into an attachment on Sage's saddle, pulled out my pa's old hunting knife and swung blindly at the creature, hoping to scare it off. I heard a howl of pain and looked to see I had cut the cougar across its left eye. The creature released Sage so I spurred him, letting him shoot off away from the danger.

Sage had survived but I was so scared by the encounter that I refused to leave the ranch during the day and the house at night for 5 weeks. Every time I saw the jagged, hairless scars on Sage's shoulder I would be hit with the fear I had felt on that day. However, as I grew my pa taught me important skills, and I no longer feared cougars. So now, whilst Jack and I trotted along the path leading to Benedict Point, I heard the roar of the cougar nearby but calmly lowered my hand towards my Schofield, just in case. Dash's ears snapped towards the sound and I felt him alter his stride slightly. I pulled him back in line and glanced at Jack. "Don't ya jus' hate cougars?" I asked him, smiling. Jack glanced at me before looking back out at the surrounding brush. I caught a glimpse of a tawny tail as it slipped between bushes. "Let's jus' say I aint never had a nice encounter with one before." I giggled and patted Dash on the neck.

"The first time I ever used my huntin' knife in self defence was on a cougar," I told Jack. He turned to me with a surprised look.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded and hummed.

"Mmhm. It was years ago when I was about... 12? My pa and I were out ridin' when this cougar came out of nowhere and latched onto my horse. I did the first thing I could think of – I pulled out my knife and swung it around hoping to catch the cougar." I grinned at the memory, silently proud of my younger self for what I had done. "I caught it right over the left eye, leavin' a mark there. I could always tell when I met her again because of the scar." Jack cocked a brow.

"Her?"

"She's had multiple litters," I answered. Jack nodded and adjusted himself in the saddle.

We made it to Benedict point without any cougar attacks much to my secret relief. The town was more like a settlement, with tents set up for workers and oil drills tipping. Many carts and wagons were passing through on the main road as well as men milling about the place. A few tipped their hats respectively while others watched us curiously. We pulled our horses over nearby the tents and dismounted.

The sun had finally fallen and submitted to the moon. Jack and I had rented a tent for the night, tying the horses to wooden posts not too far away. The tent was open and fairly large; comfortably fitting two rolled out mats. A small lantern was placed on the floor, the fire inside lighting up the tent and casting our shadows large on the wall. We both sat in silence, having already eaten for the evenin' and now settling down. The sound of crickets and other insects filled the air, filling the silence between us with noise. The quiet murmur of people in the distance could be heard around us as well as the occasional creak of the oil pipes and the snort of horses. Jack and I sat on our respective rolled out mats and watched the window of world we could see in front. A cool breeze blew by, just grazing the tops of the grass and tough prairie bushes. I felt the wind circulate around the tent as it sent a shiver up my spine. I shook and hugged my knees against my chest, burying my face between my legs, just so my eyes were level with the tops of my knees. The small lanterns meagre yellow light did little to warm up the tent.

As I curled up my mind began to wander in the silence. I was mostly curious as to what Bonnie was up to. I felt a sharp sting of pity well up in my stomach and my smile twisted into a frown. _Poor Bonnie,_ my thoughts echoed. _She's stuck on that ranch while I'm out here having the time of my life. As much as I love the ranch and the people on it, I'd get bored doin' the same thing day in, day out. _I sighed and nuzzled deeper as another wind blew around me. _Perhaps one day she'll go out on a little journey with me..._ I giggled as a devious thought crossed my mind. _Perhaps I should take her to meet Jeb._ A grin crept upon my lips. I could only imagine Bonnie's disturbed look and the frown that would spread across her lips at the sight of Jeb and Lucy, his _sweetheart._ Then I thought about her pa, and how he would react. I could imagine the disgusted look on his face and the disapproving shake of his head. I began to imagine scenario after scenario of how people would react to Jeb. Sheriff Clarke? He'd probably insult Jeb in a sophisticated manor, with a fancy word that no one except him had ever heard of. Then I thought of my pa...

My pa was a kind and friendly man; he was happy and cheerful and very inviting. I could imagine him laughing at Jeb before callin' him a blind fool who couldn't tell a horse from a woman. I giggled aloud at this, catching Jack's attention. "What?" he asked, raising a brow. I uncurled myself and grinned at him.

"Nothin'. I was just thinkin' about my pa."

Jack nodded slowly before asking, "What's your pa like?" My grin faded into a loving smile.

"My pa... why he's one of the kindest, nicest, hard-working man I've ever met! I just know you and him will get along!" I explained, using my arms for emphasis, as if I could show Jack just how nice my pa was. "Will?" Jack asked, confused. I lowered my arms and nodded.

"Of course. You're gonna meet my pa at some point! It would be rude of me not to acquaint the two of you." Jack paused in thought before chuckling.

"Well... If ya say so." I grinned playfully.

"Are you implyin' you don't wanna meet my pa?" I grinned mischievously and watched with triumph as Jack flinched.

"No!" he replied, a little quickly. "I do wanna meet ya pa... I didn't mean to come off that way." I couldn't believe it. This was the first time I had ever seen Jack act like this. I couldn't control it. I burst out laughing, my eyes closing with glee. Jack blinked before raising a brow with a displeased look. "What you laughin' at?" he asked. I slowed down my laughing enough to wheeze out the words, "It's just... your face... you looked... so worried!" I erupted into another round of laughter.

Jack sat in silence while he waited for my laughing to cease. Finally it did stop, and I propped myself up with my left arm (I had fallen backwards onto my mat) and clutched my aching chest. "S-sorry," I sighed out, still occasionally shaking with laughs. "But... you just looked so worried! I aint ever seen you like that before!" Jack rolled his eyes but laughed a little.

"I guess it was a little funny," he admitted. "I just didn't want to offend ya about your pa... I know I'd hate it if anyone did about my pa..." Jack trailed off and averted his eyes out of the tent and to the nearly dark world. I watched him carefully as a faraway look came over his face. I fell silent and sat up properly, shivering almost violently as another breeze fluttered past the tent flaps and hitting me. I shook and groaned with a pout. I made a mental note to find a thick jacket for the approaching autumn and winter months. "Here." I looked up from my hands to see a beige cloth in front of my face. I blinked slightly before sitting back and taking in the whole coat. Jack was holding out his jacket to me, much to my surprise. "Huh?" I asked slowly. Jack sighed deeply but had a small smile.

"Here, take my jacket."

"What for?"

"You're cold." It was a statement; a fact. I slowly and hesitantly took the jacket from him. I then held it before looking to him, as if asking permission. He just busied himself with pulling off his boots and settling into a comfortable position. I looked back at the jacket. Was he seriously offering me his jacket because I was cold? My face softened at the thought and I happily laid back, getting comfortable and laying the coat over me like a blanket.

The noises outside seemed to have died down as well as the light. The moon was the only thing providing us with light as it illuminated everything in a milky glow. Horses had fallen silent along with the chatter of men. Slowly, the small settlement at Benedict Point succumbed to the night as its inhabitants fell asleep. I lay awake, blinking up at the top of the tent. The glowing, white orb that was the moon could bee seen through the tough canvas of the tent. I shifted slightly before sighing. Something was keeping me awake. A small, squirming excitement was working itself up inside me as I thought about tomorrow. Would we finally get to Mexico? I clasped my hands over my mouth and I giggled with excitement. I heard Jack shift and jumped when his voice broke the silence. "What're you giggling about now?" I could hear the humour in his tone.

"I was just thinking," I answered vaguely. I couldn't see much of Jack, only the faint outline of him. I blinked, straining to see in the dark but gave up and turned back to the roof of the tent. "Thinking about...?" I shrugged, though I was sure he couldn't see it.

"About the same thing I always think about – what we're gonna do next." Jack chuckled and I grinned.

"What about you?" Jack 'hmed' and I heard him shift slightly. "You were awake so you had to be thinkin', right?" Jack was silent for a moment before he answered.

"I was jus' thinkin' 'bout things. I can think clearer out here." I nodded in the darkness.

"Thinkin' about what?" Jack was silent for a moment and I mistook this for hesitation. "Sorry, I don't mean to pry," I added, feeling suddenly guilty.

Jack chuckled, "It's OK. That's what makes you, you, right?"

I smiled softly. "Right."

"Jack paused before saying, "I think about things such as where my life's going."

"Where do you think it is going?" I asked, curious beyond belief. Jack chuckled again.

"I don't know... Perhaps I'll have a family and work on my ranch. Maybe even get a hon in the city." I smiled and closed my eyes, imagining Jack with a family, going off to work in a nice suit. Except, instead of having a faceless wife beside him, I see me, grinning and dusting off his suit before he goes away. And it's our child runnin' 'round, playing with a puppy we had recently bought. I blushed and giggled, feelin' like I was 14 and at school again. I coughed to cover up and asked, "What about the immediate future?"

Jack shrugged and said, "I don't know. Travel 'round with you I suppose."

"Ya say that with such enthusiasm," I teased.

Jack laughed and replied, "Sorry, I was thinkin' about all the times I'll have to save your butt."

I sat up. "Hey!" Jack just laughed and swatted at some bugs that must have been hovering near his face.

"I was joking," he laughed. I scowled and crossed my arms, looking out at the quivering bushes. Another cool breeze blew through the tent.

"I hope so."

"What about you?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"What about me?"

"What do you think about – besides what we're gonna do?" I nodded in understanding and tilted my head upwards.

"Hm... Well, I think about a lot of things... Like, I wonder what Bonnie's doing. And about Marshall Arrington, and Jonah and Eli. And then..." I paused, breathed deep then exhaled. "I wonder how my pa's fairing. And everyone back home." My eyes stared up at the endless night sky, eyes reflecting like a mirror. My hands clenched my jeans. "I miss them," I admitted.

Jack was silent before shifting into a sitting position. "I'm sure they're fine," he said smiling. "And if your pa's anything like you then I'm sure he can look after himself." I giggled as I thought of my beloved pa. He sure was a character alright. "Yeah, though he can be more trouble than he's worth sometimes."

"Like you then," Jack laughed. I looked at Jack's silhouette and raised a brow.

"What was that, Jack Marston?" I asked, sending him a glare. Even if he couldn't see it I was sure he could _feel _it. Jack laughed and jus' laid back down, not answering.

"Why don't you try gettin' some sleep," he said, settling down on his mat. I nodded hesitantly, suddenly feelin' wide away.

"OK." I laid down on my back and pulled Jack's jacket over me, drawing the collar close to my chine. I soon drifted off into a world of dreams.

The next morning I jolted awake. I blinked with confusion, my body feeling stiff before I relaxed as I found the source of the noise. One of the oil drills had made a particularly loud squeak or bang or something. Either way, I was now awake and had little chance of getting back to sleep. The sun outside was bright, casting a cool shadow over the tent. I looked over at Jack. He was still asleep on his back. I smiled slightly and quietly got up, slipped off his jacket and left it on my mat and slipped out of the tent.

Outside the air was cool but was steadily warming up. I stretched out my stiff limbs, shaking the sleep out of them. I looked around; already men were up and working. I then looked towards our horses. Both were grazing quietly. I smiled and walked over, whistling to catch Dash's attention. His ears perked moments before his head shot up. Laying his big, black eyes on me, Dash whinnied in greeting. I grinned even wider as he bobbed his head. "Mornin' boy," I cooed. He snorted into my hand and let me fuss behind his ears. Dash's velvety lips nibbled at my sleeve before he nodded to his back, signifying he wanted to go for a ride. I grinned and untied him, more than happy to sit on his back and explore the wilderness around Plainview for a bit. Dash pawed excitedly at the ground and eagerly trotted forward, me laughing and following behind. "Hey! Wait!" I managed to catch up with him and slipped into the saddle. Dash whinnied back to Jack's stallion who whinnied back, ears perked as he watched us disappear.

The area around Plainview was wild and untamed, with plenty of foliage. Rocks sprouted from the earth like looming obstacles, and helped to provide a intimidating but beautifully untamed landscape. I let Dash go at his own speed, letting him trot from patch to patch of green. His ears were constantly swivelling in the sockets, listening intently. His eyes were bright with curiosity. It made me happy to see him like that. I patted his neck as he lowered his head to nibble at the grass. I smiled at him and ran my fingers through his mane, untangling any knots. In the corner of my eye I spotted two horseback riders emerge from behind a rock. The two horses snorted and pulled at the reins. I looked over at them, curious but wary. They just sat on their horses, watch me carefully. It unnerved me. Dash caught the horses' scents and heard their ragged breathes and shot his head up, ears snapped in their direction and eyes staring unblinkingly at them. I observed Dash's reaction and then looked at the men again. They spurred their horses into a walk and advanced my way. Quickly gathering the reins, I urged Dash into a gentle trot. He complied, all the time keeping his ears aimed backwards towards the strangers. They spurred their horses again and trotted along behind Dash and I. Feeling a steady grow of uneasiness, I switched Dash into a canter. Then men copied.

We continued like this, the men following behind, never speeding up, only following like a shadow. I grew uneasy as the seconds passed. My mind was whirling with horrible worse case scenarios and finally my nerve broke and I urged Dash into a gallop. The men suddenly shot forward, yipping and smacking their horses. They nearly caught up with me but I felt Dash speed up of his own accord. Hooves thudded hard against the rocky ground, occasional hoof shaped scoops being ploughed out of the ground when we hit softer going. The men were still trailing, one suddenly yelling out, "Where ya goin', girly?" The rumbling cackle that followed after shot fear through me. My heart began beating as panic spread through my veins like a vile poison. "Dash, run. Please run!" I whispered into my horse's ear as I looked back over my shoulder. The men had crazed grins on their faces, like they had finally found a prey worth chasing. I spurred Dash harder, willing him to go faster. "Go boy!" I cried, glancing back behind over my shoulder. The men were hot on my tail. I gritted my teeth and spurred my horse's sides. "C'mon boy, hyah!" Dash whinnied and laid his ears back, giving it his all.

We galloped through the brush, not caring about sticking to the paths. The two men followed us, shouting out and cheering, like I was some fleeing animal for them to hunt. Their horses did well to keep up with us. Dash was finding the rough ground surprising. It had been a while since we strayed from the carefully carved paths. I noticed a dusty trail beside us and steered Dash towards it. I knew that once he hit it we would accelerate. "C'mon boy, you can do it!" I encouraged. Dash's ears flicked back, listening to my voice. It soothed him and encouraged him to try harder. We hit the path and Dash shot forward. He accelerated quickly, leaving the men behind us. Their horses sped up too but Dash was too quick. "Good boy!" I cried, grinning and patting him on the neck. He snorted in return and kept galloping at full speed.

On the path in front was a large rock, approaching fast; Repentance rock. I grinned and looked back over my shoulder. The men appeared to be slowing. In my mind a small logical part of me began to question, _Why are they slowing?_ But another, more dominant, part just thought, _Who cares? They're gone!_ I faced forward and ignored the grating feeling in the back of my conscience. I gave Dash one last spur, intent of leaving them far behind in the dust. I felt Dash move beneath me, his muscles tightening before he sped up, reaching his very limit. He paused only a brief second as we turned the corner by Repentance rock as he corrected his footing before he shot forward in the correct path. We were now curving the rock and I felt relief spread through me. Dash and I were flying round the bend; my hair falling free from its bun and whipping behind me in the wind. I grinned and chuckled confidently.

We flew past dun rock and my grin grew with my success. It dropped, however, when I saw a hovering loop of rope. It faded from my face and the world seemed to move in slow motion. I reacted too slowly' pulling back on the reins, begging Dash to stop or alter his course. Dash whinnied and it seemed to echo about me, bounding off the rocks as his hooves thudded against the ground. The loop slipped neatly over me, tightening around my midsection. It tugged and I come tumbling off Dash. I flew through the air, stirrups flying up as my feet slipped from them. My hands shot out and clawed desperately for the reins and I watched in horror as Dash threw his head back but carried on galloping, foaming at the sides. My eyes screwed shut as I drew closer to the ground.

I landed hard on the ground, smacking my back and knocking the wind out of me. The sounds of pain and shock were lodged in my throat as I rolled along the ground from the momentum of my fall. I came to a stop, landing awkwardly on my left arm. "Ow..." I muttered as I sat up on my knees. I hissed as my wrist smarted painfully. I heard a deep chuckled and looked up. A grubby man sat on a bay whose whites were showing and was constantly hoping from foot to foot, his tail swishing restlessly. The man looked down at me, an amused and psychotic glint in his muddy eyes. "What the..." I whispered to myself. My heart thumped so hard I feared it would burst from my chest. I looked down at the rope around me with disgust before I followed the length of it to the man's saddle. "Thought ya got away, didn't ya?" he taunted, the psychotic glint in his eyes becoming more pronounced. I gritted my teeth as I felt anger rear its ugly head. "Damn you," I hissed through clenched teeth before leaping forward, like a striking snake. The man raised a brow but kept the psychotic grin in place.

I wasn't sure what I was doing. I was a young dog, not knowing what to do with the prey once I got it. But my mind was screaming, 'attack!' I was stopped by another loop of rope closing round my leg and yanking me to the ground. I flinched as it felt like my leg nearly came out of its socket. I bit back the urge to scream as I further twisted my arm painfully. I heard jeers and laughs from behind so I twisted my head round to see the two men who had been chasing me. Their horse's were chewing at the bit and foaming. One was holding the rope that was wrapped around my ankle and the other was just sauntering over after dismounting, a cocky grin in place. "This the girl?" he asked. The first man crouched in front of me, lifting up my chin with a grubby finger.

"Looks it," he said, scrutinising my face. "You Evelyn White?"

"What's it to ya?" I snapped coldly. The man's face appeared shocked before he erupted into heartless laughter. I felt my cheeks burn with complete and utter embarrassment. "Ha, ha! Yeah, that's her alright." He stood back up, his sharpened spurs glinting in the sun. "Hogtie her."

On his word the other two men suddenly grabbed my ankles and tied them together painfully tight. "Let go of me!" I yelled, kicking with all my might, like a wild horse. "What do ya want with me?" They grabbed my arms at the elbow and yanked me to my knees while they tied my wrists together. My hairs had fallen completely from its bun and the slightly curled ends fell in front of my face, awkwardly landing in front of my glaring eyes and heavy breathes. "Oh don't look so angry. You'll ruin that pretty face of yours." The man chuckled before moving forward and slinging me over his shoulder like a sack of grain. "Let me go!" I screamed over and over, trying to break free. I couldn't. "Let me go! What do ya want with me?" Then n men just ignored me and slipped me onto his horse across its jittering withers. _Damn it! What's happening? What's goin' on? _I began to panic, my body trembling with a terrible mix of adrenalin and fear. The men mounted their horses and cantered forward, none of them speaking.

Only one thought echoed through my head: _Jack, help me! Please!_


	16. Fort Mercer

**A/N - I apologise (as I always seem to do -_-) for the latelness of this chapter, but it is pretty long and quite a bit happens in it and I hope it is to everyones liking. :) I'm so proud of this story! It's 110 pages long in its original word document and over 70,000 words! I could cry with my overwelming pride for this story! ... I'm so sad. . Anyway, thank you again for the reviews and I hope you all enjoy! :) Please review! You know you want to... ;)  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever own Red Dead Redemption or anything related to it. This fanfiction is purely fan made and I only own characters and places that are new. I apologise if any of this material offends any one. I assure you I don't mean to offend in any way, shape or form. This story will contain coarse language and graphic violence.<strong>

Chapter 16 – Fort Mercer.

When Jack awoke he found his beige jacket folded somewhat haphazardly and left near his mat. He blinked once, shaking out the sleep, before standing and slipping on his jacket. Emerging out of his tent Jack inhaled deeply, lungs stretching with fresh morning air. He allowed a small grin on his face and assumed Eva was with the horses. He walked over, nodding to a friendly man who offered him a greeting. Walking over to where he was sure the horses were Jack felt a tension. A weird sort of feeling that immediately set him on edge. He frowned when he saw only his stallion hitched to the post. And empty spot stood beside his horse where Dash should have been. Frowning even deeper, Jack advanced and stroked his horse on the nose. It nickered in greeting. Jack paid it little attention as his head swam with confusion. Where was Eva? Perhaps she was out on Dash, he rationalised. Yes, that made sense. Her horse was gone as well. Setting his mind at ease, Jack relaxed slightly and mumbled a 'hello' to his horse. The sound of hoof beats reached his ears, and thinking it was Eva returning on Dash, Jack looked up, turning around only to see, to his horror, a terrified looking Dot Dot Dash.

The horse was breathing heavily, nostrils flushed red and eyes wide, the creamy whites showing. His neck had lathered, as well as foam falling from his mouth. His was jittery, and acting a way Jack had never seen before. The stirrups swung idly by his side as Dash switched from pawing at the ground and shaking his head to flicking his tail and half rearing. What most concerned Jack was the empty saddle on his back. Jack advanced, hand out ready to grab the horse's reins and calm him. But Dash danced away, letting out a shrill whinny before bolting away and coming back. The horse repeated this, sending Jack into even deeper confusion. "Whoa, whoa, boy," Jack said smoothly. "Calm boy, calm." Dash reared up and pawed at the sky before snapping his legs down and trotting a few metres away, looking back at Jack as if expecting him to follow. A deep frown creased Jack's brow. What was he to do? Was Dash trying to... lead him to Eva?

Jack's head swam with images of Eva lying in the grass having fallen off her horse and breaking a bone. Or, even worse, she had ran into trouble with outlaws. Mind reeling at this sudden realisation, a deep frown set on Jack's lips and he quickly marched back to the tent, grabbed all the satchels and bag and attached them to his horse before climbing on himself and giving his stallion a sharp spur in the side."Hyah!" Jack cried, his horse neighing and galloping off after a Dot Dot Dash who had already began to flee. Jack followed, mind racing and heart beating wildly.

-x-

They took me to Fort Mercer, an old abandoned army fort now used by gangs. The whole journey there was uncomfortable, the bouncy rhythm coughing me great pain. My wrist throbbed and I felt dizzy and light headed. I felt sick. I felt scared. I was wishing – praying – for Jack to come rescue me. I didn't know what the men wanted me for, but I wasn't about to stick around and find out. I had to escape. But there was no way out. Realisation dawned over me when I was the fort's impenetrable concrete walls looming in the distance. As we approached the fort's doors opened allowing us in. A sudden energy within me. Once I went past those doors there was no leaving.

My eyes widened and my breathing became laboured. I wriggled and thrashed, desperate for escape. "Whoa, calm it girly," the man riding the horse I was draped carelessly across like a loop of rope, chuckled. I glared at him out of the corner of my eyes. My mind screamed at me to flee, instinct over-riding reason. The horse skirted and snorted as I kicked at its chest. The man had a hard time controlling it. "Damn horse, stay still!"

We entered the fort, the doors and stone walls several feet thick. I was overwhelmed as I entered. If felt like the place was opening and swallowing me up. MA whole new world that I didn't wish to be in was opened up to me. Men began to gather around, watching, laughing, jeering as I was brought in on the horse. My heart was beating impossibly fast and my eyes were snapping from face to face. Grimy, sun-baked men stared back at me, eyes boring into my own as they flitted from face to face. _No..._ My mind echoed. _No! I don't- I've gotta-_ I swallowed thickly and stifled a scream as the horse stopped and I was pulled off. I landed shakily on my feet, knees nearly folding. I stood awkwardly and nearly toppled over. My lower legs were still tied together. A man gripped tightly to my left arm and began pulling me to a raised platform. I nearly fell and half hopped, half fell after him.

A few men were stood on it and one began descending the stairs. My eyes wide in horror and jaw hanging loosely, I turned back as best as I could and looked wistfully at the world outside of the fort. Men were pushing the doors shut. "No!" I screamed out loud as my last view of freedom, and possibly life, disappeared and I was left staring at the metre thick dun doors of the fort. I gritted my teeth and pulled against the man, digging my heels deeply into the ground. The man faltered by my sudden resistance, but grunted and yanked me forward. I stumbled about, pulling and groaning as I fought his pull. My lungs heaved and my muscled rippled with fear. Despite my best, un-balanced efforts the man pulled me before the raised platform and forced me to my knees. I grunted as the thudded against the floor and a shiver of pain ran up them. My hands strained against their restraints as did my ankles. A low chuckled echoed around me and I felt a hundred eyes on my shrunken figure.

"Well, well," a low voice spoke from above me. I slowly looked up and was met with a tall, imposing man. A somewhat maniacal grin was spread across his chapped lips and his small, dark eyes were stared down at me. He wore a tattered red shirt with a black scarf tied 'round his neck. Leather gloves were stretched across his broad hands and his whole figure exuded power, confidence and inspired a cold, gripping fear in me. I swallowed thickly and gasped as quietly as I could. He chuckled deeply before saying, "You Evelyn White?" I kept my mouth shut. I didn't dare speak. "Oh, so ya'll not talkin', huh?" A frown set upon my face as I stared the man dead in the eyes, my fear beginning to boil into anger. "Don't look so sour," the man purred, squatting down and grabbing my chin roughly. I sucked in a breath and froze, extremely uncomfortable by his foreign and unwanted touch. Leaning in too close, the man smirked. "If ya'll don't learn to smile ya might not make it to see sunrise."

A burst of anger ripped through me. His smirk made my hands clench despite the pain shooting up my arm. I gritted my teeth and tried my hardest not to scream in his face. A low, patronising chuckle ran through the air. "Oh c'mon. Smile." A gloved finger ran across my lips and I recoiled in disgust. _How dare he touch me!_ I snarled and lurched forward, narrowly missing biting down on his finger. The man jumped up and danced backwards, laughing ferociously. "Ha ha! Look at her! She tried to bite me! Like some wild animal!" A string of cackled slid through the crowd as his grin wrapped around his whole face. "Go put this _bronco_ in the room," he ordered. A man nodded and snatched me around the arm and yanked me clumsily to my feet. I was still staring the man dead in the eye with pure hatred. I was dragged off, again stumbling due to tied legs. "Oh, and watch out she don't bite ya!" the man cheered after us. The whole fort seemed to erupt into laughter and cheers as men slowly dispersed now the scene was over.

The man pushed open a door with his shoulder and threw me in. I landed on my front, and quickly twisted onto my back. I caught a glimpse of the daylight before the door was closed. I was left alone in a shadowed room, a few streams of light filtering through gaps in-between the wooden boards which had been nailed across the windows. I looked all about the room, hoping to find an escape. There was only one door and four boarded windows, with a small, lopsided table and only three chairs. There was a chest of draws in one corner and a spread of empty glass bottles scattered about the room. Everything was thick with dust, and the particles danced about in the light. I coughed a couple of times before my breathing slowed and I rocked into a sitting position. I sat still and pulled on my restraints. The ones over my hands were slightly loose. _Yes!_ A ray of hope shined down and I kept pulling and pulling until I managed to squeeze one hand out. I quickly shook the rope off and began to untie my feet.

Just as I undid the knot a man walked in and stood, arms folded, in front of the door. I froze, waiting, heart in mouth, for him to move. He didn't. He just stood, still as a rock, not moving an inch. I carried on slipping off the rope and watched the man carefully. He didn't bat an eyelash, just stood, his large frame filling the entire doorway. My eyes stayed trained on the man as I slowly got to my feet. His silence was drivin' me crazy! _Why can't he at least say somethin'! I can't tell what he's thinking!_ I moved slowly and fluently and finally I was standin' on my own two feet, enjoying the freedom of movin' them and not feeling restraints. "Don't even try an' escape." The man's cool, deep voice made me jump and I froze, like a child caught sneaking treats before bedtime.

"I-I wasn't..." I trailed off as I stared at the man's blank and bored gaze. It was clear he didn't want to be babysittin' me. He just stared back, unblinking. I blinked myself and walked a few paces towards the opposite corner of the room. I pressed myself up against one of the boarded windows. I could see only snippets of the world outside. I could see sections of men movin' about, but apart from that I could see nothing. I sighed and leant my back against the rough wall and slowly slid down it until I sat, knees drawn up against my chest, on the ground. I spared the man one last glance before I wrapped my arms around my knees and buried my head in my arms and receded into my thoughts.

-x-

Jack followed Eva's appaloosa all the way through Rio Bravo. They had crashed through undergrowth, caring not for staying to the carved paths and instead tearing through whatever was in their way. Eventually Dash slowed and trotted around a spot near Repentance rock. Jack slowed his own horse and glanced about the area, checking for any signs of struggle. There were plenty. Hoof imprints were left where the horses had scooped U shapes from the earth as well as flattened grass and Jack even noticed a few wispy strands of horse hair caught on a bush. Jack could feel anger mount up inside him. His mind was going a mile a minute and he barely stopped to think before he came to the conclusion of where they had taken Eva.

Fort Mercer.

Dot Dot Dash stood pawing at the dirt, snorting and swishing his tail impatiently. Jack edged his horse closer before snatching up Dash's reins. The horse whinnied before settling down and allowing Jack to slip a lasso over his neck. With that Jack gave the area a last look-over before a determined line set itself over his mouth. He spurred his golden stallion sharply and he took off, Dash following. Jack knew exactly where to go; Armadillo, where he'd request the help of a friend.

He'd get Eva back, even if it was the last thing he'd do.

-x-

The man stayed for a while longer until he left the room without an utterance. The whole time had been spent in painfully and morose silence as I sat and contemplated many scenarios of my demise at the hands of the fowl gang I had been captured by. I was left by myself for a while and I debated whether to spring up and search the room thoroughly for any way of escape. But my body was too tired. My lip was sore and I was sure it was cut as well as my cheeks aching from rough handling. I exhaled slowly and buried my head back into my arms.

"Well, look at you. A little bitty girl with iron." I raised my slumped head to look at the newcomer. It was a woman, young, with scruffy brown hair pulled back into a messy bun. Her eyes were cold and grey like steel and had a chilling edge to them. Her simple jeans and shirt were dirty and tattered but she didn't seem to care. A holstered pistol swung by her hip. She was scrutinising me, scanning everything from my dusty clothes to my cut lip and bruised face. I hadn't even heard her come in. "Who're you?" I asked, sounding weaker than I would have liked. The woman before me narrowed her cold eyes before marching closer, a frown on her lips.

"How old are you?" she asked, leaning in close.

I blinked and answered, "19"

"19?" She was surprised. "I thought you were younger than that." It was my turn to frown in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm as good as any man!" I snapped, jumping to conclusions. The woman let out a short, bark of a laugh.

"I doubt that," she concluded, standing back up straight and crossing her arms across her chest. "You that Eva White girl, aint ya?"

I nodded stiffly. "And proudly so." The woman huffed out a laugh.

"Did they tell ya what ya in for?" I shook my head no.

"No. No one's told me anythin'," I muttered.

"Well, you can thank your pa for all this," the woman said. My blood suddenly ran cold and I sucked in a sharp breath.

"My pa?" I gasped out. I shifted my weak and tired body onto my knees. "What's my pa got to do with this?" I pressured, flustered and mind spinning.

"I don't know much, jus' that you're seen as useful."

I simmered down at her cryptic answer and receded in to my own thoughts. The woman regarded me for a few seconds before walking over and seating herself on a chair. He eyes bore into me and it suddenly hit my nerves and snapped me out of my thoughts. "What?" I asked, frowning. The woman shrugged not sayin' a word. I hummed in thought before realisation hit me. "What's your name?" I asked, after it had occurred to me that I knew nothing about her while she probably knew more 'bout me then I was comfortable with. "Susan," she answered shortly.

"Well Susan, what're you doin' with some low life gang like this for?" I asked, less cautious around her than the other gang men. She frowned slightly, the skin between her brows creasing.

"What makes you think I'mma tell some girl like you?" My eyebrows rose as I was taken aback by her hostility.

"All I did was ask!" I replied.

The woman – Susan – scowled before tipping her chair back and crossing her arms. "What're you doin' out here?" she asked. I scoffed and crossed my own arms, still sitting on the dusty floor. "If you aint gonna tell me anything then I aint gonna tell you anythin'!" Susan growled and suddenly lurched forward, snatching a pistol from her hip and pointing it dead at me from across the table. "I don't think you're in the position to be makin' any deals," she hissed. I was startled by her harsh attitude and complied, much to my chagrin. "I'm out here explorin' with a friend," I answered haughtily. Susan laughed and put the gun away.

"Exploring? What are you, twelve?" I frowned and felt my cheeks warm. Susan eventually calmed and sat back casually. "So, what're you out _exploring_?" she asked, snickering at the word 'exploring'. I shrugged and said, "Jus' whatever. We're goin' to Mexico soon." Susan raised a brow.

"Oh? And do what?"

"Dunno. Maybe hunt outlaws-" I was cut off by Susan's shrill but humourless laughter.

"Outlaws? Honey, you're way in over your head." She said, glaring at me. The smile was gone from her chapped her lips. "You're 19 years old and huntin' down outlaws? Look at you. Ya aint the law." She grimaced and turned her head to the side before spitting. "Pathetic. You're jus' some school kid that got lucky with a couple of shots then got over excited 'cause you thought you were amazin' with a gun." I fell silent. Susan's words stung, like salt on a wound. "Here." Susan got up and arranged three empty bottles that had been lazily discarded and stood beside them. "I want ya to shoot all three. Then we'll see how good ya are with iron."

I stared haughtily at her for sometime before standing up and childishly accepting her challenge, feeling confident I would shoot them all. I reached down for my revolver but felt an empty holster. _Of course!_ I cried mentally. _They took my guns!_ Susan cool gaze snapped to my empty holster and she pulled out her own gun. "I trust ya won't shoot me," she said, a smirk on her lips. I frowned but nodded. She chucked it to me and I caught it, suddenly glad I was left handed for my right arm was in a lot of pain. I felt the weight of the gun before cocking it ready towards the bottles. I pulled the trigger.

BANG.

The bottle smashed and I aimed at the next one. I pulled the trigger and it smashed again. I couldn't help the small smile that came to my lips as I watched the shards of glass fall. I aimed at the last one and pulled the trigger. But the glass didn't smash. Instead, it rocked from side to side with grazed glass indication where my bullet had passed. My smile fell to a pout. "Damn. Almost had it," I said to myself. I then looked to the gun in my hand. "'Cause I used a gun I aint familiar with," I excused.

Susan giggled, "Well, ya did better than thought ya would," she said, walking forward. I felt a little bit of pride come back to my deflated self and sat back at the table, placing Susan's gun on the wood. I laid my right arm on the table and gingerly pulled back the sleeve, wincing as my arm throbbed. Susan pushed the last bottle, letting it smash on the floor. She then reclaimed her seat.

She eyed my wrist before asking, "What happened to that?" I glanced up at her before shrugging nonchalantly.

"I jus't twisted it. That's all." Susan raised a brow disbelievingly.

"That looks more than a twist."

"I hurt it when I was pulled off my horse," I admitted, observing the bruised purple and blue swollen skin.

"Pulled?"

"They lassoed me and pulled me off."

"Oh, Jesus!" My eyes snapped up at this. Susan was runnin' a hand through her hair, flaring her nostrils as she exhaled, like an enraged bull. "They lassoed you and pulled you off your horse? You could have broken your neck!" I was again surprised by her sudden change of emotions. It almost sounded like she was concerned.

"I know... Good thing I didn't."

She raised a brow. "What ya mean?"

"Well, I'm gonna be outta here soon."

"Oh, you are now, are you?" Susan sneered, regarding me with humour. I nodded and puffed my chest out with pride and grinned with determination.

"Jack's comin' to save me."

Susan erupted into a fit of bitter laughter. I could feel the razor sharp edge to her tone as she spat out, "A man? You think a man is going to save you?" My grin faded into a line of seriousness.

"Yes. I know it for a fact."

"Men can't be trusted, nor relied on!"

"Comin' from a woman who rides with a gang of _men_." I could feel my own anger risin', my frustrations and stress getting the better of me.

"You think I wanted this?" Susan snapped, rising out of her chair and throwing it down. I growled myself and frowned up at her.

"How would I know? I only met you about five minutes ago!"

"Well then you shouldn't make assumptions!"

"You made assumptions about me! You kept sayin' I was some stupid teenage who was in way over her head!"

"Because you are!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I was exactly the same at your age!"

We both simmered down, me not havin' anything to say back. I realised my breathing was ragged. I frowned and slumped back into the seat. Susan ran a hand through her dirty hair and moved towards the door. "I didn't want to be part of this gang," she spoke over her shoulder. I said nothing in return. She pulled open the heavy door, giving me a narrow glimpse of the outside world before slamming it shut. I was left alone.

-x-

Jack had all but galloped to Armadillo, fearing every second Eva would be close to death. By the time he tore into town and pulled up at the sheriff's office the horses' sides were heaving and froth fell from their lips. "Marshall!" Jack called while he dismounted. A second passed before the door was opened and Jonah and Eli emerged, Eli looking curious and Jonah with the ever present scowl on his face. "You? What you want?" Jonah asked, eyeing the rushed and stern Jack.

"I need to speak with the Marshall," Jack said. Then, as an afterthought, he added, _"Now."_ Jonah sighed and grumbled and turned back into the building.

"Marshall, Jack Marston's here to see ya." Had Jack not been in a dire rush to save Eva he would have laughed at the venom Jonah had put behind the name Marston, and then perhaps frowned at the anger at his father's good name. However, Jack had no time for pettiness and stood impatiently. Marshall Arrington emerged, caught sight of Jack and grinned. "Jack, how're ya?"

"Eva's been captured." Marshall Arrington paused at the blunt words.

"What?" he asked, putting his balled fists on his hips.

"She's been taken by some gang and taken to Fort Mercer." Again the Marshall blinked before a grim line set over his mouth.

"How long ago?"

"This mornin'. I woke up an' she was gone. She'd gone ridin' out on Dash and he came back alright, but she didn't." The Marshall nodded his head before glancing over his shoulder.

"Actually, we might be able to help ya with that. A man, Max Johns, recently managed to slip some sheriffs and I have a sneaking suspicion that he mighta' headed up to Fort Mercer." Jack nodded slowly before turning and mounting his horse. "I'll go get them." The Marshall disappeared inside before he remerged followed by another two men. "Gentlemen, we're headin' up to Fort Mercer to save a good friend of mine," the Marshall spoke. Jonah, Eli and the two new men all nodded.

In a matter of minutes the men were saddled up and galloping off to Fort Mercer, a trigger itch in all of them.

-x-

I preferred being with Susan than alone or in the company of another gang member. Although her mood swings and confrontational nature were a handful I was willing to look past it, accepting the company of another woman. I was scared and felt my insides constantly writhe with fear. I didn't doubt Jack's rescue but I was still plagued with fears that he'd be too late or get killed in the process. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he died. I screwed my eyes shut as I sat in the stillness. Outside, sounds of life could be heard; horses snorting and whinnying and men talking and laughing and the occasional gunshot. I flinched every time the gun fired and cradled my injured arm. How long was I gonna be sat here? What was gonna happen to me?

Suddenly the door to the room I was trapped in was kicked fiercely open. My eyes snapped wide open and my head twisted fearfully towards it. A man stalked in, his face grimy and familiar. Max Johns. I scowled and shrunk back, glaring out from under the ends of my hair. The man's eyes laid on my hunched figure and in them burnt a fire of revenge. "You!" he roared. "You're than little bitch who got me caught by those sheriffs!" A cold fear began to constrict my throat as the man advanced terrifyingly towards me. "S-stay away!" I cried, leaping up and stepping backwards.

Every step I took backwards he took one forward. I felt my back collide with the rough, uneven surface of the wall and my heart leapt up into my throat. "Remember me?" he snarled. My body began to shake and I pressed myself further backwards, praying to melt into the bricks and disappear from the enraged man before me. "Huh?" he asked again. His calloused hands snapped out and grabbed my throat. I let out a strangled cry I he pulled me closer, his face looming over me.

"Y-yes!" I squeaked out, salty tears pricking the back of my eyes.

"Do ya remember what I said I was gonna do when I'd get outta that place?" I shook in fear and tried with all my strength to pry his hands off my neck. I struggled to breath in and felt my lungs burn for breath. "I said I would hunt ya down! But who woulda' thought that you'd be handed to me on a silver platter!" he cackled insanely. My vision became blurry as a few tears finally fell from my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. Max Johns tightened his grip suddenly and then threw me across the ground. I landed harshly and immediately my body was wracked with bone-shattering coughs. _God... my body... it hurts. _My mind was spinning as I struggled onto my knees.

Behind me, Max Johns continued ranting, "And said I was gonna gut ya like a pig! Well, guess what..." I heard a 'shing' echo chillingly through the air. My burning lungs were forgotten as I literally froze all over. I stiffly turned my head to look over my shoulder at the man. My eyes were round like saucers and tears now flowed freely from them. A knife was clasped tightly in Max's hand and a crazed grin sat upon his lips. The knife caught a ray of light from one of the cracks in the wood and glinted menacingly. My muscles tightened and my instinct screamed at me to run. But I had nowhere to go. I was trapped like a rat.

I pushed up and shakily but desperately got to my feet. I only had a second before Max had lunged at me, brandishing his knife with the intent to kill. I panicked and leapt back, out of the way of Max and felt the knife slice through part of my arm. Max swung again and missed me by a hair. I sprinted away and put the table between him and I. My arm stung and I stole a quick glance at it to see a thick trail of red run freely from the slice. "C'mon, it won't hurt! Not one bit!" Max cried, darting around the table and giving chase to me.

A short scream tore from my throat as I turned and ran but Max collided with me. We slammed to the floor and the knife fell from Max's hand, sliding through the dust leaving faint streaks of blood – my blood. I began writhing the struggling to push Max off me. I grunted with the effort I was exerting to get the hulking man off me. Max fought back, hands seeking my exposed, unprotected throat. He grit his teeth tightly together as his hands managed to clasped my neck and apply crushing pressure. I began to chock and struggled even more. "Stay... STILL!" he snapped.

The world faded in and out of darkness and my fists began pounding desperately against the man but to no avail. My arm grew weak and tired as my body no longer received enough oxygen. _No!_ I thought weakly. _This can't be... Jack..._ My eyes began to flutter, my dark lashes obscuring my vision of Max's crazed smile. My arms fell to my sides and I felt my body weaken and fade in and out of conciseness.

Suddenly, the immense pressure was lifted from my throat and I sucked in a deep, life-saving breath. I screwed my eyes shut as my exhausted body heaved and was wracked with pain. Every nerve ending was screaming out but I still managed to roll over onto my side. I heard shouting but it seemed like gibberish to me. It couldn't decipher it with my muddled mind. I heard a loud bang, like a door slamming shut and faint gunshots in the distance. What was happening? I tried to lift my head but I had no energy left and it fell back against the ground. My eyes closed and darkness enveloped me.


	17. Rescued

**A/N - Finally! Here's the next chapter! In this one we find out briefly about Susan's past, and I'd love to go into more detail about it but, since this story isn't about her, I shan't. Anyway, Eva get's rescued (finallly)! And, we get a little bit more of a hint into the real plot. *shrugs* It is going somewhere, it's just taking its time about it. Thank you so much to everyone who reviews and reads! Thanks for all the support! :) Warning, this chapter contains particularly strong language and issues such as rape are mentioned.  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever own Red Dead Redemption or anything related to it. This fanfiction is purely fan made and I only own characters and places that are new. I apologise if any of this material offends any one. I assure you I don't mean to offend in any way, shape or form. This story will contain coarse language and graphic violence.<strong>

Chapter 17 – Rescued.

When I came to it was from someone shaking my shoulders. I felt numb all over but was aware of the two hands tightly grasping my shoulders and shaking me almost violently. A faint voice was almost whispering in my ear, but it wasn't a whisper, it was a shout. I could feel my mind slowly begin to work and all of a sudden one name became clear in my foggy mind. _Jack?_ I began blinking rapidly, clearing my blurry eyes and shot up, knocking the person backwards. "Jack?" I cried, excitement welling up inside me. However, it wasn't Jack that was crouched above me. It was Susan; her steel eyes boring into mine and a worried and frustrated frown across her lips. "'Bout time you woke up," she huffed. I blinked at her and felt the hope and excitement fade.

"O-oh... where... What happened?" I asked, glancing around the room. It was still in the same place Max Johns had left me, but question was, 'where was Max Johns?' Not that I was complainin' about his absence, I was just confused, scared and could hear the storm of gun fire and shouting comin' from outside. "What happened? I think a rescue party's hear to save you," Susan said, a tiny smile working its way onto her lips.

"What? A rescue party? For me?" I cried, a sudden burst of joy and hope spreadin' through me again. I grinned widely at Susan and felt I would burst from the excitement that was coursing through my veins. "Well, I better go help them!" I cried with glee, forgettin' Susan herself was part of the gang. Susan chuckled dryly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that."

I frowned and replied, "Why not?" Susan sighed and stood up, allowing me to get up as well. She glanced over her shoulder, looked to the door then back at me.

"Boss' orders. I aint to let ya out. Did ya really think you were jus' gonna walk away from here?" I also looked at the door, longing for it to open.

"But... You don't wanna be part of this gang, do you?" I asked, changing my tactic. Since I couldn't force my way out I thought I could try and talk myself out. Perhaps I could even get her on my side. Susan raised a brow and regarded me strangely. "What? Does it look like I wanna be part of this god-forsaken gang?" she asked, spreading her arms out in emphasis before crossing them over her chest. "Why don't you leave then?" I softened my voice and tried to be as persuasive as I could be. "Why don't we meet up with Jack and the others and then you can finally be free of this gang!" Susan caught on to what I was doin' and her eyes narrowed and a snarl came over her face. "Do ya think sweet talkin' me's going to help?" she snarled. I felt my hope falter slightly, my plan clearly not workin'.

"Well... yeah, kinda."

"Let me put something into perspective for you," she said, striding over to the table and aggressively pulling out a chair. I glanced to the door. It still sounded like there was a war goin' on outside. I raised a pointed finger, about to speak, but Susan cut me off. "Don't worry 'bout that. I think we'll be in here for some time, whether my gang wins or your friends win." I stared at the door a moment longer and flinched when a string of shots rang out in very quick succession. _Was that a Gatling gun?_

I walked hesitantly over to Susan and took a seat in the chair opposite, my hazel eyes still flitting back and forth between Susan's cool gaze and the door. What lie beyond it I was dying to know. Even a glimpse would be enough. "When I was 18," Susan began. My gaze finally settled on her as she began to tell me something of importance. "My pa ran into some... money difficulties. An', the gang that he was in trouble with came and took my brother as a sort of payment." She paused for a moment before exhaling and continuing.

"They left us alone for the good part of a year and a week after I turned 19 they came back and said that my brother was dead, an' that pa still owed them money so pa... sold me to them. He sold his only daughter and only remaining child to some no-good low-life gang. So, I was taken away and never saw my pa again. I don't think he lived much longer. He was a terrible gambler and alcoholic and he was an even worse gambler when drunk! Anyway, this gang I was now forcefully with taught me how to use guns, weapons; they used me to lure men in on the side of the road so we could rob them. But the men, why they were the same as all men! Drunkards, gamblers, fools who fought they could make their fortune by travelin' the land and robbin' the innocent. And then, of course, one of them raped me. And I hated him. I hated him, and all of those filthy, whore-fuckin' bastards!" Her voice had turned icy and harsh, and the pure hated showed on her face, and burnt with an intense fire in her eyes. "They didn't care how old I was! They didn't care that I was a woman! They didn't even care when I was shot and left bleedin'! They would always jus' laugh and say, 'Life aint fair.' And, I can tell ya now, that life is not fair. It aint fair to anyone!"

I could only sit in stunned silence as Susan banged her balled up fists on the table and her shoulders raised and lowered with each furious breath. I had never experienced pure anger such as this. This woman had clearly had a terrible past which had turned her sour and distrusting of others. Her breathing slowed and she carried on with a low voice, with a trace of chilling humour in it.

"One day, we ended up in a sticky situation with some other gang and my stupid boss ended up causin' a fight between us. Now, durin' this kafuffle, I managed to find the man who had so _sweetly_ raped me." The sarcasm was dripping of her tone. "He had been shot in the arm and had crawled off somewhere to hide, like the yellow bellied coward he was. Now imagine all the anger I felt. All the anger that had been building up over two years of runnin' with that gang." A low, chuckled emitted from her as she sat back and shrugged. "I snapped. And I had a mighty fine time slaughtering that man like the pig he was! Afterwards, my gang were nearly all killed - some managed to escape on horses - but the boss of the other gang saw what I had done to dear old Johnson and asked if I wanted to run with his gang. And I said yes. Why? Because I had nowhere else in the world to go. I was a branded outlaw. I was on a wanted poster in all major towns and there was no way I could go back to the simple life I had lived with my pa. And, well, a year later here I am, meeting you in some sort of twisted fate."

A heavy silence lay over Susan and I, and only the sounds of battle outside were to be heard. I felt like I had been dipped in an icy cold lake on a frosty winter's morning. What Susan had told me was so many things: It was horrific, it was terrifying, it was heavy on my conscience and it must have been absolute hell for her. I was speechless. My breathin' was shallow. My mind was whirling with this past that must have scarred her. It all made sense now. Suddenly Susan had a reason to be tough - confrontational. It was all so she could survive the way she did. Her lifestyle needed her, and also made her, this way. I opened my mouth, closed my mouth then opened it again, like a fish out of water. "That's... That's..." I couldn't finish it. I couldn't find the words to describe jus' how stunned I was.

"What? It's terrible? It's horrible? I should never have been put through it? Save ya breath. I've heard these things so many times, but it does nothing. Don't pity me. I've managed to survive and carve an existence in this lonely land." Susan finished speaking, glanced over her shoulder and rested her elbows on the table before cradling her head. "Susan..." I began. "I don't pity you... If anything, I admire you." Her head shot up from its rested position and her eyes bulged before they narrowed in suspicion. "What?" she questioned in disbelief. I jus' smiled as honestly as I could and continued.

"You're so strong and you've made it all these years. You haven't fallen apart, as I'm sure I would. Instead, you've managed to make it with these horrible men." I smiled softer and leant forward across the table. "So, in that way, I look up to you."

Now it was Susan's turn to be stunned into silence. I couldn't help the small grin that spread across my lips. Susan blinked at me for a few seconds before she regained her composure. "Well... You shouldn't," she countered, averting her gaze to the floor.

I giggled, "Why not?"

"Because, I made choices I aint proud of. And I don't want you makin' the same choices." My grin slowly dissolved at this. What did she mean? My face slowly transformed into a frown. "What do ya mean?" I asked aloud. I could see the hesitation on her face. It was clear by the way her eyes shifted and her fidgeting feet. How she would glance from me to the door, almost like she was expecting someone to be watching. "Well," she began. Her voice was lowered and I felt like she was about to tell me a heart stopping secret; one that was sure to take my breath away. My pulse doubled and I leant forward keenly. "The reason why you're here-"

"Eva!" Susan was cut off by a shout and a loud slam of a door that resonated through the air which was now thick with disturbed dust. I was aware of fast and fluid movement on both sides of me and was startled into standing and clumsily reaching for my Schofield only to almost cry in despair when I rediscovered it wasn't in its holster.

The rectangle of light was blocked by a tall stature who, once my eyes had adjusted, turned out to be Jack. My face dropped into a look of shock before morphing into pure elation. "J-Jack!" I cried out. Jack was stood still and strong, his revolver pointing deadly at Susan. I looked to Susan to see she had her own gun brandished and was pointing it back at Jack. Her stance was guarded and her face was stony. I felt my glee falter slightly, as it seemed to constantly be doing, as my eyes flittered between the two. "W-wait!" I cried, desperate to avoid a confrontation. "Jack, don't shoot! Susan, you too!"

"What?" Jack questioned, his eyes flicking briefly from Susan to me. "And let her shoot me first?"

"What makes ya think I can trust this man? He's jus' the same as all men!" Susan snarled. I continued to look hopelessly between the two, the ongoing sounds of fighting outside becoming mere background noise. "No! Both of you lower you weapons! Please!" I begged, clasping my hands together and linking my fingers before waving them in a begging motion. Jack's eyes glanced at me again before they paused on me, undoubtedly taking in my bedraggled appearance. "Eva, what happened to you?" he asked. Susan took his momentary distraction and advanced a few steps.

"I-I'm fine! Really! Jus'... please put the guns down... _both of you."_ I could see the gears turning in Jack's mind as he doubted my request. I waited with baited breath for him to lower his gun. I was sure he would. Jack stared at the floor for a few seconds before he looked up and spotted Susan's advancing. Danger flashed in Jack's eyes as he sharply raised his gun and allowed his face to turn stony and cold. "Dammit! Stay where ya are!" he ordered. Susan froze in her approach but said nothin' in return. "No! Both of you _please."_

I was beginning to get frustrated at their lack of cooperation. The two ignored me and I could feel the tension getting thicker and thicker. "Please!" I cried, begging again and again. They continued to ignore me and I could feel a twist a frustration growing larger and larger. It rose in me and before I could stop it, I shouted at the two, "Stop it, RIGHT NOW!"

A silence hung over the three of us in the room even though outside the fighting was still on-going. Jack and Susan had both looked to me and had bewildered looks plastered to them. My hands had un-entwined and were now clenched by my side. I exhaled sharply and walked to the door, glanced outside and closed it. I had only gotten a brief glance but what I had seen was a rush of gang members with their guns poised and smoking, and a few men adorned with glittering stars. I could have sworn I had seen Marshal Arrington. Did Jack go to Armadillo and get help?

Once the door was closed I walked back over to the two and stood between them, staring Susan dead in the eye. "Susan, please... don't judge Jack. He aint like any of the men you've met! Not all men are lying, cheatin' fools. I know plenty of men who are kind and considerate! Sure, some... or, quite a few... men aren't nice, but there's still plenty who are!" Susan stared back and listened carefully to my words before looking over my shoulder at Jack. "Well... If he's nice to you," she started and sighed harshly.

"I s'pose he's OK. He doesn't look like a bad man... I guess." I grinned widely at her, causing her to scowl and avert her eyes to the side and blush slightly. I smiled at her a few seconds longer before turning to Jack. He was stood there, still sizin' up Susan but he looked to me as I grinned widely. He grinned as well and before I could stop myself I had charged forward and wrapped my arms tightly around him. He stiffened for a moment before relaxing and wrapping his own arms around me.

I couldn't help the storm of emotions that was raging within me. I was relieved to see Jack again. I felt like I was going to burst from the elation I felt right then. Face buried in his jacket, I mumbled out, "Thank you so much for rescuing me."

"What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't?" he chuckled back.

"A bad one," I said as I pulled back and looked up, a sincere smile on my lips. "I can't believe you even went and got help." Jack shrugged.

"Well, as amazin' as I am I don't think I'd be able to take on the whole fort by myself." He grinned playfully and I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Who did ya get for help?"

"I went to Armadillo and got marshal Arrington, Jonah and Eli, and these two other sheriffs were there with them." I nodded slowly and looked behind me to Susan. She was watching us with a scowl on her face. "Oh... that's Susan by the way. She was nice to me and she aint too bad. She just doesn't trust people too easily." Jack still eyes her with caution but none the less he didn't speak against my words. I giggled as Susan caught us looking and growled before looking anywhere but us.

I looked away, back to Jack and suddenly did something I without thinking. I leant forward and kissed Jack's cheek. He froze and didn't move an inch. I pulled away and smiled timidly up at him. "W-what was that for?" he asked stiffly. His cheeks had flushed a nice red and I secretly revelled at his embarrassment.

"As a thank you," I replied, now grinning. Jack looked shocked, was flushed red and quickly nodded towards the door.

"We better go help them," he gushed, moving towards the door. I grinned, giggled to myself and motioned to Susan for her to follow us.

We peeked carefully out of the doors to see the marshals and sheriffs were winning. Bodies lay scattered about the fort, some strewn out in the sun; others slumped over crates with red trails leaving them. I surprisingly felt nothing for the fallen men apart from contempt for their lifestyle choice but no pity for the lifeless bodies. Eventually, the battle was over and the group re-joined near the raised platform of the execution area. As soon as I caught sight of marshal Arrington and his shirt splattered with red I ran over, almost skipping, and jumped in front of him. "Thank you so much!" I cried, grinning from ear to ear and dancing from foot to foot. The man chuckled deeply before removing his hat and wiping his brow. "Well, when Jack came and told us you'd been taken by this here gang I was might worried we wouldn't make it in time, but thankfully we did!" I nodded eagerly.

"You did! It's quite scary how close to death I came." Marshal Arrington nodded then eyed my wounds.

"Say, what'd they do to you?" he asked lowly, eying me carefully.

My grin faltered slightly and I answered, "Well, I helped these marshals/sheriffs ages ago catch this guy called Max Johns and he musta' gotten free 'cause he was here and he wasn't too pleased with me." I laughed nervously, tryin' to lighten the mood but the marshal still had a dark look. I was about to add more but was cut of a nasally voice with a thick accent.. "Hey! Look, there's one left!"

The marshal and I turned around to see Jonah with his gun raised at Susan who had walked casually besides Jack with an unimpressed look. "Oh great," she growled. "Another idiot with a gun." I giggled at her comment and addressed Jonah.

"It's OK. Ya don't have to shoot her, she's on our side." Jonah's eyes flittered towards me before back at Susan. She stood before him with her arms folded and looking bored.

"It's all right Jonah," Marshal Arrington said. "If Eva says she's good then she's good." Jonah's gun lowered and the man grumbled incoherently to himself. Susan smirked and went to walk past him and paused only to pat him on the shoulder in mock sympathy. "Maybe next time," she said in a nearly sing-song voice. A confident smirk and devious smirk was spread across her face and Jonah's scowl worsened.

I looked away from the two, back to marshal Arrington and asked him, "Please don't tell Bonnie 'bout any of this?" This request made him blink in surprise.

"Why not?"

"I'll tell her when I'm ready, jus' now I'm afraid she'll worry too much and I don't wanna put that on her." The marshal mulled this other in his thoughts for a few seconds before answering hesitantly, "Ok, I suppose so. I'll do my best to make sure she won't find out." A kind smile spread across his lips.

"Thank you!" I sighed with relief, givin' him my own smile.

"Marshal! Marshal, we got two live ones!" We looked up to see Eli and the two sheriff's I had assisted a while ago struggle in with two hogtied me. Both were swearin' at their misfortune and both were men I recognised. In Eli's grasp was the leader of the gang, the one who had welcomed me so warmly to the fort. He was the one writhin' like I had, with blood and spit flying in every direction. The second man in the Sheriff's grasps was none other than Max Johns. At the sight of his sweaty, drawn up face I growled and allowed a dark look on my features.

They were thrown into the dirt and had four guns trained on them, triggers ready to be pulled in an instance. Max Johns craned his head upwards, caught sight of me then erupted into a fierce bout of swearing. The sheriff behind him pressed the muzzle of his rifle between Max's shoulder blades. "None of that," he ordered. Max fell silent.

I walked over, followed by Jack and Marshal Arrington and Susan. I stood before Max Johns, glaring into his soulless eyes as he stared right back. The hatred in his eyes was reflected in mine. "He did this to me," I stated to whoever was listening.

"Did he now?" the marshal spoke. I could hear the anger in his tone, like poison in a viper's fangs. "Well, I think this bastard is ready to atone for his sins." Marshal Arrington nodded silently towards the sheriff who stood over Max with the rifle ready. He pulled the trigger without hesitation and ended Max Johns' life.

The other man watched the execution with horror on his face. Then, as we all turned to him, he began to wriggle more. "Susan!" he cried. "Susan, for god's sake help me!" Said woman only watched with cold, emotionless eyes. The man's pathetic pleas meant nothing to her and she ignored him. "You gotta let me go! I didn't do nothin'!"

"You're the leader of this gang, are you not?" marshal Arrington said. The man paused and said nothing. He only looked sideways, away into the dirt. "I'll take that silence as a yes. Now... why did you decide to pick on this here innocent girl?" The marshal motioned to me and as the man looked our eyes met for a brief second. I suddenly felt like hitting the man until my hands were numb and the skin sore and bloody. Again, the man remained silent. "Tell them." The silence was broken by Susan who had spoken in an emotionless tone. "Tell them 'bout her pa." A wave of nausea washed over me at the mention of my father.

"What about my pa?" I asked, brows creasing. Susan nodded towards the man on the ground.

"Ask him, he's the one who knows all about it." My frown was now directed at the man.

"Well?" I asked, getting impatient. "What about my pa!"

Everyone was deathly silent as we waited for the man to speak. Frustration was beginning to build up inside me and I felt like suddenly breaking something. Why wouldn't he speak! "Y-your pa..." the man stuttered out. "Your pa he... he's the reason we had to get you!" I sharply in took breath and stepped back. "What...?" I asked feebly.

"I-I can't say no more... Or... they'll get me!"

"Who'll get ya?" Eli asked, giving the man a sharp kick in the ribs when he wouldn't answer.

"They will! I can't – I won't say no more! T-there's nothin' ya'll can do that'd be worse then what they'll do if I blab!" The man let out a strangled cry and let his face fall into the dirt where he began to whisper and sob.

Shocked by how quickly the man fell apart, I backed away until I could sit on a crate. I then buried my face into my hands. The marshal and sheriff's exchanged quick words but I didn't listen. I was too busy recoiling in horror at what the man had said. _What the hell does he mean! Why won't he tell us! Dammit! Who the hell are 'they'? _I closed my eyes tightly as I felt tears of frustration begin to prick the back of my eyes. I heard soft footsteps approach and looked up to see Susan. Without speaking, she sat down beside me and tapped my knee. "Don't cry," she said sternly, but was probably meant to be comforting. "If I knew anymore than he did then I'd tell you." I grinned despite my frustration and thanked her.

"That's ok. You've been considerably nice to me compared to the others." Susan shrugged and leant back, pulling out a cigarette and lightin' it up with a match she ignited off her boot. I frowned and she caught my look. "What?" she asked, frowning back. "You don't suit smokin'," I said. She shrugged again.

"Yeah well, you don't suit that shirt." I giggled at her statement.

"That's the girly-ist thing you've ever said to me."

"It probably will always be the girly-ist thing I say." I giggled again and looked back over at the sheriff's to see the two men were busy loadin' the hogtied sobbing man onto one of their horses. "Here." I looked back at Susan to see she had handed me a hair tie. "Put ya hair up," she commanded, exhaling a cloud of smoke. I wrinkled my nose as some of it wafted my way, but took the tie and proceeded to put my hair up into its usual bun.

We sat in a few more moments of silence before I spoke. "So, what're ya gonna do next?"

Susan hummed in though, extinguished her cigarette and answered, "I dunno. Maybe I'll travel round till I find a new gang." I frowned at this. "Or maybe I'll head into Armadillo and see what they've got goin'."

"I'd prefer if ya took the latter."

"So would I."

"Well, why don't ya go with marshal Arrington and Jonah and Eli and see if they need a new sheriff?" I gave her a lopsided grin. Susan scowled at my suggestion.

"An' have to work with those imbeciles? No thank you." She stood up and walked back to the group, but I followed closely.

"Think about it, you'll be doin' somethin' good, you can start a new life and you don't have to run with no gang anymore!" Susan dismissed me with a wave.

"I'll think about it."

"What's there to think about? The answer should be yes, right away!"

"What? But you jus' told me to think about it!"

"Yeah, but don't listen to me, I'm jus' some 'stupid teenage who's in way over her head'."

"Don't pull that one on me."

"Why not? Anyway, so you'll do it?"

"I said I'll think about it!"


	18. Back to Armadillo

**A/N - OH MY GOODNESS. It's been so long. You all have permission to Dead eye shoot me. Seriously. Go ahead. This chapter (and a bit of the next) is just a sort of filler. Don't ask why it's late, life has seriously been kicking my arse. However, with the Easter holidays and two weeks off school I like to think I'll have more time for stories (yay!). But... enjoy! :D I hope this will satisfy your needs. :D  
>THANK YOU TO EVERYONE who reads this story, and an even BIGGER THANK YOU to those who review. You guys really do make my day. :D I'm so proud of this story. I'll admit, there are parts I would change in terms of just improving description and flow and gramma and such, but this is the love of my life! So many reviews, so many pages on Word (123 currently!) and so much more plot to go! YAY. Long rant over, enjoy!<br>DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever own Red Dead Redemption or anything related to it. This fanfiction is purely fan made and I only own characters and places that are new. apologise if any of this material offends any one. I assure you I don't mean to offend in any way, shape or form. This story will contain coarse language and graphic violence.**

Chapter 18 – Back at Armadillo.

"Well, this bastard here won't live much longer," marshal Arrington said, giving the man a rough pat on the head as he loaded him onto one of the sheriff's horses. Susan and I had walked over, all of us now gathering around the two sheriffs and the gang leader. Vultures circled lazily overhead, their squawks an omen of death. I frowned at the man and shook my head, deciding to focus on the positives rather than let one man drag me down. So, carrying my head high, I turned from the man, condemning him to whatever hell he ended up in.

Lookin' towards the fort entrance I saw a group of horses. In particular, I noticed a golden stallion and a speckled stallion. A grin immediately overtook my face. I became elated and before I knew it was running to my horse, letting out a high whistle. His ears snapped to me and he whinnied before galloping over. I giggled and side-stepped, avoiding my stallions over-excited bulk as he bucked a little. "Dash! Oh, boy, I've missed ya so much!" I cried. I hadn't noticed it much, but I had really missed something that had been constant in my life. Dot Dot Dash pressed his muzzle into my chest as I hugged him. I pressed my lips to his forehead and whispered words of affection, and told him how much I missed him. His ears were fixed solely on me. Behind us I could hear chuckles, but though' nothin' of them. I was so glad to have Dash back – he was family! I giggled as he snorted into my shirt which was thick with dust. I released his head and took to patting his neck.

"He's the one who led me here." I looked over my shoulder to see Jack walkin' over, a grin on his face.

"He did?" I asked. The man nodded and gave Dash a grateful pat.

"He made me follow and took me to the place where ya got took. Then, it didn't take much figurin' to work out where you'd been taken." I grinned and admired my horse.

"Well, what d'ya expect from a horse raised by me and my pa?" I boasted playfully. I was happy; happy that this ordeal was over. Dash swung his head back and touched his nose to the saddle on his back. I grinned and leapt into the leather seat. "It feels so good to be back in the saddle!" I giggled. Jack laughed.

"You look like a kid at Christmas!"

"I feel like one!"

Marshal Arrington and his two deputies, Jonah and Eli, finished seeing off the two sheriffs who departed through the wooden doors and walked over to Jack and I. "I see ya been reunited with ya mount?" the marshal asked, chuckling and adjusting his hat.

"Yup! And what a magnificent creature he is!" I felt like I was bursting at the seams with joy. "Where're we headin' next?" The marshal opened his mouth to reply but someone beat him to it with a firm voice. "Armadillo so you can see a doctor," Jack cut in. We all looked to him. I blinked.

"OK... Because of my wrist?"

He nodded and added, "And, jus' to make sure you're ok... before we head out anywhere else." I suppose it made sense. I looked at my wrist. It was a sickly purple and swollen. I flinched slightly when I applied pressure. "That... would be a good idea," I sighed. I wouldn't be much good with an injured arm.

The others mounted up and soon we were ready to go. I patted Dash on the neck and he nickered softly in return. We trotted out, one by one, and began heading to Armadillo. I wouldn't have admitted it, but I was glad that I was going to have rest, even if it was at a doctors. I didn't know how long I would be there or the extent of the damage to my arm. What I was sure of, 100 percent, was that I was on cloud nine. I was elated and felt like I could jump a hundred feet in the air! A silly grin was plastered on my face and it earned me a few chuckles and shakes of heads. I couldn't help it though! My freedom had made me feel ecstatic. The feeling must have travelled down through the reins for Dash became excitable, throwing his head, whinnying. I just laughed and gave him a spur, moving him into a gallop and shooting past the others. Dash's legs pounded against the ground and left a trail of dust behind us. I stole a look back to see the others fading away. "Woo!" I cried, voice echoing over the land. I was happy. Oh so happy.

-x-

The two sheriffs trotted on while the man on the back of one of their horses cursed quietly to himself. One sheriff looked back and tutted. "Look at ya. All tied up and gonna be trialled and killed. Ya should'a obeyed the law," he muttered, feeling nothin' but pity for the man. The man looked at him from the corner of his eye but remained silent. The sheriff sighed and shook his head then looked forward again. "Look out!" his companion shouted just as a gunshot echoed through the air.

The first sheriff fell dead and his horse charged away into the brush. The second sheriff cursed loudly and pulled out his revolver. He scanned the foliage around them and saw a man on a horse partly hidden. But it was too late. Just as he aimed and poised to shoot, a bullet entered his brain and killed him. The body slumped against the horse's neck making the animal stagger to a stop.

From the bushes came a small gang of men. There were around 14, each as ragged and frontier-torn as the next. They walked forward on their mounts and one snatched the reins of the sheriff's horse. Another man came completely forward and the others made a ring around him. He dismounted his dark, ebony horse and strode to the tied criminal. The man had fearful eyes and was whimpering. "I-It's you!"

"It's me all right, _partner,_" the man spat. "Boss aint very happy. You said you had the girl, but I don't see no girl. I jus' see you all tied up, lookin' like a pathetic dog." The tied criminal shied away and flinched with every sharp word. "I-I... they came for her!"

"And you couldn't even hold them off." The man exuded anger and raw power and his thick hand shot out and seized the man by the throat. He let out a strangled cry as his windpipe was constricted. "Now, you better tell me where she is, or else you're gonna meet my mean side. And trust me, ya'll don't want that." The criminal could only cower in fear; Pure fear.

"I don't know... She's here somewhere! I-I can find her!"

"I'm afraid ya can't. You've helped quite enough. Boss said to execute all of those who were useless, and all I see is a useless, pathetic man." With those final words the enigmatic man turned his back and clicked his fingers. On his command the gang members shot a thousand bullets into the weeping criminal, ending his life in a bloody mess.

-x-

I spent the next three days in Armadillo. Jack was adamant that we waited for my wrist to heal and so put his foot down, even though I tried my best to sway him. The doctor had applied a coarse bandage to my arm, just to support the wrist. He said that I had sprained it or somethin'. He had rambled on in doctor talk that I did not understand for the life of me.

On the first day Jack had practically glued himself to me. It was sweet really. Anyone with eyes could tell that he was worried but relieved that I was back. He was constantly vigilant, eyed strangers dangerously that he thought got too close and could pose a risk, and was hesitant to leave me on the second day when the marshal invited him to sweep the county. "C'mon boy, ya gotta let them girls have their time," marshal Arrington persuaded. With a pause and an inner war raging in him, Jack hesitantly nodded. "I'll be fine," I added. "I'm in the middle of a town. And I got Susan, and I can hold my own – you know that."

"But last time I let you outta my sights you-" Jack stopped there.

I smiled softly and patted his shoulder, "I aint goin' nowhere." I spoke softly, like too loud and I would frighten him away. Jack heaved a sigh and nodded.

"I know, I know." I grinned and stepped back.

"If ya need to find us, Susan and I will be in the pens out the back the saloon." I waved the men off and walked away behind the Saloon with Susan.

"You an' him are real close, aint ya?" Susan said as soon as I fell into stride beside her. I shrugged and couldn't help the blush.

"I guess..." I missed the small smirk Susan had. "Jack's been awful nice to me. I aint known him for too long and already we're the best of friends!" I suddenly felt 12 again, talking about a new friend I had made. "He didn't have to take me around the frontier, yet he has." Susan and I had walked behind the saloon, where they kept the livestock. We walked to the horse pen and leant against the wood. Two bay mares nibbled absent minded at a pile of hay in the paddock. I let a soft smile on my lips as I gazed out towards the distant Redemption mountains. Susan stood silently by my side, facing the saloon.

"And... he's been through so much. His pa... his ma... Gone. And, I know he's lonely. He's mentioned it a couple of times." I paused and inhaled deeply, glancing sideways at Susan. "I'm mostly glad that I get to ease that loneliness, even if I am more trouble than I'm worth." I closed my eyes and giggled slightly.

A gentle breeze passed through us as neither of us talked. Susan breathed in deeply then exhaled. "Well, you an' him suit." I raised an eyebrow and looked away from the Redemption mountains and to her over my shoulder. "We do?" She nodded slightly, but a sudden sour look came over her once calm features.

"But you be careful. I know what men are like. All they want is-"

I cut her off quickly. "Jack aint like that! I know he'd never do anything like that," I defended. Susan blinked then rolled her eyes.

"If ya wanna think that, then go ahead. Be my guest," she sneered, turning her head the other way. I sighed but smiled. I understood Susan had been hurt in her past, but I wanted to show her that not all men were bad. And I knew, deep down, that Jack would never do anything to hurt me, or anyone he cared for. "So, are ya stayin' here in Armadillo?" I asked, changing the subject. Susan shrugged.

"I guess. Though there aint much," she commented, glancing about the small livestock area we stood in. Men walked about, tending to chickens in pens and leadin' horses to and from the barn.

"What about the marshal?" I asked.

"What _abou_t the marshal?" Susan replied, raising a brow.

"I'm sure he'd have room for another deputy," I suggested, giving her a grin.

Susan started, seemingly affronted. "If you think I'd ever work with those idiots!"

I flinched at her sudden rise in volume and replied, "They aint that bad... not when you get to know them... What other options do you have?" Susan scowled and looked away into the distant barren land that stretched before us. "I told ya, I can do whatever I want. There aint anything holdin' me down." I sighed and felt a little tired of this conversation. "Susan... Please stay and become a deputy. I want you to have a good life, and I want you to enjoy life, and to see that not everyone is as bad as you think. I know that there are more men like that gang out there but... If you're a deputy then you can make a difference!" I tried my best to change her mind. I truly did want the best for her. It was the least I could do for the kindness she showed me during the fort. Susan laughed bitterly. "A difference? Don't be so naive." I pouted and huffed, insulted.

"I'm not naive! I'm just being an optimist. You're too much of a pessimist," I countered.

"I prefer the term realist..."

I rolled my eyes and got back on track. "So, deputy?"

"You aint gonna drop it, are you?" Susan grumbled, narrowing her eyes at me from between slips of hair that had fallen across her face from the whispering breeze. I giggled and shook my head. "Nope." Susan inhaled deeply then exhaled sharply through her nostrils.

"Fine... I'll think about it," she agreed, much, judging by her face, to her chagrin.

"Better than nothin' I guess," I offered, trying to console her. We stood in silence for a few minutes, jus' listening to the sounds of Armadillo. Susan pulled out a cigarette and lit it. I watched the stick reach her lips before asking, "Have you been to Mexico?"

She inhaled deeply on the cigarette then blew the smoke out. I scrunched my face ever so slightly when I caught a whiff of it. "Briefly. Before, in the past. Why?"

"'Cause Jack and I are headin' there next," I said lightly with a grin.

"You are?" Susan asked. She sounded vaguely interested.

"Well, I don't know about Jack but I am," I replied, laughing.

"I went there a long time ago. Aint much out there but pack mules and banditos," Susan said with clear boredom in her tone. Mexico did not impress her at all – but I doubt much does.

"Sounds good. It'll be a change to America," I said, trying to lighten the mood. Susan rolled her eyes.

"You really can make anything ten times better." I giggled and winked playfully at her.

"You bet."

Susan and I stood around for a while longer before I became bored and needed something to do. Susan had scoffed and sat down, leaning against the wooden bars of the fence. "Go help people out... or something." I huffed at her lack of motivation. _Perhaps she wouldn't make a good deputy after all, I_ thought sourly. I then paused and thought of Jonah. _On second thought... I'm sure she'd fit right in. _I spared Susan one last look. Her eyes were closed and her head tilted skyward. I pouted and walked away, looking for something to do. I looked at men lazily leaning against the saloon and barn. No one seemed to be doing anything. I huffed more and swept the area with my hazel eyes. I put my hands on my hips and thought. _What is there to do? I doubt anyone needs help from the way they're jus' standin' around._ I hummed before an idea struck me. Dash needed exercise and I was sure I would be able to find someone in town who needed me to run errands. I grinned and left the back of the saloon and headed towards the front.

I walked down the main road, getting the odd polite hello, which I returned. I was lined either side by buildings. The end opposite the saloon had the marshal's office, as well a few inhabitants' houses. I headed that way, hoping to find something. Perhaps there would be some bounties for me to hunt? I giggled silently. Jack wouldn't be too pleased with me if I did.

As I approached I noticed a hunched figure sat on a crooked chair. The bulk seemed to tremble and sob loudly every now and again. I hesitated slightly in my steps. _Was someone crying?_ I approached faster now; my natural instinct was to offer the poor woman help. The woman raised her head and I could see, clearly, that she had been weeping for a long time. Pity fell over my features as I took in her bedraggled appearance. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot and they turned to me.

"Oh, oh my!" she cried. She leapt out of the chair and I was sure she would have advanced all the way to me had there not been a wooden rail in-between us. Her hands clenched the wood tightly and shook – whether it was from the force she was holdin' it or from her crying I was unsure. "Y-you! Can you please help a dear mournin' mother?" she cried. Her voice cracked at several points. I looked around me, for fear Jack would arrive at any moment, then looked back at the woman and nodded.

"What is it you need, ma'am?" I asked gently, keeping a distance between us.

"My boy, he was jus' 18! He's gone missin'! Out in them hills! Those cursed hills!" Her finger pointed wildly in the direction of Redemption mountains. "P-please! You gotta help him! I fear for him!" I blinked before nodding.

"I'll go have a look around and see what I can see, ma'am," I answered, not confident with handling the woman. One minute she was sobbing, the next she was shoutin' and cursin' the hills. She began hyperventilating. "Please! Ya have to!" she cried wildly, before collapsing backwards into the chair and curling into a ball and sobbing loudly. I frowned with concern at the woman before backing away and walking back towards the saloon for Dash. The woman's sobs echoed down the street after me.

I mounted my horse and clicked my tongue, steering him out of town. Dash snorted and pranced eagerly. I giggled but kept him under control. I looked out into the flat expanse that stretched before me. I had to head off the carved paths to get to the hills the woman claimed her son was missing in. _How could someone manage to get lost in the hills? The lands largely flat around it and with that vantage point he'd be able to clearly see the town. _I thought deeply about it and reasoned that somethin' must have befallen the boy. The chances were low of findin' him alive. I gulped at the thought of tryin' to break the news to the woman. I was beginning to regret offering my help.

I should have stayed with Susan.

I cantered across the plains with Dash. He kicked up a low trail of dust that billowed behind us. A cool breeze whipped through a few loose strands of hair and felt enjoyable on my face. It was a nice feeling, one that made me close my eyes briefly and smile widely. My wrist was still aching, but only slightly. It was healin' fast, which I was very grateful for. It meant that I would soon be on the road again with Jack. I had become restless in Armadillo. It was a nice enough town, I jus' was still excited to be explorin' the remainder of New Austin (and Mexico). Dash now trotted up the hills, stumbling twice over the uneven ground.

"Whoa, boy. Careful now," I said softly to him, keeping my eyes trained on the land passing beneath us. We made it to the summit of a small rise. I hopped off Dash and let him breathe while I stared out at the landscape. Armadillo was a dark dot on the horizon, rippling with the heat. A steady stream of men and horse ran in and out of it and consisted of carriages and lone horsemen. I could see for miles and suddenly was content to just sit and look; to admire the scenery.

But an uneasy feeling hung over the area. I mentally pressed down on the feeling and told myself I was being silly. A thick dread hit me and I uneasily looked about. I didn't know what I was expecting – perhaps a savage to jump out from behind a cactus and trying to eat me. I gave Dash a pat and left him where he was and moved about the area, searchin' for signs. I didn't really know what I was searching for, but I told myself that I would know it when I saw it. It made me feel a little better.

I crow squawked overhead and I snapped my eyes up to it. The black bird flew past and landed not too far away. I eyed the bird whilst I continued to explore the area. I couldn't think of anywhere that the boy could have been hidden. I frowned and knew my chances of findin' the poor boy were almost zero. Had he been kidnapped he could have been taken anywhere. He could have even been taken out of the country! I was now beginning to deeply regret helpin' the woman. I didn't want to have to face her and explain that there was no chance of findin' her boy.

I sighed deeply and flinched when the crow suddenly cawed sharply. My eyes flashed towards the bird as it shot up into the air, wings beating furiously. I watched the dark sharp soar higher and further away before looking to where it was. I stared at the ground, confused. There was a break in the sparse shrubs and the dirt seemed to have a strange red tint. I cocked my head to the side as my eyes scrutinized the dirt. _Is it me or does the ground look... wet?_ My heart suddenly started to beat faster and my eyebrows furrowed. I stepped lightly closer to the red patch and my head spun. _Is that...?_ I froze when I saw exactly what I was lookin' at.

A red puddle was covering the ground and splattered about the place. A horrible stench rose from it and scattered in it was a shoe and an arm. I slapped my hand over my mouth and stumbled backwards. "Oh, my God!" In my haste to distance myself I tripped clumsily over my feet and feel backwards, landing harshly onto my behind. I stared in horror at the scene before me.

I felt sick. Now I knew exactly where the boy was. How was I supposed to explain this? He had been killed, and mutilated! His arm laid on the ground before me, along with his blood! I shakily got to my feet and scanned the area one last time before shooting the blood and remains a horrified look and sprinting to Dash. I jumped on, startling him, and spurred his sides, making him gallop away. I wanted to be as far away as I could and I desperately wanted Jack with me. I screwed my eyes shut and thought of the poor woman who I now had to explain this to. I whispered to myself a silent prayer and crossed my fingers, whilst mentally scolding myself.

_I should had stayed with Susan!_

Dash and I made it back to Armadillo quickly, but I pulled him to a sharp halt beside the marshal's office, hidin' just from the woman's view. I swallowed thickly. How was I going to explain this? I had to tell her that her son was dead, and that was somethin' no one wanted to do. I took a deep breath and told myself, it was now or never. So, mustering up all the bravery I could, I dismounted Dash and lead him to the front of the marshal's office. I released his reins and approached the woman cautiously. She was still huddled in the same chair and spotted my approach with keen eyes and shot forward.

"Did you find him?" she gasped. I hesitantly stayed silent and shook my head. She withdrew breath sharply and began to shake. "What? M-my boy! Oh, my baby boy!" She then broke into fresh tears, leaving me bewildered. "I'm so sorry, ma'am. I-" My weak apology was cut short by an agonised scream.

"No! No, I w-won't believe it!" she cried. She looked up with bloodshot, wild eyes. "I'm goin' for my boy!" She suddenly ran forward and turned sharply, sprinting off into the distance.

Mortified, I cried after her, "Wait! Ma'am, please wait!" My cries fell on deaf ears as I watched her figure stumble off towards the hills.

I couldn't believe it. The woman had tore off in search for her boy. I just stood where I was, firmly rooted to the ground, and stared after her figure, which was now a tiny dot in the distance. "What jus' happened?" I asked myself. I got no answer (not that I was expecting one) and slowly turned to Dash. I took his reins and lead him round to the back of the Saloon. Susan was still slumped against the wood, relaxin'. I walked Dash into a pen and left him in there. I then stood before Susan, still shocked. "Have fun?" she drawled from the ground, lazily opening one eye.

"Well... I found the remains of a missin' boy," I started. This gained Susan's attention.

"What?" she asked sharply, opening both eyes now. I looked down to her.

"I found the remains of a dead boy," I repeated. Susan had a confused, but deadly serious face on. She silently commanded me with her firm eyes to explain, which I did. I told her about the sobbing woman, about the hills, about the blood, the shoe and the arm, and how the woman denied her son's death and took off into the hills. By the end of it Susan was jus' as confused as I was. "So she just... ran off?"

"Yep. She just suddenly started screamin' and started running towards the hills. Goodness knows what's happened to her." I sat onto the floor besides Susan and leant my head against the hard fence. "I should'a stayed with you," I sighed. Susan rolled her eyes and growled.

"When I told ya to go help some one I didn't mean investigate a boy's death!"

"What? How was I s'pposed to know what the woman wanted? I was jus' tryin' to help!" I cried in defence.

"Perhaps now you'll think twice before helpin' people."

"Are you kiddin' me? If Jack was with me I bet we'd both be out there now, helpin' the woman." I spoke with a sort of pride, and allowed a firm grin on my face. Susan made fake gagging noises. "Please, don't be so heroic," she sighed. I humphed and looked away.

"Jus' because you're a stick in the mud doesn't mean we all have to be," I retorted. I felt a little proud of myself after that. Behind me Susan scoffed.

"I aint no stick in the mud," she replied. I ignored her and smirked when she took to sayin' my name. "Eva. Eva, don't you ignore me." I giggled as I heard her curse under her breath. However, my giggles were cut short when she sharply poked me in the ribs. "Ack!" I cried, wriggling about.

"Don't ignore me," Susan demanded. I looked to her and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, you shouldn't insult me."

"I didn't insult you."

"Ya did. You said I was tryin' to be heroic."

"Then you insulted me by callin' me a 'stick in the mud'." I hummed for a second before smiling sheepishly.

"Call it evens?" I asked, tryin' to seem innocent. Susan stared blankly at me.

"No."

"Aw, come on," I sighed. Susan smiled – more like smirked – at me.

"I'mma get you back one day," she teased. I felt uneasy about this. Knowing her she would strike when I least expected it. I could see it now. Me fallin' over and makin' a fool of myself whilst Susan hid round a corner, grinning maniacally. I shivered at the thought. "Ok, ok. Jus', please don't tell Jack about this."

Susan raised a brow and grinned, "And why not?"

"Because he'll have my head if he knows I left Armadillo!" I cried. Susan didn't answer, only grinned with narrowed eyes. "That look is scaring me..."

"I'm jus' plottin' your demise," Susan said.

"NO! Please, don't tell Jack!" I begged. He'd skin me alive if he found out! Susan opened her mouth to reply but shouts cut us off.

We stood up and trotting into town was marshal Arrington, Jack, Jonah and Eli. "Afternoon," the marshal greeted with a smile. I waved and greeted him back. I then greeted the others, all the while glancin' suspiciously at Susan.

We met with the Jack and the others at the front of the saloon and walked with them back to the marshal's office. "How was patrolling?" I asked Jack as I walked stride by stride with him. I was aware of Susan's presence behind us. "Fine. Nothin' came up," Jack answered. "What did you do?" I flinched slightly and looked over my shoulder. Susan was starin' dead at me. "Oh... ya know. Susan and I jus' talked for a bit then I trotted Dash around a bit." Jack hummed.

"Ya didn't go too far, did ya?" he asked. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"No, no. Only round the outskirts of the town." I stole another glance behind us. Susan was gone. I paled a little.

"As long as ya didn't get into trouble," I heard Jack reply.

I absent mindedly replied, "Yeah... no trouble..." I trailed off as I scanned about for Susan. Where was she?

"Are you ok?" I snapped out of it and looked to Jack. He was regarding me strangely, with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," I laughed, waving him off. He didn't look convinced.

"Are ya sure? You keep lookin' around."

"Oh, am I? I was just... admirin' the town!" I mentally screamed, _That's the best you can come up with? You suck Eva..._Jack stared blankly at me.

"Ok... If ya say so," he said slowly, givin' me a strange look. I grinned sheepishly and quickly changed the conversation.

"Did I tell ya about Susan?"

"What about her?"

"I managed to convince her, with my amazing ways of persuasion, to stay here in Armadillo and become a deputy," I said with pride. Jack laughed.

"Is that so?" I nodded excitedly.

"Yup. I don't want her to make the wrong decision I know she'll regret," I explained.

"Are ya sure this is a good idea?" Jack hesitantly asked. My smile dropped and I frowned a little in confusion.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"It's jus'... well, she's an outlaw, aint she? And she's got a bounty?" I paused. Jack took two more steps before halting as well.

"Yes... but..." I sighed and realised Jack was right. Jack noticed my disheartened look and smiled softly.

"Why don't we talk to marshal Arrington and see what he says?" he suggested, raising my morale. I grinned and began walkin' again.

"Sure. I'll use my persuasive powers on him," I joked. Jack rolled his eyes but grinned.

"If you say so. If you say so," Jack laughed.

"That's Eva for ya." I suddenly jumped out of my skin and shrieked. Susan had appeared out of nowhere and frighten' the life outta me! She smirked and laughed as I practically jumped behind Jack.

"DON'T do that," I gasped, placing a hand over my beating heart. Susan waved her hand as she continued laughin'.

"I should do this more often," she said between laughter.

I scowled and snapped, "No. You shouldn't. I don't think my heart can take it..."

"Well, that's what ya get. Say, Jack, wanna hear about what happened to Eva today?" Susan said innocently, but I could hear the undertone of devious. I inhaled sharply and shot her a warning look. Jack raised a brow questioningly and looked between us. "What?" he asked obviously confused. Susan grinned evilly and took an over exaggerated breath. "Well..."

"I tripped over! That's all! I fell into the chicken pen!" I cried, cutting Susan short. Jack blinked blankly at me.

Behind me, Susan hissed, "That's not-" I stepped forward and pretended to trip. "Oops," I said with force as I bumped into Susan, cutting her short.

"Sorry, I must'a tripped again." She kept a fake grin and bumped me back.

"That's ok." I grinned falsely also, and bumped her with my shoulder.

"I HATE it when I trip." Susan bumped me back and it soon turned into an all out bumping match.

Jack, however, stared at us like we were crazy. "What is wrong with you two?" he asked.

We had stopped outside the marshal's office and the four men were all staring at Susan and I. "Nothin'," I growled with a smiled.

"I'm jus' missin' my son," Susan said. I felt my eye twitch and bumped her harder this time.

"What?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes in utter confusion.

"You have a son?" Eli piped up.

"NO. She doesn't. She's jus' delusional. It's the heat," I rushed to say. Eli opened his mouth to talk but closed it and shook his head.

"I don't wanna know what's goin' on," marshal Arrington sighed, turning and walking into his office. Jack hitched his horse and followed along with Jonah and Eli.

"We'll be inside when you two decide to be normal again," he said, shaking his head and walking away.

"We'll be in shortly," I called after him, just as Susan charged into me and knocked me off my feet.


	19. Back in the saddle

**A/N - I am unbelievably sorry for such the wait! D: I've just been VERY busy with life and alot has happened but hopefully things will get better now and I'll have time for this. :) This chapter isn't my best, i'll admit, but hopefully it will suffice for now, while I get back into the swing. :) Also, I've got an up-coming Red Dead story involving Jonah this time. Check out my profile for more info. Read, Review and enjoy!  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever own Red Dead Redemption or anything related to it. This fanfiction is purely fan made and I only own characters and places that are new. I apologise if any of this material offends any one. I assure you I don't mean to offend in any way, shape or form. This story will contain coarse language and graphic violence.<strong>

Chapter 19 – Back in the saddle.

Once Susan and I regained our composure we trailed into the marshal's office. I noticed a man was curled up in one of the jail cells, the other was empty. The marshal had sat on his desk and was riffling through some yellowed papers. Jonah sauntered up to the occupied jail cells and rattled the bars. The man startled awake with a snort. Meanwhile, Jack turned to me and chuckled. "What am I going to do with you?" I blinked at him and cocked my head.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. Jack shook his head and glanced sideways at Jonah and the cells.

"Perhaps I should jus' lock you up in the Armadillo jails." I rolled my eyes and grinned playfully.

"You can try but ya won't succeed," I challenged, daring him with my eyes to try.

Jack's eyebrows both raised with disbelief. "Oh, really now?" he said with a grin on his face.

I nodded and tilted my head back, now regarding Jack through my lashes, "Yup." Jack fell silent and I could see as a plan was formed in his head.

"Well, you can't blame me for this." I opened my mouth to speak and ask what he meant but the breath left me as I was suddenly grabbed and pushed (gently) back into the empty cell. Then, the large hands that were previously wrapped snugly around my shoulders disappeared, leaving me stood in the prison. With a chuckle Jack pulled the door too, shutting me behind bars. Marshal Arrington casually watched with a smile as I came to, realising Jack had put me in one of the jails!

I rushed forward and wrapped my slender hands around the cool, rusty bars of the jail. "Hey!" I called at Jack. He stood just beyond my reach, relishing in my struggles. I huffed and rattled the bars, jostling the man next door. "Jack, Jack!" I called, frowning and puffing out my cheeks. "Are ya gonna let me out?"

"Would you pipe down!" the man beside me snapped, his voice rough with remnants of whisky. I looked sideways at him and scowled.

"I aint some lowlife like you, so I don't belong in here," I retorted, huffing at the man. The man growled and staggered to his feet off the iron bed he was previously slung over. "Why you insolent wrench!" he cried, stumbling to the iron wall between us. He slammed against the bars with a rattle, the loud noise startling me but I gave no ground. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Marshal raise his head towards us, Jonah advance forward ever so slightly and Jack had suddenly appeared just beyond the bars, his revolver pointing deadly at the man. "Why don't you get back in that corner, partner," Jack said lowly. The man's eyes focused dazedly on the barrel of Jack's gun, before he backed down and slunk back into the far corner.

I relaxed my body and looked to Jack. His gun was lowered but his narrowed eyes staid on the man. "Can I get out now?" I asked. Jack's attention was brought down to me. His eyes relaxed and he smirked. "I don't know... You have a habit of gettin' into trouble."

"Aww, I didn't know you cared," I teased.

"I don't. But it's always me who has to get you out of trouble." I deadpanned at Jack's bluntness, but knew he was only teasin'.

"I can get myself outta trouble, ya know?" I replied, pouting. Jack shrugged with a smirk.

"Well, why don't you try it sometime then." He laughed and dodged my hands as I reached through the bars to smack him.

"Oi! Jus' get me out!" Still laughin', Jack finally gave in and opened the door for me, releasing me from the cell. "Thank you," I said curtly. Jack shook his head and laughed more.

-x-

The sun was just dipping behind the western hills, descending Armadillo into a cool shade. A few wagons drawled in, pulled by weary horses. I stood out under the porch of the Sheriff's office and watched the town life pass me by. The air was cool now, the blistering heat lost with the sun's relenting rays. The Sheriff's office behind me was lit up by lanterns and inside the chatter of men and a woman drifted from behind the closed door. The door creaked and spurs jingled as boots tapped against the wood. The door shut again and someone was by my side. "This evening's nice," Jack said beside me. I nodded and smiled.

"It is. The sky is really pretty when it's like this." Jack and I turned our eyes skyward, gazin' upon the swirl of blues and purples, reds and oranges. A moment passed as I tried to count the appearing stars. "Wanna go for a quick ride?" I looked down to Jack.

"Really? Sure." Jack smiled and began walking.

"We can go for a quick canter round Cholla Springs," he explained. I grinned and trotted after him.

"I don't mind where we go."

We tacked our horses and were quickly off. We cantered out of Armadillo, leaving the sleepy town behind us, and into the last of the evening light. It was warm, pleasantly warm. We turned left and began heading up a gentle slope, and soon we were running alongside the San Luis river. The evening light reflected beautifully off the water, creating an un-captured master piece. "Why don't we sit by the river for a bit?" Jack suggested. I tore my hazel eyes from the shimmering water.

"Sure." We turned off the path and trotted down through the brush to the water's edge. We left the horses a way back, allowing them to crop the tough tussocks of grass, and walked the rest. I quickly found a place to sit and dropped myself down. The gentle slosh of the water hitting the bank was soft and melodic, enough to make me want to lie down and drift off. Jack joined me and together we admired the beauty before us in silence. It was a while before either of us spoke. We both were content to sit and words need not be said. "This is lovely," I said, once I eventually did speak. Jack hummed in agreement and stretched his legs out.

"It is. Nice to jus' sit and watch."

"I wonder how many people do jus' sit and watch. I bet half the people in Armadillo don't realise this place is as beautiful as it is." I inhaled deeply and felt my lungs expand with the cool air. "This is one of the reasons why I love jus' travellin' around. I get to see all these different places that otherwise I wouldn't ever get to see."

"Do you think you'll ever settle in one place?" Jack asked with a hint of amusement.

I giggled slightly and answered, "I will, at some point. But I don't wanna be stuck bein' no housewife to some fancy pants man. I want a bit of freedom. And I aint too keen on the city, neither. I'm a country girl, through and through." Jack laughed and removed his hat, running a hand through his hair and casually draping an arm over his knee. "Hmm... I always dream of gettin' my pa's farm back in business. It's kinda been left now, since I'm away." I could hear the tone of sadness buried in Jack's voice. My face softened and I gave him a warm smile. "If all else fails I can always help ya."

Jack laughed, "I'd like that Eva. And don't worry; I won't be some fancy pants man, nor some city folk." I giggled.

"I hope so. I fear ya may forget to ride a horse!" Jack and I laughed, continuing to chat about the future, each teasing the other. The light faded now, the whole area becoming cool with the night air. The stars came out above us and an owl hooted nearby. Jack and I decided finally it was time to head back to Armadillo and rent a room for the night. The journey back was silent but relaxed and I felt the beginning of sleep tug at my conscience. When I did get to Armadillo I quickly un-tacked Dash and put him in a stable for the night, ensuring he had plenty to eat, then quickly said goodnight to Marshal Arrington and his deputies, then Jack, Susan and I slumped off to the saloon which was alight with music and light, and paid for a room. Then, as quick as I could to avoid the drunken men, I was upstairs and tugging off my boots before slipping into the bed. Springs prodded my back but it was a bed and I wasn't going to argue. My mind became hazy with sleep and I drifted off. My last thought before I was gone was, _Did Jack and I just agree to live with each other?_

The next morning I awoke to an empty room. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and gazed about. It was early; only a little morning light was filtering through the small, dusty windows. I laid still and watched dust dance in the streams of light before a smash downstairs startled me. I quickly pulled on my boots and walked out the room, making sure I had everything. "Oh, Dewey Greenwood! What have you done?!" A voice, clearly an elderly ladies, hollered downstairs. I walked to the rail and placed my hands on the smooth wood and peered down over the edge. The bartender – apparently named Dewey Greenwood – was busy mopping up a broken whiskey bottle. His (what I presumed to be) wife stood to the side in her white dress and apron, hands on hips, and scowled down at the man. "You've done gone and knocked over another bottle of that damn whiskey! I told you to be more careful!" the woman cried again.

A few of the working girls giggled before trotting off in their high heels. My nose wrinkled slightly before I turned back to watch the elderly couple. "Aw, he dropped another bottle." I shrieked and jumped sideways.

"Ah! Susan!" I cried, placing a hand over my furiously beating heart. Susan had appeared from nowhere and scared the life outta me! A smirk made its way onto her lips as she casually leant on the rail. "I was comin' to see if ya were awake but instead you were eavesdropping."

I huffed and replied, "I wasn't eavesdropping... I was jus' standin' out here and they happen to be talkin' pretty loud." Susan rolled her eyes and turned on her boot heel.

"Well, either way, jus' hurry and come to the front of the saloon." I cocked my head to the side curiously.

"Why?"

"The Marshal said somethin' about a job for me and you. A trial run for me, really." I grinned and quickly followed her as she slipped out the double doors to the outside balcony. I walked out into the growing morning light, awkwardly walking past the few prostitutes that stood on the balcony relaxing. One gave me a polite smile that I weakly gave back. I shot after Susan and down the stairs, boots thumping against the wood. "So, you've talked to Marshal Arrington?" I asked as I caught up with her. She nodded slightly. "Jack started it. He mentioned I was interested in becomin' a new deputy or somethin' and it kinda went from there." I smiled. _Good ole Jack._

We walked round the corner and to the front of the saloon. There stood Jack, the Marshal, Jonah and Eli, gathered around all our horses hitched to the rails. "Mornin'," I greeted. Eli tipped his hat politely and replied with a, "Mornin' miss." Jonah just inclined his head and had his usual scowl in place.

The Marshal nodded and replied, "Mornin' Miss White. I have a proposition for ya." I halted and raised a brow, while Susan leant against the rail with her arms folded over her chest. "Ya do?"

"Since I've decided to put Miss Locke here through a trial run I thought you might want to tag along with us, should your wrist feel up to it." I looked at the coarse bandage that was wrapped tightly around it. I was due to see the doctor again today. I looked back up and nodded. "My wrist is fine."

"But you _have_ to promise to be _careful_!" Jack interjected. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"I will, I will." Jack gave me a stern look.

"_Eva_," he warned.

"I promise! Ya know I will..." I gave Jack a sincere smile and turned to the Marshal. "Where're we goin'?"

"Well, we caught wind that some of Walton's gang are holdin' up the place. We're now off to clear the place." I nodded and smiled.

"Well, what we waitin' for? Let's get goin'!"

"Don't you want somethin' to eat first?" Jack asked as I mounted Dash.

"I'll wait till we get back – c'mon, let's go!" Excitement and eagerness were bubbling up inside me. It felt like I was beginning to get back into things, and the dull ache in my wrist was forgotten about.

We cantered out of Armadillo, led by the Marshal, headin' out towards Twin Rocks. Cantering near the back of the group, Eli pulled alongside to make friendly banter. "How's that wrist of yours feelin'?" I glanced down again at my wrist and shrugged.

"It feels fine."

"That's good. I would recommend some of Nigel West Dickens' healing elixir, but unfortunately he left a while back to head over to England." I watched as Eli began to ramble to himself. "I wonder how he's doin'... I wish he came back, I'm in need of more of his elixir." I smiled as the man talked about something he was obviously passionate about. Eli's eyes had lit up and his cheeks turned even more rosy red. I wondered if my cheeks went as red when I talked 'bout things I liked...

"You don't want none of that stupid stuff," a high voice with a southern slang said behind us. Both Eli and I turned around to see Jonah behind us. "That aint no good to a man."

Eli frowned and countered, "It is. You shouldn't dismiss science so easily-"

"It aint got nuttin' to with science, it's jus' a load of hokey pokey," Jonah interjected.

"It works!" Eli cried. "I took some of Mr. West Dickens' eyesight elixir and the next day I could see as sharp as an eagle!" Jonah rolled his eyes and huffed.

"You're speakin' a load of bullshit!"

"No I aint! You're jus' sour 'cause it don't work on you..."

"It don't work on no one!"

Jonah and Eli continued to argue, so I restrained Dash and dropped back alongside Susan. She was watching the two deputies before us arguing. "Those two are fools," she commented. I giggled and shrugged.

"They have their moments..."

"Which jus' so happens to be all the time."

"So, ya excited?" I asked. Susan glanced sidelong at me.

"A little."

"A little? Gonna explain?"

"No need to." I sighed slightly at Susan's flat answers. She wasn't the chattiest of people but she wasn't this bad. I began to think, was it because she was nervous?

"Are you... nervous?" I asked carefully. Susan frowned and glared at me. A shiver ran down my spine.

"I aint nervous, we're jus' going to shoot up some mediocre gang members..." I blinked and offered her a small smile.

"Right, right. I know, I was jus' being stupid..." I laughed a little nervously, Susan's glare boring into my soul.

"What I thought," Susan said as a smirk tugged at her lips. I pouted and looked ahead.

We were beginning to slow and ahead I could see two large boulders. Twin rocks was aptly named. "All right, here we go," I whispered to myself, pushing the ache in my wrist to the back of my mind.


	20. On the road again

**A/N - Here is chapter 20! *party popper* Woo~ 20 chapters! 20! I'm so proud of this story! *sniffles* A mahooosive thank you to PassionPaint, my loyal reader. You're amazing! And of course, thank you's to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, or even just read! I'd appreciate it if everyone who does read could leave a review... I'd really like to hear from you other guys, then I can get a good idea as to how many people read this... Oh, also, at the bottom of this chapter is a sneak preview at the beginning of another RDR story I have in the making... Look below for details.  
><strong>**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever own Red Dead Redemption, or anything related to it. This FanFiction is purely fan made and I only own characters and places tat are new. I apologise if any of this material offends any one. I assure you I don't mean to offend in any way, shape or form. This story will contain coarse language and graphic violence.**

Chapter 20 – On the road again.

The morning sun was still gaining height in the sky, the massive boulders casting cool shadows down onto the brush. A lone figure was perched on top of one of the boulders, his shadow long and thin. The man spotted us approaching and shouted down to his fellow gang members. "It's the marshal!" he shouted. He waved and pointed in our direction, and Marshal Arrington grumbled. "Dang it. He's spotted us. Well boys – and girls – let's show them how the law works around 'ere!" With that, Jonah and Eli let out whoops of excitement and we all started sprinting forward, aiming for cover. "Jack, take out that sniper!" Jack followed orders and aimed his gun while we were still sprinting. Three seconds passed before Jack pulled the trigger and the sniper tumbled from the boulder, dead. "Nice shot!" I complimented, sprinting alongside Jack. Jack turned to me, ready to reply, but a bullet skimmed between us, barely missing us as it struck the group. I flinched and dove for the cover.

We were crouched low behind rocks, bullets pelting the tops and ripping chips off as they rebounded. Jack was beside me, our arms touching as we both peered over the rock. "Whoa," I gasped as I ducked down as a bullet hit the rock.

"Careful," Jack warned. I looked sideways at him, seeing his worried face. I felt bad, knowing I was causing this anxiety.

"Sorry, I don't mean to worry ya..."

"I know, Eva, I do. Just save the apologies for later. One of us is gonna get a bullet through the brain in a minute!" No sooner had Jack said this did another bullet chip the rock. I swallowed and looked sideways round the rock, the next band of cover being the crooked wall fencing off the small buildings of Twin rocks. "Let's run," I said. Jack paused.

"What?"

"Do ya think we can make it to the wall?" I asked. Jack saw where I was looking and almost dropped his gun in shock.

"Eva, are ya crazy?" he asked, eyebrows raised and almost hidden by his hair. I grinned at him, my eyes turning skyward as I pretended to think.

"Weeell, I've been told I'm lackin' a large part of my sanity." Jack rolled his eyes but smiled.

Sighing, he joined me in peering over the rock. "So, we're runnin' to the wall?"

"Yup. You ready?"

"I am. But I swear, if you get hurt!"

"I know, I know. I'm faster than you so it's all good." Jack blinked and stared at me.

"What was that?" he asked, but instead of answerin' I sprung forward, sprinting round the rock, flinching every time a bullet whizzed past me. "Hey! Eva!" Jack cried. I daren't glance back to see if he was followin' me, but I was sure he was.

"What in God's name..." The Marshal trailed off as he watched us charge the gang. "Alright, let's follow 'em!" Marshal and the deputies ran forward also, all of us now completing a charge. The gang members began to back off from the wall and retreat to further cover. I pulled my gun up and aimed haphazardly, the uneven ground causing my strides to alter suddenly, making it harder to aim. I pulled the trigger, letting off a bang and a puff of wispy smoke. One man was caught in the arm, the force sending him to the ground. I told myself it was bullet that hit him, even if it wasn't.

I was at the wall and threw myself down, thumping against the bricks and taken by surprise at how crumbly and unstable the whole thing was. Another body jumped down beside me, the hat nearly slipping of their head. "Eva," Jack began, catching his breath. "Warn me next time." I smiled as I panted and shrugged.

"I told ya I was gonna run..." Jack mock glared at me.

"You know what I mean." I laughed breathlessly and watched as everyone else joined us along the wall.

"Right, now let's get shootin'!" I cheered, jumping up and shooting at the half-a-bodies that leant around walls or over fences. I managed to hit a few men, feeling proud as a storm of bullets rained down on the gang. Eventually, the rotten men dropped like flies and the area was clear of people.

As the last man fell we all rose, giving the area one last sweepin' glance. "A job well done," the Marshal spoke, walking forward, followed by the rest of us. "Susan, you go check the buildin's. Let us know if it's all clear." Susan nodded and followed out the orders. I watched her go, a strange smile findin' its way onto my face. _It's nice to see her like this. She just... fits._ A few moments passed before she re-emerged. "All clear, Marshal," she reported, flicking rubble off her shoulder. The Marshal nodded before moving back out of the area. "Right, let's head on back to Armadillo. We're done here." Jonah and Eli were slow to leave, still checking out the area for any men that were still clinging to life.

Meanwhile, I trotted up to Susan with a smile on my face. "So, how does it feel to be on the other side of the law?" I asked. Susan shrugged, a small (almost non-existent) smile on her rosy lips. "It felt good," was all she said. She may not have said much but I knew there was a lot of meaning and emotion behind those words. I patted her on the back. "You did real good! I'm sure the Marshal will be more than happy to have you as a deputy." Susan's smile grew and I could tell she tried to fight it. I giggled and poked her upper arm. "Jus' smile already! I know you want to..." Susan's eyes flitted to me for a second before she huffed and looked away.

"Oh, shut up you." I laughed and dodged out of the way as her arm shot out to shove me aside.

"Missed me," I teased. Susan glared and shot her arm out again. This time I brought my hand up to block it. She caught my hand and a sudden shock of pain went through my wrist. I flinched at the jolt and looked down at my bandaged wrist. I clenched and unclenched my fist, testing the muscles. The pain was dull now, but I frowned down at it. Why was it still hurting? It needed to be better!

"Is your wrist hurtin'?" I looked up to see Susan staring at my clenched fist. I quickly let my arm drop.

"Oh, no, it's fine," I lied, plastering a smile on. Susan raised an eyebrow but didn't question it further.

"If ya say so... Now, hurry up, we're falling behind." I blinked and realised we had stopped walking. I quickly jogged to catch up with Susan and we eventually rejoined the others at our horses.

"Well, that was a shootin' and a half," the Marshal sighed, dropping his hat down onto his desk. Jonah rattled the bars of the cell the foul man was in and chuckled,

"You said that right, Marshal."

"Well, I'm still curious as to where Eva got the idea that she can run faster than me from," Jack commented, hands on his hips and a grin on his face. I tore my eyes from a wanted poster on the wall to look at Jack. "Huh? I am though..." I replied innocently. Jack chuckled then leant against the frame of the door.

"Is that so?"

"Sure is."

"Well, why don't ya prove it?" he challenged. I raised my eyebrows and grinned.

"Is that a challenge?" Jack nodded.

"Sure is." I grinned and stood tall.

"Well then, Jack Marston, I think it's 'bout time you were put in your place," I retorted, asking confident and sassy. Jack laughed and shook his head.

"I think it'll be you, Eva White, who will be put in their place."

"Nu-uh, I can beat you any day! Everyone here knows I'm faster," I said, motioning to the Marshal who watched, shaking his head and laughing.

"You two are like kids sometimes, I tell ya." I laughed and shrugged. "Well, what can I say? It's all Jack's fault..."

"My fault?" Jack asked, pointing to himself and walking forward. I nodded with a playful smirk on my face.

"I believe it is entirely _your_ fault." Jack stopped just in front of me, now pointing at me.

"Me? I aint me, it's _you._" I poked him in the chest, hoping to send him back a few inches but he didn't move in the slightest. I blinked slightly. Was he that strong?

"No, it's _you._" This time Jack was the one to poke me in the chest, sending me tripping back two steps. I blinked at how he _was _that strong.

"Yeah well... I'm still faster..." I muttered, sticking my tongue childishly out at him. Jack laughed and l pouted, crossing my arms.

"Well, Eva, I think it's time we took you to the doctors," Jack laughed. I blinked and dropped my arms.

"Why?"

"To get your wrist checked out?"

"Oh, right, yeah. I kinda forgot about that..." I muttered, feeling a little like a fool. Jack chuckled and ruffled my fringe. I flinched and felt my cheeks suddenly heat up at the touch. There was something about it – something that made my heart skip a beat. I gulped and offered Jack a weak smile. "Well, how about we get goin'?" I suggested, hoping no one saw my red cheeks.

Jack nodded, "Sure." With a tip of his hat, we left the Marshal's office together, passing Susan on our way out. She was leant against the rails to the Marshal's office, under the shade of the porch. She nodded to us as we passed. "See ya, jus' goin' to the doctor's," I explained. Susan didn't answer, she just eyed my wrist. I automatically shied away, trying to hold my wrist out of view. Her eyes narrowed before I turned and focused on walking forward, ignoring the eyes boring into my back.

"So, how is your wrist feelin'?" Jack asked as we halted to let a man pass carrying a sack of grain.

"It's fine now. Good as new!" I put my hand up and rotated it and flexed it, all to show Jack it was fine, and that I was fine. Jack watched my hand twirl in the air before his dark orbs slid to the bandage on my wrist. "Are ya sure?" I dropped my arm and sighed.

"Didn't ya see me today? I was fine. I can use a gun as good as ever and everything!" I grinned and spread my arms out, reinforcing the point. Jack finally caved and accepted my answer. "Fine, fine, I believe ya."

"Ya do?" He nodded with a smile.

"I do. Now let's go check in with the doctor." Jack entered first, giving a quick rap on the door before pushing it open.

The doctor, Nathaniel Johnson, was sat at his desk, perched over papers with writing scrawled over them, and glassed sitting on the end of his nose. Upon our entering, he looked up then smiled widely. "Ah, if it isn't Jack Marston and... Eva White?" I nodded in confirmation. "Right, right, come in. Now, I do believe ya'll is here to see me about that wrist of yours?" I nodded.

"That's right doctor." Doctor Johnson nodded then rose from his seat before approaching and taking my wrist in his calloused hands. He bent my hand, getting me to do precise movements. "Does this hurt?" he asked as he pulled my hand back. It was uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt.

"No," I answered. He hummed and now flexed my wrist the other way.

"How about now?"

"No sir."

"Now?" My wrist we being pressed upon in specific places.

"It's still pain free, sir." Doctor Johnson finally released my wrist, happy with the results.

"Well, I'd say your wrist is fully healed. I'd still be a little easy on the strain, but it as good as new." I smiled cheerfully down at my wrist before unwinding the bandages hastily. Once they were off I felt the air finally get to the skin underneath. "That feels so much better." The doctor chuckled and plucked off his glasses.

"Well, a lotta' people say that. Now, you be careful with that wrist, you're a delicate girl, Eva White." The doctor gave me stern look and pointed a finger at me, but a kind smile remained on his face. I smiled back softly and nodded, "Yes, sir. I'll be more careful from now on." Doctor Johnson nodded and moved back behind his desk. "Well, ya'll good to go. Bandages go into the bin and that's it. Don't hesitate to ever come back, should som'thin' ail you." I nodded politely and thanked the doctor, as did Jack. "Thank you, sir." Nathaniel Johnson smiled and tipped his hat and raised his hand. Walking out, I dropped the bandages into the bin and left, walking back out into the heat.

"Well," I begun, waiting jus' off the porch while Jack closed the door to the doctor's office. "What now?" Jack looked to me then shrugged.

"I aint sure. What do ya wanna do?" I smiled and opened my mouth to reply but was cut off by Jack. "Wait, don't answer. I know what you wanna do." I shut my mouth and grinned.

"So... can we get packing?" Jack stared me dead in the eye, our gazes locking. He inhaled deeply before releasing the breath.

"Well, I guess so." I immediately sprung forward, wrapping my arms around a startled Jack.

"Oh, thank you! We can finally be on the road again! I've been itchin' to go for days!" Jack laughed and pried me off him.

"We can go, but you have to promise to be-"

"More careful. Yeah, you've said," I interjected, grinning. Jack rolled his eyes and squeezed my shoulders.

"Eva, I mean it. Recently I jus'... I dunno," he sighed, letting go and stepping back. I frowned, prompting him to finish his sentence.

"You jus' what?"

"I just feel like somethin' else is gonna happen – somethin' bad." My gaze softened and I smiled, stepping forward.

"Jack, you don't need to be so worried. What happened – It was just a freak accident, it aint gonna happen again, promise!" Jack was still sceptical, and he was still worried. "How about we go get the horses tacked up?" I asked, trying to get him to move, to stop dwellin' on his thoughts. He sighed and finally, a small smiled worked its way onto his lips. "You really wanna go huh?" I grinned and gently took a hold of his hand. I felt him flinch, obviously still not used to the contact.

"I do. Now, let's go get ready, otherwise we'll jus' be standin' outside the doctor's all day," I spoke, leading him towards the stables, chatting and laughing. Jack followed, his hand now holding back.

We went to the paddocks out back where both of our horses where nibbling on hay quietly. I smiled and whistled, watching with amusement as my horse's ears pricked and his head rose sharply, face turned in my direction. Dash laid eyes on me and whinnied excitedly, before trotting over to the fence. Jack's stallion rose his head in curiosity and also walked over, coming to see what all the fuss was about. I ran over to my horse and greeted him fondly, throwing my arms around his neck and giving him a fond fuss. "Hey, boy," I spoke softly. "How're you? You ready to head back out?" Dash snorted and shook his mane, the thick hair falling in odd strands. I eyed it and hummed. "I think you need a little upkeep. Remind me to cut his mane?" I asked Jack, looking over my shoulder. Jack nodded.

"Sure, as long as ya do my stallion's while you're at it," he replied, with a grin on his face. I mock scowled and rolled my eyes.

"I guess so." Jack laughed and fussed his own horse.

"Right, well, we best be gettin' them ready and outside the saloon." Jack stepped into the pen and slipped his fingers around his horse's head collar before leadin' him over to the barn. I did the same and followed with Dot-Dot-Dash. Dash pawed and pranced, making me giggle as I nearly lost my hold. "Whoa boy, calm it." I patted his neck, trying to soothe the animal.

In the barn we had stored our saddles and bridles; and luckily nothing had been stolen. We swiftly tacked up the horses. Everything felt wonderfully familiar. The smell of the leather, the fluent movements of slipping a bridle on a horse or adjusting the saddle, the firm grip on the reins. I had missed it all so much. I buried my face into Dash's withers, inhaling deeply and the smell of horse invading my senses. A rush of familiarity and comfort flooded me. I heard a deep chuckle ring out and I snapped out of it, bringing my head up to see Jack watching me curiously, a grin on his lips.

"What?" I asked, feeling my cheeks heat a little. Jack shook his head.

"Nothin', nothin'. Let's take these horses round the front." I nodded and followed him silently as he led first. We emerged around the side of the Saloon, a steady flow of people filling in and out of Armadillo.

We hitched our horses before walked over to the Marshal's office, finding everyone gathered in there. Susan was sat casually on a wooden chair, with her feet propped up on the table. Jonah and Eli also sat round the table, each with a spread of cards in their hands. I eyed the cards before focusing on the Marshal. "Well, what was the verdict of the doctor?" I flashed him my bandage free wrist.

"I'm good to go!" I declared, grinning widely. The Marshal tipped his hat and chuckled.

"Well then, miss, well done to ya. By the grin on your face I'd say ya'll be ready to head out?" Jack stepped beside me and nodded.

"We're gonna be headin' to Mexico I think." I blinked and snapped my head to Jack.

"Mexico? We're goin' to Mexico?" I gasped. Jack looked down at me and nodded.

"It's where you wanted to go, right?" A grin I hadn't smiled in a long time suddenly stretched across my face.

"Yes! _Finally_! We're goin' to Mexico! Exotic Mexico!" I giggled and almost jumped up and down on the spot. Jack laughed and dropped a hand down onto my head.

"Alright, calm it," he teased. "It's only Mexico."

"It's _Mexico. _I aint ever been outside the US before!" The Marshal and Jack laughed at my sudden excitement and my childlike attitude towards the prospect of going into Mexico for the first time. "You're leavin'?" We turned around to look at Eli, who was looking at us over his shoulder. I nodded in confirmation and caught Susan's stare. "My wrist is healed so we can leave now..." Susan suddenly took her feet quickly off the table, spurs clinking. She stood up and walked over, a new star glinting on her chest. My eyes stared at it. _She's now officially a deputy?_ She stopped just before me, scrutinising my face. I blinked at her sudden closeness and could feel Jack's eyes on Susan and I. "Yes?" I asked hesitantly. She just stared at me, her eyes boring into mine.

Suddenly she brought up a hand and pointed her index finger. The digit approached me, making me go cross eyed as I stared down at the finger. She poked me sharply in the chest, making me blink and bring a hand up to rub the sore skin. "What?" I asked, raisin' a brow.

"You best take care of ya self. Ya hear?" Susan waggled the vicious finger in my face, her eyebrows knitted and her eyes hard.

"Yes, ma'am," I said, straightening and puffing out my chest. Susan rolled her eyes and poked me again.

"Don't take me lightly, Eva!" I flinched at how the poke got harder and her scowl got sharper.

"Okay, okay. I swear, I'll take care of myself! I already promised Bonnie..." I trailed off as I suddenly remembered the blonder woman. A feeling of home-sickness churned in my gut, making me suddenly fidgety. Why was I feeling this now? Huffing, Susan retracted her finger. "Well good. As a deputy you have to obey me anyway..." she finished nonchalantly. I smiled and rolled my eyes playfully.

"Looks like someone's proud of their new rank..." I spoke, tilting my head to her. Susan looked down at me with a small smile on her lips.

"I am..."

Soon, we were mounted up and ready to leave Armadillo and head out to the sparse plains again. I was itchin' to go and, by the way his ears were pricked and his head bobbed, Dash was too. I patted his neck and whispered, "Soon boy, jus' hold on." Eli had wished us a safe journey and Jonah had just frowned and tipped his hat, apparently not caring in the slightest. Susan had stopped on the porch of the Marshal's office, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the post, watching Jack, Marshal Arrington and I walk towards the saloon. "See ya'll soon! We'll keep safe, don't ya worry!" Susan just nodded, offering a small, discrete wave. Now it was the Marshal who wished us a safe journey as well as thanking us. "Thank you, for ev'rything ya'll have done here. Have fun in Mexico, but be careful – I head it's politically unstable right now." I untied Dash and mounted him, my stallion getting excited beneath me.

"We'll be careful, sir," Jack said, in that naturally polite tone he had. I smiled and felt butterflies attack; this time not from home-sickness, but from (I was sure) Jack. The Marshal plucked his hat from his head and raised it up into the air. "Get goin' you two! Go have fun!" With that he made a sharp yell and waved his hat near Dash's rear, startling the horse into a canter. "Whoa!" I cried, as my hands quickly snatched up the reins I had dropped. "See ya! Thanks for ev'rything Marhshal!" I yelled over my shoulder. The man just waved before placing his hat back onto his head, where it belonged.

Facing forward, I inhaled deeply before giggling. Finally, we were on the road again.

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS: extract from beginning of 'Blackbird', JonahOC fic.  
>I hope you guys enjoy this - feel free to send me PM or whatever if you want about this, should you have any questions or such. :)<strong>

Rain had been slaughtering the whole of Cholla springs for most of the evening and it was now, when the lustrous moon had taken her place in the sky, that the rain was at its hardest. Soot coloured clouds obscured the night sky and cast obsidian darkness over the small settlement. Marshal Leigh Johnson leant against the door way to his office, arms crossed over his chest and his broad shoulders filling much of the frame. A scowl was set on his lips and he inhaled sharply on a glowing cigar that protruded from his mouth. He gazed out at Armadillo, the town he had sworn to protect. People were all tucked away in their homes, with only a few men making a mad dash to the saloon. Light radiated from the building along with the cheers of many drunken men, the melodic giggles of working girls and the up-beat piano music played by Reid Kinsey. A few horses stood miserably outside the saloon, hitched to the posts with their heads shoved under the shelter as far as they could. Marshal Johnson felt a cold water droplet hit his cheek, and moved his blue eyes to look above him. Rain had begun to work its way through a crack in the old wood of the sheriff's office. The marshal frowned and plucked his cigar from his lips. He then flicked it out into the rain, leaving it to extinguish.

Inside the office sat Jonah and Eli, the two deputies under the marshal. Both had pulled up crooked chairs and played cards at a crooked table. Neither was playing fair. Marshal Johnson turned away from the rain and strode over to his desk, his spurs clinking with every step. He then sat back in his chair and put his feet up, exhaling through his nose and staring out from under his hat at the two deputies. A slight smirk graced his features as he watched the two try and sneak glances at the others cards without the other knowing. "Jonah, Eli," he said suddenly with a cool, assertive voice. It was enough for the two to snap their heads in his direction and for Jonah – who was in the middle of try to cheat – to jump back into his seat. "Go give the town a quick sweep." A scowl instantly came over Jonah's face. "But it's rainin' outside!" he complained in a nasally tone accompanied by a thick southern accent. The marshal inwardly smirked but outwardly scowled. "A little rain never hurt nobody. Now get a move on." The two men sighed in defeat and laid their cards face down on the table. Jonah walked out first, scowling and muttering while Eli simply followed, more than content to follow the marshal's orders while tolerating the rain.

Jonah wrapped his arms around his chest and tucked his hands under his arm pits in an attempt to keep warm. The rain was cold and in a matter of seconds the two were drenched through. "Aw, dang it," Jonah cursed, absentmindedly kicking a stone that lay in his path. The two had begun walking down the main street. Eli looked around dutifully, checking all was in order while Jonah simply scowled at the ground. They couldn't see far, barely to the end of the street where the rail station sat. A rainy haze obscured the distance from their view. "Looks like ev'ry things in order," Eli chatted to himself. "That's 'cause every ones inside," Jonah replied, adjusting the black bowler hat on his head. At that moment a shrill whinny echoed through the air. Eli froze and stared straight ahead while Jonah kept walking. He took three steps before stopping and looking back to his companion. "What?" he asked.  
>"Did ya hear that jus' then?" Eli asked. Jonah rolled his eyes.<br>"It was jus' a horse." Eli opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by another distressed neigh. This one caught Jonah's attention as he turned around and also faced down the street. The sound of hoof beats slapping against puddles could be heard, even over the rain drops hitting wood. Eli crept forward to stand by Jonah's side. Suddenly, flying round the corner, came a horse, snorting and whinnying with distress. The two men shied back slightly, before seizing up the creature. "What the! What's wrong wit' that horse?" Jonah asked, frowning as the horse cantered awkwardly towards them. The stirrups swung idly on the saddle, banging against the horse's sides and a dark, shapeless lump bobbed on its back. The reins swung dangerously in front of the animal's legs and its breaths left its nostrils in billowing plumes of white. A shrill whinny pierced the night air as the horse threw its head back and half reared up. Eli and Jonah began waving their arms, trying to get the horse to halt. "Whoa!" Eli cried as the animal skidded to a halt and spun in two circles and pawed at the ground. Deep grooves were left in the mud.

The horse was caked in mud, from head to toe. It was impossible to tell what colour the horse was underneath. The only colour came from the creamy whites of its eyes and the blood flushed nostrils. Its sides heaved as it gasped for breath; foamy sweat dripped from its mouth and neck as well as collecting between its hind legs and under the saddle. Eli reached out and seized the horse's reins before talking softly to the animal to calm it. "What on Earth..." Eli gasped, startled by the sudden of appearance of the animal. Jonah, however, was more fixed on the black bundle that sat on the horse's back. "What's this?" he asked, forgetting his earlier mood and the lashing rain, his curiosity piqued by the enigmatic bundle. He reached out a hand and grazed the fabric with his fingers.

Jonah's fingers met with rough, water-soaked cloth with something harder underneath. He frowned and retracted his hand before seizing the cloth roughly and yanking it off cleanly to reveal a small, curled shape. A woman lay before them on the horse, out cold. Jonah's heart skipped a beat. Who was this girl?


	21. Welcome to Mexico

**A/N - Next chapter! Wooo~ Thanks for all the support guys. :) Please keep the reviews coming! Even if it's just a words - it doesn't take long. Hopefully this chapter isn't too bad, I'm not 100% happy with it. Also, if the Spanish in this is wrong don't blame me - blame Google. XD**

Chapter 21 – Welcome to Mexico!

At first impressions Mexico wasn't the _friendliest_ of places.

We had barely crossed the border before we had a gun pointed at our faces and a podgy man dressed in a dusty poncho with a thick black moustache on his upper lip demanding us to hand over all our money. I had blinked at the barrel of the gun and before I could even begin to decide on what to do, Jack had skilfully shot the man in the wrist, making his hands buckle and his gun fall to the floor. The Mexican let out a cry of pain before lookin' at Jack fearfully and spurring his mule to death, urgin' it away. The man and mule disappeared into the brush.

"Well," I began after a moment of silence. "That wasn't very friendly." I couldn't stop the laugh that slipped out. Trust us to run into trouble jus' as we had crossed over the wooden bridge over the San Luis river, leaving America and now on Mexican soil. Jack chuckled, "I was expectin' a warmer welcome than this." He slipped off his horse and walked over to the gun, picking it up and inspecting it closely. "Well, look here," he said. I looked away from the Mexican landscape and at Jack. A smile was on his face that was always brought about by guns. "A bolt action rifle. He's gone and dropped a good gun." Jack looked the gun over once more before placing it into his holster, taking it for his self.

"You know, that's technically stealin'," I joked, grinning at Jack as he walked round and mounted his horse. Jack rolled his eyes and kicked his horse into a trot.

"Whatever, _Eva._" I quickly spurred Dash into gear and followed after him.

We followed the winding path, soaking in the Mexican atmosphere. The landscape wasn't too different to some of the places back in America; it was open and sparse, with tough grasses sprouting up, along with the odd bush and cacti. It was hot, perhaps jus' a little hotter than New Austin. We passed a few locals, most galloping past on horses, or trundling past on carts. "This is nice," I said. "We're in a completely different country!" Jack laughed.

"It is. I've been in Mexico once before, but that wasn't exactly a relaxin' trip." I looked sideways at Jack, curious.

"It wasn't? What were ya here for?" I caught the hesitation in Jack's eyes.

"I jus' had some unfinished business, that's all." It was obvious Jack didn't want to talk, so I left it there, changing the conversation as best I could.

"So where's the nearest town?" I asked. Jack welcomed the change.

"Chuparosa, it aint too far."

"What's it like?"

"Like every other town I guess," Jack chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"That aint very helpful," I sighed. He laughed.

"Well, what d'ya want me to say? It's got buildings, a saloon, a market, same as most places." I sighed but laughed and moved Dash into a canter. "Where ya goin'?" Jack called behind me. I looked back over my shoulder, grinnin'. "We're going too slow! Let's get a move on, Marston!"

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"Nope!"

Chuparosa was, like Jack had described, like most towns. The buildings, however, was unlike any I had seen back in America. They had a certain Mexican _touch_ to them. They were made of yellowed sandy bricks or concrete, with the odd parts chipped away. We passed under an arch to enter and on our left was a bank, with a pleasant little fountain, and on our right was a market place, with various stalls selling various edible items. In the centre of town was a larger fountain and a young woman with dark skin sat on the edge, hand dipped under the spray of water. We walked our horses round before hitching on a post outside the train station. I dismounted and scratched Dash's withers while he drunk from the water trough.

Looking around, the town was slowly coming alive. A large wagon pulled by two sweaty horses came in and stopped by the bank. White foamed dripped off the horses and a woman came immediately with a bucket full of water to relieve the animals. There was a buzz in the background of chatter from the market and the faint whinny of horses. A smile came across my face and I stretched my limbs. "Well, this is Chuparosa," Jack said, thumbs through loopholes on his jeans.

"What're we gonna do?" I asked.

"How 'bout we see if they've got any small jobs going? Always good to have a little extra cash," he suggested. I perked up and grinned.

"Oh! That's a good idea!"

We walked around the Mexican town, weaving through the market to see what they had. It was mostly vegetables that locals were selling in an attempt to make money. We made it round to the saloon. A young woman sat on the edge of a table, her skirt hitched up to her thigh, showing the dark skin to all around. I wrinkled my nose slightly and changed course, deciding to avoid the saloon all together. We made a slow loop back to the bank, where the wagon was slowly being unloaded. A marshal (if they were still called that in Mexico) was leant casually against a wall, his moustache twitching as he watched us walk past. I caught his eye and quickly looked away, not wantin' to start something.

"I don't think there's much goin'," Jack sighed as we stood just outside of the town. The sun was starting to set, the sky turning just a little orange and a few stars could be seen in the east. "How about we just go for a ride?" Jack plucked his hat off his head as he gazed out at the landscape. A moment passed before he answered, "Sounds a good a thing as any. We can either stay around here and come back or we can go to the next town?" I shrugged.

"Depends on how far it is. We'll need somewhere to stay the night." Jack opened his mouth to speak but a voice tainted by a heavy accent interrupted us from behind. "Oi, Gringos, you got somethin' to do?" We both spun round, Jack placing his hat back onto his head. The marshal, or sheriff from before had approached us, hands on his hips and eyes shaded by the brim of his hat. "We're fine sir," Jack answered politely. The man chuckled lowly, before speaking again.

"Well, if you two get bored then I got some jobs that need doing." I shared a quick look with Jack.

"Depends on what ya got goin'." The Mexican huffed a laugh again, before nodding behind him.

"That wagon is going to the next town, got some important cargo. How 'bout you American's escort it over and you may make a little _pesos,_ or how you say, _dollars._" Jack was hesitant but I felt excitement bubble up. Something to do! "Of course, sir. We'd love to help," I spoke up. I felt Jack's eyes on me briefly before he agreed.

"When does the wagon leave?" The Mexican law officer rubbed his neck before nodding over to the wagon.

"In about 5 minutes, gringos." Jack nodded.

"We'll mount up then." The man nodded and walked away, leaving me to follow Jack over to the horses.

"We aint been here ten minutes and already we're being trusted with jobs!" I chatted. "Perhaps he can sense my talent," I joked, puffing out my chest. Jack chuckled and poked me somewhat sharply in the ribs, makin' me deflate. "That or he can sense _my_ overwhelming skill and power."

"Pfft, are ya kiddin' me? I obviously have more talent than you," I retorted playfully.

"You better be careful Eva. Keep makin' claims like that and someone might start to believe ya. Then you're in trouble," he teased. I giggled and pushed Jack sideways, him barely stumbling, and I quickly mounted Dash. "Hurry up, don't wanna keep them waitin'," I scolded lightly, grinning down at him.

Once we were both mounted we walked over to the wagon, the two Mexican's driving sitting up at the front, reins clenched. "Are you the American's escorting us to as Las Hermanas?" one of the men asked, voice heavy with an accent, so heavy I had to puzzle over his words before I could understand what he had said.

"We are," Jack confirmed. The men looked at me dubiously.

"Even her, a _girl?_" Immediately I frowned, pouting at their comment.

"What do ya mean?" I asked, the men flinching slightly at my voice. Perhaps they weren't expecting me to speak up. "I can shoot as good as any man!" I defended, feeling my pride hurt. The two men looked at each other, still dubious but not wantin' to say any more. A tense moment passed before Jack cleared his throat. "Now, how about we get goin'?" he suggested.

The men nodded before the one holding the reins snapped the leather and the horses snorted to life, beginning to haul the wooden wagon. Jack and I slipped in behind the wagon, following it as it left town and begun along a dusty road. I heard Jack's quiet chuckles and glanced sideways at him. "What's so funny?"

"You," he said bluntly. I spluttered.

"Me? What's so funny about me?"

"I dunno... You jus' are." I pouted.

"What's that s'pposed to mean? Funny... huh. The only funny one round here is you," I countered, smirking at Jack. He simply laughed and shrugged.

"I guess I am," he replied. I blinked at him. There wasn't really much I could say to that. "Alrighty then," I finished, looking ahead as the wagon trundled on. We followed in silence for a few minutes, keepin' an eye on the land around us.

The sun was beating down on us, the lack of shade beginning to take its toll on the nape of my neck. I rubbed it as I felt the skin was hot. I was beginning to burn. Even Dash was feeling the heat; he was sweating his white foam and his head carried lazily. Even though it was slipping into evening it was still hot. "Somethin' doesn't feel right." Jack's voice jolted me out of my thoughts, surprising me a little.

"Pardon?" I asked. Jack's eyes were narrowed under the shade of his hat.

"Why were we asked?" Jack spoke. I took in his words and thought about it. It was strange we were asked, but still...

"Well, it ain't too suspicious... is it?"

"That's jus' it. I dunno. I got a bad feeling." The grip on his reins tightened. I watched the gloved fingers wrap around the leather tighter, following the tensing of muscles up his arm. I frowned deeper, knowing that if Jack had a bad feeling then something was amiss. "Well, hopefully it's just a feelin'."

The wagon continued its way along the winding Mexican road. A cloud of dust was thrown up behind it, making my nose twitch. I pulled Dash to the side, freeing my face from the dust and dirt. We kept along like this for a while, a silence falling over us like the sun as it stretched in the sky. A pair of Mexicans galloped towards us and immediately I felt Jack tense. I held my breath as they passed. They kept on galloping right past us, not givin' us a second glance. Once they disappeared from my sight I let out my breath. Jack's nerves had gotten to me, making me just as tense. I shivered as I heard more hoof beats approaching.

_Calm it Eva, what's got you so jumpy?_ I sighed mentally at myself, feeling my nerves subside as another man on horseback passed.

Suddenly, a scream cut the air. I jumped, as well as Dash, and quick as a flash Jack's gun was out and poised, ready. I fumbled with mine and pulled it out, trying to guess what was happening.

Three men – Banditos – had circled the wagon, draped in heavy ponchos and hats with bandanas tied across their faces, leaving only the steely eyes to stare at their prey. Their horses jittered on their hooves, trying to fall into pace with the wagon. "Let's go!" Jack shouted, spurring his mount sharply in the sides.

The stallion whinnied and jumped forward, shooting up to the front of the wagon. The banditos sneered and began firing their guns at us. I yelped as a bullet skimmed past my arm and pointed my gun at the nearest man. I pulled the trigger twice, hitting him in the leg and side. The man fell from his horse, disappearing behind us in to the dirt. Jack swiftly took care of the other two banditos, and I caught up with him at the front.

"Perhaps your feeling was right!" I said over the pound of hooves and the creak and rattle of wood.

"I told ya, something just don't seem right," he answered. The men sitting atop the wagon cowered in fear.

"Oi, gringos, the banditos are coming. They got reinforcements." We looked behind us and three more men were galloping towards us. Jack narrowed his eyes dangerously and ordered the drivers to keep going, before he manoeuvred his horse, turned over his shoulder and began shooting. I watched him move with skill and couldn't help but be amazed. Amongst all the playfulness of him it was easy for me to forget that when he wanted to he could easily turn and was more effective with a gun than I could ever wish to be.

I turned around myself, twisting as far as I could in the saddle without falling off. My gun rose and I began firing at the approaching men. Bullets whirled past me as I shot awkwardly backwards. All of my shots missed, bar one which knocked a hat clean off a head. I rolled my eyes and turned forward, riding Dash normally. _Great, so you can shoot their hat off but not them._ I narrowed my eyes and swiftly thought of a plan. I couldn't get a good enough shot aiming backwards... I blinked as an idea came to me.

Pulling Dash sharply to the side, we shot off the path and crashed through the Mexican brush. I pulled tightly on the reins and yanked them back, slowly Dash lost a little pace, slipping back slowly. I then pulled him back right, slipping level with the banditos. I grinned and aimed my gun, feeling more comfortable at the angle I was at. I pulled the trigger twice, hitting a man in his upper arm. He yelled and slipped from the saddle, hand snatching out and grabbing the reins desperately. The horse whinnied with shock as the heavy weight of its rider suddenly pulled its head down. The grey animal slowed immediately, the previous rider being dragged along and nearly trodden on as hooves dug into the dirt.

The rest of the bandits were being picked off one by one by Jack and I. I managed to shoot a further three, resulting in two falling from their horses and the third to sharply swerve their horse and gallop off into the plains, shoulder bleeding heavily. Jack finished off the other four and finally, we were free from the banditos.

I holstered my gun and released my heavy breaths, glancing back to make sure we weren't still being followed. The wagon was still running fast, a small settlement coming up in the horizon. "Is that Las Hermanas?" I asked. The wagon driver wailed back, still in a panic from the bandito attack.

"Si, senorita!" He snapped the reins again, horses whinnying with protest.

"I think you should slow down," I suggested, looking at the horses.

"No, no, no, no, _tenemos que seguir adelante_!" I blinked at the rapid stream of Spanish that tumbled from the man's mouth and knew I had to calm him – at this rate he was going to crash.

Las Hermanas was growing closer. "You need to slow down!" I tried again, putting force behind my words. The man ignored my words, and now Jack joined in, his words carrying an edge I couldn't put behind mine. "Slow down, now! We aint gonna get attacked! Just stop!" The Mexican flicked his gaze to Jack before looking ahead. We were approaching the front of Las Hermanas, the great walls enclosing the settlement. The driver pulled sharply on the reins, yanking the bits in the horses' mouths and pulling them almost to a stop. The animals swerved with the sudden pull and the wagon swayed sideways. The wood nearly hit Dash, making my stallion whinny with freight and jump sideways. I felt myself be thrown, almost loosing hold of the reins and feet slipping from the stirrups. "Whoa!" I squeaked, clinging to Dash's mane.

The wagon grumbled to a halt, Dash also sliding to a stop.

I felt my body be thrown forward, over Dash's head and tumbling face first into the dirt.


	22. I ain't in the mood'

**A/N - Sorry for the late update! I haven't been able to really get any good writing time, but recently I have, since exams have finished until the summer. THANK GOODNESS. Anyway, a MASSIVE thank you to the reviewers! Seriously, every time I get a review I die a little inside (from happiness) Please review people, other wise it kinda feels like I'm posting to no one, and that's scary. Hopefully this chapter is okay, it's starting to get into the little... side(?)plot? I don't know. But, read and enjoy! (and review!) **

Chapter 22 - I ain't in the mood

Ever had a moment when you just wanna curl up like a snake on a hot day and hide? Well, this was one of those times.

The wind was knocked out of me as I fell flat into the dirt, bumping my nose painfully. "Eva! Are you okay?" I groaned into the dirt, feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment. I sat up, rubbing my forehead and checking my injured nose for bleeding.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, just startled." Jack hopped off his horse and rushed to my aid. He gently helped me up, checking me over.

"Are you sure? You took quite a tumble..." I waved him off as best as I could, feeling unsteady on my feet.

"I'm fine, honest!" I exclaimed, trying to laugh it off. I heard my voice waver and no doubt Jack did.

"Are you sure? I mean, you really hit the ground hard... and you look a little worse-for-wear..."

I laughed shakily and stood tall, brushing dust off my clothes. "I'm fine," I lied. My back was hurtin', my face was hurtin', and my confidence was hurtin'. I felt my mood slip.

Jack gathered Dash's reins before handing them back to me. I took them with a stiff nod and mounted my horse. "Gringo's, you oka-"

"Watch where you're drivin' next time!" Jack chided. "We told ya to slow down!" The Mexican looked back, panting hard. He took one look at the scowl on my face and snapped his mouth shut, offering us a slight shrug. Jack rolled his eyes and grumbled before looking back to me. "Now, are ya sure you're okay to ride back?"

"Of course I am, I only fell from my horse. I'm robust." Jack gave me a look like he didn't believe me before patting Dash on the neck.

"Alright, well, I think we ought'a head back and have a word with this sheriff." I nodded in agreement, feeling a pang of annoyance surface in me.

"Do you think he knew they'd be this much trouble? Just what's so important anyway?"

It was a good question; one the sheriff refused to answer. "That's not for me to say, Gringos. Now why don't you be on your way and mind your business, eh?" I couldn't believe it. We had ridden back to Chuparosa and found the sheriff leant against the crooked wood fence outside the bank. Jack had been fast and to the point, asking the man why we had been ambushed. The sheriff had coolly shrugged, saying it could happen to anyone.

My lips had turned downwards and I had asked, "Well what's in that wagon anyway?" At this the Sheriff gained a hidden smirk underneath his bushy moustache, and a glint in his eyes that unsettled me. Jack, beside me, placed his thumbs through the loop holes in his jeans and eyed the man carefully. We stood before him, the air around growing tense. My irritation was growing. "I think it's our business, friend, since you sent us out to protect some wagon when quite a few Banditos wanted to get their hands on this." Jack's voice grew dangerously low, his irritation evident.

The sheriff just twitched his upper lip before pushing off from the fence that I was beginning to believe was as crooked as he was. "Listen, Gringos," he began, leaning in close to Jack. The Marston didn't budge an inch, holdin' his ground with a set look on his face. "I think it's best if you stay out of the affairs on this country. Understand?" he asked in a thick accent. Jack and the man locked eyes and the tension was suddenly palpable. I took a step back and looked around, seeing a few eyes in our direction. I swallowed nervously. "Jack..."

"Oh don't you worry, we'll stay out of your broken countries affairs," Jack growled, earning a silent snarl from the Mexican. The two seemed to puff themselves up for a second, like hissing snakes, before Jack turned on his boot heel and marched away, knowing I would follow.

Spurs clinked as Jack marched briskly away from the man and headed straight for the saloon. "Jack?" I called, jogging to catch him. "Jack? Where're ya goin'?"

"I need a drink," he sighed. I frowned ever so slightly, not wanting to enter the establishment. Outside a few whores sat, draped over the laps of men as they played poker and drank. I could smell the burn of the alcohol and the think smoke from cigars. Scrunching up my nose I hesitantly followed him under the wooden canopy and into the door less saloon. We entered near the bar and Jack immediately turned left, walking to the far back of the seating area and into a corner. There he dropped himself into a chair and ripped his hat from his head. I hesitated at the threshold of the room, I had never seen Jack this angry. Perhaps angry wasn't really the word for it... I frowned slightly. Annoyed? No, irate.

Shaking my head, I quickly rushed to his table, aware of the eyes pressed into my body. I pulled out the chair opposite him and sat down, flinching at the gun in my holster thumped against the chair leg. Jack had a scowl on his face, and he ran a calloused hand through his hair. I glanced around us before leaning forward slightly. A waiter walked over, asking in broken English what we wanted. "I'll have a bottle of Tequila." The Mexican looked at me. I shook my head.

"None for me." He bowed his head and walked off.

I looked at Jack to see he had put the hat back on his head. "What's got you all riled up?" Jack glanced at me before averting his gaze past me.

"I dunno..." he offered weakly. I sighed and shuffled forward more.

"Look, don' let that sheriff get to ya. I know we got ambushed, and chances are he knew that we were going to... but at least we're alive, and we handled it like true gunslingers!" I joked, hoping to lighten the mood. Jack exhaled slowly through his nose and didn't answer until the man who was approaching with his drink had set the bottle down along with two shot glasses. Jack wasted no time in pulling open the bottle and pouring a shot. He swung the glass back and downed the brown, swilling liquid in one easy gulp. I watched his throat bob as he swallowed. The glass was placed on the table and Jack finally spoke. "He just rubbed me the wrong way. We could have been killed!" I smiled softly.

"I know, but we weren't." Jack grumbled under his breath and downed another shot. I smiled more now, noticing Jack lighten up. But deep down I was still annoyed. I had tried to push it down, to forget about it all, but there was something about having my life risked by a man who was too lazy to do it himself that really ticked me off. Jack eyed the other shot glass. "You don't want none?" I shook my head quickly.

"No, no, no. I'm good, thank you," I polietly declinded, eyeing the Tequila with suspicion, like it was consipirin' against me.

Jack chuckled. "Ah yes, you never did say why you don't like acohol."

"Well, aside from turnin' people into foolish drunks it don't settle too well with me." Jack raised a single brow with a smirk on his lips.

"Settle how? Are you... a lightweight?" I frowned playfully and huffed.

"Well, if ya really need to know..." I trailed off, hoping Jack wouldn't make me re-account my story. But he stayed silent, waiting patiently. I sighed and opened my mouth to start, but I stopped when a whore appeared from nowhere, speaking in rapid Spanish to Jack. He seemed as startled as me when she ran her hands along his shoulders and chest. She slipped onto his lap.

The girl had dark tresses that tumbled down her back in waves. Her skin looked soft and supple and her eyes were heavily made up. The corset she wore was a butter yellow, with frills along the line of her chest, and revealed too much cleavage. Immediately my annoyance from earlier bubbled to the surface and was now twice as bad. Jack leant his face away from the girl as she went to kiss him. "Oh, senor, you look tired. Why don't you let me take troubles away?" the girl spoke in a sultry tone. I clenched my fists. "I'm alright, thank you," Jack answered, trying to stay polite. The girl recoiled, surprised at his rejection. Then her maroon eyes fell onto me. They narrowed to knife edges. "Oh, I see. This thing here is keeping you satisfied?"

"Excuse me?!" I growled, frowning and feeling my heart beat hard. "I am not a thing."

"Hmm, you look like something the dog dragged in," she spat. I gritted my teeth, anger rising like bile in the throat. I was not in the mood for this.  
>Jack pushed her off and stood to his feet. "Look, I don't want none of your services, and Eva here isn't a thing, she's my friend, and she is not servicing me. She has more self-respect that that." At Jack's words I felt giddy, touched by what he had said, and I couldn't stop the trickle of laughter slip past my lips. The woman looked shocked but recovered a few seconds later. She snorted and turned to me, marching closer. I stood from my seat and was just as tall as her. "You American girls all think you're better than us, huh?" I narrowed my eyes.<p>

"No, I don't think I'm better than the Mexicans," I answered. "But I certainly am better than a woman who sells her body." She screeched with anger at my words and stepped closer. Around us I could hear chairs scrape as men stood and gathered. "You think I have any other choice?" she ground out.

"Of course you have choice; you always have choice! You've jus' taken the easy route. Making a few easy bucks - or pesos, whatever - because you're afraid to try something new, to break your back working all day for an honest pay." I could hear her mutter curses in Spanish and she moved closer. "You filthy, American bitch!" she cried before I felt a sharp stinging pain erupt over my left cheek.

Men's voices sounded around us but I ignored it as my cheek stung. I stared at the woman before me, narrowing my eyes before I let my anger get the better of me. I shoved her. She went stumbling back into the table, knocking the bottle of Tequila off. It landed with a crash, glass shattering. The woman then cursed at me again in Spanish but I ignored her and gave her my own slap. She screeched again like a dyin' bird before she snatched a handful of my hair and ripped it from its bun. My hair fell down loose now but some was tugged painfully by the whore. I yelped and brought my hand up to hers and tried to pry her fingers off. "Think you're so tough now, huh? Puto," she sneered. I growled before snatching up a handful of her hair and tugging. She screeched as her head was pulled down.

"Ow!" I snapped as she gave another tugg.

"Ouch! Puto! Puto!" she repeated as I tugged everytime she tugged.

Then, as the burning sensation in my scalp became unbearable, it was suddenly gone. Her hand had been pried from my hair and I felt a hand on mine, pulling at my wrist. I let go and suddenly arms were around my waist, easily lifting me from my feet. The other woman had been restrained by local men, a few onlookers laughing, a few shaking their heads. A rapid stream of angry Spanish poured from her mouth as she screamed at me. I didn't have a clue what she was saying but I was sure it wasn't pleasant. I was still fuming and struggled against the grip around my waist. "Le' me go!" I reached out, wanting to smack the made up face of the woman before me. My cheek still stung and my head throbbed. I was carried out of the saloon, the woman's shrieks growing quieter as she too was carried away. "Le' me go!" I cried again. "She's askin' for it! She needs to be-"

"Keep still, will ya?" I paused as Jack's voice cut through mine. He carried me easily out the back of the saloon and onto a patio area, where a few men and women danced lazily. He then dropped me on a chair and before I had a chance to speak he said, "Stay there. Don't move." I slowly closed my mouth as he walked away, back into the saloon. The screeches of the woman had stopped now, and the music of the saloon had started back up. Everything carried on as normal. I sighed harshly and crossed my arms, anger still present but it was simmerin' down. Jack reappeared a few moments later and walked to a door, pulled out a key and unlocked it. He glanced at me over his shoulder before entering the room. I followed.

The room was long and minimally decorated. There was just a bed, a dresser, a wardrobe and some potted cacti. "How much did this cost?" I asked Jack, breaking the silence. He walked to one end of the room, rubbed his chin then turned his back to me. I gulped and suddenly was unsure if he was annoyed with me. "Jack?" I asked tentatively. His shoulders were shaking. I stared at his figure for a moment before I stepped back, startled as he suddenly burst into laughter. Jack turned to me, bent slightly as he shuddered with laughter. I did nothin' but stand and stare, bewildered. "Why're you laughin'?" I asked. He raised his hand, signalling me to wait.

"Did you... Did you see it? It was one of the funniest things I've seen in a while," he sighed, calming down. I raised a brow.

"So, you're laughing because I was in a fight?" I asked. He paused, thought for a moment before nodding.

"I guess so. You should have seen you two, both pulling on each other's hair. Typical women."

"Hey! I ain't a 'typical woman'," I pouted. Jack raised a brow and sat on the end of the bed.

"Oh, I know you aint," he teased. I rolled my eyes and joined him. I flinched as I prodded my tender cheek. No doubt it was a nice shade of red. Jack clicked his tongue. "Look at you," he chuckled. I raised a hand to my head and massaged my scalp.

"My head hurts," I said. Jack laughed.

"Well, that's what you get for havin' a fight with another woman." Jack peered at my cheek before poking it.

"Ouch!" I cried as it stung. Jack whistled lowly.

"That'll sting for a while as yet. That was a nasty slap you got there, though you dished out one jus' as bad." I felt my cheeks heat with embarrassment as Jack laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed. A moment of silence passed over us. I stared out of the small window opposite us, at the dark, grey sky. "Is it gonna rain?" I asked, my voice soft in the silence.

"I think so," Jack replied. He stood from the bed, mattress risin' from the lifted weight. "I'm gonna go put the horses in the stables and give them some hay and oats," he said, giving me a quick smile before he left the room.

Just before the door clicked shut I quickly said, "Jack! Thank you, for what you said, about me havin' more self-respect..." Jack paused at the door and sent me a soft smile. "It was nothin'." The door clicked shut and I was left in the room.

I awoke the next morning early to the sounds of rain poundin' the roof. I had fallen asleep on the bed waiting for Jack. I sat up slowly and looked around. It was still dark. I looked around the room, confused as to where Jack was. I spotted him in a wooden chair, hat tilted low over his face and arms across his chest. He must have slept sittin' in a chair as I had taken the only bed. My face dropped as I felt guilty. I slid my feet off the bed and gently placed then onto the wood, boots making an inaudible thud. I slowly stood up and walked over to the window, peering out. Not much could be seen as the window was small and faced a wall, but over the wall I could see the dark sky. Rain was still coming down and I was hungry. Perhaps the saloon sold food? I frowned at the thought of the woman. I didn't want to go back there without Jack.

I tore myself away from the window and looked at him again. He looked uncomfortable slumped in the chair. I sighed. I would have moved him to the bed had I been strong enough. But if I tried I would likely only be able to drag him along the floor. Smiling slightly, I checked I had everything on my person then as quietly as I could I walked across the room to the door. I cringed with every clink of my spurs. I made it to the door without Jack stirring and slipped out.

I was immediately pattered by raindrops. A shiver ran down my back. It must have been early morning as people were up and going about their business. I looked around for the nearest shelter and ran across the courtyard and towards a large building with a balcony. I sprinted and made it under, regretting coming out in the rain. My shirt was wet and clung uncomfortably. My hair was still down and the end slowly dripping. I looked around, walking under the balcony and noticed two men on horses trot through the town, going right past and out the back exit. Perhaps it was towards the stables? I quickly shot off again, running out of the back entrance. A dog yipped behind me and followed. Train tracks went this way too and there were pens with cattle, as well as a few horses. I ran to the stables and slipped under the overhang of wood, shaking my hair. Water whipped from the strands.

Two bay horses were in the two stalls nearest me, with a further four further along. I walked, inspecting in each, before I spotted Dash's spotted coat. Grinning, I ran over, calling out. His ears pricked and he turned to look, wisps of hay dangling from between his velvety lips as he chewed. "Hey boy," I greeted. He walked over and placed his head over the wood, nickering softly. I rubbed his forehead then looked down as I felt something prod my leg.

The dog was sniffing my boots and could no doubt smell an array of odours. The canine was small, brown and skinny, ribs showing through the skin. I felt pitiful of the creature and crouched down, offering it my hand to sniff. It's ears pricked and it tentatively sniffed my palm before it's tail slowly wagged. I smiled and stroked the dog, earning a low whine. "Hey, you're a bit skinny, ain't ya?" I said to it. Dash reached his head down from the stable as far as he could and sniffed the dog, ears pricked and curious. The dog paid him no heed, no doubt used to the other animals around here.

"Are you anyone's pet?" I asked it, not expecting an answer. Looking it over, I guessed it must have been a feral dog, perhaps once having an owner in Chuparosa, but for now it probably survived off scrapes and the odd caught rabbit. Poor thing was just skin and bones. "How about if I see you around later I'll slip you some food?" I offered the dog. Perhaps it could understand me, or at least the word 'food', for it's ears pricked higher and its tail wagged faster. "How does that sound? Does that sounds good?"

"You know people might think you're crazy if you keep talking to animals, _amiga_."

I jumped at the sudden voice and quickly looked up to see a Mexican casually leaning against a wooden beam, a grin on his face and a white stetson on his head. I must have been gawkin' at him for he stuck out his hand. "Eduardo Guerrera, at your service." I eyed him cautiously before standing up and shaking his hand.

"Eva White." He dipped his hat.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss White." He released my hand and looked to my horse. "Is that horse yours?" I nodded and smiled, scratching Dash behind his ear.

"He is, mighty fine horse as well, if I do say so." Eduardo chuckled then stepped forward, likely to stroke Dash, but immediately his ears went back in a threat. Eduardo paused then retreated. "He don't seem to like me. Is it the hat?" I laughed lightly and shook my head.

"No sir, he just don't like men. It's not just you," I assured him. Eduardo seemed to size up my horse before he chuckled to himself. I got a good look at him now. His skin was dark, with stubble around his chin. I could see black hair protrude from under his hat and his eyes were a rich brown. He was young, probably not much older than Jack and I. He suddenly looked back to me and cocked his head to the side when he noticed me looking. I coughed and felt a little embarrassed. "Sorry, I was jus' tryin' to work out how old you are... You don't seem much older than me." Eduardo laughed and nodded.

"It's okay, amiga. I'm 24." I nodded and looked back to Dash. "And how old are you?"

"19," I answered after a few seconds of hesitation. The man nodded and leant back against the wooden pillar.

"You're from America. Why're you here?" he suddenly asked. I looked at him and blinked. Catching my look, he quickly added, "If you don't mind me asking, _amiga_."

"I'm here with a friend, jus' havin' a look around I guess. Like a vacation."

Eduardo nodded and laughed, replying, "You come here for a vacation? This country has gone to the dogs again. Abraham Reyes has become as big a tyrant as the man he stopped. The power has gone to his head. You bet get out of this country, _amiga_. It's a dangerous place." Eduardo spoke with a light tone, but I could hear the edge behind it, how he spoke with hidden anger. I nodded slowly, taking in his words, but it did nothing to deter me from staying in Mexico. "The danger here is no greater than the danger back home," I replied, home meaning America. Eduardo chuckled.

"Ah, but your... law enforcers, won't shoot you for no reason, will they? Here, in Mexico, they'll shoot you if they think you have anything to do with the rebels. Maybe even for fun." I shrugged, not really knowing how to reply. I knew it was dangerous, I knew there were men with guns around, but I wasn't about to let it send me cowering back to the safety across the border. I was here to explore Mexico, and I was going to do it, whether or not Abraham Reyes liked it or not.

I said this to Eduardo and he erupted with musical laughter, hands bracing himself against the wooden pillar. "Oh, amiga, you have a fiery spirit! I admire that! Alot of people in this country are too scared and roll over like dogs. Actually," he paused, as if suddenly remembering something. "That's why I'm here." I cocked my head sideways, curious.

"Here?" I echoed.

He nodded, then quickly added, "In Chuparosa, not this stable." I laughed slightly as he grinned. "I don't know if you've heard the name, Emiliano Zapata?" As the name left his lips, Eduardo's eyes lit up. I shook my head slowly.

"No, I'm afraid I ain't. Sorry." The Mexican man before me waved his hand.

"I don't expect you to, anyway, Emiliano Zapata is an amazing man! He is currently leading this revolution, he is an immortal who has taken it upon himself to free the Mexican people from this second wave of slavery!" I stepped back slightly as he had grown enthusiastic with each word of praise he spoke. "I am Emiliano's right hand man, and I am here to gather followers, to spread the word of his ideas for a better, fairer Mexico." He pushed off the pillar and stepped closer. "You, amiga, have a fiery spirit deep inside you. You have a passion and a will to fight. How do you feel about joining the Zapatistas?"

He was in front of me now, large hands gripping my shoulders. I stared blankly at him, lost for words. Luckily, a voice cut through in time.

"She ain't interested."


	23. What have we got ourselves into?

**A/N - Right, okay, first off, I haven't updated in so long as my laptop broke (even though it was brand new at Christmas) and apparently Curry's couldn't do it themselves so they had to send it off. That took ages and eventually it came back, with a completely new hard drive and NOTHING of what I previously had was on it. ): I've had to redo everything from scratch and that along with exams has been a lot. But I've managed to churn this chapter out. Hopefully it's not too rushed!  
>On a lighter note, thank you so much to all of the feedback! I've received lots recently and it's really made my smile! Thank you so much guys! It really helps! Keep it coming! <strong>

Chapter 23 - What have we got ourselves into?

The rain had lessened and now the sun was breaking through the dark clouds, its golden rays gracing the wet Mexican ground. The slight, skinny dog was still snuffling in the hay, wet nose pushing aside ears of corn, sniffing mice trails. Eduardo and I both looked to the sudden voice to see Jack standing there, arms crossed over his broad chest. A small, shining drop of water rolled over the brim of his hat before it fell, landing on his boots. Eduardo stepped back, taking his hands off my tiny shoulders. "And who might you be, gringo?" he asked, addressing Jack with an equally warm tone as what he had spoken to me with. Jack stared him down for a few seconds before glancing to me. "He causin' you any trouble?" I shook my head.

"No, he's nice," I reassured with a smile. Eduardo looked between Jack and I.

"You two Americans know each other?"

Jack answered briskly, "Yeah, we do. So whatever you're sayin' to her you can say to me." He advanced, spurs clinking, and stood beside me as Eduardo took a few steps back. A wide grin remained on his face; it never faltered even under Jack's stare. "Amigo, you look like a man who can handle a gun!" he began, tone as chipper as always. "How's about joining the Zapatistas? Eh?" His arms were open wide, as if he was waiting to embrace Jack at any moment. I stifled a laugh.

"The what?" Jack echoed, narrowing his eyes and sticking his thumbs through his jean loopholes.

"The Zapatistas!" Eduardo chuckled, as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole of Mexico. "We're the followers of Emiliano Zapata, a brave man who is going to free this country once and for all!"

Beside me, Jack muttered, "I wonder how many people have claimed they were gon' do the same." Eduardo chuckled and pointed his finger, almost waggled it like Jack was some kind'a naughty child. "Ahh, that's the beauty of it. Many have promised such things but they lacked conviction, bravery, passion. Mr Zapata has all of those things and more! Why, he could take over the whole of Mexico, not just this province!"

My eyebrows raised; those were big words. Eduardo was doin' well bigging this man up. "You make him sound like a prize bull," Jack chuckled, rolling his eyes. "He's probably jus' the same as every other damn fool; they promise you justice but it ain't no good. Better off doing it yourself."

I looked sideways at him, swallowing. I could hear the bitter undertone and it made me flush with worry. I knew there was still a lot to Jack that was hurtin' but he hadn't told anyone. Eduardo, however, just brushed the words off, laughing merrily. "But gringo, that's what Emiliano Zapata is _doing._ He's fed up of the justice system here, so he's doing it for himself - with a little help of course. And not only that, but he's uniting the country! _Viva la Mexico_!"

Eduardo stepped back, body being emersed into the light, powdery rain. He tilted his face upwards whilst inhaling deeply, chest expanding with the morning air. "Ahhh," he sighed. "Can't you smell it? The will of the people to fight for their beloved Mexico."

Jack and I stood in silence, watching this quirky man. He was a strange one alright. Never had I ever met a man so in love with his country. Jack was perhaps a little less amused than me, though I could see a smirk twitching his lips. Eduardo finally lowered his head, looking back at us. He opened his arms wide, like he was embracin' Mexico itself. "So, amigo, amiga, what do you say? Will you join the revolution and help free Mexico from an evil tyranny?"

A shot was fired.

It bounced off the ground by Eduardo's feet. I flinched, hand snapping to my side, ready for a gun fight. Jack also readied himself, a habit by now. Eduardo's shoulders stiffened but he seemed calm. A low chuckle emitted from him. "Ah, I should have known the dog would have come," he teased, voice low and heavy.

Looking to the right, at the entrance to the pens, I saw the sheriff from yesterday with his revolver pointed towards Edaurdo. His eyes were cold and steely. His moustache twitching as he clenched his jaw. "The dog has to come to flush out the rat," he retorted, accent still as thick. His cold eyes glanced in Jack and mine's direction. "Joined by the gringos, eh?"

Eduardo laughed, arms by his side with one hand moving slowly towards his gun. "Of course, these Americans are smarter than you, and they can see that the rebels are the ones trying to get their broken country back." I noticed Jack tense beside me.

"Then the American filth can be sentenced to death along with you, you traitorous pig!" The sheriff fired again, shot barely missin' Eduardo. He flinched and reacted swiftly, pulling out his own gun and firin' at the other Mexican. It missed and Eduardo took off, sprinting and swinging himself over the crooked pen fences. The sheriff cursed in Spanish before sprinting after him, yelling after the smaller man as they began to disappear into the distance.

The occasional pop and wisps of smoke was all that could be seen and heard. Once the figures completely merged into the hazy distance, I turned to Jack. "Well... that was intrestin'," I laughed. Jack's eyes were glued to the direction the two had disappeared. "Err... Jack?" I tried again, peering closely at his transfixed face. "Hello? Is anyone in there?" I waved my hand before his eyes.

He snapped out the trance, oak brown irises now meeting my hazel ones. "What? Sorry?" he spluttered, blinking quickly. I giggled and shook my head.

"I jus' said it was weird... what jus' happened. That's all." Jack nodded slowly, agreeing.

"I think we better take our leave," he began. "Keep on the move." My grin faltered as the ache in my belly worsened.

"B-but, what about breakfast?" I asked, wrapping my arms around my growling tummy. Jack laughed.

"Of course we can eat first. If not I think you'll pass out!" I flushed.

"I ain't gonna pass out. I'm tougher than that."

"If you say so."

We left the horses, minds half on food, half on the strange Eduardo. Behind me I heard a yip. I cast a look over my shoulder and noticed the dog trot after us. I smiled. I still owed him scraps.

With us, and the dog, fed we quickly gathered our things then prepared our mounts. Saddle bags were packed with supplies as were satchels with ammo and a few medical items. I worked happily with a full stomach, giving Dash a good scratch behind the ear as we led our horses into Chuparosa. "Where we headin' now?" I asked casually, giving my arms a quick stretch.

"Where ever ya like. I ain't too fussed."

"Neither am I. Looks like we'll never make our minds up!" I laughed.

"Fine, I'll make the decision since I'm the man," Jack teased, fake sighing but failing to hide the smirk on his face.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" I quipped. Jack laughed it off.

"Don't you worry," he teased more. I huffed and pulled out my map from my satchel, halting and looping my arm through Dash's reins to hold him. Unfolding the yellowed paper, I cast my eyes to it. They roved all over Mexico, drinking in every detail the map held. I found Chuparosa then looked around it, deciding where to go.

Jack stopped a little in front, looking back patiently. "How about we keep on heading up?" I asked, conferring with him. Jack shrugged, adjusting his satchel.

"Sure, don't see why not." I smiled.

"See? Quick, easy decision from me. A _woman._" Jack raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"Well, we'll just have to-"

"Hola, amigos!" Jack was cut off rudely by a cheery voice. We looked and saw none other than Eduardo approaching us, sat atop a grey mare.

"Oh. It's you again," Jack sighed. "What happened to you and the sheriff?" Eduardo chuckled, patting his horse on the neck solidly.

"Why I outsmarted the crooked dog!" he laughed. I looked at him incredulously.

"Wha- How?"

"It was simple. I got a distance between us before whistling for my trusty steed. She came running and then I could easily escape the dog!" I nodded slowly, impressed by how easy he made it seem. Though, I thought absently, he didn't really _outsmart_ him... Perhaps I was expectin' too much in the ways of trickery and craftyness. Jack frowned suddenly, eyes moving from Eduardo to the floor then back again. "But wait, where is he now?"

In answer to his question, someone cleared their throat behind Eduardo. I shivered. We were being interrupted a lot recently. Groaning, Eduardo turned in the saddle. "You're persistent, aren't you?" The sheriff didn't reply, only grinning maliciously. Behind him were two other law officers. All had pistols pointed this way.

I gulped and felt my left hand twitch. Jack tensed, becoming a statue. He then slowly, at a snails pace, edged towards me. He spoke quickly and hushed. "Get on ya horse, Eva," he said. I shivered when he said my name, but did as he said. Something was going to happen. The air was electric. I got one boot in the stirrup before the sheriff snapped at me.

I froze.

"Don't move, _gringo."_ He hissed the words like a snake spittin' venom.

"Now, sir, we don't want no trouble," Jack tried to reason, eyes holdin' a steady gaze with the moustached man.

He scoffed, "Don't take me for a fool. I know what you're up to. You Americans have picked the wrong side." He aimed his gun higher, barrel pointin' menacingly towards me. His tone was sharp and low, sending a cold wave through my body.

Jack glanced over his shoulder, eyes connecting with mine. With a slow nod, I knew what to do. I swung myself onto Dash as Jack fired on the sheriffs. They were caught unawares, but quickly fired back, moving for cover. Eduardo also fired on them, his own gun gleaming in the sunlight. A laugh rung over the pop of gunfire.

Jack was suddenly on his horse as I turned Dash. "Go, Eva!" he ordered, flinching as a bullet grazed his shoulder. I spurred Dash sharply, earning a whinny. He half reared before swinging forward and shooting out of the town. His ears pricked, I clung to my mount. Behind me I could hear the thud of more hooves as Jack and Eduardo followed. "Head right!" Eduardo called. I glanced back jus' for a moment, catching a glimpse of the fading town.

We turned right and followed the train rail. Eduardo and his grey mare took lead, turning off and heading over the ungulating wilderness. We charged through brush, caring not for staying on horse trails. Only when we had galloped for a good few minutes did we slow to a brisk canter. My knuckles were white as I clenched the reins. My heart was hammering in my chest. I looked around, a heavy feelin' on my shoulders like someone was watchinging us, or giving chase. "You okay?" I turned back around and nodded at Jack.

"What about you? You were actually firin'." Jack nodded but I noticed a small tear in his jacket where the bullet had grazed him. I could see a strip of raw red underneath. I grimaced slightly, knowing I'd fuss him about it later. At the moment, by the grim look on his face he didn't seem very pleased.

"What was that all about?" he called to Eduardo. The happy Mexican looked back, grey speckled mare whinnying as she plowed through a bush. We were pushin' on into the more hilly, vegetated part. Where was he leadin' us?

"What do you mean, amigo? The sheriff's shot at us, what's there not to get-"

"Not _that_, the leadin' them back to us!" Eduardo seemed to blink back at Jack before lookin' forward again, speaking over his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to amigo. It was just an accident-"

"One that could'a got us killed!"

"Jack..." I managed out, looking worriedly at him.

"Now we're branded rebels!" he continued. "Do you know how much trouble you've caused us?"

"If I remember rightly, amigo, you were the first to fire. Perhaps this would have ended differently if you had kept your cool." While Eduardo's tone wasn't quite as upbeat as before, he still spoke light-heartedly and calmly.

"Because if not he was gonna shoot Eva!" Jack snipped. I just stayed silent, gripping Dash's reins. "Where you takin' us anyways."

"I'm not taking you anywhere, amigos. You're following me," Eduardo joked, shrugging his shoulders with a chuckle.

"You got us into this mess, you get us out," Jack stated, leavin' no room for argument. Eduardo only sighed up a head.

"We're going to the camp were the other Zapatistas are. We shouldn't be found here, and if we are... well, there's enough of us to defend ourselves." So we were headin' to the Zapatistas' hideout? I felt my lips twitch. This could be interestin'.

They all wore white Stetsons.

We had arrived at the small hideout, hidden away by hardy trees that had gouged a life out of the dry landscape and outcrops of dusty, orange rock, to see many men, almost too many to count in the quick glances I made. Some were gathered around a campfire, some were stood in tents, talking or smoking, and others were sitting with cards or just sitting and staring. They didn't look like they were trying to take over a country.

And perhaps the most outrages feature was their white Stetsons. Every single man I glanced at had a white Stetson somewhere, whether it be beside him on the ground or on top of his slicked back coal hair. The stetsons were a nice touch, but wouldn't it just make them easier to identify by law enforcers?

Several pairs of eyes glanced our way, but only a few stayed glued to us. The men didn't seem too surprised we were here. Perhaps we weren't the first Americans. "Ah, comrades!" Eduardo cheered, opening his arms wide and slipping off his horse once we stopped outside a large, open tent. Inside were tables with paper strewn about them as well as guns.

We were at a what appeared on the outside to be a small, poor working farm, complete with a vegetable patch and workers going about their daily chores. But at the back, hidden away was the tents and the Zapaptistas. Even smoke trails left to billow in the hot sky were presumed to be from the small farmhouse that sat not too far away. It was all the perfect disguise. I couldn't stop the small smile of approval. While the men didn't look overly impressive upon first meeting, I could tell they had the tactics and the brain to take the country.

"Hola, amigo, como estas?" Looking back at Eduardo, a man had come to greet him, speaking in their native tongue. Eduardo answered back just as rapidly and the two embraced with loud, booming laughter. Jack and I slowly dismounted our horses, standing a little awkwardly, watching the two. I could feel more eyes on us as men turned and looked.

Finished with greeting his obvious good friend, Eduardo turned to us, almost showing us off to the other man. "Two Americans, ready to fight for the cause!" Eduardo announced, a cheek-splitting grin on his face. "Now wait just a minute," Jack began, hands on hips, eyebrows furrowing. Eduardo interrupted him before he could speak again. "These two helped me fight off the puto sheriff and his monkey friends," he laughed, earning cheers and chortles from nearby men. Arms crossed over his chest, Eduardo's friend nodded with an impressed look. "Impressive gringos. So you really believe in the cause?"

"No," Jack growled. "Look, we're jus' here for a vaccation, we don't want to get mixed up in no politics." The man before him laughed.

"Vaccation? Then you've come to the wrong country gringo." I blinked slowly, stepping forward beside Jack making sure I was known. The mans dark eyes flickered to me for a brief moment before looking back to Jack. "And from what Eduardo has told me you don't have much choice anymore."

I could feel Jack tense beside me. I was beginning to grow taunt as well. At first it had seen a good idea, a romantic notion almost, to join the rebels and help free their country from the constricting grasp of the tyrannical government. But now, standing and looking about, it didn't seem all that appealing. There was a dangerous air about these men. I subconsciously moved closer to Jack, who's eyes darted down to me for a second before he sighed. "I'm sure if we go and explain they'll-"

"They'll what?" Eduardo interrupted. "I hate to break it to you amigo, but these men don't take any prisoners. They'll just shoot you on the spot." He made a pistol shape with his fingers and aimed it towards us, pretending to shoot. I frowned and gritted my teeth.

"So what're we gonna do?" I spoke up, drawing attention to myself. "I would say we could just head off back to America but I gotta gut feelin' you have something for us." The man beside Eduardo laughed and elbowed his friend.

"Who's the chica, eh? She's smart." The two began laughing, like it was the funniest thing ever. I frowned more, confused and starting to get annoyed.

"I have a name..." I muttered.

"Hm? And what is it?" Eduardo's friend asked.

"Eva."

"Eva? Such a lovely name for a lovely girl," he purred, stepping forward. Eduardo chuckled behind him.

"Ahh, keep your hands to yourself Ramon," he chimed. "I think she with the American." I felt my cheeks grow hot and let my them puff out. I averted my gaze to the floor, not wanting to look them in the eye. Ramon chuckled. "Is that so? What a shame." He clucked his tongue before turning and strolling leisurely infront of us. My hazel eyes followed him.

"What you say is right though," he began. "Since you could get in to a lot of trouble, you're better off sticking with us." A sly grin stretched his thin lips. Jack let out a sigh and the Mexican decided to take this as a yes. "Okay, so how about you assist Eduardo here in spreading the world of the invincible Emiliano Zapata?" He caught our dubious looks and laughed. "Don't give me that.. c'mon amigos, you know you waaant to!"

That man was a slimey bastard. I was mounted on Dash again, cantering along behind Jack and Eduardo. Somehow, _somehow_, Ramon has managed to talk Jack and I into helpin' out. Now, I wasn't too fancy on my words, but I was also fairly well educated, so I wasn't blind enough to be ignorant to what he was doing. Ramon had sweet talked us into feel obliged. I know I had felt as if it was our only option. No wonder they gathered so many followers if they were all as smooth talkin' as him. Jack wasn't best pleased. Eduardo was his cheery self. And now, the three of us were cantering off to a nearby settlement, like merry men ready to spread the word of this 'amazing' Emiliano Zapata. I sighed, it was just our luck to get into this situation.


	24. The white Stetson

**A/N- I AM SO SORRY. I've had MASSIVE writers block with about everything. I just can't seem to get anything out and when I do it's not my best (this chapter will later be revised so it's a bit better!) and just... ugh. ._. Anyway, I've managed this so please bear with me. A SUPER-DOOPER THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS. Seriously, you have no idea how much I smiled like an idiot when I got them. So, this chapter is dedicated to all of you still out there! THANK YOU.**

Chapter 24 - The white Stetson

"People of Mexico, it is time to rise up and take back our country from the dogs!"

A deafening cheer erupted from both men and women who had gathered to listen to Eduardo. He stood on a crate, raising his fist high in the air, a look of pride on his face as he gazed down at the people below him. Jack and I were stood off to the side under the shade of a small tree. We both watched quietly. We had ridden all the way to El Matadero, a small settlement nestled against the towering orange rock formations in the Northern end of Nuevo Paraiso. It was only a small place, with mostly poor workers inhabiting it. There were no signs of the police, and it was peaceful until Eduardo had leapt up onto a crate, letting his mare walk off, and began shouting and calling, attracting attention.

Jack and I were left to simply wait and watch, to observe how Eduardo worked, how he was. And he was, without a doubt, talented at public speaking. "He's good," I commented sideways to Jack. The man was leant casually against the rough bark of the tree, arms crossed over his chest. He nodded in agreement, hat brim dipping over his eyes. "He does have a knack. It's how we ended up in this place, working for them." I laughed slightly.

"They all seem to have a way of talkin' ya into things you don't really want to do." Jack chuckled, albeit a little bitterly. A breeze blew past us, rustling the leaves of the tree and carrying with it a stench. I sniffed and scrunched my nose. Was that rotten meat? I looked upwind and spotted an abattoir. Ah, that must have been where it came from. Jack must have smelt it also, as he voiced my thoughts. "That place stinks," he snorted, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"I'd hate to have that as a job," I sighed.

"And what job would ya like?" Jack casually asked. I smiled and shrugged.

"Workin' on a ranch I guess, like back home, 'cept my own one. I love my pa and all but he has too many cattle and not enough horses," I joked.

"Your own ranch?" Jack teased. "That's a mighty big aspiration."

"Yeah? And what about you, cowboy?" I joked, narrowing my eyes playfully. Jack laughed and looked off into the Mexican distance, as if what he was thinking of would appear before him. "I guess I'd have a ranch too. Mine would be better though." I elbowed him playfully. "Though I suppose I do technically own one..." My eyebrows raised.

"Hm?"

"The ranch I grew up on... sort of. No one else lives there now so I suppose I technically own it..." He trailed off and looked down at his boots, kicking the dirt absent mindedly. I grinned and shook his upper arm. "You should just go back and run it, why're you even out here with me when you could be makin' a place your own? I mean adventures are nice and all, but it's gotta feel pretty grown up to have ya own place." Jack's smile slowly faded to a concerned frown. Mine died down upon seeing this look.

"What?" I asked.

"It does feel grown up, but it's lonely as sin by myself..." he started, looking anywhere but me. "And what do ya mean? I like bein' out here with you... Beats sittin' by myself in an empty house in an even emptier ranch." I was lost for words. The chorus of voices were forgotten about, as well as the stench from the slaughter house. I was too busy feeling my heart pump wildly in my chest.

Did Jack jus' say... he liked bein' with me? I felt my cheeks grow hot. _No! Don't be silly, he didn't mean it how you're thinkin'! You're lookin' for a horse in a chicken coop - it ain't there._ Finished with mentally scolding myself, I looked up at Jack and met his eyes. Brown met brown and he was the first to look away, cheeks a dusted pink. I giggled. "Are you blushing?" I couldn't help but tease.

He spluttered, "No, it's probably from the sun." I giggled again, knowing he was lying, but not pressing it any further. "Anyway, do you mean that?"

"Mean what? Of course it's lonely-"

"No, did you mean what you said... about likin' being with me..." I pressed, feeling my cheeks flare up red again. Jack sighed before looking straight at me this time, with a new-found confidence.

"Yes, I do, Eva." My heart pounded harder. "I didn't exactly have the best of childhoods so I don't have any friends from then... I don't know anyone outside you and Miss Macfarlane. Perhaps Marshal Arrington. Everyone are just acquaintances, just people I pass by, maybe speak to every once in a while. That's it. You're the first person who's made an impact on my life in a long while, and for that... I'm grateful."

A moment passed between us, though it felt as if it had stretched for hours. Jack had managed to hold my gaze for a good half a minute before he caved and had to look away. His eyes seemed to jump everywhere, and I was sure his cheeks were a nice shade of red. "T-thank you..." I managed to choke out. "No one's ever said anything as nice as that before... And I'm happy too! When Pa sent me out to MacFarlane's ranch I thought that it'd be fun but never did I think I'd meet someone like you and that I'd be riding around the West, having an adventure like one out of a book!" I spoke with a massive smile on my face, cheeks tinted red. Our eyes met again and a moment passed before I started laughing, just feeling too happy to hold it in. Jack blinked before he started laughing too. Guess it was infectious. "I guess you could write a book about us, huh?" he joked. I nodded eagerly.

"You should write it! I ain't too good with writing stories... I forget people can't see what I picture in my head! But you read a lot, so you any good?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know if I'm any good, but I did want to be an author when I was younger." I giggled.

"Perfect then!"

Eduardo's face seemed to pop out of nowhere that moment, a grin threatening to split him in two. "We can get a move on, gringos," he said, breaking the eye contact between Jack and I. "I've recruited everyone here, let's move on to the next town!" He spun on his heel and marched a few steps forward and whistled for him mount.

"What? That's it? Ain't you gonna lead them somewhere or do somethin'?" I asked, a little confused. All he had done was seemed to preach to them, rile them up then walk away. Laughing, Eduardo shook his head, like what I had just said was ridiculous. "No, no, no, amiga. My job is to recruit the people, to enlighten them to the ways of Emiliano Zapata. When we launch an attack we will send out scouts to retrieve our new loyal followers." His horse trotted over and he swung himself smoothly into the saddle. Gathering up the reins he clicked his tongue. "C'mon, let's go spread the word further!" he cried, laughing and swinging a strap of leather, whipping his horse faster. Jack quickly mounted and I scrambled into my own saddle. "Hey, wait for me!" I cried as I gave Dash a spur and cantering off after the other two.

Orange dust flew up behind as hooves scooped the dry earth. Great rock formations sprouted from the ground and towered high in the flat, Mexican plains. We travelled for a while before coming to the next settlement. We rode in and Eduardo again found a platform to perch himself atop, puffed his chest out then began calling and waving, attracting the attention of the locals. This place was bigger, and I noticed three men stood apart from everyone else, arms crossed and leant against a crooked fence. "Say, Jack." Said man looked up from his boots to me curiously. "Those men look awful suspicious, don't ya think?" His dark eyes followed the direction of where I had nodded, and he examined the three men. "They do a little. Perhaps skeptics of Mr Zapata?" I shrugged.

"Well, he's bound to have some I guess." Jack chuckled.

"I don't think it's anything to worry about." I hummed and tore my gaze from the men before I got caught starin'.

Eduardo had begun talking again, leaving Jack and I to stand around and wait. It would have been more interesting, but he was speaking in such fast Spanish, that I didn't have a clue. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught movement. Looking, the three men from before had moved and now I couldn't spot them. "Where'd they go?" I asked under my breath. My head snapped around and I still couldn't see them anywhere. "Jack." I turned to him and nudged him. "They've gone!" Jack shrugged.

"They've probably just left. Relax, Eva. We're fine." I blinked and bit my lip. He was right. I was suddenly really jumpy, but pa had always said to trust my 'woman's intuition', and boy was it sayin' something was up. Looking back to Eduardo, I wrung my hands and tried to ignore it. But it was always there, pressing on the back of my mind. A woman in the crowd jumped up and grabbed Eduardo's elbow, cheering and holding his arm up high. I blinked. This was again another example of the charisma the man held. The crowd got rowdy again, and Eduardo was pulled down from his perch and swallowed into the arms of all the people as they held him tight, cheering. "Wow, he sure is popular," Jack laughed. "Right, Eva?"

"Don't move, gringo."

My heart skipped. The voice had come from right behind me. I spun round and the three men from earlier were behind us, guns drawn. I knew it! Pa was right, my woman intuition is always spot on. Jack cursed under his breath and pulled his gun out just as fast. A gasp whispered behind us, and the crowd parted around Eduardo as he advanced between the two waves of people, gun drawn and pointed menacingly. The man before me, a barrel-chested Mexican with stubbled cheeks, snatched a hand out and grabbed my upper arm in a vice like grip. He spun me round and pressed his pistol against my head. "Eva!" Jack growled, eyes narrowing at the men.

"What's going on here, eh?" Eduardo asked, cool and calm, as he joined Jack at his side.

"You listen here, we in control now, so don't try anything, gringo. Or the girl here gets her brain blown out!" I blinked, feeling my pulse in my mouth as I grew panicked. Behind Eduardo and Jack, the crowd had begun to disperse, no one wanting to get involved.

"Get on your knees!" the man hissed, pistol pressed harder into the back of my head, cold metal reminding me of the position I was in. A few screams and cries of prayers in Spanish echoed around the town, as women rushed into houses and slammed doors shut, and men backed away slowly. Jack and Eduardo stood with their own guns up, tense and on the very edge. I couldn't help the feeling of panic and fear that bubbled up inside me. I fell to my knees, dirt and loose rocks disturbed by my sudden collapse and the men behind me quickly conversed in Spanish. Next thing I knew my guns were ripped off me and I was left defenseless and powerless to do anything in my situation.

"Now," one of the men began, voice gruff like he'd been drinking whisky his whole life. "You are going to put your guns on the ground, and take a step back." Eduardo was the first to hesitantly lower his gun. Jack, however, didn't budge an inch. Instead, his grip tightened on the gun, muscles taughnt in his arms. "Gringo, gun down," the man growled, pulling the hammer back on his gun. It gave a threatening click, making me swallow. "Do it gringo, or she get it, huh? Shot right in the back of the head," the man chuckled, like he had just told a bad joke. But Jack didn't waver.

Our eyes met, and I could tell he was trying to think of a way outta this. Finally, with a sigh, he lowered his rifle to floor and stepped back. "That's it. Jose, grab the guns. Javier, you take their money." The two men moved from the leader's side and did what they were told. One began to rifle through the pockets of Eduardo and Jack. When he came to Eduardo, the white Stetson wearer cursed under his breath. "You are the scum that'll happily follow this government!" The man behind me laughed.

"Whatever you say, puto. It doesn't matter who's in charge, politics are very complicated my friend. But the way I see it?" He kicked me in the small of my back sending me down lower to the ground. I grit my teeth as my back stung and huffed into the dust. My heart beat faster and faster. The man laughed and pointed his gun against my skull.

"Why argue when the guy in charge let's you get away with murder?"

A gun shot went off.

I couldn't have imagined what would have happened then if a man on a white horse hadn't have rode in with a white stetson on his head. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest I felt like it was going to burst. Opening my eyes slowly, I heard two other shots ring out and then silence. I looked up carefully, looking to the stunned face of Jack and the elated face of Eduardo. Had one of them done it? No. I looked over my shoulder and saw a white horse with a darkened muzzle paw at the ground. Atop the horse was a man wearing a white stetson, a grin on his face hidden by a massive mustache. "The man himself!" Eduardo cried. "Emiliano Zapata!"

We were back at camp now, gathered around a blaring fire as the sun dipped below the horizon, staining the sky a mix of orange and red. Jack was right by my side, pressing into me. Ever since we had ridden back he had fussed over me, like he always does when somethin' happens. Men chatted happily, each eager to get to talk to their revered leader, Emiliano Zapata. I observed the man. He was impressive, though whether this was due to what I had heard of him or the bushy moustache on his upper lip I wasn't sure. It was a fine moustache though. The thing was massive!

Beside me, I heard a grumble. I looked to Jack and giggled. "Jack, I'm fine," I answered the unasked question.

"Eva, you were right," Jack started, looking away from the flickering flames to me. "And I just dissmissed you!" I waved him off. There was no need for him to be blaming himself, it was absurd! "Jack, you listen to me, ya hear?" His dark eyes slowly looked up to me. "It aint your fault, and I'm fine so there aint a problem. So stop blamin' yourself, okay?" He sighed and looked back to the fire.

"But-"

"Ah-ah-ah," I cut in. "Not buts. Hush up and eat your stew." I elbowed him and smiled, getting one in return, and went back to my own food. A loud, boisterous laughed echoed across the fire and we looked to see Eduardo, a massive grin on his face, sitting beside Emilliano Zapata and sharing a joke. His eyes flickered to us then back to Emilliano. The man with the bushy moustache turned to Jack and I, smiling warmly. "So, you're the American's I've heard to much about, eh?" His voice was deep and welcoming. I nodded brightly.

"Yes sir." Emilliano chuckled.

"Eduardo tells me you've joined our cause?"

"Well, more or less. We were very much convinced," Jack added. Emilliano and Eduardo laughed.

"It's true, they are suckers for sweet words," Eduardo laughed.

"But in all seriousness... Thank you, amigos. It really means something to us."

That night Jack and I retired to a small tent just away from the rest of the Mexicans. They stayed up long in to the night, singing and laughing. We laid awake for a bit, listening to the noises of life around us, before Jack fell asleep. He started to light snore and I had to clamp my hands over my mouth to stop from laughing. Rolling onto my side, I curled up and slowly drifted off.


End file.
